La Marca del Tigre y Las Bestias Celestiales
by La conquistada
Summary: "Oscuridad, dolor y muerte, siempre me acompañaron como una segunda sombra en mí andar. Hasta que el recuerdo del dorado de tus ojos; esos que en sueños se presentaban como una lámpara guía, me hizo desear alcanzar la felicidad..."
1. Capitulo I

Descripcion: _"Oscuridad, dolor y muerte, siempre me acompañaron como una segunda sombra en mí andar. Hasta que el recuerdo del dorado de tus ojos; esos que en sueños se presentaban como una lámpara guía, me hizo desear alcanzar la felicidad..."_

_Parte del pasado que ella no recordaba, era la consecuencia del porqué él la buscaba._

Los personajes de Inuyasha y compañia, pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia y sus adaptaciones a la real me pertenece, ya que salieron de esta retorcida mente XD

* * *

><p>En la época en donde la tierra era una sola; cuando el antiguo Japón aun permanecía fusionado al gran continente, los dioses aburridos de ver la inmaculada belleza del mundo recientemente creada, decidieron aportarle algo necesariamente mas para diversificarlo: seres andantes.<p>

El Consejo de los Ochocientos se reunió por orden de los superiores. Y fue así como los ochocientos de los principales dioses de los diferentes niveles, sin derecho a negación se presentaron y oyeron sin mucho ánimo por lo cual fueron llamados.

La creación de vida tomaba sus riesgos, tiempo y preocupación, algo de lo que la gran mayoría no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Sin embargo, el Gran dios alzo la voz y exigió el brote de vida en la tierra, ya que la existencia de ellos dependería de aquel hecho.

Muchos no entendieron a que se refería, en especial si tomaban en cuenta que eran seres inmortales. Criaturas terrestres no representaban nada para la vida de ellos y para su existencia.

Pero, el Gran dios les dejo ver que la llama eterna que los mantenía con vida se estaba consumiendo, en el transcurso del tiempo la vida de todos llegaría a su fin.

Solo el crear vida hacia que esta se fortaleciera, y si se negaban –como lo hacían en cada creación-, sucumbirían sin poder evitarlo.

El pánico inundo la inmensidad y la atención de todos se centro ante la aclaración de aquello. Pero los que aun no lo creían, miraron a la diosa Guardiana de la Llama, y esta sin titubear asintió afirmando lo dicho.

— Muchos mundos hemos creado — alzo la voz uno del concejo — ¿Por qué este nos salvaría?

El Gran dios guardo silencio por un prolongado tiempo, llenando de suspenso a todos, a pesar de que varios ya supieran la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Las nubes que los rodeaban se tornaron rosas, e irguiéndose, el Gran Padre hablo:

— Porque ellos serán llamados también mis hijos. No serán dioses como ustedes. Pero a diferencia del resto de las criaturas de los otros planetas, no nacerán por medio de las plantas, si no de dos de mis propios hijos.

Eso dejaba claro el motivo del reunirse. Era para ver cuales se ofrecerían para la labor.

El silencio cubrió los cielos. Hasta que una pareja, tomados de la mano se levanto. El favorito del supremo junto a su esposa con una simple venia dejó claro que ellos se colocaban a disposición de sus padres; a lo que el Gran dios y su esposa sonrieron.

Varios se opusieron, a lo que el supremo exigió por parte de ellos la satisfacción de algo mejor, pero al estos guardar silencio, se sentencio: el dios Izanagi junto a la diosa Izanami descenderían a la tierra y la poblarían.

Y así mismo fue.

Todos estos seres -mortales e inmortales- que cubrieron la superficie terrestre y las aguas, y por debajo de estas, vivían en armonía unos con otros, con el único propósito que era honrar a los dioses y lograr sus favores como hijos obedientes.

Durante siglos, este comportamiento de buenos siervos mantuvo la paz sobre la tierra.

Los dioses de los niveles menores, orgullosos del perfecto complemento, se daban el gusto de deambular entre los humanos, Youkaiy demás seres, con una sola regla que mantener: "A ninguno se les permitiría involucrarse con un residente terrestre, o intervenir en ellos", ya que según ellos, la Llama Eterna exigía ese comportamiento para su fortalecimiento, y como nadie los corregiría, y como la comunicación entre los otros dioses de los niveles más altos tomaba años luz para ser alcanzada, y a la vez ser respondida...

Lo mas probable es que el mensaje dando aviso del comportamiento de todos fuera en camino al Gran Padre, sin embargo, para que este le llegara, muchas vidas humanas transcurrirían, y muchas más para que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

Y debido a esto, al creer en el "buen" vivir de los terrestres, nadie, aparte de Ame no Uzume -la diosa de la felicidad, la fertilidad y la danza-, se opuso, creyéndolo lo mejor. Ella, por decisión propia, permaneció entre ellos, ayudándolos y cuidándolos, rompiendo las reglas, como varios que encontraron placer en realizar lo contrario…

La preferencia de la diosa hacia los terrestres, no era apreciada, en especial por Susanowo -el dios de las tormentas y de las batallas-; quien obsesionado por ella, no lograba entender su favoritismo hacia esos seres inferiores y su nulo interés hacia él, cuando día tras día le profesaba su amor.

Y debido a este amor no correspondido, Susanowo bajo a la tierra y capturo cuatro criaturas de admirable belleza y presencia, con la idea de que en el día en que se celebraban las festividades en honor a ella, obsequiárselas como símbolo de su eterno amor. Pero, debido a que las criaturas no soportaron el cautiverio, para cuando iba a entregárselas, estas estaban en estado agónico, con un aspecto lamentable.

Susanowo, enfurecido y repugnado, las lanzo de los cielos, y las cuatro bestias cayeron en la cima del Monte de las Ánimas, acortándoseles la vida producto del impacto.

Si bien, el dragón, la serpiente y el ave fénix, ya se encontraban transitando hacia el otro mundo al no haber resistido, el tigre blanco, en su último aliento, lanzo un rugido que hizo estremecer la tierra como queja ante la crueldad cometida hacia ellos.

Ame no Uzume, escucho su aclamación de justicia, y horrorizada, tomo los cuerpos inertes de las criaturas y se dirigió a Izanagi para implorar en llanto por ellas.

Éste intento convencerla de la inutilidad de lo solicitado, pero al ver que su desconsuelo aumentaba y que por lo mismo la tristeza se esparcía por sobre la faz de la tierra, con una leve orden expulso a los demonios mensajeros del otro mundo. Y la deidad pudo ver como las bestias lentamente comenzaron a reaccionar, siendo a ella, a quien vieron apenas sus ojos se volvieron abrir.

El amor que le profesaron desde ese momento fue incondicional, y por lo mismo, Ame no Uzume, temerosa de que Susanowo quisiera dañarlos por su causa, los llevo a su templo sagrado, y sacando una porción de su propia llama interna de la inmortalidad, la dividió en cuatro y se las dio a tragar a cada uno, dotándolos con esta.

Con los años, cada uno demostró haber adquirido un dominio sobre los elementos, como una preferencia en habitar un sector especifico.

Genbu, la serpiente amante de las tortugas, manejaba el elemento tierra a su antojo por su placer a reptar, y los habitantes del norte al saberla rondar la zona, la nombraron su guardián.

Seiryu, el dragón azul, debido a su pasión por el elemento agua, se volvió parte de ella manipulándolas con destreza e inteligencia, y por igual motivos que los habitantes del norte, los del este lo nombraron su guardián.

Susaku, el ave fénix siguió su antiguo placer, y regreso a las montañas del sur entre los ríos de lava en donde el fuego respondía ante él bajo una danza de satisfacción. Y los habitantes de los alrededores lo nombraron su guardián.

El gran tigre blanco, Byakko, quien a pesar de asegurarse de mantener la paz en la zona oeste; tal como el elemento que manejaba, en todas parte se dejaba sentir cual ráfaga de viento, siempre en busca de su apreciada Ame no Uzume, la cual, continuamente lo esperaba al sentirlo acercarse.

Él mantenía en control cada uno de las criaturas al Ame no Uzume encontrarse a límite de las reglas impuestas por sus iguales. Y al creerla nula del manejo de los seres, ejércitos enteros portaron como emblema la imagen de un tigre, a la espera de que los ayudara dominando a los enemigos habitantes de las tierras de las otras bestias. Sin embargo, Byakko, era un ser protector al que le gustaba la paz, y por lo mismo, a la hora de grandes batallas, con un solo rugido desencadenaba grandes venticas haciendo los batallones retroceder en sus direcciones de origen. Cosa que las otras tres criaturas imitaron.

Terremotos, tormentas, erupciones y ciclones se desataban al primer indicio de conflictos, y los dioses, al encontrar la supuesta solución para que el Gran dios los perdonara en la hora de ser condenados, tomaron a las cuatro criaturas y los alzaron a los cielos para nombrarlos Las Cuatro Bestias Celestiales, otorgándoseles a cada uno la responsabilidad de mantener en orden una estación del año.

Aquello afecto a Susanowo, y más al ver la adoración del felino y los otros hacia su ama. Y el que ella demostrara afecto por ellos, hizo que un acto de locura, soltara su ira sobre los habitantes de la tierra.

En el inframundo tentó a los demonios; seres perversos y mentirosos por naturaleza. Los hizo desear más de lo que se les concedió en su creación.

En secreto, estos seres idearon arrasar con todo y todos. Los que se les unieran, no serian tratados como aliados, si no como simples esclavos permitiéndoles sobrevivir, y los que no, no obtendrían perdón, ya que los demonios, iban a ser los nuevos gobernantes.

Por más de cien años deambularon sobre la tierra, corrompiendo a toda criatura viva, formando un gran ejército de vástagos ambiciosos y maliciosos.

Sus marionetas, los humanos; simples mortales sin ninguna habilidad sobre natural que sobre pase a otros seres, fueron fácilmente seducidos, con la promesa de poder y gloria. Cosa que nunca sucedería, ya que los demonios, guardianes del otro mundo, no compartirían con nadie, nada.

Y al nadie cuidar las puertas del otro mundo, las almas de los fallecidos vagaban sin descanso por sobre la tierra, trayendo sobre esta el caos.

Los dioses, vieron con pánico como la Gran creación decaía, sin hacer nada por solucionarlo.

Los Yokais, comandados por sus generales, junto los seres no corrompidos, trataron por todos los medios regresar todo como era antes, sometiéndose a horribles guerras por más de trescientos años, en donde ya las esperanzas de paz se estaban perdiendo.

Y los dioses, al ver que nada cambiaba, decidieron aniquilar los seres vivos y comenzar todo de nuevo para dejar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dejando a la vez impune el acto de Susanowo.

Ame no Uzume, no lo aprobó. Para ella, las esperanzas no estaban por completo pérdidas, y aborrecía aquella decisión tan falta de compasión y humildad, ya que todavía había seres que creían en lograr la paz y luchaban por alcanzarla. La salvación de la tierra valía la pena por ellos…

Intento hacer que sus iguales entraran en razón, pero, al ver que la decisión se prolongaría al ninguno decidir nada, violando las leyes, intervino.

Bajo a la tierra junto a sus cuatro bestias celestiales.

Todas las criaturas la vieron descender irradiando luz por todos los confines de la tierra montada sobre Byakko, seguidos por Genbu, Seiryu y Suzaku.

Con viento, tierra, agua, fuego y luz, purificaron la tierra. Los demonios regresaron donde pertenecían junto a sus seguidores, esperando el día en que lograrían su cometido. Y Susanowo, oculto entre las sombras, se mantuvo a la espera de obtener lo que deseaba: a ella, y la aniquilación de todos los seres que impidieron que lo amara.

**La Marca del Tigre y las Bestias Celestiales…**

Capítulo I

_Oscuridad… el aire frio ingreso por su garganta hasta llegar a sus pulmones como una llama quemante dejando un rastro ardoroso en su sendero. Sin embargo, no se detuvo…_

_La piel, los músculos, los pies, y por sobre todo, el corazón le dolían como nunca, pero aun así, no se detuvo… no podía hacerlo, y por lo mismo se sentía morir por el esfuerzo._

_Debía huir. Debía correr con todas sus fuerzas. Y así mismo lo hacía, ya que el detenerse, significaba la ventaja para sus persecutores…_

_Un ruido seco atrajo su atención, instándola a volverse, dando con una nube borrosa que a gran velocidad se avecinaba a ella… _

_Si no se apuraba, la alcanzarían._

_El temor la lleno de nuevo, y los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nublando la poca visibilidad que tenia, lo que la llevo a caer al instante al no logran apreciar la delgada raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra de modo peligroso para una persona en las condiciones de la pequeña…_

_Se apoyo en sus raspados codos intentando dar inicio a recuperarse, sin embargo, los músculos le jugaron una mala pasada, ya que más de ese simple movimiento, no le permitieron. Y las lágrimas de desesperación no tardaron en aumentar el torrente que caían por las mejillas._

_En algún momento encontró fuerzas para lograr girarse y ver como la nube adquiría forma; la forma de demonios. Los cuales se acercaban de manera inevitable…_

_Era el fin, lo sabía. Y por lo mismo, se dejo caer completamente sobre el suelo a la espera, con una sola frase en susurro que logro articular en sus labios lastimados: "Madre…"._

_Y fue ahí, creyéndose alcanzada, a unos centímetros sobre su rostro, unos penetrantes y preocupados ojos oscuros la miraron con fijeza, llevándola a un estado de adormilamiento producido por el cansancio y la derrota. Si bien, antes de pestañar estos se mantenían aun sobre ella, al hacerlo, ya no estaban, si no que ahora un par de esferas doradas los remplazaban…_

_Luego de eso, el resplandor de una luna creciente la encegueció y la oscuridad la inundo…._

— Kagome. Kagome, despierta… — con un movimiento de exaltación reacciono incorporándose, sin lograr distinguir entre lo que era sueño o realidad por la oscuridad de la madrugada y lo nublosa que su visión se mantenía.

La misma pesadilla de siempre… Últimamente la atormentaba sin motivo, cuando ya habían transcurrido más de diez años desde que aquel suceso había ocurrido.

— ¿Estás bien? — la joven volvió a escuchar la suave y melodiosa voz.

Kagome volvió el rostro hacía el llamado, y como modo de comprobar su propio estado, llevo su mano al pecho sintiendo en la palma las palpitaciones de su aun acelerado corazón.

— Si — contesto intentando calmarse —. Ha sido… una pesadilla — respiro profundo y exhalo quitando un poco de tensión.

Pudo ver la mirada preocupada de la señorita Midoriko; misma mirada que le daba cada vez que las pesadillas se presentaban obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de la joven: llantos y nerviosismo por todo el día sin poder quitarse las imágenes de la mente... No era la primera vez que le sucedía, y la mujer de amable mirar siempre aparecía en el momento indicado.

— La misma — afirmo Midoriko, y Kagome por simple costumbre asintió al tiempo en que agachaba un poco la mirada, ¿Por qué esos sueños no le dejaban tranquila?

Para Kagome, revivir noche tras noche el día en que murieron sus padres, los señores Akino; era demasiado. Las emociones, las imágenes le eran tan reales e insoportables, que se sentía morir con cada una de ellas, haciéndola volverse pequeña e insignificante otra vez, incapaz de poder ayudarlos tal y cuando ocurrió.

La señorita Midoriko guardo silencio unos minutos y acaricio la cabellera de Kagome tratando confortarla. No dijo nada, y tampoco era necesario; ella tenía una habilidad en hacer que su corazón se calmara con un simple contacto, sin que este fuera un don especial como el de varias de las muchachas en el lugar. Lo de la señorita Midoriko hacia ella, era algo más maternal, o Kagome prefería interpretarlo de ese modo... y es que debía reconocer que, nunca le había visto comportarse de ese modo con ninguna otra muchacha…

La vio levantarse para luego, observa por la ventana. Los leves destellos de luz que entraban, le daban a Kagome una muestra clara del cercano amanecer.

— Ven. Un té te tranquilizara.

No la espero. Con infinita elegancia, Midoriko se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación, corrió el panel corredizo y salió del cuarto dejando en el aire su imponente presencia.

Kagome, procuro levantarse con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Aunque dudaba seriamente que eso ocurriera…

Furyoku era de sueño pesado, y por su posición de descanso -recostado de costado con sus cuatro extremidades estiradas-, dejaba más que claro, que no despertaría ni aunque le saltara encima un grupo de gordos luchadores...

Era tan adorable.

Por mera tentación, Kagome le tiro de los bigotes, y el enorme felino moviendo una de sus patas intento quitarse lo que le molestaba soltando a la vez su típico "Gang-Gang" desde lo hondo de su garganta como queja ante su maldad, haciéndole realizar su primera sonrisa del día. Cosa que siempre sucedía por su causa.

El animal se estiro a lo largo y comenzó a girarse hacia ella, dejándole ver que si no era rápida, quedaría atrapada debajo del bestial felino. Y así habría sido, si no hubiera rodado en el mismo sentido que él al tiempo en que él lo hacía, dejándolo sobre todo su futón.

En su posición, recostada sobre el piso de madera, observo como su apreciado amigo restregaba su rostro sobre la almohada en donde había dormido y volvía a su agradable sueño.

Cualquiera que lo viera, jamás se imaginaria que en su momento había sido una menuda bola de pelos del tamaño de un niño de tan solo un año. Y que sus adorables rayas negras por sobre su lomo, patas y rostro acompañado con un pelaje de suave anaranjado por todo el pelo exterior más uno blanco en toda la zona interior y en la mandíbula, al crecer, estos se acentuarían y resaltarían la belleza del felino y su bravosidad.

Desde que estaban en el templo, solo una vez lo había visto mostrarse sobreprotector y desconfiado con alguien, y fue cuando una de las nuevas aprendices ingreso al templo hacia unos meses. Una muchacha de solo catorce años, de cabello negro y ojos rojizos más parecidos a dos piezas de oxido. La joven llamada Kimo, se había mostrado con ella en exceso interesada -y ni hablar de lo amable-, y aquello no le gusto a Furyoku. No había permitido que la saludara, empujándola para quedarse frente a ella constantemente. Y cuando intento estrecharle la mano, al la muchacha acercar la de ella por sobre el animal, el tigre se agazapo y un intenso gruñido comenzó a brotar desde su garganta.

Jamás hasta en ese instante había tenido problemas. Furyoku era educado. Una bestia amorosa que le encantaba que le acariciaran la punta de las orejas y la barriga cuando se colocaba de espaldas al suelo. Pero para evitar peores, la señorita Kaede la traslado a un cuarto propio. Una habitación al fondo, a un lado de la salita común de la señorita Midoriko.

No había esperado tantas consideraciones, cuando había más cuartos en el templo; y es que las dimensiones majestuosas de su nueva habitación, ni en sueños las habría esperado, y mas por el hecho de ser vecina de habitaciones de la Sacerdotisa Principal del templo...

Intento pedir que se le tratara con las mismas consideraciones a que las otras muchachas, y que le cedieran un cuarto más pequeño, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue: "Midoriko lo prefiere así" por parte de Kaede.

Y como era orden de la señorita Midoriko, se dirigió hacia ella. Sin embargo, antes de alzar su petición, la mujer en un suave susurro le dijo: "La actitud de los animales, muchas veces tiende a ser mal entendida, pero su instinto, jamás falla".

Ante lo oído, Kagome giro el rostro a su inmenso amigo -el cual se limpiaba las patas entre lengüetazos con su áspera lengua con suma inocencia- e intento entender las palabras de su apreciada mentora, pero al no lograrlo, se volvió a ella, a la acostumbrada espera de que ya le haya leído el pensamiento y que la respuesta fuera inmediata. Sin embargo, la señorita Midoriko ya no estaba junto a ella.

Por lo visto, la respuesta a su nueva interrogante deberá buscarla por sí misma.

Kagome al sentir que su mejilla era bañada con calidez por un fino rayo de sol, alarmada comprendió que estaba haciendo esperar a la señorita Midoriko.

Con la agilidad de Furyoku, se levanto, acomodo su Nemaki -el típico kimono sin adornos utilizado para dormir- y corrió hacia la salida.

El sol no se apiado de ella, y con imponencia se dejaba asomar por el horizonte entre las montañas bañadas de blanco, inundando el paisaje con su enceguecedor resplandor.

Salió al pasillo; corrió otro panel corredizo. Llevo su vista a un lugar especifico en el fondo de la terraza, exactamente al pabellón que se alzaba sobre la laguna siendo soportado por una serie de pilares tallados con las siluetas de las cuatro bestias celestiales.

Siempre le gusto ese lugar. La vista era algo único, sumado a la paz que se respiraba. La caída de agua por efecto del desagüe de la laguna, los peces "Carpas Ondulas" de variados colores que nadaban de un lado al otro; los arbustos bajos de tonos entre verdosos y purpuras de formas redondeadas que de manera armoniosa se esparcía por alrededor de esta.

Enormes cerezos de flor que, con sus formas majestuosas aportaban un aire ancestral y calmo, en especial cuando estos estaban cubiertos por millones de flores rosas y blancas que en sus largas ramas, se permitían un baño esperado en cada floración.

Las azaleas y rododendros cumplían su función al aportarle un maravilloso colorido cuando los cerezos estuvieran ya en periodo de frutos; como era en esos instantes… las verdes montañas a espaldas del templo que en sus cimas están cubiertas de blanco, se sentían como los brazos protectores de un padre, y actuaba del mismo modo. Nadie los veía, nadie los sentía, nadie aparte de ese grupo de mujeres que habitaba aquel templo sabía de la correcta ubicación de ese templo de tranquilidad, y el campo de energía creado por la Suprema, aportaba lo restante: Nadie, sabia de ellas…

Miro el centro del alto pabellón de pilares y barandas de madera pintadas en rojo, dando con la mujer arrodillada junto a una mesa con los implementos para llevar a cabo una correcta ceremonia del té.

A medida que se acercaba, la excusa y el modo correcto para disculparse se revolvieron como una tormenta provocando el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza en la mujer que la esperaba.

Kagome se dejo caer sobre el futón y se quedo a la espera de la reprimenda. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer, comprendió que esta no llegaría.

La vio sonreír y llevarse el pequeño pocillo de cerámica con delicados dibujos de flores de cerezo a los labios.

— Extrañare esto — le escucho murmurar antes de beber.

Kagome la miro sin entender, y un "¿esto?" se formuló en su cabeza, provocando que la señorita Midoriko sonriera de nuevo.

— Las personas se sienten intimidadas ante mi cuando saben de lo que soy capaz...Sé que no es por mi aspecto. — sonrió otra vez y Kagome se sonrojo al ver que continuaba leyéndole la mente —. Todo se debe al hecho de que les pueda leer los pensamientos — le vio bajar el pocillo con ceremoniosa calma hacia sus muslos y mantuvo la vista en el horizonte —. Yo decido a quien o cuando hacerlo, pero aun así, se muestran desconfiados por temor; los seres humanos son desconfiados... Sin embargo tu, mi dulce Kagome, a pesar de lo que te ha tocado vivir... te mantienes inocente y honesta, y con la capacidad de confiar. Tu mente es un libro abierto y me permites leerlo sin temor, o cuando no, simplemente me dices lo que piensas; lo que me es muy apreciado.

Se volvió hacia ella, y con movimientos gráciles tomo la tetera y con su mano izquierda corrió su manga y al instante siguiente, con la yema de sus dedos mantuvo la tapa de la tetera para así servir sin incomodidades te en el recipiente para la muchacha.

— Me agrada hablar con usted de ese modo — le dijo Kagome, observando con atención los delicados movimientos de la mujer. Le daba la sensación de que sus manos bailaban en el aire —. La intimidad me hace sentir...Aceptada y protegida.

— Con los exterminadores era igual — afirmo la mujer volviendo acomodarse en su puesto.

— No con todos — aclaro Kagome —. Desde que me llevaron junto a ellos, los ataques a la aldea aumento el triple. Muchos me odiaban, otros me culpaban, otros me ignoraban y unos pocos, temían.

— Sin embargo… Katsumoto y su familia te acogieron como uno de ellos.

Kagome asintió.

— Fueron muy amables — agrego dando paso para que una suave sonrisa se asomara en sus labios —. Y sé que me aceptaron de corazón, aunque les haya tocado ir en contra de los otros aldeanos. Solo una vez me atreví a preguntar el por qué de arriesgarse, y él solo supo decir qué, a todos sus hijos los protegía por igual y de manera incondicional.

Una melancólica sonrisa se desvaneció en los labios de la sacerdotisa luego de que Kagome finalizara lo último, y por un momento para la joven le pareció que aquello solo había sido producto de su imaginación, por lo que decidió no darle importancia.

— Los debes… — se aclaro con dificultada la garganta — los debes extrañar — volvió afirmar con seguridad la señorita Midoriko.

— Debo reconocer que bastante. Sin embargo, mi vida no ha sido tan tranquila desde que llegue aquí junto a ustedes.

El rostro de la mujer se ilumino, y este brillo pareció aumentar a medida que agregaba:

— Han transcurrido cuatro años desde entonces.

— Si… — susurro Kagome agachando la mirada.

Si bien, Midoriko prefería no mirar el rostro de la joven para no dar con su mirada acongojada, limitándose en mirar el paisaje, los pensamientos tristes no dejaban de llegarle sin modo de bloquearlos; haciéndole sentir el pecho apretado. Aspiro aire de modo disimulado y se irguió en garbo.

— Pronto será el periodo de Byakko.

— Sí, lo sé — dijo la joven con el mismo tono lastimoso —. Y a pesar de que el resto no piense igual, el otoño es mi estación favorita.

— Por Furyoku — Kagome asintió y Midoriko se tomo su tiempo en continuar —. Tengo entendido que, la aldea de exterminadores son seguidores de Byakko, y para cuando llega el paso de estación lo celebran.

— Así es. Todos se visten con sus mejores prendas para la fiesta nocturna en donde le imploran al Gran Tigre Blanco que los bendiga. Es una celebración importante.

— Ya lo creo… muchos exterminadores miden sus capacidades a través de batallas como modo de ofrenda a Byakko.

Siempre le llamo la atención a la joven de dulce ojos color chocolate el que la sacerdotisa principal del templo supiera tanto del modo de vida de los exterminadores cuando tenía entendido que gran parte de su vida la había vivido ahí ¿o no…? Y el que la interrogante se mantuviera con respecto a sus conocimientos… ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Sería qué conoció algunos o alguno? No sabría responder aquello, y ella no lo haría a pesar de que estuviera consciente de su curiosidad.

Suspiro y agrego con gusto:

— Sí. Mi hermana Sango participo en la última festividad de otoño. Demostró ser tan buena, e incluso mejor que el resto de los contrincantes. Es muy aplicada… todas las mañanas procuraba entrenar, ya sea bajo la lluvia, sol o nieve... nunca faltaba a sus obligaciones.

— Algo que tú haces. No me mires así. Sé que, a pesar que las reglas del templo te prohíben actuar de un modo a como eras antes de llegar aquí, tú sigues entrenando.

— Me siento cerca de ellos… lo siento.

Se quedo a la espera del "con el tiempo te acostumbraras", cosa que todas las muchachas ya por costumbre decían a las nuevas, o cuando alguna se mostrara melancólica en fechas importantes para la otra, sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer no tomaron ese esperado rumbo…

— Eso lo decide todo... Son semanas de viaje… — murmuro para si Midoriko con la vista perdida —. Tres, o más. ¿No me equivoco?

— No… — susurro sin entender.

— No hay demasiado tiempo. En un mes es la llegada del otoño, por lo que te permitirá llegar a tiempo.

La expresión de Kagome lentamente se fue compungiendo, hasta dejar que la sensación de desapego que le daba la mujer la inundara de un modo doloroso.

No podía evitarlo. Sentía que se querían deshacer de ella y deseo llorar. Otra familia que repetía lo mismo con ella.

Frunció el ceño e intento mantenerse recta, pero la lagrimas con rapidez se acumulaban en sus ojos, y el ardor producidos en estos ante el querer controlarlas se lo dificultaba.

Extrañaba a la familia de exterminadores que la acogió. Pero, la idea de alejarse de la mujer frente a ella, no le agradaba. Incluso, se le hacía más doloroso que cuando dejó la aldea acompañada por el señor Katsumoto para ser dejada en manos de la anciana Kaede para ser llevada al templo…

El aprecio que sentía por aquella mujer de bellos cabellos oscuros, de vibrantes ojos de un miel achocolatado, y de un rostro demasiado hermoso como para considerarlo terrenal, le hizo hacerla su modelo maternal.

Y por lo visto, la señorita Midoriko no la veía como esperaba...

Y al hecho de dejar a la mujer, se le sumaba el temor a volver a lo mismo; a vivir con el miedo y a mantenerse alerta. A las interminables noches de desconsuelo entre agotadoras vigilias, sumado el temor de ver seres queridos morir por su causa...

No. No quería eso. No podía regresar a eso…

— Debes volver junto a ellos — le dijo Midoriko con su apacible voz —. Lo necesitas tanto como tu necesidad de recordar aquellos años perdidos en tu memoria — la escucho suspirar con fuerza —. Y puede que no me creas, sin embargo, quiero que tengas claro, que tú marcha me dolerá tanto como… lo necesaria que será para ti.

Un calor agradable inundo el pecho de Kagome al momento en que la escucho decirle aquello, sin embargo, no sabía y no entendía sus palabras ¿necesario?

— No entiendo — musito.

— En su momento lo harás. Eres fuerte y valerosa. No permitas que el miedo te inunde.

— No es mi vida por la que temo, si no...

— La de tus seres queridos.

Kagome asintió.

— Kaede te enseño el modo de pasar desapercibida — continuo Midoriko —; tu medallón lo dotamos con la capacidad de que tu esencia confunda a los Onni, lo que té facilitara las cosas, ya que los Yokai su gran mayoría tiene buen olfato. Esperemos que el penetrante olor de Furyoku los confunda.

La mente de Kagome quedo en blanco. Acontecimientos pasados la atormentaron, y el hecho de que con este viaje su memoria posiblemente se recuperara por completo, la hizo dudar de si seria en verdad bueno que ello ocurriera.

Y si… ¿lo que olvido, no debía recordarlo por su bien? Quizás, alguien sufrió por su culpa durante ese periodo perdido; alguien importante… si era así, ya no se sentía tan segura. Pero, la señorita Midoriko podría decirle lo que necesitaba para afrontar lo que se le avecinara, ya que su mente no lograría nada. Y peor aun si su cabeza parecía apunto de estallar…

— Se que... — comenzó dudosa — ¡¿Puede ver mi futuro? — pregunto impaciente y la mujer solo sonrió volviendo el rostro hacia la muchacha.

— Lo he visto ya, y por lo mismo, no te niegues a lo que te solicito. Ve donde los exterminadores — _"…así se me rompa el corazón…"._

Kagome suspiro con fuerza, y recargándose de energía, alzo la mirada con decisión y pudo ver en los ojos de su guía dolor. Un dolor tan antiguo, como la vida misma.

Se sintió desencajada por ello. No era la primera vez desde que la conocía en que veía en sus ojos algún tipo de sufrimiento. Más de una vez pudo apreciar cierto grado de culpabilidad, sin embargo, solo ocurría en la temporada en que se preparaban para el paso del otoño… a decir verdad, justo para esa fecha.

Algo atormentaba a la señorita, un hecho que la hacía sentir culpable y que la entristecía. Podía sentirlo, a pesar de que se mostrara siempre tan serena y segura. Sabía y sentía que en el fondo de su corazón existía un dolor que no le permitía sonreír como Kagome creía que merecía hacerlo…

Kagome iba a decir algo al respecto, olvidando por completo el hecho de que Midoriko le pudiera leer los pensamientos, y olvidando a la vez todo grado de respeto que le debía por ser su superior, pero la mujer le interrumpió con celeridad.

— Muchos demonios van a estar esperando tú regreso — le dijo Midoriko con voz plana.

— Lo sé — musito Kagome recordando con desagrado aquel hecho.

— Usa tu energía espiritual solo si es necesario. Ocúltala para que así el medallón cumpla con lo otro. Y sobre todo…recuerda lo que dije sobre Furyoku.

Kagome vio como la señorita Midoriko volvió su rostro al horizonte, y como cerrado sus ojos permitían que los rayos del sol bañaran su rostro, y un conocido "Gang-Gang" le hizo ver que se encontraban acompañadas.

Una sonrisa apareció en los ojos de la mujer, mas no en los labios, y el corazón de Kagome se sintió confortado al ver aquel detalle, preguntándose a la vez qué sería lo que lo causo.

Termino de beber su te, y realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza como modo de respeto, con cuidadosa costumbre se levanto dispuesta en ir donde el tigre.

— Kagome — la susodicha se volvió a mirarla a la espera del motivo por el cual la llamaba —. Confía en las esferas doradas — después de decir aquello, la señorita Midoriko fijo su vista en el horizonte en señal de que no diría nada más, y a Kagome solo le quedo continuar su camino.

¿Qué quiso decir con ello? Tenía claro que debía estarla escuchando. Si bien, no detuvo sus pensamientos a la espera de una respuesta, ella de todas formas no la realizo.

Esferas doradas… de manera inconsciente toco la cabeza de su felino amigo con la yema de sus dedos, y este ante el contacto emprendió rumbo junto a ella dejándola mantenerse entre sus pensamientos.

Nada le cuadraba. En verdad, nunca de lo que la mujer le decía le cuadraba, ya que la señorita Midoriko era así.

Furyoku soltó un quejido y Kagome se detuvo a verlo. La observaba con ternura y curiosidad, y ella entre el destello del sol pudo apreciar los brillantes ojos del felino adquirieron un toque oro que la desconcertó… ¿sería posible…? ¿Furyoku, el del sueño…?

Una penetrante punzada atravesó su cabeza y la hizo detener todo intento por querer descubrir sus recuerdos perdidos. Pero, si era él ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada ni a nadie y menos a él?

Se volvió a su amigo y sin poder aguantarlo, se agacho y abrazo con fuerza el cuello del tigre esperando encontrar el consuelo que siempre recibía.

— Si tan solo recordara… — Furyoku soltó un sonido gutural y ladeo su enorme cabeza hacia ella intentando acariciarla de ese modo…

Cuando llego al pasillo principal, varias de las muchachas se dejaban ver desde las habitaciones dirigiéndose a los baños comunes, y el arrastraran los pies, dejaba más que claro que la anciana Kaede debía ser la responsable del despertar de todas.

Y al escuchar el "¡Ya es tarde!" de una voz madura, comprendió que así era. La vio salir farfullando la flojera del resto, cosa que siempre hacia cada mañana mientras agitaba una rama de laurel para calmar los aires que se producían ante malos despertares –cosa que sucedía siempre-.

Entre un "¡Vamos, vamos!", vio a Kaede agitar la rama de laurel de un lado al otro con desesperación en el momento en que dos muchachas salían de dormitorio de al fondo para corre por su lado desapareciendo en la esquina en dirección a los baños con rostro de desesperación, siendo seguidas por la anciana sacerdotisa. La cual, cuando paso por su lado, le tomo por un significativo momento una de sus manos con absoluto cariño, para luego correr en la siga de las jóvenes.

— De seguro deberán asear los baños si no se apresuran en arreglarse.

Furyoku ladeo su cabeza demostrando que no entendía el comentario. Kagome sonrió para él y el fiel felino se apego a ella en busca de una caricia, la cual recibió inmediatamente.

Debía reconocer que ese comportamiento diario de malos despertares entre las jóvenes y obligaciones diarias, era una de las cosas que más extrañaría.

Se volvió al tigre y en sus ojos amarillentos vio cariño y ternura. Y por lo mismo, con sus manos le sujeto la base de las orejas y se le quedo viendo por un largo tiempo deseando que este se detuviera y que el momento de la partida no llegase jamás...

Muchas veces se sentía sola; sola de acompañamiento humano, y más por la pérdida de parte de sus recuerdos, por el simple motivo, de que en lo profundo de su ser, sentía que había dejado en el olvido a alguien importante. A alguien del cual a través de Furyoku sentía cerca de si. Ya que de algún modo, su subconsciente le decía que así debía ser y era lo correcto para no olvidarlo por completo… solo que, el "quién era" se formularía hasta el día en que muriera, eso lo tendría claro, ya que si perdiera su ancla a la cordura, todo estaría perdido para ella… y esa ancla, era el enorme felino frente de ella…

Sabía que si lo perdía, la soledad la dominaría por completo, arrastrándola a la tristeza por verse sin nadie.

— ¿Siempre estarás junto a mí, cierto?

Furyoku soltó un suave ronroneo, y con la cabeza entre restriego en ella, le contesto, y ella no pudo menos que sonreír.

— ¡señorita Kagome! Ya esta levantada — Kagome se separo de Furyoku y con lentitud y manteniendo la sonrisa, se volvió a la muchachita que corría en su dirección.

— Rin… ¿otra vez te quedaste dormida? — la muchacha se sonrojo y apretó contra sí sus implementos de baño que se mantenían bien ordenados en un canastillo de gruesas espigas tejidas —. No debí permitirte quedarte jugando tanto tiempo con Furyoku.

— Lo siento. Es que estaba muy divertida, y no me acorde que hoy era el viernes que la anciana Kaede había señalado hacia un mes…

Hacia un mes y todos los días de ahí en adelante, recordó Kagome con diversión.

— ¿está nerviosa, señorita Kagome?

— un poco — contesto.

Kagome se levanto y comenzó camino hacia su habitación, siempre seguida por Rin y Furyoku, los cuales jugaban entre leves empujones. Claro que el tigre se contenía de utilizar su fuerza para no lastimar a la muchacha.

Rin rio en el momento en que casi cae al ingresar al cuarto de la joven con el felino.

Aun recordaba el primer día en que la pequeña Rin fue traída al templo. De eso hacía casi dos años, era tan pequeña e indefensa. No hablaba con nadie, y nadie se atrevía a dirigirle alguna palabra.

La anciana Kaede decía haberla encontrado de camino a una de las aldeas que visitaba. Que los aldeanos se la dejaron en sus manos al ninguno querer hacerse responsable de ella luego de la muerte de la familia.

Aquello no era de asombro, ya que la gran mayoría de las jóvenes que habitaban ese lugar había pasado por circunstancias iguales productos de las constantes guerras en los poblados, y la pequeña Rin, solo era una de la muchas personas que había quedado desamparada a causa de ello…

Se volvió a verla, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al felino quejándose por ser jalado de los pelos de las mejillas.

La primera vez que vio al tigre, Rin se quedo petrificada en un rincón y empeoro cuando Furyoku se agazapo y camino hacia ella mostrando los dientes de manera amenazante soltando suave pero intimidantes gruñidos.

Kagome habría intervenido, sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser descubrió que aquello sería un error, y no se equivoco. Furyoku se acerco lo bastante como para que la pequeña criatura recibiera todo el aliento del felino en su rostro, pero aun así, no se movió, si no todo lo contrario, lo miro fijo y cuando creyó que sería devorada, ladeo el rostro recibiendo la áspera lengua del animal. Y desde aquel momento, la pequeña se volvió inseparable a ellos.

Dormía junto a Furyoku en las noches de tormenta, y aquello se mantenía a pesar de no compartir el mismo dormitorio…

Recogió su traje de sacerdotisa de pantalonesrojos; sus impecables calcetines blancos y un par de sandalias. Tomo del mueble de la esquina su canastillo con implementos para baño y se irguió esperando ser seguida. Sin embargo, la pequeña de solo siete –la cual ahora estaba bajo una de las enormes patas del tigre mientras este se aseaba con calma-, reía sin parar entre su intento de escapar.

— Furyoku, déjala. Se nos hace tarde.

Furyoku soltó un resoplido sobre el rostro de la pequeña y con su áspera lengua le paso sobre la delicada mejilla de Rin, la cual se quejo de dolor por ello.

Solo tomo un par de segundos para que ambos la acompañaran en dirección a los baños, como también, para que en la mejilla de la muchacha se viera una gran marca roja por el paso de la lija que poseía por lengua el felino.

— Deberás aplicarte unos ungüentos de hierbas para que te quite el ardor — le dijo al verla sobarse con cuidado.

— ¿Me dejo piel? — Kagome se arrodilló y le examino la zona irritada —. Siento como si no.

— Si dejas que lo siga haciendo, en algún momento ocurrirá — le acaricio la otra mejilla y le sonrió —. Solo tienes rojo, se te aliviara sin problemas.

— ¡uf! — Dijo la muchacha llevándose una mano al pecho — ¿Furyoku no la lengüetea a usted, señorita Kagome?

— Lo hace de vez en cuando, solo cuando no logra contenerse — a paso calmo emprendieron camino —. Y mi mejilla queda igual o peor que la tuya.

— no recuerdo habérsela visto así.

— eh… aplico un emplasto que la anciana Kaede me enseño hacer — era verdad, aunque solo en parte, ya que por naturaleza, toda herida o daño interno tendía a curarse con mayor rapidez que si fuera una persona normal…

Nadie aparte de Kaede y Midoriko sabían aquello. Y no quería que el resto se enterara. Bastante llamaba la atención al destacarse en sus habilidades como para demostrar que algo mas la hacia menos normal que el resto de aquel grupo de muchachas…

— No me ha ido muy bien reconociendo hierbas medicinales — le escucho musitar con desgano. Se volvió a mirarla y su rostro estaba entristecido manteniéndose gacho, lo que la hizo enternecerse olvidando cualquier incomodidad —. La anciana Kaede debe repetirme varias veces los nombres y sus atributos, pero aun así no los recuerdo todos…

— No todos tienen las mismas capacidades, mi buena Rin. Otras, como te habrás dado cuenta, sufren lo mismo que tu, solo que no se atreven a pedir ayuda a sus superiores.

— Usted, señorita Kagome, es la mejor entre todas. La anciana Kaede lo dijo.

— Si fue así, no recuerdo haberlo oído. Sin embargo, puedo enseñarte un truco para que tu memoria se potencie.

La muchachita la miro ilusionada y brillante en esperanzas.

Rin a un tenía solo siete, era absurdo que se presionara de ese modo cuando le quedaban años por delante para aprender lo aleccionado.

— eres buena en el dibujo. Puedes aprovecharlo.

La muchachita la miro confusa, y acelerando el paso para observarle el rostro la siguió atenta.

— Me gusta dibujar — contesto sin mayor agregado.

— Dibuja las plantas y sus detalles, y aun lado, le colocas el nombre y sus propiedades. Con eso, tu memoria se nutrirá de un modo distinto y más placentero para ti, y el aprender no será un sufrimiento.

Mientras Rin meditaba lo dicho, Kagome le dio la orden a Furyoku de esperarlas en el pasillo, de lo cual el animal se recostó aun lado de la puerta apoyando su enorme cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras a la espera de la salida de ella.

— ¿cree que resulte? — pregunto Rin de pronto mientras buscaba Kagome con la vista un lavadero desocupado, sin dar con ninguno en el ingreso.

— no sacas nada si no lo intentas.

La jovencita asintió y como siempre sonriente, corrió en dirección a uno de los lavaderos del fondo, que al parecer estaban desocupados.

Aquel día se tomo más tiempo del que nunca se había tomado en su aseo personal, por el mero placer de absorber cada momento en aquel lugar cargado de rutina y alegría.

Escucho a Rin reír con ímpetu cuando una jovencita le tiro un poco de agua…

Jamás habría prestado atención a algo como eso, a la rutina. Sin embargo, su pronta partida la mantenía en un estado de completa absorción de recuerdos… en donde la añoranza por aquel mundo, ya se estaba dejando ver. Lo único que lamentaba, que aquel día; aquel ansiado día en que sería nombrada oficialmente sacerdotisa, no la hacía sentir tan feliz como había creído un día antes, ya que algo le decía que las cosas cambiarían en su marcha. Y ya las sentía, en especial, en ella…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>NA: jejejeje nueva historia.

espero que el comienzo les haya gustado. Esta historia la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso, desde antes de Mas que Deseo, es solo que la otra me motivo mas que esta misma. Y quizas la gran mayoria esperaba que publicara ya la segunda parte de Mas que Deseo, pero, quiero terminar esta y tres mas que estan en proceso (donde la ultima es El Sendero de las Lagrimas).

Incluso, no tenia planeado publicar hasta tenerla completa, pero, la verdad es que necesito un poco de presion ya que las ideas se me van jejejeje y la Universidad me demanda bastante, y cuando tengo tiempo libre me dispongo en continuar, pero, me desconcentro y preocupo de otras cosas y el capitulo queda tal cual estaba antes de abrir el archivo.

Pero bueno.

Espero que les guste, ya que a mi si jajajajajaj esta historia puede que no sea tan candente como la anterior, pero quien sabe. Todo puede suceder ;)

Y una ultima cosa. Los capitulos los ire publicando a medida tenga el siguiente listo. En estos momentos acabe el segundo y el tercero esta en proceso. Asi que, mientras las musas no se decidan por irse de vacaciones (¿o no, Blesdlyn jejejeje), todo estara super.

Muchisimos saludos, y hasta la continuacion!

NOS LEEMOS...

Pd: Mi buena Blesdyn, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! kisses.

La Conquistada de la Vida...


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

Un frio viento meció sus cabellos y la hizo temblar por unos instantes. Llevaba tres horas en esa posición –sentada a pies de un gran árbol en un claro-, y no mostraba intención siquiera de acomodarse.

Hacia una hora aproximadamente que Furyoku se había ido de caza, y por lo que deducía, no regresaría pronto, algo que ahora la inquietaba; suspiro pesado y llevo la vista al claro cielo del aun verano…

No se sentía tranquila, a pesar de que el suave trinar de los pájaros debía incentivarla a ello. Y es que no se sentía así desde hacía días.

Ya llevaban dos semanas desde que habían dejado el templo ella ya convertida en toda una sacerdotisa, y a pesar de ello, y por extraño que pareciera, no se sentía cómoda con la nueva posición, como tampoco con el andar vestida acorde a ello.

Fue por esto que guardando las nuevas prendas obsequiadas en la ceremonia, se coloco el de exterminadora, recuperando en algo la confianza para enfrentar lo que se llegase a presentar durante el camino…

Apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco y cerrando los ojos permitió que los recuerdos se arremolinaran en su mente recordando a la familia de exterminadores que la acogió en su núcleo y le crío como a una de ellos. El señor Katsumoto, su hija Sango y el pequeño Kohaku. Los tres la ayudaron a sobreponerse y la acogieron junto con Furyoku, el cual era solo un cachorro...

Kagome frunció el entrecejo perpleja, abriendo los ojos al recordar aquel último hecho... Furyoku... No podía evitarlo, mucho menos cuando recordaba lo ocurrido con sus padres, sumado a fragmentos felices de antes que descubriera que la estaban cazando demonios...

Si bien, cuando los exterminadores dieron con ella el cachorro de tigre ya estaba con ella y su contextura no era la de una muchacha de seis años, la ropa que llevaba puesta era completamente distinta a la que utilizaba en su sueño; es más, esta era la de un muchacho. De cortes holgadas y anchas amarras…

Jamás se pudo reponer ante la sorpresa de descubrir que se había perdido dos años de su vida sin lograr recordar absolutamente nada de ello.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel momento que por sueños era atormentada...

¿Qué o quién la había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo? y ¿Por qué lo o la olvido? ¿Ese ser le habría dado a Furyoku? A menos de que su mente se apiadara de ella permitiéndole recordar, aquellas preguntas como muchas otra se mantendría así; como simples preguntas llevadas por el viento a la espera de ser respondidas por quien pudiese dárselas.

Una puntada de dolor atravesó su cabeza. Recordándole que al intentar recordar siquiera algo, se lamentaría ante la molestia en su nuca.

Se llevo la mano a la zona y decidió por el momento dejar de lado lo que causara que este se extendiera.

Realizo un suave masaje y por sentirse segura, sujeto con sus palmas los mangos de las armas con forma de tridentes de delicadas y peligrosas formas llamadas _Sais_ que se mantenían aun sujetas en el cinto en su espalda. Solo un par de años habían transcurrido desde que se había marchado de la aldea, y más desde el día en que las recibió por parte del hombre que decidido la adopto.

Con un rápido movimiento las alzo del mango y dejo en un giro las hojas apoyadas en sus palmas. Acaricio las inscripciones de la hoja con melancolía, recordando el motivo por el cual el señor Katsumoto decidió colocarle en Kanji: "la humildad, no es una debilidad".

Su mente viajó con rapidez años atrás, una de las tantas lecciones en las que se le obligó participar, pero, la que con mayor fuerza se mantenía fresca en su mente...

Los dedos de su mano derecha le dolían ante el mal recibimiento del ataque de su contrincante.

Nunca antes la habían hecho enfrentarse a Sango, ya que ella era superior, y los niveles se respetaban y se superaban a medida que el avance se mostrara, y Kagome creyó que aquel momento llegaría en un par de años -como era la costumbre-. Ya que desde que se decidió a entrenarse, a pesar de que sabía que el enfrentamiento no sería una buena idea...

Todos los entrenamientos eran individuales, pero a la hora de mostrar lo aprendido, sus compañeros de lección se turnaban para lastimarla ante su negativa en atacar. Siempre era lo mismo… Pero, al regresar de una última partida de caza de demonios, el señor Katsumoto pudo ver con sus propios ojos como en el transcurso de esos últimos dos meses la joven había evolucionado de un modo admirable, sin embargo, la inquietud en los ojos de la muchacha ante cada recibimiento, lo preocupo. Por lo mismo, ya fuera de las horas de entrenamiento bajo la dirección del hermano de su padre -el anciano Tsubasa Higurashi-, la hizo quedarse.

Tenía claro desde siempre que Kagome era una muchacha especial con habilidades especiales, por lo mismo no entendía su insistencia en solo protegerse.

Le pidió a Hojo, el hijo de su buen amigo que le ayudase. El que tuviera la misma edad que la muchacha, serviría para darle confianza, y más al ver que el joven era uno de los pocos que la aceptaba y trataba con amabilidad y cortesía.

No le sorprendió ver que ella había tomado las _Sais_ como armas principales, cuando estas eran de defensa y desarme. Cosa que para su orgullo, Kagome hacia con destreza.

Kagome sabía lo básico y poseía una capacidad de aprendizaje rápido en consideración a los jóvenes de su edad. Y si bien, siempre se mantenía a la defensiva recibiendo todos los ataques con gran destreza, jamás los devolvía. Prefería desarmar a su oponente y terminar la batalla; solo cuando utilizaba las _Sais_, ya que, mas de una vez, a causa de que su _Bokken_ -la imitación en madera de la _Katana_ utilizado en entrenamientos-, se rompiera durante la batalla, más de una de sus extremidades terminaba seriamente lastimada. Algo que ocurrió en aquel momento a pesar de que Hojo haya sido cuidadoso.

Su tío Tsubasa, durante observaban la lucha, le dijo sobre sus dudas hacia que ella podría con aquella vida, pero Katsumoto no se conformaba con aquel comentario. Él quería que Kagome logra defenderse correctamente, y él: "no quiero lastimarlo" por parte de la joven, siempre se presentaba a la hora de que las interrogantes por su actitud se alzaran. Y ese último día descubrió "porqué".

Sango no realizo preguntas, solo asintió a la hora de que su padre le informara su decisión de preparar un enfrentamiento en batalla con Kagome, y al ver a la muchacha, comprendió que temblaba ante la idea.

De a poco la muchedumbre llego, observando cómo Sango con amplia agilidad y destreza encestaba fuertes ataques contra la que amaba como una hermana. Ambas estaban agotadas, adoloridas y frustradas por la situación.

Sango sabía que todo ello era por un buen motivo y Kagome lo entendía, pero de todos modos se dedicaba a solamente recibir. Y que el señor Katsumoto la mirar con seriedad, hacia que su nerviosismo aumentara, y entre tanto, Sango con un movimiento, la ataco y Kagome regresando en si, la tomo de la muñeca, engancho su _Bokken_ al de ella y la empujo con su costado alejándola con fuerza.

Kagome exhausta cayó de rodillas al suelo intentando sostenerse en su arma para así recuperar energías, las que con lentitud, entre el respirar ahogante se introducían en ella.

Sango se quedo a la espera de que ella se repusiera siempre en guardia. Sin embargo, jamás se espero la orden proveniente de del tío abuelo Tsubasa.

— Atácala, Sango.

La joven atónita, se volvió a su padre en busca de algún tipo de oposición ante aquella exigencia, en especial a ver que su hermana estaba aun en el suelo sin fuerzas para continuar. Pero, al no ver nada por parte de él más que seriedad en su expresión, respiro profundo, alzo su mentó y dijo:

— No.

Clavo su arma en el suelo y se dirigió donde la muchacha que con la vista gacha con ambas manos aun en la empuñadura de su arma clavada en el piso, mostraba insatisfactorios resultados de calmarse. Se veía peor de lo que estaba cuando pararon. Algo no iba bien.

Acelero el paso, sin embargo, cuando solo estaba a pasos de ella, un viento la detuvo.

— No te acerques — susurro Kagome con dificultad.

— Kagome...

Sango acerco la mano y por un extraño motivo una fuerza sobrenatural la envolvió provocando que los bellos de la piel se le erizaran. Una onda de energía se desprendió del cuerpo de la joven, captándola todos los que estaban presentes con ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — rogo Sango —. Dime, Kagome.

— Se acercan... — pronuncio en un murmullo escalofriante, ya que para Sango, no eran simples palabras, si no una advertencia clara de un pronto ataque, tal como ocurrió la primera vez hacia solo unos meses.

Se volvió a su padre con urgencia y este, solo le basto verla un par de segundo para comprender.

Con un simple grito, Katsumoto Higurashi hizo que todos se prepararan y colocaran en el perímetro de la aldea armados y alertas, sin preocuparse en Kagome que se mantenía arrodillada exactamente en el mismo lugar. Mas cuando los demonios atacaron en una nube de miles de ellos, y los gritos de batalla se iniciaron, ella envuelta en un halo de energía, con Bokken en mano, corrió en dirección a ellos siendo seguida por Sango; la cual no se separo de ella dispuesta a protegerla. Algo, que se vio en la inversa...

Desde aquel día no se le trato igual. La gran mayoría prefería ignorarla en vez de demostrar temor, a pesar de que ella lo sentía en su interior. El cuidarlos, no era motivo suficiente para que la gente dejara de mirarla a como siempre lo hizo…

Respiro hondo, y aquella extraña sensación en su pecho se volvió a presentar.

Era un suave calor que la llenaba de un modo que su subconsciente reconocía y aceptaba sin resistencia, tal como ocurría cuando sentía la presencia de un ser querido.

¿Furjoku?

Alzó la mirada en busca del felino, sin dar con nada reconocible a parte del panorama ya expuesto desde que se sentó en ese mismo lugar horas atrás. Todo permanecía en absoluta y angustiante calma, como si su presencia fuera nula manteniéndose cada uno en su rutinaria labor diaria.

Empuño uno de sus _Sais_ desde el mango al tiempo que guardaba la sobrante, y se volvió a observar los alrededores, viendo como todo se mantenía igual ¿Dónde se había metido Furyoku?

Ya cansada de la espera, sin mayor gesto, respiro hondo, y adentrándose a sus pensamientos de un modo ya natural en ella, busco en su ser en conjunto a su sexto sentido al animal. Pero, como si de una pared se tratara, algo en su mente se interpuso evitando cualquier intento de continuar con su búsqueda; la obscuridad producida a causa de sus parpados cerrados, y un incomodo estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo, por inercia abrió los ojos con rapidez sintiendo su corazón bombear con celeridad.

Busco por los alrededores, sin dar con nada otra vez, y se sintió estúpida al creer que algo o alguien lo había provocado. Y lo más probable, es que si la anciana Kaede estuviera, ahí la habría reprendido enviándola a refregar pisos…

Debía concentrarse. Se suponía que ya estaba lista; por algo le habían quitado el titulo de aprendiz para cambiarlo por el de sacerdotisa, logrando dominar por completo lo que antes con naturalidad se liberaba. Y si algo tan simple como en ella, que es buscar a su fiel acompañante a través de la conexión espiritual con lo que le rodeaba no podía llevarlo a cabo ¿Qué le depararía en el resto del viaje? ¿Una falla en su excelente puntería? Sumado a su desconcentración, si un Yokai se presentara, estaría acabada. Gran dios...

Decidida, respiro profundo y se acomodo en su lugar. Hecho una última mirada; relamió sus labios. Se irguió y con un movimiento de cabeza intento masajear su cuello dando paso al cerrar de ojos.

En un comienzo el mismo sentimiento se produjo; aquel estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo llenándose en su pecho de un modo cálido e incomodo, pero que a la vez sentía extrañamente conocido.

Por una fracción de segundo su mente de modo automático se iba a oponer, sin embargo, hizo que su fuerza de voluntad se alzara e impusiera permitiéndose el viaje a anular sus sentidos para abrir los espirituales…

Entre la oscuridad por sus parpados cerrados, un destello rosáceo se produjo, inundándola de un modo siempre agradable, por lo que el temor ante aquel reconocimiento se desvaneció y permitió a todo el cuerpo comportarse de canal entre los submundos.

Ante un nuevo destello de energía, todo ser se abrió a ella, permitiéndole percibir hasta la más insignificante presencia en un murmullo de vocecillas sumado a un insistente hormigueo en la cima de su nuca.

Todos los tonos del arcoíris demostraba las distintas auras circundantes, como también percibir las diversas presencias ante las ondas espirituales que cada individuo o cosa poseía, por muy insignificante que esta fuese… Era algo agradable y único poder ver en lo profundo de todo su esencia identificante.

En ese estado, podría sentir a kilómetros a la redonda quien se encontrase dentro de este rango. Y de eso estaba aprovechando para dar con Furyoku cuando una fuerte y cálida presencia la llamaba. No apreciaba aura alguna que armonizara el llamante espiritual, y eso aumento su desconcierto, más no alzo la barrea de alerta en causa de peligro.

Si bien, no era Furyoku -ya que de eso estaba segura- su propio espíritu se sintió envuelto por el de él, adentrándose en lo profundo de su ser atrayéndola, hipnotizándola y haciéndola sentir deseosa por darle encuentro, a lo que su mente en algún momento grito: DETENTE.

La batalla interna se inicio, y sin comprender en qué momento se movió, se vio a centímetros de lo que reconocía como la presencia de un inmenso y antiguo árbol.

Aquello la desconcertó, más que el hecho de haber reaccionado tan inconsciente al dirigirse hacia algo desconocido...

La presencia de aquel ser se mantenía con intensidad en ese mismo lugar, como si fuese el árbol en sí, pero no. Gran dios ¿Qué le sucedía?

Suspiro. Con los ojos aun cerrados giro el rostro a su izquierda y a su derecha con los ojos aun cerrados, sin lograr ver la esencia identificante...

Pasó su pie izquierdo frente del derecho para apoyar la planta de este al derecho del último para luego mover el pie inmóvil hacia su derecha.

El mismo procedimiento lo realizó varias veces con movimientos gráciles de felino manteniendo sus palmas en el borde de su cinto a las caderas como soporte, y también como modo de mantenerse dispuesta a defenderse si era realmente necesario, finalizando el rodeo el árbol, quedándole una sola posibilidad, la cual le resultaba más viable.

Con lentitud, comenzó a levantar el mentón, abriendo al mismo tiempo los ojos, dando entre lo nubloso de su vista con una silueta roja.

Por la sorpresa, el temor y la curiosidad sus ojos mantuvieron el mismo ritmo para abrirse por completo, sin embargo, un jalón de su ropa la hizo volverse con rapidez dando con Furjoku a su lado en su estado apacible que mantenía siempre. Le sonrió y con lentitud se volvió a mirar la copa del árbol sin dar con nada; nada que llegase a parecerse a la silueta roja que había apreciado. Su desconcierto ante lo que creyó ver y percibir en su estado, estaba ahí. Sabía y aun sentía la presencia, y por lo mismo su vista volvía al mismo lugar con insistencia como si de un imán se tratase.

Furyoku volvió a solicitar su atención con insistencia, a lo que ella en un forzamiento por dejar de lado su porfía, se giro con dificultad hacia el animal, el cual galante caminaba de un lado al otro, logrando descubrir el motivo de su inquietud. Un enorme Ciervo Sica, de bello pelaje rojizo con redondeadas manchas blancas sobre el lomo. De astas de tamaño medio que demostraban su juventud...

— Tienes hambre — afirmo intentando parecer normal, pero sabía que la normalidad a su espíritu no regresaría desde aquel día.

Aquel ser de silueta roja y de aura imponente aun seguía junto a ellos. Lo sentía. Lo sabía... Como si una conexión se hubiese activado en el instante de realizar la búsqueda de su felino amigo, permitiéndolo sentir a su alrededor como si se tratase de una desdoblación de su espíritu.

Volvió su atención en el animal, y su actitud calma en cierto grado la tranquilizaba... Pero no del todo.

Observo el cielo, y al la luz molestarle la vista, se llevo una mano sobre las cejas permitiéndose una visual cómoda.

Los intensos rayos de sol le golpeaban con intensidad; una fuerte protesta al no querer dar paso al otoño. No le sorprendería que al día siguiente lloviera al Byakko negarse ante la terquedad de Susaku por no dejar llegar al otoño.

Ante lo absurdo de ello, sonrió; ya que desde que la mismísima Ame no Uzume los sello a los cuatro en las piedras sagradas que protegidas se mantenían en el templo, las estaciones respetaban su fechas, ya que en cada ceremonia por el paso de estación se les imploraba a los cuatro...

Se irguió en incomodidad, y como modo de aliviar la presión en la piel de la espalda en la zona del hombro derecho, realizo presión con su mano en la zona.

Se sentía agotada. Como si su energía fuese drenada por algo, y eso, no le gusto.

Decidida se levanto, sacudió la cabeza e intentando obviar el malestar en su hombro y coloco su atención en el animal a desollar.

Un siervo. Eso era lo que había mantenido ocupado a Furyoku. Y el que la herida fuera limpia, solo las incisiones de sus dientes en la yugular, demostraba su paciencia en llevar el ataque. Un salto directo al cuello. Ni la piel se veía rasgada por posibles rasgúñones.

El pelaje reluciente se estaba tornando opaco por el polvo…

Podría guardar la piel, pero tendría que tomarse tiempo en curtirla. Y tiempo, era algo que no se podría dar el lujo de gastar.

Simplemente la usaría para cubrir las vísceras y enterrarlas. Regresarlas a la tierra era mejor que el dejarlas a la intemperie bajo el inclemente sol para que la pestilencia terminara inundando el ambiente.

De las amarras de cuero negro de sus zapatos, las cuales finalizaban entre cruzadas en sus pantorrillas, saco una daga de tamaño justo para ella; de mango cómodo y de filo agudo. Más utensilio para cortar no tenía, y su sable representaría una gran ayuda a la hora de trozar la presa, como también para practicar.

Se hinco junto al animal; llevó la vista a Furyoku y negando con la cabeza, con rapidez se dispuso a destripar.

Debía ser rápida como cuidadosa. Si rompía el hígado, la carne al instante, producto a los jugos gástricos se arruinaría. Pero la costumbre de preparar los animales que su buen acompañante por años cazaba, solo le tomaba menos de media hora cumplir con su cometido. Solo luego de eso la tarea de despellejar seria sin problemas.

Y el que el incógnito observante en silencio siguiera cada uno de sus movimientos, más de una vez la hizo querer levantar la vista y buscarlo en dirección a su presencia, pero se contuvo de ello...

La silueta roja sin perderla de vista, cambio de posición sentándose cómodo en la rama que soportaba su peso a solo unos metros del campamento de la joven.

Tenía claro que ella sabía de su presencia, omitiéndola sin mucho resultado, ya que a pesar de que el intenso olor del felino más el de animal muerto inundaba el ambiente, lograba percibir el aroma de ella en una suavidad enviciante, como también cada movimiento que realizaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, así mismo la tensión en sus músculos... Está nerviosa. Eso lo tenía claro, pero que se contuviera e intentara comportarse con naturalidad, le simpatizaba; más de lo que a él mismo se permitiría reconocer al no saber si había dado con la correcta... No dejaría que sentimentalismos lo afectaran. No antes de tiempo.

La bestia felina lo había salvado de ser descubierto. No se había percatado de la presencia del animal hasta que este llamó la atención de la joven. No había logrado verlo, pero sabía que ahora ella estaba alerta a su presencia, lo que le dificultaría las cosas.

Lo había consternado en un comienzo el verla en un estado de transe que pareció envolver a todos y todo lo que le rodeara, incluyéndolo por sobre todo.

Una honda invisible hizo vibrar su cuerpo paralizándolo hasta el punto de no ser consciente de nada más de la joven que, a un alarmante pasó calmo se acercaba a él.

Intentó moverse, y se maldijo por no lograrlo. La vio rodear el árbol hasta detenerse exactamente donde había estado antes. Y luego, cuando la vio alzar el rostro a él, el pánico lo inundo, pero solo duro hasta que pudo reaccionar en el instante exacto en que el tigre apareció, dándole tiempo suficiente como para ocultarse y reprocharse el no haber podido hacer algo...

Desde hacía cuatro días que llevaba siguiéndolos, y se había prometido no llamar la atención hasta descubrir lo que necesitaba, cosa que a cada segundo se le complicaba.

Si bien, el felino no había mostrado algún cambio ante ella producto de su presencia, no le quitaba la vista de encima cada vez que se detenían a descansar. Lo vigilaba. El tal Furyoku lo vigilaba siempre, exactamente como lo hacía ahora... Sus ojos siempre fijos sobre él. No de un modo amenazante, si no alerta de sus movimientos como si se tratase de un niño curioso, o como si supiera sus verdaderas intenciones... Sacudió la cabeza y regreso su atención a ella.

Su propio estómago y pecho parecían estar coordinados en alterarlo, ya que apenas la vio sonreír, sintió como si un montón de insectos subieran y bajaran una y otra vez, agitándose como locos, en especial en la zona del corazón.

Aguanto la respiración y con gran esfuerzo se contuvo de descender del árbol y presentársele. No podía arriesgarse en volver a equivocarse. Debía estar seguro. Aunque dudaba llegar a resistirse por mucho tiempo, pero algo lo confortaba en no estar equivocado ¿Cuántas mujeres exterminadoras tenían un felino por mascota? Y más uno de las dimensiones de éste.

Hacia un par de años, en un momento muy desagradable trato de cerca a una que era dueña de una gata de tres colas que se trasformaba en un felino amenazante. Y otras veces, solo simples mujeres con felinos gordos; ya sean desde gatos monteses hasta tigres de las montañas. Pero el ejemplar que lo observaba insistentemente, era algo único. Y tan bello como la joven que con él viajaba.

Debía ser ella...

Sin hacer mayores movimientos, se le quedó observando. Cada movimiento; cada gesto.

La vio atar al animal destripado desde las patas traseras y con esfuerzo arrastrarlo hacia un árbol a metros de él.

Casi por impulso iba a bajar ayudarla, pero se forzó a contener.

La vio mantener el extremo de la soga y observar dudosa la gruesa rama a metros sobre ella. Lograba descifrar en algo sus intenciones, sin embargo la curiosidad de ver como lograría pasar la cuerda por sobre la rama hizo que se cruzara de brazos al pecho y acomodara mejor para apreciar el espectáculo.

La vio sacar uno de esos tridentes que anteriormente le había visto observar con melancolía...

Amarro la soga al arma, y con una mirada cargada de desafío en dirección al reposante tigre agitó una ceja.

Se sorprendió al verla retroceder intentando controlar su respiración al tiempo que con una mirada analítica observaba el árbol frente ella; la joven cambio el arma de una mano a la otra, para luego sujetarla con fuerza y correr en aquella dirección.

Colocando una planta de sus pies sobre el tronco, impulsándose hacia arriba y al lado, la vio subir entre saltos coordinados y seguros sobre dos troncos, hasta quedar a la altura de la rama en el árbol contrario.

El anónimo observante ya sorprendió y maravillado por lo visto, creyó en su anticipo a los hechos, que ella en un error de calculó terminaría sujeta al árbol del frente, pero, cuando la vio impulsarse en este con sus dos pies, quedando de espalda, se irguió extasiado al verla volar por sobre la rama y caer con cuerda en mano por el otro extremo, y así, ocupando su peso, hacer subir el animal.

La joven cayó con suavidad sobre tierra y con gran esfuerzo para evitar que el peso muerto del ciervo regresara sobre tierra, se giro de tal modo que, la cuerda rosaba su espalda como tensor, y con sus dos manos la controlaba cediendo soga al avanzar hacia el tronco y dejarla enrollada a está.

Con este hecho se lleno de dudas. La persona que él buscaba, era lo bastante temerosa como para siquiera caminar por creer que con este hecho sería atacada, pero esta joven... Gran dios. No sabía que pensar o sentir con respecto a ella, en especial si deseaba con ansias una mirada de ella, siendo acompañada por una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

¡Maldición! Este nuevo comportamiento no era bueno para sus propósitos...

Frustrado consigo mismo se rasco la cabeza y gruño para sí, y vio como ella se volvía en su dirección buscándolo lo más probable. ¡Rayos!

De un salto lo bastante silencioso se alejo un poco logrando apreciar que ella sacudía la cabeza y regresaba a lo suyo.

Con dos carreras de leña hacia el campamento, y ya se veía exhausta. De palmas sobre los muslos, cabeza gacha intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Eso no era normal. Nadie se cansaba realizando lo que ella hizo, por muy humano que fuese. Y el tigre llamado "Viento", luego de soltar un suave "Gang-Gang", se volvió a él y se le quedó mirando casi diciendo: "has algo... debes."

Y Kagome se pregunto más tarde, qué motivó al ser de silueta roja a dejarle tamaña cantidad de leña.

Había escuchado mientras rogaba por no desmayarse entre su última recolección el sonido de árboles caer. Y aunque sólo unos cuantos leños se lo habría agradecido una inmensidad, la pirámide de madera cortada que le doblaba en altura era en verdad una exageración. Una muy dulce exageración; debía reconocer.

Y por muy extraño que le pareciera, la recarga de energía que se produjo en su cuerpo en aquel instante, le hizo sentirse aliviada. Sonrió hacia el bosque, y un suave "Gracias", se permitió susurrar al viento esperando ser escuchada.

Sólo le tomó una hora despellejar al animal, unos minutos tener encendido el fuego, y con su sable trozarlo para así asarlo sobre fuego en una improvisada estaca.

Furyoku como si se tratase de una criatura, se quedó a la atenta espera de que su ansiado alimento, deseando que encontrase ya listo para devorarlo.

Quizás, era un poco exagerado el tener asándose todo un animal, pero, las dimensiones de su buen amigo lo requerían, y ahora que llevaban compañía... y también serviría para guardar su poco para el día siguiente. Si pasaban por alguna aldea, podría comprar unas cuantas cosas para acompañar la carne, ya que las especias que la anciana Kaede le entregó, solo provocaba que su instinto culinario se activara, permitiéndole adobar la carne con habilidad. Se le acumulo saliva de solo imaginarse el sabor ante el agradable aroma que comenzaba a desprenderse. Y solo esperaba que el acompañante anónimo opinara lo mismo...

Corto con cuidado una pierna, y con unas hojas improviso un plato.

Se adentro un poco en el bosque y simplemente dejo la presa ahí.

No espero algún tipo de agradecimiento, ya que lo más probable es que creyese que su actitud era algo esperado y merecido, o también que fuese demasiado tímido como para siquiera atreverse dejar ver, ó que crea que lo matara si lo llegase a tener enfrente... Hmmm, quizás no era por ninguna de aquellas, pero prefería pensar en ideas de ese estilo a que las intenciones de su tímido acompañante fuesen motivadas por razones más oscuras...

Un suspiro doloroso se escapó de sus labios, el cual sumado al cansancio que decidió apoderarse de ella, por un momento creyó que se desvanecería logrando ser atrapada por Furyoku.

— Creo que estoy agotada… — murmuro permitiéndose el apoyar su costado en el animal. Cerca del fuego, bajo la sombra de un árbol la dejó caer. Y Kagome lo observó ir al otro extremo del claro donde había mantenido el resto de sus cosas.

Con el uso de sus mandíbulas, Furyoku tomó las armas de la joven para llevarlas donde ella, pero, para cuando regreso, Kagome dormía tal cual había quedado -de piernas estiradas sobre el suelo, espalda contra el tronco del árbol, brazos y cabeza caída- sin muestras de despertar, y él, se recostó a su lado permitiéndole a la joven buscar su compañía y abrigo.

El ser misterioso curioso, ante la provechosa tranquilidad proporcionada por el atardecer, volvió a chequear con sus sentidos el estado de la joven que seguía durmiendo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo sobre el estado del animal, ya que apenas se movió con intenciones de descender, éste agito sus orejas y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron abrirse mirándolo con fijeza; como si se tratase de un certero desafío a las intenciones en sus movimientos, por lo que sin quitarle la vista de encima se dirigió de un salto al centro del claro, donde encontró el morral que la joven llevaba consigo durante el viaje.

Sin dejar de estar alerta a los movimientos de la muchacha, y mucho menos del felino, abrió el bolso con un simple movimiento con su mano derecha.

Lo que aparentaba ser un paquete, llamo su atención. La cinta de amarre en seda, de un delicado y firme moño demostraba lo importante -tal vez de un modo afectivo- para la joven. Por lo que, temeroso de rasgar con sus garras sin querer el envoltorio con infinito cuidado, lo dejo de lado.

De un bolsito de cuero su olfato se sintió afectado ante la -para él- intensa mescla de olores; hierbas y más hierbas había ahí dentro, y la nariz ya le comenzaba a picar... con fastidio dejo el bolsito a un lado y siguió hurgando.

Unas mudas de ropa que estaban bien dobladas en el fondo, lo hicieron sonrojar con intensidad al comprender que consistía en ropa interior. Pero, por muy extraño y avergonzado que se sintiese, no las devolvió. Solo se limitaba en tenerlas en alto con la vista fija en ellas, imaginándose a la joven utilizándolas para cubrir su desnudez… la suavidad del Nemaki le hizo preguntarse luego de un tragar pesado si la piel de ella sería igual al de la seda en sus manos… estaba en verdad tentado en verificarlo.

Ella dormía, y podía ser lo bastante sigiloso cuando quería y necesitaba como para acercarse lo suficiente para tocarla sin ser descubierto. Aunque, dudaba seriamente siquiera poder rosarla; no porque no pudiese, si no porque recordando, el tigrecito seguía mirándolo. Y él, que aun mantenía las prendas en alto, sintiendo la suavidad y percibiendo en su totalidad el aroma de ella que se desprendía de sus cosas, lo tenía literalmente atontado, encantado… maravillado…

Un movimiento de la joven bastó para que dejara desparramadas las cosas que había sacado y saltara sobre la primera rama alta a la vista, sintiéndose estúpido al ver que ella solo se agitaba ante el posible mal dormir, llevándolo preguntarse: ¿Qué la inquietaría de aquel modo...?

No era la primera vez que se le veía así. Pero las pesadillas parecieron empeorar con el transcurso de los días, lo que traía desagradables consecuencias.

Si bien, a él no le sucedía nada cuando la joven liberaba energía entre su mal dormir, esta se volvía atrayente para todo demonio a kilómetros a la redonda.

Más de una vez tuvo que prevenir un ataque a ella, quedándose en vela y aprovechar los momentos en que la joven se dedicaba a descansar, a preparar su alimento, o por las noches hasta momentos antes de que las pesadillas comenzaran a tener forma en los sueños de ella.

Fue durante esos momentos de vigilia en que, durante una ronda luego de matar unos demonios serpientes, se encontró un grupo de Yokais en el camino.

Alcanzo a tiempo esconderse para no ser visto sobre la copa de un árbol.

Tenían el mismo comportamiento que los que se encontró temprano ese día; algunos del grupo olían el aire de forma desesperada, mientras que otros se mantenían a un lado del que, supuso, sería el líder. El aspecto de este último, no era como el del resto. Su apariencia a simple vista eran de humano, pero sus rasgo, al ser sometidos a un análisis profundo, lo Yokai salía a la vista. Cabellos azules y ojos grises, de piel tan blanca que parecía transparente… parecía mujer con sus delicadas y bellas facciones. Resoplo asqueado.

Una de las bestias que oliscaba el aire se detuvo y miro al sujeto de rostro femenino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— La encontraron… — susurro el ahora guardián lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan.

El de cabello azulado se volvió a él y una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en sus ojos y en su labio levemente curvado. Gruño por lo bajo y con un tronar de dedos se preparo para el ataque.

Vio como el líder, les dio la orden a dos para que se quedaran con él y el resto junto al femenino partió en busca de la joven.

Con rapidez trato avanzar, pero se le colocaron enfrente al instante viendo como el resto de los Yokais se perdía en el bosque a gran velocidad, a lo que no pudo evitar colocar un rostro de desesperación. Debía apurarse…

Kagome aquella mañana, se levanto de buen ánimo. Últimamente era así.

Podía ser que las pesadillas la aterrorizaran todas las noches, pero, había algo agradable cuando la realidad se presentaba. Y era el saberse protegida.

Absurda idea, ya que era solo eso, "una idea". No lo había visto. Solo sentía su fuerte presencia a su alrededor, siendo acompañada por la de otras desagradables criaturas, las cuales a los minutos después desaparecían.

En algún extraño sentido, encontraba adorable esa sensación de seguridad –a pesar de que él le hurgueteara las cosas de vez en cuando…-

Reviso sus armas por enésima vez, y en el preciso instante en que envainaba su _Katana_ a su costado y observaba los alrededores si Foryoku había regresado de su cacería, sintió la presencia de seres malignos acercándose a gran velocidad.

No lo pensó demasiado. Rápidamente se saco lo que le pudiese molestar, quedando con su ropa de exterminadora y sus armas en sus respectivos cintos, colocándose en posición de defensa dedicándose a observar los alrededores. Los sentía; en cualquier momento le caerían encima. Pero, también sintió la angustia en el ser de silueta roja…

Su corazón se contrajo ante la preocupación por aquel que sentía cercano de algún modo, y este aumento al sentir que las presencias se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta rodearla.

— Por fin me doy el gusto de saber que lo de la "Joya", no era una mentira — Kagome frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz que provenía detrás de ella, por lo que se giro muy lentamente colocando ambas manos en cada una de sus _Sais_, logrando ver a las criaturas que le tenían el cabello erizado ante la maldad que irradiaban.

Al comprender que había aguantado demasiado tiempo la respiración, con calma la boto e intento tomar más.

— Huele sabroso — dijo otro de los Yokais que estaba al lado del que tenia apariencia humana. El resto, parecían alimañas rebuscadas en las profundidades de la tierra. Si bien sabia que las apariencias engañaban, mientras más miraba al de relucientes cabellos azulados, bellos rasgos e imponente armadura plateada sobre un vestuario de finos bordados en hilo de plata sobre una tela azulina y blanca, su aura le llegaba como ondas eléctricas que le quemaban desde el interior, comprendiendo, que era el peor de los cinco…

— _Muy_ sabroso… — le recalco otro dejando asomar entre sus afilados dientes, una larga lengua que chorreaba baba.

— ¡Silencio! — ordeno el Yokai de cabellos azules, el cual por poder, nombro jefe del grupo. Este, a paso pausado se comenzó acerca lentamente hacía ella sin quitarle la vista de encima. Kagome en reacción, rápidamente saco sus armas girándolas en sus dedos y dejándolas en posición de ataque dando una rápida mirada ante la posible presencia de su fiel amigo, el cual no se dejaba ver… estaba sola. Regreso su vista al frente, dando con una delicada mano pálida de largas y afiladas uñas. Frunció el ceño —. Ven conmigo por las buenas — comenzó a decir este con voz calma —, o deberé hacerlo por las malas.

La joven no emitió palabra, solo lo miraba con su ceño fruncido y respiración pausada, preguntándose a la vez sí su seguidor anónimo se encontraría bien…

El Yokai, al ver que no conseguiría nada, bufo y miro a los otros de reojo, y con un gesto con la cabeza les ordeno a dos que la atacaran.

El que en esos instante, mientras Kagome veía como sus atacantes se le acercaban, se preguntaba si estaba en condiciones como para matarlos a todos ellos y si los ausentes acompañantes se encontraran bien, la llevo de un modo que jamás había logrado con tanta rapidez buscarlos por los canales espirituales, dando con el guardián de silueta roja moviéndose a gran velocidad en su dirección, y de Furyoku… con el no alcanzo hacer contacto, ya que apenas alzo la vista, tuvo que prepararse para su propia batalla.

La joven en un movimiento rápido, hizo girar las _Sais_ entre sus dedos al tiempo en que emprendía carrera. Con un leve apretón de sus mangos, las _Sais_ de un momento a otro se envolvieron por un halo de energía rosácea, de la cual las criaturas que la iban atacar no se percataron.

El sonido de metal cubrió el silencio. Recibía cada envestida a la espera oportuna de arremeter.

Debía ser precisa y rápida, ya que la mas mínima falla, la llevaría a desprender demasiada energía, y estos Yokais, serian solo el comienzo de unos cuantos mas que no tardarían en llegar…

Impulsándose con su cuerpo, en un medio giro, le corto la garganta a uno mientras que a otro, al tiempo en que este se le abalanzaba, le enterró en mitad del pecho una _Sai_, mientras que la otra, con rapidez se incrustó en la yugular del mismo. Giro el rostro mirando fijo al jefe con desafío y evitando mostrar su agotamiento ante el ejercicio… y el de elegante armadura, gruño.

— ¡Ataquen! — ordeno este al resto de los Yokais y ellos, al ver como sus compañeros desde las zonas en que fueron dados muertos se deshacían hasta hacerse nada.

— tiene… ¡Tiene poderes de Sacerdotisa! — exclamo horrorizado uno sin controlar su retroceso. Pero al dar solo dos, una garra ensangrentada se dejo ver desde el vientre del Yokai…

Kagome, desconcertada se quedo viendo la escena. Sin ningún remordimiento el ser de cabellos azulinos se deshizo de uno de los suyos, llevándola a preguntarse si ella estaba en el marco de Viva o Muerta ante su captura…

Sacudió la cabeza Kagome como modo de quitar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, y firme se irguió. Acomodo las armas juntándolas y se quedo a la espera.

Los otros Yokais miraban atónitos sin intentar mostrar temor ante lo sucedido, ya que por lo visto, ese seria el resultado de ellos si no obedecían. Y Kagome tenía claro cual era la opción más factible para ellos. Arriesgarse con ella, era lo mas seguro, ya existía un posibilidad de atraparla -o matarla, dependiendo del interés del jefe-. Por lo que apenas los vio volverse con ojos centellantes, respiro hondo y corrió hacía ellos.

Rodó en el suelo evitando el ataque de uno y quedo justo en el medio de las bestias. Y estos, sin poder reaccionar, mato a dos degollándolos. Se abalanzo en contra de un tercero deteniendo con rapidez el arma de este con una de sus _Sai_ para así permitirse ante un leve contacto con uno de sus dedos, paralizarlo y así con su arma enterrársela directo en el corazón.

Percibió la cercanía del restante. Fue por eso que, acomodando su arma, y con el impulso de su giro, le lanzo su _Sai_ clavándola en medio de su sien. Exhausta, le dedico una mirada desafiante al Yokai que los lideraba. Y sin quitarle la vista, al tiempo que el cuerpo inerte del ser recién matado se deshacía, arranco el arma de él, y al erguirse, recibió todo el impacto del cuerpo del ahora no tan calmo ser de aura siniestra.

La fuerza de él, mas una onda de energía que expulso la hizo ser lanzada a metros de él, chocando su espalda contra el duro tronco de un árbol que de fibrosa y quebradiza madera, provoco que el dolor del choque pasara a segundo plano ante los trozos de madera incrustados en su espalda hasta los huesos…

Desde el suelo, intentando aguantar el dolor, a paso elegante lo vio colocarse de perfil, dándose aires de suficiencia –algo tan común en aquellas criaturas-. Le vio alzar su espada y colocar el filo en dirección al sol como modo de juego para demostrarle lo filudo de los bordes de la hoja.

Y envainado su arma, se volvió a ella. Y para su sorpresa, él le sonrió con cordialidad. Algo que chocaba por completo con la demostración de sanguinario-desalmado de solo hacia unos minutos…

Intento acomodarse en el suelo para así poder levantarse, pero una intensa punzada de dolor atravesó su hombro siendo acompañado por todo el resto de su espalda.

— Que poco educado de mi parte — le escucho decir realizándole una venia de mano apoyada al pecho y sin quitar su sonrisa amable —. Mi nombre es: Kadonomaro. General del gran señor Susanowo.

Kagome frunció el ceño al oír el último nombre… Sunanowo… ¿de donde se le hacia familiar?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — interrogo con gran esfuerzo, ahogando el deseo de gritar y llorar ante el dolor, y por sobre todo, la soledad…

— ¿yo? — pregunto con voz curiosa y divertida.

Esta era la primera vez que ella se atrevía y por sobre todo, tenia la posibilidad de realizar la pregunta que tanto tiempo la había consumido en la desesperación de su propia existencia.

— Yo solo sigo ordenes, muchacha — continuo él con voz pausada —. Debo llevarte ante mi señor, nada más.

— ¿Él… es él el que ha hecho que me persigan todos estos años?

La voz en algún momento se le quebró de dolor. Pero no algo físico, si no más profundo, ya que desde siempre había sospechado que la cacería en la que se le sometió desde su nacimiento era responsabilidad de hechos en los que no tenia culpa ni responsabilidad. Ella, era el chivo expiatorio, y lo sabia, como también dolía… y este dolor aumento ante el asentimiento de Kadoromaro.

Los recuerdos de la gente gritando se agolparon en sus oídos, como si se encontrase a su espalda la escena de muerte que la acompañaba, y como un intento de alejarlos, se cubrió los oídos sin lograr demasiado.

Sus manos temblaban, más no soltó las armas. La imagen de sus padres…

Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que apretando los labios intentaba ahogar el sollozo. Más no lo logro…

— Mi padres… la gente de esa aldea… todos los que han muerto por el simple hecho de cuidarme, o por el desafortunado destino de haberse topado conmigo… — entre un caudal de lagrimas, olvidando su molestia física, se dejo caer de rodillas clavando el filo de las _Sais_ en el suelo manteniéndolas siempre empuñadas.

— Una perdida lamentable lo de esa gente — dijo con voz quedada Kadoromaro —. Pero, si vienes conmigo, toda matanza acabara. Mi señor será compasivo.

¿Compasivo? ¿Podría serlo alguien que daba la orden de matar solo por atraparla…? eso no era ser compasivo. Toda esa gente sacrificada por ella; por protegerla para que jamás dieran con ella… todos ellos merecía más que lastima. Muchísimo más. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió molestia.

Le molestaba ese semblante falso que el Yokai demostraba. Le molestaba que la incomodara con su energía, y mas sus palabras dichas de modo tan despectivo hacia los que guardaba en su corazón como un tesoro sagrado.

¿Compasivo? Ningún ser con una pisca de bondad se rodearía con criaturas que exudara esa energía para cumplir con sus pedidos.

Dejando sus armas de defensa clavadas en el suelo, se levanto como si sus dolores y heridas fuesen solo una simple ilusión de algo que solo imagino.

Respiro profundo y llevando su mano a su cadera derecha, empuño un arma que solo había utilizado una vez desde que se le regalo; cuando trozo carne para su guardián incognito, el cual sabia que se acercaba a toda velocidad, lo que hizo que una agradable calidez creciera en su pecho.

— ¿Pelearas, muchacha? ¿Estas dispuesta a que te vuelva herir?

— No, si lo impido.

Con elegancia, Kagome desenvaino su _Katana, _llevándola a su lado derecho. Y en dirección al suelo, la dejo extendida, lista para lo que se avecinara.

Él la imito desenvainando su espada. Echo su cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió.

— No seré cuidadoso.

— Espero que así sea, ya que yo no lo seré.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kadoromaro se ensancho, y con cierta coquetería en su semblante, agrego:

— ¿Quién lo creería? Me agradas.

Él agito su espada y una ráfaga de energía salió expulsada en su dirección, por lo que con rapidez, corriéndose a un lado lo esquivó preparándose para la envestida que le siguió.

Él cumplió con lo prometido; la ataco y ella se defendió como pudo. Solo uso su arma, ya que algo en su interior le gritaba no usar sus poderes. Y lo entendía. No podía lidiar con demonios y con la criatura frente a ella al mismo tiempo. Pero, si no hacia algo pronto, los demonios serian su ultima preocupación, ya que con el cansancio, Kadoromaro la vencería y no quería pensar en lo siguiente…

El choque de metales continúo. Recibía, contenía y respondía tal cual se le enseño. Las armas no eran cosas que le atrajeran aparte de encontrarlas bellas en su elaboración. Pero, no negaba que al estar junto a los exterminadores por tanto tiempo; observando la fascinación expresadas en el rostro de todos al manipularlas y el empeño y habilidad demostrada en su acción, hizo que Kagome se sintiera atraída a aquel mundo. En un comienzo por deseo de sentirse aceptada por los que la rodeaban, y más adelante, por el compartir el sentimiento de dicha mesclada con adrenalina en una practica de enfrentamiento. Mirada que Sango -la joven que sin problemas la llamo hermana- irradiaba en sus prácticas.

Aguanto la respiración, y se forzó a cargarse de energía. En honor a ellos, los Higurashi de los Exterminadores de la aldea de Byakko, se prometió vencer.

Pero la llegada de Furyoku, la hizo perder la concentración en el instante en que el felino salto al ataque en contra del Yokai, dándole tiempo para tomar una de las _Sai _y prepararse para continuar_._

— Furyoku — el tigre no la miro, pero sabía que estaba atento —. Déjalo. Él es mío.

Apenas Furyoku dejo de pelear con el Yokai, Kadoromaro la envistió y ella lo recibió de nuevo, escuchando a un lado los gruñidos de su buen acompañante el cual se contenía en defenderla.

Y ella, ya cansada, aprovechándose de la oportunidad, engancho el tridente conjunto a su sable a la espada de él, a lo que él se aprovecho y la empujo hasta hacerla chocar contra un árbol.

El dolor fue intenso. Recordándole lo sucedido anteriormente en la cual su espalda estaba ya lastimada, y el dolor punzante en su hombro.

— No puedes hacer nada, princesita. Deberías rendirte, y quizás, decida otro destino para ti.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y manteniendo la presión en el punto exacto, con un giro de su _Sai_ y sable, en la espada de Kadoromaro se formo una fisura que la hizo resquebrajarse desde la mitad de la hoja.

— Pero… ¿Cómo?

— Las _Sais_ tienen la capacidad de quebrar cualquier espada.

Ella habría esperado alguna reacción violenta por parte de él, pero en cambio, este le sujeto las muñecas con fuerza dejando caer lo restante de su arma y uniéndole las muñecas por sobre la cabeza, la dejo a su completa merced.

Lo sintió pegar su nariz a su cuello y olerla con insistencia.

— tu aroma… tu aroma es único…

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su columna y más, cuando sintió que se apegaba a ella de un modo no muy decente permitiéndole sentir cierta zona masculina que para ella era totalmente desconocida. Quería gritar, pero no lo hizo. Quería pedirle a Furyoku ayuda, pero no lo hizo. Quería por primera vez salir libre de algo sin que nadie la ayudase, sin embargo, aquello se veía tan lejano que las lágrimas quisieron salir…

— ¡KAGOME!

Su nombre retumbo en sus oídos como si una luz de esperanza la inundara, y por un momento lo creyó haber imaginado. Su corazón se sobresalto y bombeo desesperado en su pecho ante el llamado desesperado.

— Por lo visto, el hibrido se a librado… — un bufido se escapo de los labios del Yokai y regreso su atención a ella, pero Kagome sin controlarse, entro en transe y sus armas cayeron al suelo —. Estas acabada, muchacha — le susurro sin prestar atención a su estado —. Sin tus armas, no puedes hacerme nada, y lo sabes.

— No necesito un arma para deshacerme de ti. Me basta con esto.

Apretó los puños y Kadoromaro la soltó al sentir quemarse en las manos.

— Maldita — exclamo. Pero su molestia iba a mas al ver que usaba su energía — ¡Atraerás demonios!

— No lo hare, me basta contigo.

Apoyo una de sus palmas en el tronco del árbol a su espalda, y un impulso de energía proveniente de esta hizo que de a poco cada partícula, trozo de madera, piedras, raíces, hojas de césped y hojas secas de arboles se inundara con esta energía y avanzara con velocidad hasta llegar donde el Yokai, el cual grito de dolor apenas fue alcanzado.

Kagome sintió de un momento a otro, como su energía era drenada. Y cayendo de rodillas, sin fuerzas siquiera para poder llevar una mano en el hombro que ahora ardía y palpitaba con intensidad, vio como alguien de traje rojo, descalzo y larga cabellera blanquecina se colocaba frente a ella enfrentando a Kadoromaro.

Más cuando los vio enfrentarse, ante el primer ataque, cayo completamente desplomada sin saber de nada ni de nadie, y mucho menos, si ella seguía con vida...

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **AH... Otro capitulo. Y, para que sepan, el tercero no esta terminado. Falta de motivación, tiempo y de lo mas importante, inspiración.

Las musas agarraron sus pilchas y se mandaron cambiar, así que si alguien las ve, no me molestaría que me avisaran para ir a buscarlas.

Estoy pensando seriamente que me odian. :( Y eso que no pido mucho, que estén cerca para que las ideas fluyan, pero no hay caso…

XD definitivamente estoy loca. Pero es cierto, la motivación no quiere mantenerse y necesito saber si la historia les agrada, ya que mi amiga Blesdyn dijo estar esperando impaciente el next chapter. Así que sus reviews en verdad esta vez los pido U.U muy humildemente.

Cuídense un montón y nos vemos hasta el otro capi, en donde todo podrá suceder :P

Besos y abrazos!

NOS LEEMOS…


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Una voz grave hizo eco en sus tímpanos, pero sus ojos, su cuerpo en general no quería reaccionar.

Se sentía tan cansada; prácticamente atontada causada por su adormilamiento que, al más no poder hacer nada, se dedico a escuchar las palabras que lograba percibir, en donde pudo comprender que no estaba sola.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — bramo la voz —. Sólo se preparar esto. No soy ella, por sí no té has dado cuenta. Se una bestia normal y cázate algo... — escuchó un gruñir familiar y luego mas palabras que no logró entender, hasta que un rugir hizo que el otro alzara la voz con fuerza —. ¡Deja de quejarte, o prepara tú la endemoniada sopa!

Pudo haber reído, pero solo se limito a pensarlo.

Con gran esfuerzo, uno de sus ojos pudo abrirse y dejar con dificultad que la poca y molesta luz le permitiese ver algo entre manchones borrosos.

Una mancha marrón con nublosas franjas negras apareció en primer lugar. Estaba a solo un metro de ella frente a lo que deducía debía ser un fuego con un caldero sobre él.

Lo que parecía un plato, fue colocado frente al ser marrón, a lo que volvió a escuchar un nuevo gruñir por parte de este... Furyoku.

Movió los ojos recorriendo su alrededor lo que mejor podía.

La voz volvió a quejarse en contra de Furyoku y Kagome se movió dispuesta a dar con el responsable. Mas el esfuerzo y el cansancio le hizo los ojos mas pesados de lo que ya estaban, sin embargo, una sombra paso frente a ella quedando luego a solo unos cortos centímetros.

No sabía quien o que era, pero la calidez y fuerza que irradiaba la envolvió como si de una criatura se tratase, y antes de caer por el sueño, una gruesa y áspera mano se poso con suavidad sobre su frente para luego detenerse a través de una caricia en su mejilla.

Por un momento, solo un momento, deseo que aquel dulce momento se mantuviera por toda la eternidad. Solo que su tormentosa realidad no tenia planes de evitarla esa noche…

_La obscura noche era inundada por un silencio aterrador._

_Solo se había dormido hacia unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente como para hacerle alzar la mirada con la vista nublosa y con perezosos ojos hacia la sombra que reconoció de su madre al abrupto levantarse, para ver su rostro ser iluminado en la ventana por la inquietante luz rojiza titilante del exterior._

_No pudo evitar imitarla; levantándose de su cama y correr a la ventana para ver como los aldeanos salían de sus casas y corrían enajenados cargando antorchas tratando huir en sentido contrario a la dirección en donde sus vistas estaban colocadas con una expresión de terror._

_La puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver una llama flameante en la punta de un madero siendo sujetada por el que reconoció como su padre._

_Lo vio reparar en ellas y dirigirse a la esquina de la habitación para tomar la espada que reposaba sobre la pared._

_Su madre avanzó a él con la preocupación en su rostro, por lo que su padre, imponente en garbo, cortó el resto de trecho a largas zancadas para recibir a su esposa en un abrazo protector y consolador. _

_Entre el susurro alcanzo a escuchar como le ordenaba a su madre que no salieran a menos de que fuese necesario. Y un nuevo abrazo los unió._

_Lo que parecía una despedida, para su espanto, era eso. Aquel hombre de bello porte; casi principesco le dedico una reconfortante sonrisa y una leve caricia en sus desordenados cabellos antes de marcharse otra vez, y para siempre…_

_Su madre la estrecho contra sí con intensidad intentando ahogar los sollozos, los cuales mas de alguno se escapó perdiéndose entre los gritos de horror de la gente afuera… no podía hacer nada…_

_De un momento a otro, ya no estaba en su habitación abrazada a su madre, si no que ahora estaba junto a ella en la entrada al bosque a las afueras de la aldea, siendo sujetada desde los brazos como modo de tapar lo que estaba a su espalda y así tener la completa atención de su hija. _

— _Kagome — le escuchó decirle con firmeza —, debes huir. Yo me quedare para despistarlos — la muchacha de manera insistente negó, demostrando en sus siempre dulces ojos color chocolate lo asustada que estaba. No quería separarse de ella. _

_Su madre le sujeto el rostro. Le dio un beso en la frente, le abrazó con fuerza y de forma rápida le dio un empujón para hacerla emprender carrera. _

_La escuchaba hablar entre su espanto, pero la palabras eran bloqueadas por la vista que ahora recibía de lo que la mujer con anterioridad había intentado ocultar… Demonios. Una inmensa nube de ellos se acercaba, y para su corta edad de siete, ya sabia a qué…_

_Su madre se giro, y al comprender que no quedaba mucho tiempo, se volvió y la zarandeo para hacerla reaccionar, pero el terror la tenía paralizada._

— _¡Huye, Kagome! — Al ver que no entraba en sí, le dio una serie de empujones girándola al tiempo para que quedara en sentido contrario —. ¡HUYE…! — al reaccionar, comienza correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta abarcar metros de distancia, por lo que se gira y ve como la aldea, la gente que la habitaba; su madre y padre eran matados y devorados sin piedad..._

— _¡MAMÁ! — grito, y el destello de la luna creciente apareció…_

— MAMÁ — despertó Kagome diciendo con palabras cortadas.

Igual a como su corazón, exaltada, de un brinco se incorporo cayendo de rodillas y sien al suelo, al su cuerpo no coordinar como necesitaba ante su comprensión sobre la resumida pesadilla de sus peores recuerdos. Los sollozos interrumpieron la quietud como un eco desgarrador de almas.

Sus extremidades temblando se sacudían sin control, por lo que a gatas se alejo del lecho, y desconsolada lloró siendo apoyada por el silencio envolvente del amanecer.

Encontró la firmeza de una pared y se apoyo a ella abrazando sus rodillas como modo de brindarse el consuelo que, como tantas otras veces, parecía no existir para ella.

Los primeros murmullos de animales madrugadores rebotaron en sus tímpanos sin dar luces de efecto en ella. Se había envuelto en sí misma, como si de una criatura se tratase; igual de indefensa, igual de desvalida y necesitada de afecto. Como la tierra misma, que ansiosa rogaba a la primavera llegar pronto para poder ser sometida a las caricias del su amante, el sol.

Era en esos momentos en que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón, la necesidad de alguien... Alguien, al cual por medio de un llamado silencioso y suplicante, pedía que llegase junto a ella para confortarla como necesitaba y deseaba; de un modo que su corazón adivinaba y pedía a gritos.

Se sentía tan triste, como sola. Tanto como sí aquellos dos años hubiesen dividido su corazón y alma dejándola incompleta y desamparada en una búsqueda incesante de alguien o de un suceso responsable de su desdicha...

No le agradaba sentirse así.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como aquel -ahora- molesto hormigueo en la nuca se acrecentaba ante la cercanía de ese ser que la llenaba de curiosidad. Se sabía observada, y no hizo mayor amago en moverse para buscarlo. Ni aun así, cuando sintió la presencia de su observante-guardián cerca.

Pero, cuando la misma mano grande y masculina que la noche anterior se poso en su mejilla con suavidad hizo lo mismo en ese instante, su cuerpo vibro y su corazón salto y bombeo dentro de su pecho de un modo inquietante del cual le costo reaccionar, y mucho mas al sentir que aquella situación era una repetición de un suceso pasado… sintió el pulgar acariciarle y el temor recorrió su cuerpo provocando que un sudor frío se presentara, y este pareció aumentar cuando descubrió que el dueño de aquel gentil contacto era el mismo que irradiaba esa energía envolvente que le agradaba sentir cerca desde que lo descubrió aquella tarde…

Una calidez la envolvió, y las ansias de abrazarse a él, fuese quien fuese, se presento en su mente y crecía de manera alarmante, hasta que…

— ¿Kagome?

Aquella voz… aquella voz a su corazón le era conocida. Más, el dolor punzante en el hombro se volvió a presentar queriendo sumirla en la oscuridad.

Sin darse cuenta había liberado energía, y sintiéndose alzada por los aires, a lo lejos escucho intensas pisadas entre el crujir de madera romperse el cual retumbaba en la vivienda.

— Maldición — escucho mascullar cerca de su rostro.

Le dejaron sobre algo blando peludo y suave y se sintió ser arropada con cuidado.

Su cabellos sintieron esta vez la caricia, y entre ello la voz de "él" volvió a escucharse.

— Duerme. Yo me encargo.

No lo hizo. No podía.

La curiosidad y la necesidad de saber quien era, hizo que acumulando fuerzas de no sabía donde se levantara como pudiese, y entre lo oscuro de la cabaña intentara dar con la salida.

Tropezó y cayó varias veces, mas no desistió.

En un comienzo la vista le costo acostumbrarla a la luminosidad, el sol del amanecer le daba directo en el rostro, por lo que el ardor en los ojos fue peor.

El murmullo de voces solo fue eso lo que percibía, nada mas. Hasta que ya agotada, decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar escuchar algo. Mas cuando la presencia del que se encontraba con el que ya conocía, de la impresión la hizo chocar contra la pared de la cabaña y a tientas intentar dar con alguna de sus armas.

Tropezó con todo lo que se le cruzo, hasta que un suave resplandor la llamo identificando su arco y carcaj con flechas. Uno de los obsequios de la señorita Midoriko apenas la conoció…

Las afirmo con fuerza y regreso a la entrada.

El joven híbrido se irguió, y con una expresión de fastidio tomo la vieja empuñadura de su arma.

— La joya — dijo el demonio frente a él —. Dame la joya.

— No se de que demonios hablas.

El ser de considerables dimensiones; de piel roja, bellos negros y cuernos en la cima de la frente golpeo el suelo con su sanguinolento mazo y sonrió diabólico dejando ver dos hileras de grandes colmillos.

— La siento — el demonio cerro los ojos y alzando el mentón se quedo así —. Su presencia está en el aire aun. No lograras nada mintiendo.

— No se de que hablas, demonio; acá no hay ninguna joya. A menos que busques a Colmillo de Acero — el joven desenvaino, y desde la vaina, la hoja de la espada irradio luz y a medida en que la sacaba, esta se transformo en una espada de considerables dimensiones —. Es la única joya que poseo y que me interesa mostrarte.

— Vuestro hermano debió enseñarte a no mentir — el Oni lo miro a los ojos acompañándose de una sonrisa burlona —, o hacerlo de un modo más convincente.

— El idiota de Sesshoumaru no miente, ya que el expresar emociones no existe en él. Y es medio hermano, insecto.

— Pudo no haberos enseñado modales, pero eres igual de arrogante... Híbrido. Deberías cuidar tus modales.

— No tengo interés en gastarlos contigo, ya que en el agujero donde te enviare dudo que te sean necesarios.

— Sigue hablando, y lo único que provocarás será que te devore hasta el alma. Mi señor Susanowo no se lamentara, ya que no es a ti, híbrido de Inu-Yokai, a quien quiere.

— Un cuerno tú señor.

— Maldito bastardo — el demonio alzo su mazo preparándose para envestir —. La lengua será lo primero que te arranque, y luego, ella será mía... — algo pasó por su lado deteniéndose en el árbol detrás del Oni. De lo cual al este volverse, dio con la flecha. Giro el rostro, y al ver a Kagome con arco y flecha en posición vestida sin nada más que su Nemaki, amplio la sonrisa antes de decir —: La presa viene al cazador.

Ella sintió un gruñido de molestia cerca, sintiendo a la vez la presencia de aquel que ahora podía ver sin problema alguno.

Un híbrido... eso dijo el Oni. Un Híbrido de Yokai y humano... si no fuese por sus notorias orejas perrunas podría pasar totalmente inadvertido... sonrió para sí con aquella mentira.

Por simple temor a desconcentrarse, decidió mantener su vista en frente, aunque el saberlo a su lado, la desconcertaba de un modo agradable. Y es que era en verdad apuesto.

Podría culpar el hecho de haber vivido tantos años entre mujeres y él al ser el primer ser masculino que haya visto luego de su encierro, era de esperarse aquella reacción ¿o no? de soslayo lo vio a su lado, logrando apreciar su perfil... ¡Oh, Gran dios! era mas que apuesto. Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a prestar atención en lo que hacia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Su voz gruesa vibro en ella y la hizo desear volverse para querer mirarlo al rostro otra vez, pero mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño, tenso mas la cuerda de su arco reafirmando su posición —. Deberías estar acostada ¡Deberías estar donde te deje!

Gruño entre dientes él.

— Estoy bien — no supo como logro articular palabra, y por lo mismo, se felicito por el hecho de que salieran tan natural.

Movió los dedos de la mano que sujetaban el mango del arco y se quedo con la vista fija en el Oni sin pronunciar absolutamente nada.

Había visto tantos demonios durante los años, que la apariencia ya no le afectaba, mas no podía decir lo mismo sobre su presencia. Esta le llegaba como una ola de energía oscura dejándola con deseos de alejarse, en especial porque sentía que le latían las sienes.

— ¿Ves algo que te agrade, muchacha?

— Maldito. ¿Como te atreves en hablarle así…?

— Susanowo — los interrumpió ella — ¿Quién es?

— El señor Susanowo, muchacha insolente. — lanzó una flecha centímetros de la oreja del Oni y con rapidez coloco otra.

— Limítate en responder, bestia — bramo el joven dirigiendo el filo de su espada en dirección al demonio, a lo que este realizó una mueca de fastidio.

— Responder pregunta tan estúpida, molesta — entorno los ojos y regreso la mirada donde ella —. Él fue quien nos libero. El que nos hizo ver cuanto valíamos por sobre los insignificantes humanos.

Antiguas historias cruzaron la mente de Kagome. Relatos de niña, en que su padre, el general Akino le contaba sobre las antiguas guerras que se desataron por causa de alguien que poseía el poder de provocarlas. Pero, ¿Qué tenia que ver el dios de las batallas con ella…?

— El fue quien causó La Gran Guerra — susurró.

El Oni asintió.

— Ahora comienzas a recordar — dijo el demonio —. No existe nadie que no este enterado de ella.

— Yo no sabía — comento con tono aburrido el joven híbrido llevando su espada al hombro.

— Sorprendente, en especial ya que tu padre fue uno de los grandes generales opositores.

— Ósea, uno de los vencedores — acoto con arrogancia.

— Por el momento. Llegara el día en que los demonios nos alcemos y retomemos lo que desde un comienzo debió ser nuestro. Esta vez las cosas serán muy diferentes. Las circunstancias están de nuestra parte, y una muestra de ello esta frente a mí. Grande fue el error de que te concibieran, muchacha, pero mi señor no lo ve así, y menos… vuestra propia madre...

— Calla — masculló el joven apretando el mango de Colmillo de Acero dirigiéndolo a él, mas el demonio no obedeció.

—... Ilusos al querer conservarte ante la promesa de vida...

— Calla.

—… Tu mejor sacrificio sería desaparecer, y puede que los vencedores definitivos sean "ellos"…

— ¡Que te calles!

—… Pero no lo harás. Eres débil como todos lo que habitan aquí.

— ¡He dicho que te calles, maldito!

— Sabes que es verdad. Ella será la perdición…

El joven híbrido se lanzo al ataque, pero a ella le vasto solo una flecha para detener todo.

Un alarido de dolor cruzo los cielos, y ella no hizo nada más.

El demonio con flecha incrustada en el hombro del brazo con el que manejaba su arma, furioso intento atacar, y fue ahí cuando el híbrido de traje rojo y cabellos plateados como rayos de luna se deshizo de él, en el instante en que desde la zona lastimada, el demonio comenzaba a deshacerse.

Vio como con un solo movimiento de su arma y gritando "Viento Cortante" el demonio era deshecho, más gran parte de los árboles detrás de este.

No presto atención a nada más. No quería hacerlo. Sentía en lo profundo de su corazón como las palabras crueles de ese ser penetraban en ella y la dañaban sin consideración alguna.

— Mienten — escucho a su lado, mas no se volvió —. Disfrutan fastidiando la vida del resto con mentiras.

— Lo sé... — contesto con la vista perdida en donde el demonio había estado —. Aun así… — se volvió a él y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, le dijo —: gracias — le sonrió —. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo estoy que desfallezco — él, atónito se le quedo viendo mientras regresaba a la oscura cabaña como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si el haberse dado cuenta de lo afectada que había quedado había sido solo su imaginación —. Ah — le escucho exclamar deteniéndose en la entrada. Sus cabellos negros caían gráciles por su hombro derecho, y la cinta que firme se mantenía en su cintura manteniendo cerrada su Nemaki le dejo ver las sinuosas curvas, que perfectas le demostraban cuan mujer ya era… —. Por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Subió la mirada a su rostro, y aquellos ojos de mirar dulce acompañado de una sincera sonrisa le hicieron fallar la voz, por lo que se vio obligado a carraspear la garganta.

— Inuyasha... Mi nombre es Inuyasha.

La sonrisa de ella se ensancho y una leve risita le acompaño antes de decir su nombre como si se tratase de un suave ronroneo…

— Un gusto, Inuyasha.

La vio ingresar y él la siguió atontado.

No se atrevió a decir nada por temor a arruinar el momento y más porque sus pensamientos y deseos le podían jugar una muy mala pasada, pero apenas ella sintió su presencia volvió hablar.

— Furyoku — le dijo ella entre la oscuridad dejándole ver por momentos su silueta entre los rayos de luz que se filtraban por entre las tablas —. ¿Lo has visto? Ya sabes, el tierno tigre que me acompaña.

— Dudo que pueda decir que es tierna esa cosa. Pero si, lo he visto.

— ¿No duerme aquí? — le escucho un poco mas lejos.

— Sí, lo hace.

— ¿No sabes hace cuanto se marcho?

— Hace solo unos minutos.

A ojos cerrados y a tientas, Kagome se dirigió en búsqueda de las ventanas entre tropezones y chocando con lo que deducía eran sus propias cosas. Y para cuando dio con la primera, alzo el panel hacia el exterior y dejo un palo sujetándolo, la brisa del frescor de la mañana atravesó la tela de su ropa haciéndole caer en la delgadez de su vestir.

Sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas ante la vergüenza, y con lentitud, afirmando con fuerza su bata de vestir contra si para así asegurarse que no se dejara ver nada, se volvió y dio con la penetrante mirada de Inuyasha.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Su corazón se paralizó por un corto instante para luego agitarse en su pecho como un caballo encabritado deseoso de ser liberado.

No supo el verdadero motivo por el cual no dejó de mantener el contacto visual. Podría culpar la intimidación ya inexistente a pesar de no saber nada de él y del porque la seguía, cuando en verdad tenía claro que la razón se encontraba en sus ojos.

No recordaba haber visto algo como ellos. Era como sí se tratase de dos piezas de refulgente oro líquido; envolviéndola y abrasándola de un modo del cual sentía atrevido, pero para su consternación, en lo absoluto indeseable… Trago pesado y algo en aquel mar dorado brilló y su corazón se desato desbocado intentando salirse dentro de ella y por instinto, apoyo sus manos en su pecho como modo de evitar que este se saliera al no poder contenerlo.

Jamás en todos los años en que vivió junto a los exterminadores, ningún hombre o joven le miro del modo en que él lo hacia, por lo que jamás se sintió una beldad, y mucho menos mujer como en ese momento... Su alma estaba siendo desnudada por aquel ser extraño, y por un segundo, sintió como si lo conociera de antes.

Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, y aquella última idea le hizo palpitar las sienes con intensidad, mas decidió no dejarla ir y menos olvidarla…

— Intente enmendarla — le escuchó decirle con voz ronca atrayéndola a la realidad sin cortar el contacto de ojos.

Con dificultad y sin entender aun a que se refería, desvió la mirada en dirección a cualquier cosa que la hiciese pensar en todo menos en lo que él le provocaba. Por instinto toco sus mejillas, sintiéndolas tan calientes que por un momento se creyó afiebrada.

La serie de pieles de animal sobre el suelo más una frazada arrugada sobre estos, le hizo ver que aquella era la zona en donde ella había dormido; una improvisada y caliente cama… ¿Preparada por él?

Con ojo analítico observo la vivienda; no había muebles. Las paredes estaban desgastadas y dejaban leves aberturas en algunas zonas entre maderos causado por la descomposición. Un leve olor a madera vieja le hizo ver que ellos eran los últimos habitantes de otros que hacia tiempo no la visitaban.

El suelo de una fina capa de madera, solo tenía una delgada película de polvo. ¿Será que alguien más estaba ahí con ellos? Quizás su mujer…

Un dejo de decepción se dejo asomar en sus ojos al tiempo en que se dirigió a su improvisado dormitorio. No sabía porque le podía afectar que Inuyasha tuviese mujer. Ó quizás se trate de su hermana… pero, ¿Por qué no ha sentido la presencia de nadie más a parte la de él durante todos esos días? Bueno, debía considerar que era extraño que un híbrido de Yokai y humano se viese emparejado, cuando tal como ella, eran tratados como parias por ambas razas… pero si ella había sido aceptada por unos pocos, ¿Por qué él no?

Sacudió la cabeza y al volverse para agradecerle, cayó en su ropa de exterminadora rasgada aun lado del hogar central.

Ahora entendía. "Había intentado enmendarla". Se agacho a recogerla y permaneciendo arrodillada, se dedico a examinarla.

Unos raspones en las piernas; desgaste en los codos. Mas la espalda, estaba completamente rasgada.

Manteniendo sujeta con fuerza las prendas llevo su mano derecha a su Nemaki metiéndola por debajo, y así por sobre el hombro quiso tocar su espalda. Lo que deducía un vendaje le cubría las "heridas". Y recordando aquel extraño malestar en su hombro derecho, con rapidez se toco la zona sin encontrar nada ahí, ni siquiera un vendaje acusando la posible herida. Extraño…

— Logre quitarte todos los trozos de madera en la espalda, pero a pesar de que te haya aplicado unos emplastos de hierbas, dudo que no queden cicatrices.

Ella asintió, y sin volverse, dijo:

— Tu mujer… — con dificultad carraspeo la garganta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo volvió a decir —: Tu mujer… ¿se encontrara cerca?

— mi… mi… ¿mi mujer…? ¿Qué mujer?

¿Qué "que mujer"?

— la que me cuido y atendió… y atendió… mis heridas…

Algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro y ella recordó lo dicho por él hacia solo unos minutos atrás; el verlo "solo" a él entre sus despertares… su voz… su presencia… volvió a observar la habitación cayendo en todo. Estaba bien cuidado el lugar, pero no con ese detalle que una mujer tendía a darle a cada cosa. Y al chocar contra la improvisada cama, y que de la orilla saltara polvo -demasiado polvo- le hizo ver que él y solamente él se habían encargado de todo, en especial de ella.

Su corazón se aceleró y choco contra la pared de su pecho ante la sola idea de que él la haya tenido que desvestir y luego volver a vestirla... Oh Gran Dios... Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y varias veces con su puño se golpeó la frente con la intención de quitar las malas -las muy malas- ideas que comenzaban a cruzar su mente.

Nada malo había sucedido. Lo mejor era pensar que él a ojos cerrados le cambio de ropa y que la atendió con caballerosidad, ya que la idea de deshacerse de él le revolvía el estomago...

Lo miró a los ojos y las palabras se trancaron en la garganta, y solo pudo negar con la cabeza y forzarse a olvidar cualquier intento de reproche a pesar de que las ganas de gritarle en la cara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza le hacía arder la garganta.

De ceño fruncido se levanto y se dirigió al hogar con la idea de colocar toda su atención en la preparación de algo que comer, pero al instante en que comenzaba a inspeccionar las provisiones, un chasquido resonó frente a ella y una chispa se dejo ver dando paso a una hilera de humo sobre un pequeño montón de paja seca.

Alzo la mirada y vio como Inuyasha se agachaba para soplar creando una llamita, y agregándole más paja y un par de delgados palos, las llamas adquirieron fuerza y ella no mostró intento en dejar de admirarlo, solo porque otra vez no pudo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Kagome se acomodo en su puesto, dejo lo que tenía en sus manos y alzando la mirada para así mirarlo a los ojos, con voz suave, dijo:

— Solo me pregunto… ¿Por qué me sigues? -Si es que es a mí a quien sigues…- No puedo negar que me desconciertas, en especial porque desde hace años Yokais y Onis solo me buscan por un propósito del cual poco se. Y si bien, tú no has intentado llevarme donde Susanowo; el que por días sigas nuestro rastro, me protejas y cuides... Solo quiero saber el motivo.

El silencio los cubrió y el mirarse solo hizo que la incomodidad creciera. Y a pesar de la idea de que ella mostrara tal grado de sinceridad lo desconcertara sin poder creerlo aun, ya que hacía años que nadie le hablaba así… por lo que al igual que un cachorrito desvalido, bajo las orejas y temeroso intento coordinar idea coherente ante su nerviosismo.

— ¿mis motivos...? — la joven dio un suave asentimiento —. Mis motivos… este…Yo... eh… mis motivos. Kagome, yo...

Pudo haber agradecido el que Furyoku ingresara en ese momento atrayendo la completa atención de ella, pero la verdad, es que no.

Maldijo su cobardía y se quedo a la espera de que ella volviera a preguntar para así liberar la carga, pero no ocurrió.

Angustiado apretó los puños deseando golpearse, mas solo se quedo quieto, como cual estatua de santuario.

Había esperado por tanto tiempo este momento ante su forzada lejanía, que el tener que mantenerse separado de todo atisbo de ser vivo, al parecer y para su desgracia le había hecho olvidar cómo dirigirse a ella. Más cuando por años creyó que eso no sucedería.

Desde su nacimiento se sabía solitario, y por largo tiempo lo había sentido así hasta que la joven que estaba frente a él lo cambio, para luego por circunstancias externas regreso a algo peor. Pero jamás creyó que la soledad afectaría su confianza al hablar, y mucho menos con ella… Y el tener que compartir el poco y desagradable tiempo que Sesshoumaru a la fuerza se había visto a pasar junto a él, no podía decir que eso era mantener contacto con un ser vivo, y menos que servía como práctica comunicacional, ya que no dudaba por ningún segundo que su medio –desagradable- hermano era lo más probable un InuYokai de hielo con monosílabos como medio de comunicación, en la que dar órdenes era lo que ocupaba su frases diarias.

Resopló molesto ante desagradables recuerdos y se vio forzado a regresar a la realidad al escuchar al felino gruñir. Creyó por un momento que era para él, ya que esa era la costumbre; él se descuidaba y Furyoku le gruñía. Pero cuando comprendió que la queja del animal en realidad era hacia Kagome, presto atención sorprendido a la vez.

Ella se veía preocupada por como el tigre se comportaba. Este soltaba fuertes quejidos y se dedicaba en llamar la atención de ella ante gruñidos, tironeos de ropa y en especial, jalándola en dirección a la improvisada cama. No tenía demonio idea de qué podría ser, y por lo visto menos ella, hasta que sus sentidos le dieron aviso de la presencia de externos.

— Se acerca alguien — dijo con seriedad.

Ella preocupada se volvió a él, dejándole ver de un modo leve pero perceptible el temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Demonios? — le escucho preguntar.

— Humanos — aclaro con rapidez escuchándola suspirar de alivio —. No se cuántos. Pero, vienen niños con ellos.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y no dudo de quien podía ser la responsable de aquello.

La situación se repetía. No podía moverse, no podía; solo el pensar no le era impedido, y eso le fastidiaba por sobre manera, y mucho mas por el hecho de que un demonio -o varios- podrían atacarlos ante la irresponsabilidad de ella.

— Son dos niños — comenzó a decir ella regresando en sí permitiéndole a Inuyasha moverse —, dos hombres adultos y un anciano, y tres mujeres… ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Olvidas qué demonios perciben tu energía? — bramo él dirigiéndose a mirar por la única ventana abierta a la espera de un inminente ataque.

— Te aseguro que no se me olvida. Y mucho menos ahora que estas aquí… — un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kagome al sorprenderse decir aquello, por lo que con rapidez decidió continuar el tema antes de querer meter la cabeza en algún agujero —. Soy cuidadosa a la hora de usar mis poderes. No tienes de que preocuparte.

— Por lo visto, las noches para ti no cuentan — soltó sin siquiera darse cuenta que había hecho y menos el tono que había empleado. Y al percatarse en lo sombríos que los ojos de Kagome se volvieron, un nudo se formo en la garganta llenándolo de pánico y deseando golpearse.

— Kagome… — intento acercarse con la acertada intención de disculparse, pero Furyoku se lo impidió con un intenso gruñido acercándole a la vez a la muchacha el envoltorio de seda y delicada cinta.

A pesar de sus varios intentos por saber que poseía ese delicado paquete, jamás se le paso por la cabeza ultrajarlo. Quería demostrarle a ella que era de confianza. Aunque con su forma de hablarle dudaba seriamente si ella llegaría a tomar en cuenta aquello…

Inuyasha suspiro pesado y a paso cansado se dirigió a la salida, dándole así la privacidad necesaria a Kagome para cambiarse.

Furyoku salió junto con él y como guardián se echo a un lado de la puerta con una expresión de tranquilidad que lo hizo suspirar agotado. Y más aun porque no podía estarlo.

Recordaba el rostro de Kagome ante sus toscas palabras, y entre un ir y venir al tiempo que escupía maldiciones a los cielos y farfullaba un montón mas a cada insecto que se le cruzara enfrente, y pateando cada piedra que apareciera en su andar.

Una insignificante "chinita"; un insecto de tierno aspecto, de cabeza negra, sobre alas rojas con puntos negros, tuvo el atrevimiento de posarse sobre su nariz en el instante mismo en que quería golpear un árbol como modo de desquitar su rabia, mas al verla, se detuvo.

Se le quedo mirando por largo tiempo, casi hipnotizado sin cambiar su posición de ataque. Y un fragmento alegre se le vino a la mente y lo lleno de calidez.

_Una maraña de cabellos negros paso frente a él. Una niña; una niña de no mas de ocho años corría por un prado rocoso en las que inmensos rosales crecían como agregados bellos en tan tosco paraje. _

_La pequeña agitando sus brazos daba alegres brincos entre su correr, tarareando canciones antiguas, que solo en importantes ceremonias se escuchaban._

_La pequeña constantemente se devolvía a él y le sonreía con aquel característico dulzor, haciéndolo ruborizar hasta quedar con el rostro completamente encendido. Y sus nerviosos pasos empeoraban cuando ella le tomaba la mano para que así mantuvieran el mismo alegre ritmo._

_La veía olorosar y observar con fascinación cada detalle de las amarillentas flores perfumadas, deteniéndose en una en específico._

_No se movía, no hablaba, incluso, no respiraba. Estaba completamente absorta en una rosa que comenzaba a mostrar indicios de abrirse. No era una belleza comparada con las otras, por lo que no entendía qué podía tenerla así. Una serie de insectos verduscos la tenían completamente cubierta en la zona de los sépalos, impidiéndole que abriera._

_Él, deseoso de no querer verla triste, acerco su mano en un pleno intento de deshacerse de tales molestas criaturas, mas ella lo detuvo, y en el instante mismo en que iba a preguntar el motivo, ella con una amplia sonrisa señalo un insecto de mayor tamaño sobre otro rosal de mejor aspecto._

_Una chinita… _—_ susurró con calma._

_La vio acercarse al insecto y tomarlo con cuidado, y con la misma calma lo dejo en el rosal infestado quedándosele mirando por unos segundos, para luego caminar con tranquilidad en el sentido y rumbo que antes mantenían._

_No sabía que decir, ya que no entendía nada. Su sabiduría de la vida era tan nula como el de la pequeña humana que le acompañaba. Y es que él era un muchacho; hijo de Yokai, pero muchacho al fin y al cabo…_

_Frunció el entrecejo y con la curiosidad reflejándose en su rostro, se volvió a ella. Pero la pequeña, como siempre sucedió, se adelantaba a sus pensamientos. Y con una suavidad tan de ella, dijo:_

— _Las chinitas ayudan a las rosas a que los insectos no las maten. Ellos se comen a esas desagradables criaturas… ¿Tu crees qué, no debí haber intervenido?_

_La miro a los ojos, y en ellos se reflejaron la esperanza a la espera posiblemente de su respuesta. Pero ¿Cuál era la haría feliz?_

_No lo sé — contesto él agachando la mirada._

_El rostro de ella por un lapsus se entristeció, y dándole una sonrisa que le hizo olvidar todo, lo ínsito en continuar…_

¿Cuántos años desde aquel momento? Demasiados para su gusto. Demasiados años desde que se sentía aceptado por alguien. Demasiado tiempo desde que se sentía querido por lo que era y más.

Con uno de sus dedos se interpuso en el trayecto del insecto como modo de incentivarlo a subirse, cosa que la chinita hizo. La miro por largo tiempo, recordando una y otra vez aquel momento vivido once años atrás. Puede que en ese momento no entendiera el motivo de la tristeza de ella, pero el transcurso de los años; la madurez le hizo comprender muchas cosas, en especial esta.

Ella comparaba su nacimiento, el cuidado y sobreprotección que su primera familia le dio, así como también ocurrió luego con la segunda, sumándose él en su momento…

Furyoku, dando un profundo gruñido lo trajo a la realidad, percatándose del desagradable olor que inundaba los alrededores; ese que los humanos exudaban ante la presencia de peligro.

Volvió su vista a la chinita, pero esta dejando salir sus transparentes alas voló alejándose de él.

Sintiendo una leve opresión en su pecho, desganado se volvió en dirección a donde sabía estaban los humanos, dando al instante con sus miradas atemorizadas. Las cuales por primera vez en su vida de adulto, no eran dirigidas a él, ya que Furyoku era el completo centro de atención de los ocho humanos que habían aparecido. Tal cual como Kagome había dicho; dos niños, tres hombres y tres mujeres…

Los sintió aguantar la respiración en el instante mismo en que el tigre, acompañándose de un bostezo dejando mostrar sus fauces se levanto, provocando que el desagradable olor a miedo aumentara.

Debía reconocer que el miedo de ellos era bien fundado. El tigre de cuatro extremidades bien plantadas sobre el suelo era tan alto como el más alto de ellos, y la actitud calma de Furyoku, poco servía para aliviar en algo el deseo de correr y desaparecer que experimentaban aquellos humanos.

En momentos como aquel, lo mejor habría sido mantenerse al margen, y así su presencia se habría mantenido inadvertida. Sin embargo, solo basto con que el más pequeño de los menores mirara alrededor para que ante una ahogada exclamación de fascinación los adultos dieran con él.

Como nunca se había criado en lo que se podría llamar un grupo de personas como "familia", la actitud que adoptaron los dos hombres adultos le sorprendió. Alejaron a los pequeños entregándoselos a sus madres dejando de lado aquel olor a miedo dejarlo sentir otro distinto, uno que él mismo solo con dos personas había dejado lucir, en la que Kagome estaba incluida.

Siempre había considerado a la mayoría de los humanos estúpidos y solo unos pocos le había demostrado que valían la pena. Pero estos que tenia en frente, definitivamente estaban en el primer grupo. No entendía como olvidaron al tigre y se preocuparon por completo de él, creyendo poder hacerle algo en caso de un ataque.

Resopló e intentando mostrar una actitud de aburrimiento se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol tras él. Pensó que mostrándose desinteresado con ellos, estos bajarían la guardia, pero al parecer la estupidez iba a mas, ya que viéndolos tomar lo que tuviesen a mano –ya sea un palo o una laya para levantar heno se prepararon para atacarlo. Suspiró agotado y sin cambiar de posición los espero, sin antes decirles:

— Solo pierden su tiempo — les dijo con voz cancina —. Lárguense. No es necesario intentar atacarme.

Uno de los hombres levanto más su "arma" e intentando mostrar valentía, con voz gruesa dijo luego de tragar pesado:

— Puede que no logremos nada, pero será suficiente para que ellos arranquen.

Inuyasha llevo su vista detrás de los hombres y pudo ver como el resto de la familia intentaba con dificultad devolverse hacía el bosque para intentar desaparecer.

— ¿Están seguros de eso?

Estos asintieron firmes. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, y mirándolos a los ojos sin dejar de sonreírles, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, de un brinco apareció detrás de ellos.

— ¿Y, ahora?

Bufo para sí al verlos volverse aterrorizados. Y sin mayores movimientos, se encamino a la casa, y en ese instante algo se bloqueo en él, paralizándolo por completo.

La visión frente a él era tan chocante como si Sesshoumaru lo hubiese golpeado durante una lección de batalla. Incluso, en ese momento, perfectamente sabía cual de los dos golpes le dolía mas, y podía asegurar que el verla con ese atuendo solo permitido en mujeres prohibidas a la vida mundana era el que mas le afectaba…

No supo en que momento Furyoku se coloco detrás de él y menos cual era el motivo por el cual gruñía, y poco le importaba, pero al verla alarmada correr en dirección a ellos, algo se activo en él haciéndolo reaccionar.

— ¡No se atrevan! — dijo ella colocándose frente al tigre y a él, y luego, él frente a ella tomándole el antebrazo a uno de los hombres viendo como el rostro del hombre se desfiguraba de dolor.

— No te atrevas a tocarla — bramo entre dientes.

— Inuyasha — lo llamo ella con suavidad, pero él no mostró intenciones en dejar de realizar presión, a lo que ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro y sobre el del humano reaccionó ante el contacto sin dejar de sentir como su cuerpo completo vibro —. Por favor. Se lo pido a todos. Por favor… — sintió su mirada suplicante sobre él y por temor a sus emociones, la evitó con gran dificultad.

Le dio al humano un último gruñido antes de soltarlo, y al ver a la gente reaparecer se volvió a ella, viendo como de manera adorable sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse sonrosadas sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Gracias… — le escucho susurrar antes de verla partir con rapidez hacía el grupo con el rubor aumentando.

Por varios segundos se quedo pasmado donde mismo solo dedicado en verla. En admirar su endulzante presencia.

Poco le importo que Furyoku le estuviese cabeceando por la espalda solicitándolo para lo que sea; no podía moverse. Y es que, puede que sin importar el vestuario, le era imposible verla como alguien entregada solamente al servicio en honor a los desaparecidos dioses. Ella se veía igual de hermosa de sacerdotisa a como si llevara su ahora arruinado traje de exterminadora o en el pasado un andrajoso vestuario varonil…

Furyoku lo mordió con fuerza en un costado, así que fastidiado se volvió a reclamarle.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — farfulló, pero al verlo pasar por su lado soltando profundos gruñidos se volvió en dirección a Kagome, viéndola hacerle señas para que se acercara.

Por lo visto una de las mujeres, la mas anciana no se sentía bien. Estaba pálida, se quejaba constantemente apenas Kagome tocaba uno de sus tobillos. Al parecer se había lastimado durante el intento de huída, y quizás, solo quizás sentía un poco de culpa.

Se rasco la cabeza intentando entender sus enredados pensamientos, los cuales no tenían nada coherente.

Se coloco detrás de ella observando como con rapidez ella atendía a la mujer dando órdenes a todos… incluso a él ¿Le había estado hablando? Y al parecer seguía haciéndolo al verla mover los labios sin dejar de mirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y presto atención a sus palabras.

—… por favor, Inuyasha. Ayúdame a llevarla adentro.

Sin siquiera dudarlo o mostrar una pizca de queja levanto a la anciana mujer en brazos y veloz, siendo seguido por Kagome la llevo al interior de la cabaña.

Se impresionó al ver como en tan solo unos minutos ella había ordenado el interior, cuando se suponía debía estarse solo cambiando de ropa.

No había algo botado; todo en un lugar especifico. Las pieles que él había juntado para que la joven pudiese dormir estaban correctamente estiradas y la frazada doblada a pies de esta.

— Déjala sobre las pieles — se arrodillo a su lado atendiendo a la anciana y él sin saber que hacer, solo se quedo a su lado mirando cómo se movía —. Hierve agua, por favor — le susurró sin volverse a él, por lo que no supo si en verdad las palabras eran para él… — ¿Inuyasha? — lo miró a los ojos y él se sonrojo al instante, por lo que sin esperar repetición de un brinco se dirigió al intento de inicio de fuego, el cual ahora estaba completamente consumido al no haberse preocupado nadie de él.

Como Kagome solo quería para un té, esa fue la dosis que preparo. Mas cuando se lo entrego y vio como le sonreía entre el agradecimiento, no pudo evitar sonreír idiotizado al comprender que ella, a pesar de todo no estaba molesta con él.

Sí… definitivamente seguía siendo la misma Kagome que hacía años conoció, y él, definitivamente el mismo idiota embobado…

Luego de realizar unos vendajes, preparar unas medicinas para el dolor en base a hierbas, Kagome se lució junto con las mujeres luego de una corta explicación por parte de ella del porque viajaba junto a al tigre y él, en la preparación de algo que comer.

Por lo visto Furyoku había sospechado que la joven reaccionaría aquel día, y por lo mismo había llegado con un venado de considerables dimensiones. Tanto así, que luego de que comieran hasta quedar satisfechos, quedo suficiente carne como para regalárselas a la familia para que tuviesen por días, hecho del que prefirió guardar silencio cuando ella le pregunto si le molestaba, ya que así era.

Era el alimento de ellos dos. Bueno, de ellos tres, contando al mandón de Furyoku. Y como quedaron sin provisiones, las cosas no se mostraban muy cómodas.

Suspiró pesado y decidió regresar su atención al grupo. Para Inuyasha, los ocho humanos eran especimenes especiales -por no decir estúpidos e ilusos-. No dudaron jamás las palabras de Kagome. Ni siquiera colocaron "peros" a la hora de un corto relato.

Les dijo que tanto el tigre como él mismo eran sus amigos y acompañantes y los adultos solos se miraron y luego asintieron aceptándolo; Como si la posición de sacerdotisa hiciera las personas innegablemente correctas. Y aunque no colocaba en duda que la relación que tenia con Furyoku se tradujera en eso ¿Estaba bien colocarlo a él en la misma lista? Eso la hacia en exceso confiada, en exceso tonta o una muy buena mentirosa. Y a pesar de que no se la imaginaba actuando como la ultima opción, y menos el creerla tonta –si es que con los años los exterminadores no le reventaron el cerebro entre entrenamiento-, el que fuese en exceso confiada lo enlazaba a un anhelo profundo en el que esperaba fuese esa la real opción…

La vio moverse segura de cada uno de sus movimientos, permitiéndole a Inuyasha corregir sus pensamientos.

Se había equivocado; ella _sí_ había cambiado. Cosas se realzaron con el pasar de los años, pero era tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como también de sus capacidades. Si bien se enorgullecía de ella al saberla capaz de protegerse, la angustia hizo que una opresión en el pecho se expandiera entumeciéndole los músculos del corazón.

Por mucho tiempo rogó en silencio a los dioses durante su entrenamiento bajo las órdenes de Sesshoumaru, el que ella durante la amplia separación pudiese encontrar a alguien que la cuidara y aleccionara en lo básico de defensa; pero al ver que la joven había logrado superar todas sus expectativas, la idea de que ya no fuese necesario para ella hizo que su cuerpo por completo temblara.

Los exterminadores habían hecho un gran trabajo. Eso, debía reconocerlo…

La comida apenas estuvo lista, se dispusieron en comer. El detrás de ella con la vista fija en su plato sin mostrar interés en compartir. Sin embargo, Kagome siempre se mantuvo al pendiente de él y lo hacía participe de las conversaciones realizándole preguntas al respecto, o simplemente mirándolo como si su opinión fuese de suma importancia para ella.

Intento mostrarse hierático al respecto, mas en el fondo sentía que si no sonreía, expresando en algo el alboroto emocional, se volvería loco. Y fue por eso, que al llevarse una porción de su comida a la boca, antes de completar el trayecto se permitió el que sus comisuras se curvaran hacia arriba sin creer que alguien podría verlo. Mas eso no ocurrió, uno de los pequeños que frente a él jugaba junto a los otros se le quedo mirando y la sonrisa se plasmo al instante en su inocente rostro, como si aquel obsequio hubiese sido para él y no para la joven que absorta mantenía una conversación sobre una serie de ataques de demonios por los alrededores.

En cualquier otra circunstancia poco le habría importado el que demonios mataran gente, y mucho menos le habría llamado la atención si no fuera porque Kagome estaba ahí.

Inuyasha se acomodo en su puesto y escuchó con atención cada detalle dado, avanzando inconscientemente hasta quedar a un lado de la joven sacerdotisa, la cual al sentir su cercanía se relajo al instante. Lo mas probable es que la misma preocupación cruzo su mente ¿Demonios en cacería de ella?

No le parecería extraño eso. Ya que más sospechoso seria que nada sucediese…

— Lo mas preocupante, ha sido los secuestros — dijo uno de los hombres dejando a un lado el improvisado plato de espigas tejidas que ellos traían.

— ¿secuestros? — interrogó Kagome.

— Así es — contesto el hombre —, muchachas de solo dieciocho años.

— pero no cualquier muchacha — aclaró una de las mujeres que picaba un trozo de fruta para uno de los pequeños —. Solo jóvenes con dotes especiales. Únicas.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y sin dejar de estar atento a Kagome, pregunto a la espera de mayor aclaración:

— ¿Únicas?

— Si. Jóvenes destinadas a ser sacerdotisas.

El silencio y la incomodidad los sumió a ambos jóvenes, dejando que los adultos hablaran entre ellos sobre el tema y lo curioso que los hombres destinados a monjes no fuesen tocados, llevando a las mujeres a quejas al respecto por ser siempre las del sexo femenino las requeridas para algún tipo de sacrificio.

Luego de quejas sin sentido, una de las mujeres dijo algo que los trajo a la realidad.

— El hombre vestido de Mandril trajo las desgracias.

— ¿Un hombre… un hombre vestido de Mandril? — Furyoku gruño y todos se volvieron con rapidez a ver que ocurría dejando de lado por el momento lo que Inuyasha había preguntado.

Los pequeños le volvieron a jalar los bigotes al enorme felino, y sus madres espantadas hicieron intento de acercase para alejarlos del animal, a pesar de que el tigre lo único que hacia era cubrirse la cabeza entre quejas con sus enormes patas para así impedir aquel insistente ataque.

— No tienen de que preocuparse — hablo Kagome con voz calma —. Furyoku no les hará nada. Es muy bueno con los niños — alzo sus manos y con suavidad las bajaba con las palmas extendidas —. No tienen de qué preocuparse. La paciencia de Furyoku es de oro

Las mujeres sin hacer comentarios, con la misma lentitud; como si las manos de la joven sacerdotisa fueran encantadoras de serpientes, regresaron a sus lugares mirando constantemente a los pequeños, corroborando las palabras de la joven, ya que el inmenso animal, agotado de tanto jalón, se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a otro extremo, siendo seguido al instante por lo menores.

De lo último que Kagome dijo, Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro. Por lo que durante largos minutos no le quito la vista al animal de encima deseando tener la oportunidad de rebanarlo en venganza a su comportamiento hacia él los últimos días.

— Y respondiendo la pregunta de usted, joven Inuyasha; un hombre vestido con piel de mandril apareció días antes en la aldea — dijo uno de los hombres.

Su mujer asintió, y llevando la vista al techo, intento traer a la memoria recuerdos de los sucesos transcurridos.

— Él apareció hacía unas semanas, y pidió hablar con el señor de la aldea. Desde ahí las cosas cambiaron.

— Y no es que las cosas estuviesen bien desde antes, esposa mía. Ya llevamos años con problemas en la aldea, solo que ahora las cosas empeoraron desde la visita de aquel ser.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Toda clase de seres deambulan por los alrededores. En un comienzo era algo que no afectaba demasiado; incluso, nos habíamos acostumbrados con el pasar de los años. Pero, últimamente, desde que ese ser apareció todo se ha alterado. Peleas, robos, los ataques de demonios… mas esos seres de los que hable antes, ahora se muestran inquietos y atacan a cualquiera que intente interferir con ellos, como si supiesen que algo se avecina.

La familia asintió unánime.

— Quizás nada de esto estaría sucediendo si nuestro señor no le hubiese pedido que se marchara — finalizo la mujer con un suspiro.

— lo secuestros se habrían convertido en tomas permitidas. A alguien buscan, y por lo visto, no pararan hasta encontrar a la desdichada — dijo el hombre de mayor edad con voz cancina mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que es a una mujer la que buscan, anciano?

El anciano hombre le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Inuyasha por el tono de voz, mas no hizo comentario al respecto más que su aclaración.

— ¿Por qué mas secuestrarían muchachas?

Inuyasha volvió malhumorado el rostro, no sin antes mascullar un par de maldiciones que hicieron sonreír a Kagome. Más cuando ella se volvió al grupo, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

— Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles. Todo lo que sepan, me será de gran ayuda — lo adultos asintieron y ella recuperándose respiro profundo y exhalo antes de mirarlos a cada uno a la espera de que viesen lo importante que era la pregunta que se formularía —: ¿No saben si tenía algo que ver con el dios llamado Susanowo?

— ¿el dios Susanowo? — pregunto el hombre más joven, recibiendo por parte de Kagome un asentimiento —. No; jamás lo nombro.

El resto asintió apoyándolo en sus palabras.

— Pero… — dijo la mujer joven —, dijo servir a alguien importante. Alguien que si nuestro señor cumplía con lo que pedía, "él" le daría todo lo prometido.

La más anciana; la que desde un comienzo se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose en agradecimientos o señalar con gestos lo que necesitaba, con voz clara y rasposa siendo envuelta en un halo de misticismo, recito a todos:

— "Sus marionetas, los humanos; simples mortales sin ninguna habilidad sobre natural que sobre pase a otros seres, fueron fácilmente seducidos con la promesa de poder y gloria."

Todos guardaron silencio, absorbiendo las palabras dichas como si una sentencia de muerte se hubiese dejado dar a luz por la mujer, que de simple presencia demostraba ser la cabeza de aquella familia. Hasta que Inuyasha, cansado e incomodo por el ambiente, resoplo hastiado.

— no ha dicho nada que yo no sepa, anciana.

— No, Inuyasha — le susurro Kagome —. Lo que ella recitaba, era un fragmento del Gran Libro.

— ¿Gran Libro? ¿Ese donde cuentan el comienzo de toda vida en la tierra?

— Ese mismo — Kagome le sonrió y él, arrogante alzo el mentón y corrió la mirada sonriendo de medio lado.

— La historia se repite, señorita Kagome — dijo la anciana mujer —. Y aquel ser vestido de mandril, solo está cumpliendo con parte de lo que casi destruyo la creación…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **WIIIIIIII! Por fin! El tercer capitulo…. Uffff ni les digo como costo tenerlo listo, ya que tanto mi editora en jefe (blesdyn ), como yo; ocupadas, y el contacto entre ambas se alargaba por días debido a cada una con sus compromisos. Pero aquí esta por fin! Miles de gracias amiwiiiii (amiga en chileno :S)

En este capitulo ya nos comenzamos adentrar en la trama principal, aunque aun queda enredos por desatar, secretos que salgan a la luz y misterios que resolver.

:P

Las musas regresaron (aunque a la fuerza), así que a avanzar antes de que se arranquen.

Ya Inu salió a la luz, pero, la gran pregunta es: ¿Por qué ambos se sienten afectados uno por el otro? ;) Y ¿Por qué la necesidad de protegerla y a tenderla?

¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién dijo yo? XD

Ya lo sabrán jijijijiji

**Madeleinemarivop: **En verdad me alegra que te guste la historia, como también que hayas dejado un mensajito. Cuídate, y gracias.

Cuidence un millón, y vale agradecer lo reviews

Bye bye

NOS LEEMOS…


	4. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV

Cerró su bolso y con cuidado lo ubico a pies del futón sin dejar de pensar si necesitaría algo mas para la noche, o si a Inuyasha le haría falta algo para dormir.

Se volvió a mirarle, y al ver su ceño fruncido, dudo en dirigirle la palabra.

Él estaba molesto, y su posición rígida, sentado a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la habitación, de brazos cruzados metidos cada uno dentro de la manga contraria y con los ojos cerrados lo dejaba más que claro.

Miro a Furyoku como a la espera de que él le dijese que hacer, pero este solo suspiro manteniéndose recostado a su lado. E imitándolo, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Entendía que estuviese enojado, él no quería ir a la aldea y se lo había dejado más que claro... Inuyasha se quejo al instante cuando ella sin consultárselo decidió emprender marcha hacia una aldea abandonada incluso por su terrateniente al ser foco de atención de demonios.

Ella intento explicarle su motivo, sin embargo él solo gruñó y farfullo palabras inentendibles al tiempo en que se dirigía al bosque, regresando para cuando ella estaba lista para partir.

Kagome sabía que no se había ido lejos. Su presencia jamás se alejaba lo bastante como para que llegase a ser imperceptible para ella, pero la inquietud que irradiaba la hacía sentirse angustiada. Más cuando apareció, no realizo comentario alguno.

Con sus finos dedos estiro la tela de su rojo faldón, y respirando profundo alzo la mirada a él esperando que la mirase al saberla querer hablarle. Cosa que no sucedió.

Se mordió el labio inferior, se acomodo en su puesto y armándose de valor, dijo:

— ¿No tienes hambre?

Le vio abrir un ojo en su dirección para luego volver a cerrarlo.

— No — contesto secante, a lo que ella volvió a suspirar desanimada. Al instante siguiente sintió la mirada de él; intensa, tal como su presencia, pero no levanto el rostro para enfrentarlo —. No me gusta este lugar — le escucho mascullar, viéndolo de reojo examinar con la vista cada rincón de la habitación a la espera de una afirmación de parte de ella, sin embargo, Kagome no contesto.

Inuyasha se volvió a verla, viéndola concentrada en sus pensamientos, por lo que él agregó en tono alto —: Deberíamos marcharnos. No le debemos nada a los dueños de estas tierras como para ayudarlos.

Furyoku soltó un quejido gutural e Inuyasha creyó por un momento haberle visto rolar los ojos, a lo que él no pudo evitar gruñirle en molestia, siendo cortado en su batalla de miradas por Kagome, quien con voz suave, acompañándose de un suspiro cansado, regresaba a la realidad.

— Por lo mismo. No es necesario deberle algo a alguien para ayudar — se volvió a mirarle y sonrió levemente antes de prestar atención a las caricias que comenzaba a darle a Furyoku, el cual se relajo al instante —. Soy sacerdotisa, es mi deber hacia el prójimo el ayudar. Y también… me sentiré mucho más tranquila cuando logremos deshacernos del problema que les afecta.

— Creo que es arriesgarse demasiado, y lo sabes.

— Puede ser, como también el que este cansada de huir… siempre esta donde voy. No es solo el utilizar mi energía el que los llama; va más allá, y creo que es hora de obtener respuestas.

— ¿planeas capturar algún demonio con la intención de sacarle información?

— Si se pudiera… — sonrió y él se le respondió a su modo, dejándose ver tan arrogante como siempre lo hacía.

Kagome sabía que su actitud muchas veces era una pantalla. Lo más probable, es que no existiese persona o ser en este mundo que haya llegado a conocer el verdadero Inuyasha. Su posición de hijo de uno de los más reconocidos generales Yokais a través de la historia, no debió haber servido demasiado, en especial el hecho de que al parecer su hibridez parecía más importante al su madre ser una simple humana…

La tristeza la embargo, y le hizo desear saber si hubo alguien en algún momento de su vida que lo hubiese hecho sentir querido y aceptado… sus miradas se cruzaron, y los rostros de ambos se incendiaron de inmediato a lo que ocultaron la mirada esperando que el otro no lo haya visto.

Y cuando las miradas estaban dispuestas a volver enfrentarse, el silencio nocturno atrajo la atención de Inuyasha, haciéndolo volverse hacia la puerta con rapidez, y entre una pequeña rendija que hizo el correr un poco la puerta, observo lo que se le permitió de los alrededores, dando con nada.

Las lámparas se mantenían encendidas, pero el silencio absoluto que dominaba no le agradaba para nada.

Y cuando iba a juntar la puerta, al final del largo pasillo se apago la llama de una de las tantas lámparas que habían encendido apenas ingresaron al palacio abandonado, a lo que quiso prestar más atención, ya que algo le decía que el viento no era responsable de ello, y cuando vio una segunda apagarse, supo que no se equivocaba.

— Sogenbi — escuchó a Kagome decirle a su lado en un suave susurro. La miro de reojo por unos momentos para luego regresar su atención al ser que aun no veía, manteniéndose a la vez atento a las palabras de la joven.

— Un fantasma — dijo él. Ella asintió y regreso a su futón.

— Cuando la Gran Guerra se desató, los demonios guardianes del otro mundo dejaron las puertas de paso desamparadas y muchos espíritus escaparon o no pudieron simplemente ingresar para así encontrar el descanso eterno — Inuyasha vio otra lámpara apagarse, e interesado en las palabras de la joven se sentó de lado permitiéndose verla de reojo como también vigilar el pasillo —. Dicen que los Sogenbi no son peligrosos, ya que solo se meten a las casas a robar los aceites de las lámparas…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué las roban? — él asintió —. La beben — un resoplido se escapó de los labios de Inuyasha ante tal estupidez, a lo que ella decidió agregar acompañándose de una sonrisa —: la beben encendida. Los antiguos libros dicen que, están confundidos; no saben donde están y menos porque nadie los puede ver. Al no poder general calor, creen que el único modo de obtenerlo es de este modo.

Una ceja se alzo e Inuyasha sarcástico, dijo:

— ¿Bebiéndose aceite encendido?

— Bueno, es solo una hipótesis, ya que nadie la ha apoyado.

— ¿si necesitan calor, por qué demonios no se van a vivir a un volcán? Esa sería una opción más que cuerda.

— Creo; y digo _creo_ ya que es solo una idea mía. Ellos prefieren este modo de seguir "viviendo" en vez de seguir existiendo sin nadie a su alrededor. La soledad te puede llevar a la locura, y por lo mismo, ellos solo actúan de noche, para que nadie se atormente al verlos.

"La soledad puede llevar a la locura", y ¡por los cielos! que lo apoyaba.

Durante nueve años intento mantenerse cuerdo luego que gracias a su hermano se vio forzado a separarse de la última persona que lo había tratado, querido y aceptado…

Volvió su mirada hacia la joven, la cual se acomodaba en su futón de tal modo que Furyoku quedara a su espalda y así poder ganarse entre las patas del animal.

Una imagen lejana se le vino a la mente; una imagen bastante parecida, con la diferencia que era en él donde la joven buscaba cobijo, no en el tigre que en esos momentos aun no llegaba junto a ellos.

Inuyasha deseo poder acercarse como lo hizo las noches en que ella estaba inconsciente. Incluso, Furyoku en esos momentos se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, pero siempre vigilante de cada uno de sus movimientos.

No sabía si el tigre tendría recuerdos de él. Ambos estaban cambiados. Su propio cuerpo había alcanzado la madurez que su hibridez de Yokai lo acondicionaba cuando solo tenía diecisiete años, y ahora a sus veinticuatro años de humano, se conservaba tal cual. Pero, tanto al animal como a ella la vio por última vez hacia años; antes de que su madurez física se completara…

Inuyasha se volvió y recuerdos de hacia ocho años atrás; cuando se escapo de Sesshoumaru con la idea de dar con la joven que en esos momento intentaba dormir regresaron a él.

Dar con ella fue toda una travesía, y más ya que su medio hermano había prometido golpearlo hasta dejarlo incapacitado de moverse por meses si intentaba huir otra vez y no cumplir con su entrenamiento. El trato que su padre les había forzado a ambos cumplir los sometía a convivir por largos diez años, y pasado ese período, él seria poseedor de Colmillo de Acero al Sesshoumaru no poder manipularlo -a pesar de que él jamás estuvo presente a la hora del contrato-.

En un comienzo, poco le había importado a Inuyasha heredar una de las armas de su padre -a pesar que en su niñez lo había deseado para así sentirse aceptado- cuando el anciano Myoga llego junto a Sesshoumaru para informarle su desafortunado destino.

En ese entonces, solo tenía quince años y convivía con una muchachita de nueve y la recién nacida mascota que él mismo le obsequio luego de encontrarlo abandonado en una cueva. Para él, no había nada más importante que la joven. Se había convertido en su guardián, su amigo, su padre, su hermano, y de un modo más sentimental, su hombre. Y por lo mismo no tenía intenciones de irse sin ella, pero como para Sesshoumaru el tener que lidiar con él era más que suficiente, una humana no entraba ni entraría jamás en el trato, ya que no estaba dispuesto a prestar su protección hacia un ser tan insignificante.

En ese momento lo odio más de lo que ya lo hacía y le escupió una serie de palabrotas con la esperanza de que se marchara, mas no lo hizo sin antes decirle —: "Tu estupidez no será responsable de lo que ocurra". No entendió que quiso decir con eso. Y a pesar de que le gritara mil veces qué quería decir, éste se envolvió en luz y desapareció.

Luego de eso, transcurrió casi un mes y las cosas parecían marchar con calma, hasta que las cosas cambiaron una noche de luna nueva…

Siempre fue cuidadoso en cada luna nueva. El hecho de que adoptara forma humana por una noche cada mes hacia del momento más angustiante de su vida; no por su propia vida, si no porque en ese estado no podía protegerla de un ataque.

Se encargaba de dejarla en un lugar seguro lo bastante alto en las montañas como para que nada ni nadie llegase. Los meses de verano y primavera eran los más preocupantes, ya que las nubes no ocultaban el cielo y la no visible luna se encargaba de cumplir con su maldición.

Y aquel lamentable día, no fallo.

Cerca de la región sur había encontrado un bello prado cubierto de flores purpuras y cerezos en flor que batallaban en belleza contra unas azaleas; las cuales se hidrataban gracias al agua fresca de un manantial.

Sabía que no debía perder su tiempo en aquel tipo de cosas, en especial ese día, sin embargo, su necesidad por verla feliz, le supero. Y los reproches mentales los bloqueo en el instante justo en que vio los ojos de su dulce Kagome brillar de emoción.

Todo se mostraba perfecto, incluso la preocupación que ella demostraba constantemente al recordar que aquel día era luna nueva le hacía vibrar el pecho. Inuyasha solo negaba y le decía con voz suave: "queda tiempo". Y ella no muy convencida, asentía.

Inuyasha sabía que se le podía juzgar por su comportamiento en el pasado, incluso, por las cosas que hizo al protegerla, pero jamás le permitiría al resto juzgar la relación que mantenían, por muy híbrido que fuera, como a la vez por lo humana que ella era. Además, la mitad de una de sus razas los unía...

— Esto es tan bello, Inuyasha — le dijo entre su andar, siendo siempre seguidos por el diminuto tigre entre gimoteos —, que si me digieras que aquí viviremos para toda la eternidad; sin nada más que este bello paraje, no me importaría en lo absoluto — le vio sonreírle de un modo distinto. Todo en ella brillaba e irradiaba tanta dulzura y amor… amor hacia él que… que se quedo estático sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Y su reacción empeoro cuando ella se acerco y le tomo la mano.

Siempre su cuerpo entraba en estado de shock cuando ella le hablaba, pero cuando lo tocaba, para lo que fuera, su cerebro, su cuerpo completo parecía querer colapsar. Y lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era algo único, y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar en su cuerpo paralizado.

Creyó y tuvo la esperanza de que el contacto se mantuviese hasta ahí, ya que estaba seguro que no podría con mas, sin embargo, otra vez se equivoco, ya que ella con un movimiento rápido se apego a él con fuerza y lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos. Inuyasha no supo cómo ni cuándo su cuerpo pudo responder, pero luego de que al salir de su estado catatónico se vio a si mismo rodeándole con su propios brazos de un modo amoroso.

Luego de eso… prefería no pensarlo demasiado, ya que el dolor que atravesaba siempre su pecho lo mantenía entristecido por semanas, y si se colocaba a pensar en cómo termino a merced de Sesshoumaru, mucho no podía pensar, ya que demasiado no recordaba de aquello, ya que a los días siguientes apareció en la región del Este en el territorio del dragón junto al desagradable de su medio hermano en su _horrible_ enorme palacio...

No había odiado jamás tanto el hecho de ser mitad humano, como en el momento en que descubrió que gracias a su transformación en luna nueva lo habían separado de ella. Pero, luego de tanto sacrificio y años de separación por fin estaba junto a su dulce Kagome, y el hecho que no lo recordara… suspiró pesado y echo un vistazo entre la rendija de la puerta observando como el apagón de lámparas se había detenido, pero igual se quedo unos minutos más viendo para asegurarse por si el fantasma decidía volver a las suyas, pero, nada sucedió.

Demasiado movimiento en un comienzo Inuyasha no hizo, solo vasto con que sus ojos con rapidez la buscaran hacia el interior, y para cuando dio con ella, por completo se giro dispuesto a admirarla.

Era tan hermosa… se podría decir que su belleza dolía de solo verla, pero por los dioses que estaba dispuesto a soportar la tortura. Para ser una mortal, su belleza traspasaba límites hacia lo celestial, y quizás esa era la verdadera razón del porqué la buscan con insistencia… aunque, para cuando la conoció, no representaba la gran maravilla. Flacucha y en exceso pálida, y su glorioso cabello negro azabache estaba opaco, lo mismo que ocurría con sus ojos. Cosa que fue cambiando con el pasar de los días… meses.

Miro la curvatura de su fino cuello… Lo más sensato al ser hijo del gran Inutaisho, habría sido emparejarse con una Yokai y así su parte humana se perdería a través de las generaciones siguientes, como también serviría para ser aceptado... Sí, aquello, habría sido algo sensato; al menos a los ojos del sirviente de su padre, la anciana pulga Myoga. Ya que para su medio hermano, poco le importaba si decidía involucrarse con una roca. Incluso, para Inuyasha su interés en él durante gran parte de su vida, y para cuando su nombre y la necesidad de saber qué clase de ser era Sesshoumaru, desapareció el día en que apareció frente a sí; imponente y con un maldito aire de suficiencia y superioridad que en cosas de segundos le causó nauseas, y por largos años le toco soportar.

Tenía más que claro que a Sesshoumaru la idea de entrenarlo le provocaba una úlcera en su trasero realezco, y por lo mismo, por mucho que hubiese prometido rebajarse a enseñarle, perfectamente pudo haberlo aplazado lo suficiente como para que con el pasar del tiempo no fuese necesario. Pero, no lo hizo. Apareció un día en la noche, minutos después de que Kagome, el pequeño Furyoku y él se acostaron. Su majestad no dijo nada, solo dejo sentir su presencia sabiendo que él iría tras de él.

Ni siquiera se rebajo en comunicarle la grandiosa noticia, sí no que Myoga fue el que hablo.

Solo supo de la presencia de la diminuta criatura cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, lo bastante molesto como para hacerle reaccionar dándose un manotazo en la zona.

— Tan dulce como la de su padre — escucho en su palma.

— ¿Eh? — exclamo sorprendido ante el insecto minúsculo que intentaba acomodar su diminuta ropa.

De un brinco apareció en su hombro y lo miro al detalle.

— Joven Inuyasha — le volvió hablar la pulga —. Años desde la última vez en que tuve el agrado de estar bajo su presencia.

— No tengo recuerdo de haberte conocido.

— ¿Conocerme?, no, ya que sólo era un bebe. Soy Myoga, mi buen joven amo.

Inuyasha no realizo gesto alguno, aparte del meter sus manos en las mangas contrarias de su chaqueta y llevar la vista hacia el imponente ser de armadura y elegantes prendas que a ojos cerrados se mantenía a metros de distancia.

Jamás lo había visto, pero había algo en él que se le hacía altamente, y realmente desagradable familiar…

— ¿y, éste? — altivo señalo con un movimiento de cabeza al ser a metros de él.

Myoga horrorizado comenzó a dar brincos de un lado al otro intentando balbucear algo, siempre atento algún posible movimiento del tipo elegante. El cual solo abrió los ojos y miro de reojo con desdén por unos momentos para luego volver a cerrarlos.

— Ve al grano — ordeno secante el sujeto desconocido para Inuyasha a la ahora estática pulga. Aunque, no negaba que hasta a él le provoco escalofrió el tono, se mantuvo como si nada, incluso, casi desafiante en su mirar.

— No lo mire así, amo — susurro la pulga a su oído —. Su hermano es bastante susceptible a provocaciones estos últimos días; no lo desafié de ese modo.

— ¿Has dicho, hermano? — la pulga asintió e Inuyasha regreso toda su atención al Yokai —. Con que tú eres Sesshoumaru — le habló directo a él y el anciano Myoga deseo desaparecer ya que sabía que el mayor de los hijos de su muerto señor no poseía la paciencia necesaria como para lidiar con la orden encomendada, o sea, lidiar con su medio hermano, y que éste le tratara con tan poco respeto, menos ayudaba.

Y creyendo Myoga en un momento que el Gran Yokai del Este haría uso de algún poder para aniquilar al muchacho, tal cosa no sucedió. Incluso, a pesar de que Inuyasha hablara y hablara, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo igual, estatual. Hasta que de un momento a otro se volvió al joven y avanzo a él, y lo pudo percibir.

Una suave energía envolvía el aire, prácticamente con dotes anestesiantes, y sintió su cuerpo y mente tranquilizarse de un modo placentero llevándolo a querer sonreír al imaginarse rodeado de Inuyokais pudiendo así disfrutar del delicioso néctar que ellos podían proporcionarles ante una succión.

Quizás, eso era lo que había ocurrido con el señor Sesshoumaru; esta energía lo había echo calmarse.

— Myoga.

La pulga adopto una actitud seria y se coloco sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru al volver a escuchar su imponente voz, el cual no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a su medio y a la vez menor hermano.

— Venimos por usted joven amo.

Inuyasha frunció su ceño al escuchar aquello pero no dejo de mirar a los ojos aquel de su sangre que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con displicencia.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

— El señor Sesshoumaru juró a vuestro padre antes de que éste falleciera el entrenarlo y prepararlo como corresponde al ser hijo del general Inutaisho y uno de los herederos del Este. Debemos partir lo antes posible para que su instrucción comience de inmediato, no se debe perder tiempo, menos, el de vuestro medio — se aclaró la garganta —, hermano.

— No puedo ahora — contesto con simpleza sin dejar de mirar a su hermano sin dejar doblegarse ante la frialdad y peligro que este irradiaba.

— Pero joven — intento la pulga disuadirlo —. Es una orden de su padre.

— Mi padre está muerto, así que dudo que pueda venir a reprocharme algo de lo cual se me acaba de imponer.

— Insolente — dijo Sesshoumaru con frialdad.

Un bufido se soltó de los labios de Inuyasha y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su boca.

— No he dicho mentira alguna — agregó.

Sesshoumaru se irguió en garbo y con desdén alzo la voz.

— No, no has dicho, mocoso. Pero es un juramento que cumpliré, así sea contra tu propia voluntad. Tú menos que nadie serás responsable de un incumplimiento de palabra por parte mía, y menos… por una humana.

El ceño de Inuyasha se acentuó ofendido pero no aparto la vista.

— Me importa poco tu honor. No me iré, así que no insistan.

— Recapacite, amo Inuyasha.

— No, ya que el marcharme significaría dejar a Kagome, y eso no lo haré.

— Ella podría ir con usted… — propusó Myoga pero al ver la asesina mirada por parte de Sesshoumaru, guardo silencio permitiéndole a Inuyasha conocer a la vez la respuesta que ya sabía de ante mano...

— He dicho ya que, no la dejare. Así que, lárguense.

— No me parece extraño el rebajarte al querer estar con esa… "gente", pero vuelvo a decir: vendrás, porque lo digo, así deba deshacerme de la asquerosidad que te acompaña para que obedezcas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, maldito infeliz? — bramó entre dientes, pero el ver que Sesshoumaru paso por su lado sin interés en mantener la conversación, la rabia aumentó y los insultos se dejaron oír sin contención alguna.

De Myoga, no se supo mas, ya que por lo visto era tan cobarde que escapó apenas detecto la posible pelea que jamás llego, ya que Sesshoumaru haciendo oídos sordos, con la vista fija en dirección hacia donde Kagome descansaba, dijo:

— Tu estupidez no será responsable del qué ocurra.

— ¡¿y, qué demonios significa eso? ¡Habla, maldito!

Pero nada se volvió a decir. Inuyasha siguió gritándole enajenado, sin embargo su medio hermano se envolvió en un halo de luz y desapareció.

Lo maldijo una y cientos de veces apenas desapareció esa vez, y bueno, las maldiciones se mantuvieron incluso hasta el día presente. Sessohumaru era un maldito arrogante que despreciaba a todo aquel que pudiese estar por debajo de él… frunció los labios molesto consigo mismo, ya que debía reconocer que el muy maldito era tan hábil y poderoso como para que su auto titulo de Gran Yokai fuese merecido. Pero claro, que jamás se escucharía reconociéndolo en voz alta, y por lo mismo se lo quito de la cabeza con un simple pestañar, topando con la mirada de Kagome, la cual mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del durmiente Furyoku.

— ¿Recuerdos tristes? — Kagome se acomodó en su futón evitando despertar al felino, que al sentir más espacio se estiro con comodidad.

— De todo tipo, aunque los tristes predominan.

— Ya veo…

— A ti te sucede siempre. Lo veo en tu mirada cuando despiertas por las noches luego de las pesadillas. Por lo visto, sin importar la especie, los tormentos no hacen distinción.

— Tienes razón. Pero creo que, a pesar de los años, me cuesta acostumbrarme a ellos… — le vio sujetar los tridentes que usaba como armas con fuerza a la vez intentando mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro atormentado.

— Eres buena exterminadora — eso sirvió para atraer su atención de otro modo, en especial al ver que su sonrisa ahora era auténtica y natural —, y no dudo que al ser sacerdotisa te permite tener mayor ventaja en un cómbate contra demonios.

— Hay ciertos poderes que no se me permite usar, y creo que decir el motivo no es necesario — Inuyasha solo se limitó en asentir al comprender que se refería al hecho de que atraía demonios —. Durante el día puedo contenerme de utilizarlo, pero por las noches… mis propios tormentos me visitan a diario sin fallar entre pesadillas y me es imposible contener ciertas energías. En el templo me era fácil vivir al mi superior evitar que demonios se sintiesen atraídos por mi energía. Si no fuese por ti, creo que me habrían atrapado hace mucho y Furyoku sería comida de Oni…

— Creo que… — carraspeó la garganta y evitando mostrar lo nervioso que le coloco sus últimas palabras — eres lo bastante apta como para reaccionar antes de que intenten matarte, incluso tu bestia.

— El señor Higurashi… — realizo una pausa para escucharla corregirse llamándole la atención —; mi padre, fue muy exigente a la hora de mi entrenamiento…

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu padre _es_ un exterminador? ¿Creí que ambos habían muerto?

— ¿Mis padres? Jamás te he hablado de ellos.

— ¿No? — ella negó a lo que él nervioso se aclaró la garganta y busco en su cabeza la posible solución a su propia encerrona — ¿Segura? Diría que sí. Y en parte, bueno debe ser, debido a que por las noches durante sueños les llamas y lloras.

— Oh… — masculló relajándose, a lo que él igual la imitó.

— Aunque por lo visto estoy equivocado.

— No lo estás — aclaró ella —. Anteriormente, era hija del General Akino y su esposa. Habitaban la región norte y poseían una vasta extensión de tierra al ser los guardianes de Gengu. Eran grandes personas; todos en general, hasta que… — sus ojos se ensombrecieron por lo que él comprendió sin necesidad de detalle lo que había ocurrido… Huérfana, a los siete años, no solo de padres, sino de todo lo que conocía —. A los años después, los Higurashi, exterminadores del Oeste me encontraron y adoptaron.

Recordó y narró sin falta de detalles su primer día en la aldea de exterminadores.

Había dormido durante días, y el último recuerdo que tenía, era de su escape en el pueblo de los Akino luego del ataque.

No sabía que sucedía; no sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que tenía claro, era que estaba con vida en un lugar desconocido gracias a... Tampoco sabía a quién agradecer. De seguro era alguna de las personas que se dejaba ver por la entrada a la habitación. Un hombre acompañado de una joven de dulce mirar. La encontró linda, y por algún extraño motivo se imagino el que serían grandes amigas. Cosa que ocurrió sin lugar a dudas.

Al hermano de la muchacha no lo conoció hasta el día siguiente. Era un muchachito inquieto de solo cinco años, con intensos deseos de ya hacerse hombre para manejar las armas. Pero eso no ocurriría hasta en tres años más, por lo que se escabullía y se quedaba en la zona de entrenamiento hasta altas horas, que era cuando el señor Katsumoto lo iba a buscar, encontrándolo dormido entre las prendas y armas de práctica.

Debía reconocer con gusto que no le costó querer a los dos hijos del dueño de casa; quien resultó ser el líder del clan de exterminadores.

Katsumoto Higurashi, era un hombre de carácter especial de gran porte y aspecto. Ante los aldeanos se mostraba serio, duro y estricto, y en casa, recibía la adoración de sus hijos y con buen motivo... Era un líder admirable y respetado. Sus capacidades como sus habilidades jamás era puesta en duda; lo seguían y obedecían todos sin queja alguna, hasta que ella llegó.

En un comienzo la aceptaron en la aldea a pesar de saber de quién era ella. Pero todo cambio el día en que demonios por primera vez atacaron la aldea, y todo luego que ella en juego hiciera florecer un prado de peonias para Sango.

Era plena noche fue cuando llegaron, y la sorpresa no desapareció del rostro de todos durante la batalla ante lo extraño de que aquellos seres se arriesgaran a atacar la aldea de quienes poseían la destreza para aniquilarlos. Y lo demostraron, luego de que intentarán atraparla. Si no hubiese sido por Sango y el pequeño Kohaku de seguro lo habrían logrado.

Las quejas ya pasada la batalla no demoraron en alzarse, exigiendo a su líder llevarse a la muchacha a otro lugar, pero él se negó rotundamente.

— Si se va de aquí, saben muy bien que ella no estará a salvo — aseguro con firmeza.

— Entonces, ¿Debemos arriesgar la vida de los nuestros por una extraña? — Exclamo una voz del fondo, siendo acompañada por todo tipo de protestas.

— No deberán hacerlo — dijo Katsumoto ante la horrorizada expresión de su hija —. Desde hoy la conocerán como mi hija. _Es_ una de los míos. Y si los años que he entregado a ustedes, asegurando la protección de las familias de esta aldea significa algo, les pido que la protejan y la acepten como una más del clan. Jamás les he pedido más de lo que pueden dar, o incluso, que hagan algo que este por fuera de mis habilidades de exterminador o como persona. Somos los exterminadores de demonios más reconocidos, no por mí, sino por todos los que habitan en esta aldea, y por lo mismo les imploró, por el bienestar de Kagome, acójanla.

El silencio inundo los alrededores, hasta que una voz desde la fila central hablo.

— Su aldea fue arrasada por demonios, Higurashi. Y lo que ocurrió hoy, ha sido solo una advertencia para lo que nos deparara en el futuro.

— ¡Es un peligro, Higurashi!

— ¡Es solo una niña! — Exclamo horrorizada una mujer al fondo.

— ¡La que hará que todos seamos asesinados!

— ¡Debe irse!

— ¡Está bien! — bramó Katsumoto mostrándose completamente encolerizado —. Si quieren que se marche, así será. Pero, mi familia y yo partimos con ella.

Sango apretó el brazo de Kagome y Kohaku tomo la mano de su padre, mostrando así ambos su apoyo ante la decisión tomada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser Kagome el tema en discusión, nadie le prestaba atención, la cual intentando controlar su nerviosismo y el llanto, se separo de Sango y avanzo hasta colocarse frente de los Higurashi.

— ¡No! — exclamo con voz temblorosa —. No quiero obligarlos a mi presencia. Yo... — hizo una pausa para permitirse encontrar control. Trago pesado haciendo pasar el nudo en su garganta —. No quiero que nadie se sacrifique por mí... Más muertes... Mis padres... No podría soportarlo. Todos ustedes han sido ya demasiado amables, y por lo mismo no podría vivir sabiéndolos en peligro por mi causa.

Agacho su rostro y oculto sus ojos debajo de su flequillo, esperando la inminente decisión que ella prefería por el bien de aquella gente.

— Se quedará — sentenció el señor Higurashi, dejando ver a todos en su mirada cuan orgulloso estaba. Orgulloso de ella.

Inuyasha se mantuvo callado en todo momento. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, ni menos expresó algo en su rostro. Se mantuvo inescrutable como cual estatua de templo; incluso, pasado unos minutos, su estado se mantuvo tal cual, hasta que con cierta incredulidad, dijo:

— ¿Él, se colocó en contra de todos, por ti? ¿Por alguien que jamás había visto hasta hacia sólo unos días? — ella asintió —. Perdona que lo diga, pero no lo creo. No tu historia — aclaró con rapidez —, si no la actitud de aquel hombre... ¿Katsumoto? — Ella asintió dolida, a lo que él asustado se levanto y se acerco a ella con fiel intento de tocarla, y al ver lo que iba hacer, se contuvo limitándose solo en hablar evitando dejar ver su sonrojo.

— Lo siento, Kagome. Perdóname, por favor. Creo que hablo mi orgullo y rechazo de buena obra de algún otro humano a parte de ti... Discúlpame.

Ella asintió con suavidad.

— Entiendo... Más de lo que crees — le sonrió —. Cuando ocurrió eso, para mí todo era parte de una ilusión. Me era imposible creer que alguien a parte de la gente que me crio desde que nací mostrase deseo de velar por mí. Pero ya ves que las mujeres en el templo se mostraron iguales. No todos son malvados.

De eso, Inuyasha preferiría omitir comentario, ya que aparte de su madre y Kagome nadie se comporto con decencia, ni siquiera cuando era un recién nacido...

Asintió como modo de terminar el asunto permitiéndole a ella volver a dormirse.

Había algo extraño en aquella historia; algo que incomodaba, y quizás era solo cosas de él, ya que sí era cierto que no confiaba en los humanos y menos en los Yokais de la raza que fuesen, y podía ser ese el motivo real por el cual le chocaba la buena obra realizada por aquel hombre líder de exterminadores (aparte de que le molestara que recordara cada detalle de su vida con ellos...). Pero, su instinto le decía que no estaba equivocado y que no olvidara ese detalle importante de la historia de Kagome, ya que nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ese hombre llamado Katsumoto Higurashi sabía algo, y por eso mismo la acogió sin problemas.

Sabía y sentía que Kagome no se había quedado conforme con su asentimiento y por lo mismo, para evitarse problemas con ella al poder decir lo que pensaba, cerró los ojos y se fingió dormido sintiendo como ella luego de un largo tiempo manteniéndose sólo en observarlo, se durmió, y al sentir tranquilidad en la habitación como en los alrededores la imito de manera inconsciente.

No podía culparse de su cansancio, hacia más de una semana en que sólo se limitaba en dormitar por una hora diaria, y por lo visto, la fatiga lo venció…

No supo que fue lo que lo despertó realmente, ya que juraba haber escuchado a Sesshoumaru gritándole:"ARRIBA", dando justo con la imagen de Kagome siendo asechada por seres casi transparentes. Se les podía apreciar algo de rostro y cuerpo a su aspecto humano.

Su primer movimiento fue colocarse de pie, y el segundo el sólo observar.

Furyoku había desaparecido (para variar), por lo que no parecía extraño la libertad de asedio de aquellos Sogenbi.

Las pesadillas comenzaron atormentarla como todas las noches y la energía comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, por lo que temeroso se acerco para despertarla ante el pronto ataque de demonios, pero la energía llamante no excedió mas allá de la pared de Sogenbi que se formó alrededor de ella; energía que fue absorbida al instante por ellos hasta que el exceso de absorción se sobre pasó y Kagome adquiría cada vez mas palidez.

Hizo amago de acercarse, pero lo detuvieron a solo un metro de moverse comprendiendo cual era la intensión de ellos. Desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero dispuesto a atacar, pero ¿Cómo destruir seres ya muertos? Agito su arma contra ellos sin importar, sin embargo, sólo los atravesaba sin causarles daño alguno, lo que lo llevó a reprocharse el no haber robado Colmillo Sagrado también.

Y cuando creyó que la palidez de Kagome era sepulcral, un rugido se alzó a la entrada haciéndolo volverse topándose con el desaparecido Furyoku a la entrada completamente agazapado y mostrando sus colmillos de manera peligrosa. No obstante, cuando escucho a Kagome gritar de dolor, no dudo en intentar dirigirse donde ella viendo como su hombro derecho una vez más brillaba por entre su ropa, y los fantasmas, se escabullían enajenados.

El resplandor duro lo suficiente como para hacer desaparecer a los Sogenbi, sin antes haberla dejado casi muerta.

Intentó desesperado hacerla reaccionar mientras Furyoku se recostaba a un lado de ella y apoyaba su enorme cabeza en el vientre de la joven.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan desesperado como en ese momento, y por los dioses que no le agrada. Rogo mientras la llamaba para que despertara, y por un momento la palidez se mantuvo llevándolo a la locura, hasta que al verla sonreír, supo que estaría bien, y más cuando la vio mirarle con dulzura...

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto acariciándole la mejilla manteniendo la cabeza de ella recostada en su regazo.

— Si... — dijo en un murmullo dejándose llevar por la suavidad del contacto y por la extraña emoción que le recorría el cuerpo.

— Lo lamento, señorita Kagome — escucharon ambos a un costado, dando con la transparente silueta de un Sogenbi. Furyoku gruñó, pero al Kagome colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del animal este se quedo quieto dedicándose a mirar a la criatura. El Sogenbi se acerco hasta quedar a la completa vista de ellos —. Sentimos su energía fluir con tal intensidad que ellos, no pudieron resistirse. Fue inevitablemente que actuaran así... Él dijo que sería de ese modo.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto secante Inuyasha, sin dejar de demostrar lo poco que confiaba en él.

— Jamás dijo su nombre — contesto acercándose un poco más permitiéndoles apreciarlo mejor. Sus rasgos eran finos, demasiado finos como para decir que antes de morir había sido un hombre ya, lo más probable es que solo fuera un muchacho de mediana edad que lamentablemente había encontrado la muerte muy pronto... Le vieron "sentarse" a una distancia prudente, y con un movimiento de manos encender las lámparas de la habitación, agregando —: Vestía mandril y le gustaba mantenerse en las sombras. Luego que el señor de estas tierras lo expulsara, apareció una noche y nos atrajo con su energía oscura. Nos dijo que la oportunidad de vivir se nos presentaría. Que su señor nos brindaría la oportunidad de revivir si nos uníamos a él atrapándola a usted y alejando a todos los habitantes de la aldea. Intente detenerlos cuando sentimos su presencia, señorita Kagome, pero estaban fuera de sí. Lo lamento.

— Por lo visto, el aceite no les era suficiente — Kagome al escuchar su tono sarcástico, no pudo evitar reír, en especial al ser la primera vez en que lo oía en contra de otro que no fuera ella, y más porque la misma idea se había cruzado por su cabeza.

— Siempre es suficiente — contesto sonriente el fantasma —, ya que es una delicia. Pero, su energía... Se alzo brillante y pura, como el halo de luz que rodea a una madre en el momento en que da a luz a un hijo, sin embargo se nos está prohibido robar aquello.

— Y su energía, no — espeto Inuyasha señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Kagome.

— Inuyasha... — éste gruño molesto al escucharla con ese tono de voz. Le reprendía hasta con suavidad. Rayos, era dulce hasta en eso.

— No se preocupe, señorita Kagome, él tiene razón. Pero le aseguro que lo que ocurrió hoy no se volverá a repetir.

— ¿Por qué tan confiado?

— Algo protege a la señorita Kagome. Se desató en el instante exacto en que estaban por drenarle lo que le quedaba de energía. Como si una barrera se hubiese alzado desde su propio cuerpo. No es poder humano, y menos de demonio, eso lo aseguro.

— ¿Celestial? — pregunto Inuyasha.

— Probablemente — asintió el fantasma llevándose una mano al mentón —. Por lo visto, los dioses no la tienen por completo desamparada. Pero debe cuidarse de aquellos que la quieren atrapar, en especial de ese ser vestido de mandril.

— Agradezco tus palabras, pero, ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi nombre?, a caso, ¿_Él_ lo sabe? — El Sogenbi negó.

— No. Alguien que pasó hace una semana por aquí me hablo de usted, y me dijo lo maravillosa que era y cuanto habría querido verla de nuevo.

— ¿Un...Un humano?

Un aire frio recorrió su espalda y los ojos de Kagome de apoco se fueron llenado de lágrimas, como si supiese ya la respuesta. Trago fuerte y armándose de valor y rogando por estar equivocada, espero respuesta para luego formular mas.

— En su momento lo fue, ahora es como yo.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre?

— Hoyo. Ese era su nombre. Pasó junto a su familia y a otro grupo de Sogenbi que él conocía.

¿Hoyo y su familia, muertos? La aldea… la gente… ¿Su familia?

Y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento…

— Hablo de vuestra familia antes de seguir con su camino.

Kagome intento levantarse, pero al verse falta de energías, solo pudo alzar la cabeza permitiéndose preguntar con desesperación:

— ¿Lo hizo? ¿Ellos se encuentran bien? ¿Sango? ¿Kohaku y el señor Higurashi?

— Sobrevivieron — el aire que contenía, lo soltó sintiendo su alma aliviarse. ¡Estaban vivos! —. Tengo entendido que se dirigen en vuestra búsqueda.

Asintió de modo inconsciente, y volviéndose, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran sin preocupación. Por lo visto, el que sintiera que su mundo adoptaba por fin el rumbo correcto y la tranquilidad deseada al saberse con la habilidad y fuerza para alcanzarla por completo, era un error, y por eso mismo esta debía ser derrumbaba como una torre de Mahjong dejándola caer sobre ella en picada hacia un abismo, y estaba segura que sucedería así si no fuera por Inuyasha. Aquel ser que de manera inesperada apareció en su vida, proporcionándole su compañía y cuidado sin exigir nada a cambio... el cual la confortaba en ese instante con caricias en su cabello.

Luego de permanecer en silencio llorando sin emitir ruido y de recargar energías suficientes, Inuyasha le vio levantarse y guardar sus cosas con celeridad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para pasar el mareo que la hacía tambalearse.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto irguiéndose.

— Si me marcho ahora, llegare mañana a mediodía.

— Es un riesgo que vallas.

— No me importa. Iré.

— No lo apruebo — alzo la voz levantándose del futón — ¿Es por ese tal Hoyo, no es cierto? Ese Sogenbi dijo que tu familia está a salvo y que se dirigen en tu búsqueda. Así que no entiendo. Es hacia el Sur donde deberíamos dirigirnos, no volver a retomar el rumbo al Oeste, y lo sabes.

— No entiendes… — agacho la mirada.

— ¡Podría hacerlo si me explicaras, y así podría hacerme por fin una idea! ¿Era tu novio?

Sorprendida, lo miro a los ojos, viendo como el dorado de ellos se tornaban oscuros como dos piezas de ocre y como sus orejas caninas estaban hacia tras.

— No — contesto con suavidad viéndolo en parte relajarse —. Pero si un buen amigo. Una de las pocas personas que me acogió en la aldea sin problemas. No puedes esperar que me quede así como si nada al saberlo muerto por _mí_ causa. Debo ir y descubrir qué sucedió.

— Es una trampa, puedo olerlo, y lo más probable es que ese fantasma — señalo la pared por donde desapareció —, este metido. No permitiré que te arriesgues porqué sí. O dime, ¿Tus dos padres aprobarían algo como esto?

Lo miro furiosa, y estaba dispuesta a gritarle que "sí" al estar interponiéndose en su decisión, pero al comprender que mentiría, avergonzada negó.

— Debo saber...

Inuyasha firme y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación. Metió las manos dentro de sus mangas contrarias y observo como Furyoku le acompañó sentándose a su lado. Por lo visto, lo apoyaba ante la absurda decisión de su ama.

Observo los arboles del fondo de la propiedad, viendo como la copa de estos comenzaban a adquirir un tono dorado al llegarles los primeros rayos del amanecer.

— Cuando identificaste ayer a esa familia en la cabaña del bosque... ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con tu aldea?

Se acerco a él a paso lento deduciendo a donde quería ir.

— No, no puedo; no a esta distancia. El radio que abarco es de un par de kilómetros, y la aldea... Es demasiado.

Se volvió a ella con una sonrisa socarrona, y del mismo modo, dijo:

— Entonces, solo debemos acercarnos lo suficiente.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** PERDON! Sé que me demore, pero más que las musas esta vez, fue tiempo. Pero aquí estoy con una nota breve, ya que debo volver a lo mío antes de que me reten en el trabajo :-[

Una parte de los misterios se ha ido aclarando y en el siguiente capítulo sale otro a la luz ;)

Lo único que puedo decir de él, que es sobre Kagome.

Cuídense un montón y espero que hayan tenido lindas fiestas y que este año sea excelente para TODAS ustedes.

Muchas gracias a las que leen y no dejan mensaje, y más a las que lo hacen, ya que me motivan a seguirla.

**Luna**: Gracias Por el Review. Como también el que te guste la historia. ;)

Blesdyn! ¡Un millón amiga mía! Sin ti, creo que estaría más loca de lo que estoy! XD

NOS LEEMOS…


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo V

Podía ser que los monstruos y demonios no supieran de su ventaja, pero lo que llevaba a pensar a Inuyasha, era: ¿Si él se paralizaba en ese momento, ocurría lo mismo con todo el resto…?

Habían llegado a temprana hora de la mañana, gracias al tiempo que ahorraron durante el viaje al llevarla él en su espalda.

Apenas se ofreció como medio de transporte, ella solo guardo silencio, dejándolo con la duda de qué era lo que pensaba. Y en palabras retorcidas, frases que chocaban con la coherencia intento en un vano modo darle los pros de llevarla en su espalda. Y ella, por lo visto, ni siquiera lo escucho, ya que le vio sacudir la cabeza y mirarlo con curiosidad antes de decir —: ¿Nos vamos?

Él no contesto, se le quedó mirando aturdido sin saber que decir, hasta que le volvió a escuchar hablar.

— ¿Has cambiado de idea?

Inuyasha asustado, aclaro efusivamente:

— No, claro que no.

Aturdido aun, se acerco e hinco dándole la espalda para que así ella pudiese subirse con comodidad. Solo esperaba que ello no le trajera problemas a él…

— ¿No te será incómodo? — Susurro Kagome al tiempo que apoyaba sus palmas a la espalda de él para luego acomodar sus muslos a ambos costados; prácticamente montándose en él, agregando —: ya sabes, por mi peso.

Se acomodo el bolso y las armas mientras escuchaba como él soltaba un bufido. No era su peso el que le incomodaría, si no la cercanía. Esperaba poder mantenerse cuerdo — _Que los dioses me ayuden… _—. Y sin titubeos, con toda la concentración posible en sus palabras, y como si fuese algo de costumbre para ambos, le sujeto las piernas y dijo:

— Puedo con tu gato sin problemas. Llevarte a cuestas, sería como si uno de sus bigotes hubiese caído sobre mi espalda.

Kagome se abrazo a su cuello y él sintió a través de ese pequeño acto tan de ellos en una época, que quizás; quizás era posible recuperarla por completo.

— Con que hubieses dicho que soy liviana, habría sido suficiente — rio.

Él la imito, y al tiempo que flexionaba sus piernas, dándose la misma elasticidad que un resorte, sonrió con mayor efusión ante las serie de ideas de una pronta recuperación de memoria de la joven…

Los saltos eran tan altos que, entre aterrizaje y aterrizaje sentía que volaban, a pesar que no dudaba mantenerse aferrada a él como si la vida se le fuera.

Acortaron tiempo hasta dejarlo a un tercio de lo que se suponía les tomaría el llegar, dándoles las tres de la tarde cuando se detuvieron a la distancia pedida por ella

El nerviosismo se dejaba oler en el aire, por lo que no le era necesario verla al rostro para saber que era ella la responsable, y el tensor de sus músculos se dejó sentir apenas le informó que habían llegado.

El estado de Kagome perduro lo bastante como para hacerle dudar de sí había sido buena idea el haberle llevado. Quizás lo mejor habría sido llevársela aprovechando el tenerla sobre sí, pero no lo hizo. Guiándose por el deseo de complacerla omitió su deseo de cuidarla y protegerla.

Agacho la mirada comprendiendo que nada sacaba al pensar en aquello, y más cuando la volvió alzar la vio en una actitud totalmente distinta a como cuando aterrizaron. Estaba sorprendentemente relajada, sin la más mínima pisca de temor y mucho menos de desconcentración, comprendiendo que ya estaba lista y dispuesta para la "búsqueda" como decidió llamarle; ya que era eso lo que hacía, buscar de un modo que él desconocía lo que ella necesitaba descubrir.

Como modo de protegerla activo todos sus sentidos hasta el máximo de su capacidad, y cuando encontró que estaba todo en orden, con un asentimiento ella cerró los ojos e Inuyasha de inmediato sintió su cuerpo paralizarse permitiéndose el sólo observarla, siempre a la espera de ser informado de lo qué ocurría. Cosa que no ocurrió hasta que Kagome volvió en sí, y una mirada sombría cubrió sus ojos.

— ¿Qué descubriste? — pregunto intentando mantenerse sereno.

— Demonios... — susurró —. Cubren los pasos que llevan a los cuatro ingresos que tiene la aldea...

— ¿Puedes encontrar la forma de que aun así entremos? — ella suavemente asintió.

— Existen otros cuatro accesos subterráneos. No será problema...

Le vio fruncir el ceño preocupado, a lo que no pudo evitar decir con seriedad:

— Entonces, ¿Por qué te muestras atormentada?

La sorpresa por unos instantes se dejo ver en sus ojos, mas volvió a calmarse antes de contestar:

— Solo uno decidió quedarse... Solo uno...

— ¿Lo reconoces? — Kagome asintió.

— Tantos... Tan pocos sobrevivieron... Tan pocos...

— ¿De qué hablas?

La miro preocupado al verla perderse en sus palabras.

— ¿Kagome? ¿De qué hablas?

— Están muertos... Son demasiados. Tenía la esperanza de que el Sogenbi hubiese mentido.

— El que sólo veas a uno no quiere decir que...

— Los veo. Los veo a todos… Sus esencias desvaneciéndose. En unos meses solo quedará... Sólo quedará, nada.

Podía ser que siempre se mostrase fuerte y con la capacidad de lidiar con algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo colapso por completo y tuvo que correr y esconderse detrás de un árbol para evitarle a Inuyasha tan desagradable escena.

Devolvió todo lo que se encontraba en su estómago, y su cuerpo ahora convulsionaba ante la rápida disminución de temperatura.

Una vejiga de agua fue colocada frente a sí, y el cuenco que servía a la vez de tapa fue acercado.

— Bebe, hará que se te pase el sabor.

Con cierto grado de dificultad lo tomo, y al tiempo en que acercaba el recipiente a sus labios, susurró —: lo siento...

— ¿Qué sientes? No te puedes disculpar por demostrar tu condición humana.

El ceño de Kagome se frunció confundido y él se quedo estático hincado frente a ella.

— Eh... lo siento…

Incomodo se levanto con rapidez alejándose en dirección en donde se encontraban las cosas de ella.

Estaba confundido, sorprendido y por sobretodo, preocupado. Por un minuto se expresó como Sesshoumaru lo habría hecho; frío, sin la más mínima pisca de sentimiento. Y es que aquella demostración de debilidad por parte de Kagome, lo altero llevándolo a hablar de ese modo tan despectivo.

Se odio en ese instante y más a su medio hermano al haberlo afectado de un modo en el que no tenía permitido serlo...

En un momento como aquel debió ser considerado, atento. Demostrar de algún modo lo mucho que significaba para él, pero de seguro que con esto ella debía estar pensando lo peor de él.

Pasaron los minutos, y su agonía aumento lo suficiente como para querer arrancarse el cabello. Incluso, estaba llevando las manos a la cabeza cuando ella regreso, y lo peor de sus desgracias, es que no sola. Furyoku la acompañaba.

El lento -según él- tigre se interponía de nuevo en sus disculpas. Quería gritarle que los dejara solos, pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

— Furyoku recomienda la entrada secreta Noreste.

Está bien, eso era extraño. Que el gato le había indicado donde dirigirse le parecía tan absurdo como que le dijeran que Sesshoumaru era afectuoso en la celebración a Seiryu.

Por muy inicio a la primavera que sea, y que el amor inunde el festival y la estación completa, su medio hermano era lo más cercano a un tempano de hielo en pleno invierno. De seguro hasta el día de hoy reprocha al fallecido padre de ambos por no haber tomado posición del Norte en vez de región tan melosa como lo es el Este.

Suspiro, y regresando a la realidad, le dijo con infinita paciencia:

— ¿Él te dijo a dónde dirigirnos?

— Claro que no — aclaró —, no habla, por si no te has dado cuenta. Furyoku me lo señalo a su modo. Por eso no llego junto con nosotros. Él llego antes.

— ¿Y verificó la zona? — completó el con incredulidad. Ella asintió y se volvió al felino.

Inuyasha suspiró nuevamente, y evitando mostrarse susceptible con algo que podría ser posible, recordando cómo estaba ella a causa de lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos, dijo:

— Indícame con exactitud en donde se encuentra la entrada. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

Ella negó.

— Sólo a un cuarto de milla. Pero, no es necesario que te diga si puedo mostrarlo.

— Es necesario, ya que te quedas.

— No me quedaré. Y si es por lo de "mostrar mi condición humana", te aseguro que no permitiré que se repita. Debo ir.

Por un demonio… aun no lo perdonaba.

— No. Te quedarás junto a Furyoku. Ya es bastante arriesgado que te encuentres a pasos de demonios, pero ¿Colocarte de tal modo que quedes rodeada? no lo permitiré. Te quedas. Furyoku — llamó al tigre, pero este sólo volvió la cabeza a él sin más interés que eso —. Quédense aquí, ambos. En caso de peligro, llévatela.

— ¡Oye! ¡No tienes derecho…!

El felino se levantó, se dirigió a Kagome y para sorpresa y extrañeza de la joven el animal se restregó en ella, y luego, tomo entre sus fauces el bolso de ella, permitiéndole a la joven entender que era lo que se proponía. Pero cuando Inuyasha vio al animal correr en dirección hacia la aldea, prácticamente sintió que se le encrespaban los dedos y que uno de sus ojos comenzaban a parpadearle constantemente.

¡Genial! Lo que le haya hecho creer que le obedecería, se desvaneció al instante.

El animal jamás le obedeció antes ¿Por qué creía que lo haría ahora? No tenía idea. Quizás había sido porque ya una vez lo apoyo al oponerse a la decisión de ella, pero ahora... Maldito gato.

— Eso ayudara — al Inuyasha volverse, la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la joven lo que menos hacía era colocarlo nervioso, ya que a pesar de pensar que se veía encantadora luciéndola, Kagome la expresaba como si se sintiese satisfecha consigo misma, lo que le hizo enervarse.

En vez de abrazarla por placer de contacto, deseaba zarandearla, y así hacerle entrar en razón. Arriesgaría su vida por nada. Ni miles de personas valían lo suficiente como para arriesgarla, y una... No estaba dispuesto. Y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, ella con voz firme, le dijo:

— Iré. No habrá palabra en esta tierra que me haga cambiar de idea, así que no lo intentes, ya que no lograras nada — el ceño fruncido del joven híbrido le dejó más que claro que había logrado lo propuesto, pero aun así decidió agregar —: Además, él sólo hablará conmigo...

Salidos ya de entre cajas vacías provistas sólo de pantalla para ocultar la entrada en la aldea, con rapidez se dirigieron a la casa central.

El plan de Furyoku era distraer los demonios y monstruos que pudiesen estar cerca. Y la de Inuyasha, era el mantenerse siempre adelante, tanto como para protegerla como para usar sus sentidos y así ver si ver si aparecía alguien. Pero Kagome lo adelanto apenas llegaron a la casa, y a pesar de llamarla con tono bajo o hacer amago de sujetarla, ella no lo escuchaba o simplemente lo esquivaba.

— Kagome — susurró Inuyasha realizando gestos con movimientos cortantes con sus manos, indicándole así que se detuviera.

Intento avanzar, pero se detuvo a tiempo antes que las tablas del piso crujieran.

— Yo soy más liviana — Susurró ella agregando una negativa al intentar adelantarla nuevamente.

— Eso es lo de menos. Quédate ahí.

— No. Sé porque te lo digo.

Kagome avanzó sin siquiera esperar asentimiento, y él exasperado, gruño intentando sujetarla y forzarla a detenerse, ya que sentía en el aire la amenaza.

Y apenas ella movió la puerta corrediza, Inuyasha supo que sus instintos no fallaron.

Él vio una sombra lanzarse sobre ella al tiempo en que Kagome sacaba sus Sais y las enganchaba en el sable del atacante.

Inuyasha con rapidez llevó su mano a colmillo de Acero. Y cuando estaba desenfundando, vio como Kagome ejerció fuerza y empujaba al atacante viendo a este trastrabillar.

Él no se quedó a la espera de algo. Se lanzó al interior de la vivienda creyendo que Kagome le seguiría en el ataque, pero cuando colocó el filo de colmillo en el cuello del atacante, al volverse a verla, la encontró en posición sumisa; de rodillas, la punta de sus dedos apoyados en el suelo, mientras de espalda recta conservaba su cabeza gacha... ¿Qué demonios?

Se volvió al atacante, el cual sin prestar importancia que lo tuviese bajo su poder, con la mirada pérdida, se levanto con dificultad para luego acercarse a ella omitiéndolo por completo.

— Sólo una persona ha logrado devolverme un ataque de este modo... — Dijo una voz rasposa proveniente del atacante que ahora lograba ver mejor —. ¿Kagome?

— ¡Sí! — contesto ella con firmeza agachando mas la cabeza.

— ¡Muchacha! — exclamo el hombre —. ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! Por los dioses que lo es...

La sujeto de los brazos y la hizo levantarse.

— Se que si, abuelo Higurashi. Pero, me enteré de lo ocurrido... No podía no venir.

— Se que no, muchacha. Sé que no — le sacudió un poco mientras hablaba, y con fuerza la estrecho en un abrazo —. Tú padre te reprenderá por esta locura.

La joven se relajo más, incluso se apego más a él, escuchando como Inuyasha envainaba su arma.

— Eso mismo creo yo — mascullo Inuyasha con una frialdad natural, que por lo visto, últimamente se le hacía bastante común, olvidando a la vez modales exigidos. Sin embargo, de improvisto sintió un filo agudo en su cuello, comprendiendo que era el arma del hombre — ¿Cómo rayos...?

— Tu sangre Yokai no es nada contra la edad.

— Ni la edad ni la sangre sirven, anciano. Quinientos años de edad, y mi padre murió en manos de un aficionado.

— Los aficionados son los peores, muchacho. No actúan con la cabeza, si no en base al temor — agrego el anciano acompañándose de un resoplido mientras lo miraba con mayor seriedad; como si se tratase de un alumno en vez que un desconocido —. Además, el general del Este murió protegiendo a su familia, o sea, a ti, muchacho.

Sin olvidar que estaba bajo el dominio del hombre, se irguió y sus orejas se bajaron como un cachorrito en busca de atención. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para la joven sacerdotisa, haciéndola sonreír de manera disimulada, y más cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de él al preguntar:

— ¿Sabe quien fue mi padre?

— ¡Claro que sí! — Exclamo Tsubasa Higurashi —. Lo trate lo suficiente como para saber que te golpearía en este instante por haber bajado la guardia.

Con la hoja de la _Katana_ golpeo en el brazo a Inuyasha, a lo que al tiempo en que se sobaba soltaba un fuerte quejido de dolor, llevando a la meditación el tema de su padre.

Puede que El Gran Inutaisho no lo pueda golpear al estar muerto -cosa que no dudaba que ocurriría al Myoga contarle como entreno al idiota de Sesshoumaru-, pero de seguro su "buen" hermano lo haría. Incluso, peor aún, lo mataría al según él "deshonrar" a la familia.

Resoplo.

Valla estupidez. Familia. Lo que ellos tenían, lo que menos era, era una familia…

Entre sus pensamientos escucho la voz del anciano hombre hablándole sobre el hecho de que ellos no se conocían y un par de cosas que no entendió muy bien. Y por el modo en que lo miraba, decidió prestar atención como un perro obediente.

—… El que te encuentres en una aldea de exterminadores, mas alerta debiste de haber estado, ya que no todos tiene la capacidad de distinguir presencias, muchacho — le vio alzar el sable y colocarse a demostrar su agilidad con el arma mientras seguía hablando con un aire teatral rallando en la exageración —. Te pude haber matado al instante. Pero, si no fuera porque supe al instante de quien se trataba, y más porque Kagome no mostró interés en atacarte, te deje de lado.

Le vio sonreír con efusión, llevándolo a ver la similitud en algunas expresiones entre el anciano hombre y Kagome. Sacudió la cabeza, dejando de lado locas ideas que se comenzaban a acumular en su cabeza.

El hombrecillo que seguía hablando por largos e interminables minutos, llevando ahora el tema hacia el arte de la guerra, le hizo volverse hacia Kagome para buscar su ayuda. Aquel anciano lo mareaba con su parloteo. En especial, cuando cambio de tema al de las sacerdotisas ¿A quién podía importarle el hecho de que su linaje procediera de una serie de sacerdotisas?, por lo visto, solo a Kagome, ya que siguió en todo momento la narrativa del hombre, hasta que este se detuvo y dijo con voz firme y colocándose completamente serio a la vez que envainaba su arma.

— Deben irse. No tardaran en llegar.

— Puedo impedirlo — dijo Kagome, pero el hombre negó.

— ¿Desgastarte como la ultima vez? No permitiré que alces un campo de energía para proteger una aldea que esta desolada.

— Esta usted…

Tsubasa alzo una palma deteniendo sus palabras.

— Me ofendes al intentar evitarme una pelea. Ellos no se atreven acercárseme desde antes de ayer; por eso se mantienen alejados, muchacha. Sin embargo, al estar tú aquí, Kagome… deben irse.

— ¡No! — exclamo Kagome.

Tsubasa Higurashi guardo silencio y por largos segundos se le quedo mirando con dulzura.

— Me recuerdas a tu madre. Siempre dispuesta a sacrificarte, a pesar de que no quiero que lo hagas. Aunque, no puedo negar que tu padre te heredo lo suyo. Pero, eres más ella. Por eso mismo temí, que a pesar de entrenarte yo mismo no podrías con ello, pero por lo visto tu sangre exterminadora corre en las proporciones justas — sonrió pensativo volviéndose a encender la mecha de una de las lámparas.

— ¿De qué habla? — pregunto Kagome.

— Por lo visto, he hablado de más — se dirigió a la puerta corrediza y la corrió —. Ya es suficiente. Deben irse ahora.

— No. Necesito saber a qué se refiere, abuelo Higurashi. Merezco la verdad ¿Qué se me ha ocultado? ¿Por qué dice "mi sangre exterminadora? ¡¿Por qué? No me mire de ese modo. Debe contestarme.

— ¿Debo…? — susurro con la mirada perdida.

Cerró la compuerta y a paso lento y manos aferradas desde la espalda, avanzo hasta la lámpara que con una llama flameante envolvía la habitación.

— Katsumoto me pidió que le jurara no decirte. Y tú sabes que no rompo mis juramentos.

Kagome se abatió tan rápido, que hizo que la sangre le hirviera en las arterias a Inuyasha ante la impotencia, pero, el hombre comenzó hablar luego y dedujo que ya no sería necesario quebrarle algo.

— Mi hermano, el padre de Katsumoto falleció cuando este era solo un niño. Así que, no solo cayó en mis manos el cuidar a mi sobrino, sino también al clan completo. Yo no tenía más familia que mi hermano y su hijo, por lo que considerarlo como mío no fue algo difícil. Ya desde antes me encargaba de cuidarlo y quererlo. Pero el remplazar el cariño de mi hermano jamás fue mi intención. Y jamás me afecto tanto, como cuando me llamo padre…

Katsumoto siempre fue aplicado; un gran guerrero exterminador. Demasiado valiente a su corta edad, y demasiado reservado y carente de cosas mundanas. Tal como yo — sonrió —. Cualquier cosa era más importante que el tener pareja o formar familia, pero la presión de tener un heredero lo llevo a comprometerse con la madre de Sango y Kohaku.

— ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto? — susurró Inuyasha a Kagome. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miró, ni mucho menos hablo al estar atenta a cada palabra; siguiendo la historia como si fuese parte de ella, ya que algo le decía que no era algo sin interés.

—… No sé si la amo en algún momento — continuo —: pero intento ser un buen marido para ella.

››Ese año de su compromiso, fue el mismo en que le cedí el liderazgo del clan, y fue el mismo en que la conoció a ella — giro la mirada y con una sonrisa melancólica agrego mirando fijo a Kagome —. A tu madre, Kagome. Fue justo para la fiesta en honor a Byakko ante el cambio de estación. En esa época, El Gran Tigre Blanco se dejaba sentir a la media noche con un rugido que despejaba el cielo. No cualquiera podía decir haberlo visto, ya que solo pocos habíamos contado con el privilegio de estar presente ante la Bestias Celestiales, pero claramente, todos estaban conscientes de su existencia. Y ese día, los que comenzaban a dudar, creyeron ciegamente.

››Ese día, se esperaba la llegada de tu madre, y era por mí, en exceso ansiada. Sabia de las dudas de los aldeanos ante la existencias de las Bestias, y quizás eso mismo la motivo presentarse. Llego acompañada por un grupo de mujeres; sacerdotisas la gran mayoría, y muchachas, en gran parte. Todas de las diferentes regiones, y estaban aquí en búsqueda de mas jóvenes dotadas.

››Yo creo que, no era posible culpar a Katsumoto de su enamoramiento instantáneo hacia tu madre, ya que no hubo hombre en la aldea que se salvase de ello. Exceptuándome a mí, claro, ya que era imposible que se repitiera — sonrió —. Y es que era tan bella como encantadora.

››Puede ser que ella no hubiese mostrado interés en nadie en particular, manteniéndose cordial con todos por igual, a pesar de que sé que si lo sintió… — un suspiro cansado se escapo de sus labios y retomando la narración se remojo los labios, mientras que Kagome, veía la Nada —. La ceremonia finalizo cuando Byakko apareció de improvisto en el centro de la aldea…

Se volvió a Inuyasha y este, casi asustado retrocedió por el modo en que lo miraba y apuntaba.

— Te digo muchacho, el tigre de ella — apunto a Kagome —, era grande en comparación a uno normal cuando se marcho, pero, este ¡Por los dioses! Debe haber sido por lo menos el doble de Furyoku, y tan blanco como un día de invierno… — se volvió a Kagome y dijo —: Hablando de Furyoku ¿Dónde está él? — más ella respuesta no pronunció, se mantuvo tal cual, a lo que Inuyasha tomo la palabra diciendo con simpleza:

— De carnada.

— Oh… ingenioso.

Hasta él lo pensaba, pero no dijo nada, permitiéndole al anciano continuar.

— Como iba… Byakko rugió con fuerza y la aldea fue cubierta por una espesa niebla, la cual se disipó a los minutos permitiéndonos observar que él ya no estaba, y las sacerdotisas al igual que tu madre, también habían desaparecido. Y como era de esperar, el encandilamiento masculino duro solo unos días, sin embargo en tu padre, se acentuó…

››Para todos, Katsumoto se mostro normal. Se caso, y al año nació Sango. Yo sabía que el recuerdo de la beldad de tu madre se mantenía atormentándolo, sin embargo, yo creí que con la recién nacida estos acabarían. Y en parte fue así. Hasta que dos años después, nos enteramos del creciente ataque de demonios en la región norte y tu padre formo una partida de Exterminadores para ir en ayuda de ellos. Según él, era ir y volver de inmediato; nada que les fuese a tomar demasiado tiempo. Pero, ante los designios del destino, no se puede hacer nada. Tu madre estaba ahí.

››Ella alejo los demonios. Jamás la vi actuar, más se que, si tenía la fuerza como para destruirlos, pero, por ley propia, no podía herir a nadie… — tomo aire, y apenas lo expulsó se tomo su tiempo antes de retomar. Como si intentase recordar detalles —. Tu madre no se encontraba con su consorte. Y más detalles de que ocurrió ahí no puedo decir, ya que solo puedo decir lo que se me conto. Pero, no es difícil de deducir, ya que los hombres regresaron sin tu padre, y él retorno un mes después. Y de tu madre no se supo nada más… casi al año ocurrió los de las Bestias, y Katsumoto supo que nada estaría bien con ella… la verdad es que nadie lo estuvo. Trastornadas las cuatro batallaban entre sí, y nada en la tierra siguió su ciclo natural. Todo era un absoluto caos, por lo que ir en su búsqueda, era un suicidio…

— Él… — musito de improvisto Kagome, atrayendo la atención de los dos —. Él es… ¿mi padre? ¡Realmente lo es! Yo siempre supe que la señora Akino no era mi madre. Pero… ¡Soy una Higurashi! Lo soy… — con mirada seria se volvió al abuelo y se acerco a él a paso acelerado —. ¿Por qué no me dijeron algo? ¿Por qué me mintieron? ¿Por qué me hicieron creer que mi adopción fue solo un acto de bondad hacia una necesitada, cuando está claro que no fue así? ¡Claro! Era vergonzoso que se supiese de mí como la ilegítima, en vez de ¡Que me adoptaron por bondad!

Deseo irse. Deseo escapar y llorar.

Se sentía tan tonta; tan humillada… Inuyasha había tenido razón al dudar de "su padre"… había tenido razón…

— Sí — dijo el abuelo Tsubasa —. Fue tonto mentirte. Pero, creíamos que era por tu bien. Cuando tu padre se entero de tu existencia, te quiso con él; a ti y a tu madre, sin siquiera importarle dejar a su familia y a la aldea. Para él ya no importaba nada ni nadie a parte de ustedes. Y si no hubiese sido por esa sacerdotisa (Kaede, creo que se llama), habría ido en búsqueda de ustedes.

— ¿Kaede?

— Si. Una mujer con un parche en el ojo.

— La señorita Kaede… es ella… — susurro atónita.

— A la misma mujer a quien tu padre te dejo a cargo a los catorce años — le confirmó —. Ella le dijo a Katsumoto que, la unión entre tus padres estaba maldita, y era por esto que se les permitía a ambos compartirte cada siete años, partiendo con tu madre.

— ¿En realidad? Bueno, le agradara saber, abuelo, que no fue así.

— Lo sabemos. Cuando tu padre fue por ti a la aldea de los Akino, y vio con sus propios ojos el desastre, se maldijo a sí mismo al no ir antes y más al creerte muerta, pero nos enteramos de que demonios mantenían sus ordenes de atraparte… por dos años te busco con desesperación, sin el permitirse malos pensamientos con respecto a tu estado. Para Katsumoto, tú aparecerías sana y salva. ¡Y, Por los dioses, cuando te encontró…! Le regresaste el alma al cuerpo, muchacha. Y esos nueve años sin ti los compenso.

— Pero nunca me dijo algo.

— Acordamos los tres que lo mejor por el momento era ocultar tu descendencia. Sango nos comentó lo mucho que querías a los Akino, y para ti, ellos eran tus padres y sufrías por ello… creímos que no era justo atormentarte más.

— ¿Sango lo sabía?

— Así es. Escucho una conversación entre tu padre y yo antes de encontrarte… no te puedo decir que en todo momento estuvo dispuesta a aceptarte si te encontrábamos, pero eso sí, su afecto hacia ti es real. Por eso mismo se llevo a todos en tu búsqueda para protegerte.

— ¿Y, cuando se supone que me enteraría de todo?

— Eso es algo innecesario ya de contestar, ¿No crees?

— La verdad, no.

— Debes ser razonable…

— No me puede pedir serlo en este momento. ¿O, acaso creían que cuando me enterara vería todo como ustedes creían que debería? ¡No es así! Me siento una tonta. E sido engañada ¡Toda mi vida engañada por quienes se supone eran las personas que me querían! Mi madre; la mujer que con suerte creo a ver visto el día que nací, desaparecida de la faz de la tierra, desligándose de su responsabilidad hacia mí, sacrificando la vida de toda esa gente, cuando según usted ella tenía el poder para protegerme...

— No debes acelerarte en tomar conclusiones…

— ¿No debo? ¿Cómo cree que me sentía cada vez que oía a la gente de esta aldea murmurar sobre mí? ¿Cómo cree que me sentía cuando los escucha decir que el líder de esta aldea arriesgaba su gente por una desconocida, a pesar de que los protegía? Más de una vez se me pasó por la cabeza sacrificarme para evitarles a ustedes más disgustos… no, abuelo Higurashi. No puede pedirme que en estos momentos sea razonable ¡Porque no lo seré!

Se volvió para intentar apaciguar su ira; sintiendo a la vez que no lo lograría, ya que su consiente era nublado por esta, bloqueando toda sensatez. Sin embargo, apenas se topo con los ojos de Inuyasha, aquella sensación desagradable que últimamente la dominaba, se desvaneció por completo, permitiendo que la calidez con la que era ahora envuelta la hiciera suspirar de cansancio y por un sentimiento que no sabía explicar.

— Es impresionante el parecido con tu padre… — escucharon susurrar el anciano viéndolo acercarse a un mueble. Lo vieron abrirlo y mantenerse ahí por un prolongado tiempo, hasta que dijo —: Cuando te marchaste, dejaste esto. Tu padre lo guardo aquí mismo sabiendo que cuando transcurriera los cinco años de tu entrenamiento vendrías de regreso a nosotros y lo recuperarías. Dijo que te alteraste bastante cuando te diste cuenta que no lo traías contigo.

Kagome fijo con rapidez su mirada en lo que el anciano sujetaba, y los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron atónitos al ver como la media luna oscilaba en el aire sosteniéndose del colgante que ahora Kagome recibía con ansias. Le vio apretarlo contra su pecho con fuerza y a él se le formo un nudo en la garganta ante la incomodidad.

— Mi collar ¿Cómo?

— Tu padre coloco la aldea pies arriba para dar con él apenas regreso de dejarte. Pero, nada ocurrió. Fue solo hace unas semanas cuando de manera sorprendente apareció aun lado de él cuando despertó.

— ¿Fue para la luna menguante? — pregunto Inuyasha dándoles la espalda.

— Sí, creo que sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Iba a contestar sin importarle que esto trajera más preguntas, sin embargo su olfato y oído fueron atraídos por algo externo, a lo que se volvió y con seriedad dijo:

— Debemos irnos. Nos descubrieron.

Tsubasa corrió hacia Kagome y tomándola del codo la dirigió a la salida.

— Salgan por el pasadizo suroeste, los desviara un poco, pero les permitirá huir a salvo.

— ¿Por qué dices "estarán"? — dijo Kagome deteniéndolo —. Vendrá con nosotros, debe.

— No. Me quedare. Irán más rápido sin mí.

— ¡No! Entonces, yo me quedare con usted.

— No. Te irás. Y no es una petición, es una orden — se volvió a Inuyasha y lo miro con seriedad —. Llévatela, y protégela.

— Con mi vida si es necesario — contesto él.

— Con la vida de nadie — dijo ella —. Puedo protegerte; ahora puedo… — miro a Inuyasha y su rostro se volvió suplicante al tiempo que agregaba —: Si es necesario, no dormiré.

El abuelo Higurashi soltó un fuerte suspiro y con lentitud la abrazo.

— ¿Aun con pesadillas? — ella asintió —. Deben marcharse. Ve al templo y protege a los que quedaron con vida. Entre ellos, esta tu familia.

— Pero, usted también es parte de ella…

— Yo ya estoy viejo, y este es mi lugar. No tengo deseos de dejarlo — le acaricio la mejilla agregando con dulzura —: Kagome. Vete, hija. Por favor.

Con gran dificultad, se forzó a consentir, intentando a la vez controlar el dolor que con fuerza le estrujaba el pecho y le resecaba la garganta.

Kagome se sintió con suavidad ser tomada del brazo, reconociendo a Inuyasha ante su esencia y calor, permitiéndole ser guiada por la puerta, donde al tiempo en que el joven le pedía que saliera, ella se volvía hacia el anciano hombre con mirar triste.

— ¿Mi madre? — pregunto en un murmullo.

— Sabes quién es, ¿cierto? — Ella asintió a la espera, al tiempo que una rebelde lagrima bajo por su mejilla —. Lo sabía.

— ¿Dónde está?

— No hemos vuelto a saber de ella desde hace diecinueve años… pero, no dudo de que la encuentres.

— Kagome… — le susurró Inuyasha a su lado.

— Demasiado tarde — masculló Tsubasa Higurashi. Pasó frente de ellos desenvainando su arma —. Váyanse. Yo los detendré. ¡Ahora!

— ¡NO! — Exclamó Kagome, por lo que el abuelo se volvió a Inuyasha y le dijo con tono de orden:

— Llévatela, muchacho. No permitas que la toquen si quiera. Protégela ¡Aléjala de aquí!

— ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Abuelo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Inuyasha ni siquiera asintió; no se atrevió. Y como la joven se lo colocaba difícil al intentar seguir al hombre, se vio forzado a tomarla como cual costal y escapar. Pero, al ella tener la perspectiva de todo lo que ocurría a espalda de Inuyasha, sufrió ante el shock de recibir la imagen del anciano hombre luchando con destreza, para luego ser devorado por cientos de demonios al tiempo en que estos arrasaban con la aldea. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse ante el dolor, e Inuyasha, asustado ante la posibilidad de que le hubiese ocurrido algo al sentir el cambio en ella, se detuvo, y horrorizado la vio ida de sí.

Si bien, intentó llamarla, ella no reaccionó como hubiese esperado y querido. La vio erguirse, y con la vista pérdida caminar en dirección a los demonios que en ese instante se le acercaban a una velocidad alarmante. Más cuando se acercaba para detenerla, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al tiempo en que su hombro derecho comenzaba a brillar cada vez con mayor intensidad, hasta que la envolvió por completo aumentando cada vez más, cubriéndolo a él y luego desprendiéndose de ella en dirección a los demonios. Estos fueron envueltos y alejados por la misma.

Le tomo un par de minutos a Inuyasha reaccionar ante los hechos. Estaban vivos, solos y sin el más mínimo rasguño. Si bien era eso cierto, al bajar su vista a la desmayada joven que mantenía en su brazos, la imagen de lo ocurrido regresaba con repetición constante sin poder aun creerlo. Tenía más que claro que la joven poseía poderes, pero lo que en ese momento se produjo era algo que jamás pudo haber visto.

Y como modo de cerciorarse de los supuestos daños en ella, desnudo su hombro derecho comprobando que nada más que tres simples marcas paralelas ahora se encontraban ahí, exactamente de donde el brillo se inicio ¿Qué significaban…?

La miro al rostro, y al verla en estado casi muerto ante la falta de fuerzas, dejo todo de lado destinándose solo en encontrar un lugar para guarecerse. Solo esperaba que Furyoku no haya sido lo bastante idiota como para haber caído en manos de los demonios. Eso sería genial. Otro dolor que sumarle a Kagome. Ya que las constantes acumulaciones de sentimientos y de información le dejaban más que claro que, si ella no colapsaba ahora, sucedería más tarde de todos modos… y él solo rogaba que ella tuviese la fuerza suficiente para sobre llevarlo, y a él la capacidad de ayudarla si es que no…

Una imagen borrosa y oscura fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente a penas despertó, trayendo consigo fragmentos irreales. Más al sentir su cuerpo tan pesado y adolorido la llevo a soltar un suave quejido.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Inuyasha? — Él asintió — ¿Dónde estamos?

— En una cabaña, a un par de Kilómetros de la aldea. Estas desmayada desde ayer.

— ¿Desde ayer? — Eso quería decir... — ¡Abuelo!

— Tranquila — le susurró haciéndola acostarse —. Descansa.

— ¿No fue un sueño?

— No. Me gustaría decirte que lo fue, pero... lo siento, Kagome... Yo... — Iba a expresarle cuanto sentía por ella la perdida, pero al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por las mejillas de la joven, se decidió por no continuar, yendo a uno que la hiciese pensar en otra cosa — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si me hubiesen arrollado, y la piel de mi hombro me palpita.

— ¿En serio?

— Nos alcanzaron... Perdóname por desmayarme dejándote todo a ti.

— Si te refieres al tener que traerte a cuestas, no fue nada.

— No hablo de eso. Hablo de haberte dejado el trabajo de deshacerte de ellos conmigo haciendo de carga. Perdóname.

— Kagome. No tuve que hacer nada aparte de traerte, los detuviste con solo enviar una onda de energía. Jamás había visto algo igual. Fue impresionante.

— Sí no nos atacaron. ¿Por qué siento como sí me hubiesen arrancado el hombro derecho? ¿Me lo disloque?

Inuyasha negó dudoso.

— No, pero... ¿El dolor siempre se presenta luego de usar tú energía?

Kagome lo medito un tiempo, sólo lo suficiente como para afirmar lo que pensaba.

— No. No desde siempre. Sólo unos días después de dejar el templo. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que mi energía es la responsable?

— No lo sé muy bien. Pero, cada vez que lo haces, tu hombro brilla, y mayor es la intensidad dependiendo a la cantidad de energía liberada. Si bien, antes era solo eso... La vez anterior; cuando te desmayaste en el Bosque... tenias nada luego de unas horas. Pero ahora, tienes tres finas cicatrices. Parece un arañazo...

— ¿Un arañazo? ¿Como el de una persona?

— Por las dimensiones, diría de un tigre. Pero son muy finas, como si hubiesen sido hechas hacia años.

— Pero si jamás antes me habían dicho de tenerla. No entiendo nada

— Quizás... No lo sé, pero...

— ¿Qué? Por favor dímelo, lo soportare.

Inuyasha realizó una pausa, tomo un plato de sopa -que por lo visto era para él- y se lo tendió, permitiéndole acomodarse en la improvisada cama. Y para cuando lo recibió, trago saliva antes de decir:

— Cuando ocurrió lo del palacio del terrateniente, el Sogenbi dijo que los de su clase no harían aquello otra vez ya que una fuerza sobrenatural te protegió. Que no era demoniaca, por lo que debía ser celestial. Y la única barrera que se alzó en tu cuerpo fue la marca en tu hombro. Y tú... Y tú abuelo dijo que tú madre el día que conoció a tú padre el Gran Tigre Blanco se la llevó. Lo que me lleva a suponer, es que quizás...

— ¿Haya sido marcada por Byakko?

— Quizás tú madre se lo pidió como modo de protegerte. Aunque, el que te haga desvanecerte del dolor es una posible muestra de rechazo que tiene tu cuerpo

— No me desvanezco por el dolor — aclaró —; ya que pasa luego de unos segundos. El motivo por el cual me desmayo, es porque siento como si mi energía desapareciera, o como si me la quitaran.

Inuyasha sabía de ante mano que existían habilidades -ya sea en el manejo de algún arma como el de algún poder-, que requería siempre de un sacrificio por parte de su portador, ya sea parte de su propio cuerpo como la energía de este. Y lo más probable, es que la reacción del cuerpo de Kagome se tratara de una absorción de su energía en paga hacia la protección en su hombro.

Ella solo debía hacerse más fuerte y así con el tiempo resistiría, y quizás, que cosas podría hacer... Aunque, no negaba que sus recuperaciones cada vez eran más rápidas. Como si su cuerpo encontrara el modo de generar la energía de algún modo...

La miro de reojo manteniéndose en silencio mientras ella comía. No dijo nada de lo que pensaba. Y es que decirle algo, sin tener bases suficientes para apoyar su teoría, era cargarla ya con más problemas de los que ya sufría.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esta bien. Merezco que me digan todo que piensa por la tardanza, y puede que a pesar de darles mi justificación, me acribillen de todos modos. Pero bueno, más no puedo hacer.

Y mi demora, es simplemente por perdida de gusto momentáneo hacia la historia. Las musas estaban, pero yo no tenía ánimos de escucharlas. Y si no fuera porque mi buena Blesdyn se dio el trabajo como siempre de leerlo y a la vez editármelo, lo más probable es que este capítulo hubiese terminado en la papelera y yo colgada de uno de los tantos pellines que hay a metros de mi casa (busquen, _Nothofagus oblicua_).

Pero, bien. Ella dijo que no me había descarrilado, hasta me dio sus suposiciones con respecto a los personajes y el qué ocurrirá.

Tengan claro que no las diré XD ya que espero que ustedes me las digan. Así que… esop.

Jejejejejej

Cuídense un montón, y con respecto a la continuación, aparecerá el Chacal de la Trompeta, como cual Sábado Gigante, EL MÁS DESPRECIABLE DE TODOS ¿Quién sería? Jejejejej

Besos!

NOS LEEMOS…

Blesdyn! Una vez más, mil gracias. ;) Te debo un regalo :P


	6. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI

Tres días habían transcurrido desde su desmayo. Podía decirse, que era por su salud el motivo por el cual aun se mantenían en la región, a pesar de que ella ya estuviese físicamente recuperada; no obstante, su salud mental no actuaba con la misma velocidad que su cuerpo.

El abuelo Higurashi estaba muerto, y para su desgracia, tal como a sus siete años le toco presenciar la muerte de la aldea del Norte, estaba vez fue lo mismo…

Las imágenes jugaban en su mente. Volvían una y otra vez, mezclándose con los nuevos hechos y sumándoles imaginarios donde todos morían, quedando ella, bañada en la sangre de ellos rodeada por los cuerpos inertes.

Sus manos temblaban y su labio hacia lo mismo mientras sus dientes castañeaban sin piedad. Y es que el frio del agua le calaba los huesos con rapidez al estar desnuda. Llevaba una hora ahí, con la idea de que un baño le despejaría la mente, y estaba más que claro, apenas toco el agua, que el otoño ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia, sin embargo, eso no le importo.

Nada le importaba.

Furyoku había desaparecido por completo, y con él las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo.

No podía decir que en su bolso llevara cosas importantes. Solo, lo suficiente como para estar cómoda… poco le importaba si no lo recuperaba, lo que en verdad la atormentaba mas, era el hecho de que ya no sentía la presencia de Furyoku.

Jamás se había separado por tanto tiempo. Y cuando lo hacían, la conexión entre ambos era tan potente que siempre podían encontrarse con sólo meditar un poco. Pero ahora... se abrazo a sus rodillas y miro el cielo, viendo como las pequeñas difuminadas nubes transitaban con lentitud, dejando ver su reflejo en el agua de la laguna. Y la imagen producida producto del reflejo en el agua la llevó con desesperación cerrar los ojos. La imagen daba la sensación de estar sola en una inmensidad azul. Por lo que sometiéndose a una nueva plegaria en pos de que así su corazón fuese aliviado, se decidió a seguir aguantando el frio. Pero, como esto no ocurrió, de la orilla arrancó una nueva mata de Saponaria, y en una piedra apoyo su raíz y con fuerza la machaco extrayendo de ese modo la propiedad balsámica de la saponina en la pasta.

Se la aplicó con desesperación en todo el cuerpo al tiempo en que regresaba al agua, creando una suave espuma la cual como jabón dejo luego disolverse a medida que se hundía, dejando a la vista solo un manchón oscuro danzante ante las ondas.

Furyoku la había abandonado; lo sabía, lo sentía desde lo profundo de su corazón, provocando que su pecho se estrujara y su garganta se llenaba de nudos al avecinarse lágrimas.

Estaba sola, una vez más. Y ya nada le importaba…

Pasado unos segundos manteniéndose bajo el agua helada, sintió sonido de salpicones ante posible movimiento, y cuando sintió como con rapidez era sacada a la superficie, vio la expresión de angustia que se mantenía marcada en el rostro de Inuyasha al tiempo en que de un brinco la llevaba a la orilla.

— ¿Qué locura haces? — le escucho mascullar al tiempo en que se sacaba la chaqueta y la cubría con ella —. Maldición, Kagome. Estas congelada.

Fue en búsqueda de la ropa de ella y con rapidez la envolvió abrazándola luego, intentado abarcarla toda para con desesperación brindarle calor al tiempo en que se maldecía mentalmente entre sus bruscos y apurados movimientos. Y es que se sentía estúpido.

Creyó que estaría bien dejarla por un momento a solas para que así ella pudiese asearse, pero jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Kagome intentara suicidarse... y mucho menos el pensar, que quería dejarlo.

Mascullando maldiciones froto los brazos y piernas de la joven, repitiendo de manera inconsciente el que no se permitiría que lo dejase. Y ella sin atreverse a decir nada, solo se dejo hacer con un dejo de culpa, ya que se había equivocado; no estaba sola. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él? no lo sabía, pero desde el momento en que la apego más a él para brindarle su propio calor, nunca fue tan consciente de la presencia, esencia y calidez de alguien como en ese momento, removiéndole algo en su interior.

Sus minutos tomo para que la temperatura subiera en el cuerpo de ella, e Inuyasha, en ese mismo instante dejó de hablar. Y ella tampoco hacia el intento por tener algún dialogo. Por lo que el silencio duro días completos, y tenía claro que sí no fuese por la curiosidad por parte de él, se habría mantenido…

Lo miro de reojo y al sentir que él se volvería a ella, la desvió hacia cualquier lado. Y es que le llamaba la atención el hecho de que con anterioridad poco había caído en la presencia de Inuyasha, a pesar de que siempre se mantenía cerca, pero casi inexistente. Como si no quisiese ser notado, y así fue... Y por lo mismo el efecto de sentirse y estar sola era tan intenso. Hasta que con ese acto de cuidado extremistas regreso en sí.

Si bien, ella se mostraba consciente del que él hiciera todo por ella -negándole la posibilidad de privacidad vigilándola día y noche-, ella no realizaba queja alguna. Y es que por primera vez cayó en cuenta de cuan imponente y protectora su presencia se alzaba; envolviéndola, inundándola, llenándola de su fuerza, convirtiéndola en un parásito nocturno, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de él. Y es que debía hacerlo; necesitaba a Inuyasha de modo tan intenso, como el aire para respirar. Trato de evitarlo no durmiendo, pero sus fuerzas estaban tan bajas como su energía, que su cuerpo buscaba a un proveedor, sin importar quien fuese. Y el más cercano, era él.

Inuyasha parecía inmutable ante este hecho, como si por cada gota succionada de energía él generara el doble, dejando claro la capacidad de su sangre Yokai.

Pero el remordimiento de su abuso inconsciente durante el sueño la hacía tomar largas horas de meditación sin siquiera comer para no desconcentrarse. Y para cuando la semana en este estado la llevo de vez en cuando justificarse de su mal actuar, sacudía la cabeza y regresaba a su meditación, cayendo desmayada luego del cansancio y del hambre.

Mas el cargo de conciencia se intensifico cuando al despertar la última vez, lo sorprendió dormido, con una expresión de cansancio que le dejo más que claro que su actitud sanguijuela era fuerte, y esta comenzaba a afectar.

Decidida en remediarlo, se vistió, con suavidad se arrodillo frente a él, y llamándolo en susurros lo despertó, viéndolo brincar de su puesto en actitud alerta. Una suave sonrisa surco sus labios, y es que Inuyasha era alguien en verdad adorable. Y por lo mismo su decisión se intensifico. Le tomo la mano y en silencio lo guió.

Él no pudo evitar su curiosidad, por muy sentido que se encontrara aun.

Ella no hablo y menos lo hizo él, por mucho que la necesidad de saber lo carcomiera por dentro, y el sentirse agotado últimamente, menos ayudaba en el apaciguarse.

Caminaron por largo tiempo sin saber a dónde iban, por lo que sin aguantar más, con tono seco pregunto:

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Ya llegamos — contesto sin soltarle aun, y él se dio cuenta, por lo que para evitar que se cortar el contacto no realizó ningún movimiento en la zona, intentando llevar su atención a cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ella se lo impidió avanzando un poco más.

Era una pradera seca, sin demasiado atractivo como para ser destacable algo. Había árboles que ya había visto antes en mucho de los lugares que había recorrido a lo largo de su vida. Y el césped, estaba seco y por manchones.

No dijo nada, a pesar de que la lengua le picaba por hacer algún comentario al respecto.

— Con Sango vine aquí al mes de llegar a la región — dijo Kagome con suavidad llevándole un poco más allá hasta alcanzar una loma —. Era su lugar especial y lo compartió conmigo. Tanto esto como la cabaña donde estamos alojandos... — suspiró e Inuyasha se volvió a ella sorprendido —. Nos arrancábamos luego de entrenar, y muchas otras veces cuando mi… cuando mi padre se marchaba en alguna misión. Aunque no dudo de que lo supiera… — sonrió con suavidad —. Dormíamos allí junto a Kohaku para venir a ver el amanecer rodeados por las peonias que inundan este lugar. Me conto que su madre las planto cuando se entero de estar en espera... sin embargo, no todas las plantas habían sobrevivido, así que cada primavera era de esperarse que fuesen por pequeños montones las que brotaran.

— Se ve desolado… — dijo él con suavidad.

Ella con la punta de sus dedos dejo caer la delgada hoja que había arrancado antes de avanzar por el prado.

Danzante descendió, y apenas toco el suelo, un destello se liberó y en una onda expansiva cubrió toda la superficie de la pradera, viéndola irradiar una tenue luz verde que en cosa de segundos se desvaneció, dando pasó al crujir de la tierra a sus pies.

Unos tallos de punta enanchada rosáceos, verduscos y otros púrpura comenzaron asomarse, los cuales fueron abriéndose con lentitud armoniosa y envolvente, dando pasó a un grupo de hojas compuestas por un conjunto de cinco de los mismos colores.

El follaje colorido cubrió la superficie con más de medio metro de alto, y al minuto después, otros tallos de punta regordeta se dejaron ver entre el follaje.

Se volvió a ella sin creer aun lo que veía, y musitando, dijo:

— ¿Cómo…?

— Puedo interferir en la naturaleza con una gota de energía… Antes no lo sabía y me desgastaba sin saber cómo evitarlo. Pero... — Frunció el ceño —. La primera vez que nos atacaron, fue luego de haber hecho esto mismo a Sango como regaló. La señorita Midoriko me dijo que debía aprovecharlo para recargarme cuando me sintiese agotada... Pero al atraer demonios, no lo volví hacer hasta hoy… A pesar de que por las noches las pesadillas me agotan y de manera inconsciente absorbo energía, y por eso mismo, temerosa de que inconscientemente drenara a las muchachas del templo, ella duplicaba su energía espiritual para yo tomar lo más cercano, lo cual era ella siempre — suspiro con cansancio —. Me tomo años aprender a controlarlo a conciencia, mas por las noches... Perdóname, Inuyasha.

Agacho la mirada.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — pregunto confundido.

— Al estar todos estos días en la cabaña... y sin Furyoku… Intente controlarlo. Yo...

— Me has drenado. Lo sé.

Se volvió y lo miro con sorpresa, llevándolo a realizar una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado que ella ya incluso extrañaba.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Así es. No fue difícil, aunque el estar tanto tiempo sin movernos, me he dedicado solamente a vegetar, y mucha energía de más me ha sido imposible producir.

— ¿Lo hacías a conciencia?

— Claro que sí. Y a parte, luego de tú intentó de suicidio, apenas té deje en la orilla comencé a sentir el traspaso.

Omitiendo toda palabra, aturdida, la parte de su "suicidio" se repitió constantemente.

— ¿Intento suicida? no intenté suicidarme — aclaro —. Debo reconocer que, soy demasiado cobarde para ello — soltó un nuevo suspiro, y avergonzada volvió agachar la cabeza al tiempo en que agregaba —: Lamento haberte hecho preocupar. Pero, creía que sí aguantaba un poco más el frío, este me ayudaría en algo para anestesiar el dolor...

La mirada se torno atormentada y a él se le olvido todo malestar con ella, sintiéndose a la vez culpable y dichoso. Ella no iba a dejarlo… y con esta aclaración, simplemente de manera estúpida se olvido de toda molestia.

Inuyasha apretó más su mano y susurró:

— Gracias por esto — Indicó el ahora prado de enormes flores blancas, rosas, rojas y mezcladas. Y ella sonrió, permitiéndose él agregar con suavidad —: Si es necesario que me drenes por completo, hazlo.

— No podría — contesto horrorizada —. No corresponde, y no quiero. Yo… no podría. No otra vez.

Inuyasha le sujeto de los brazos, y con fuerza y decisión en su tono de voz, dijo:

— Encontrare el modo de generar más… Generare para los dos.

— ¿Por qué… por qué estás dispuesto hacer todo esto?

Le tomo la mejilla y con suavidad la acaricio, mientras que lentamente, hipnotizado fue agachando el rostro hacia ella para decirle con dulzura —: Porque me importas, Kagome. Más de lo que pueda expresar... más de lo que puedas imaginar… Me importas...

En un momento, Kagome ida de si comprendió lo mal que estaba haciendo al responder contacto tan intimo, pero algo le impedía negarse. Y pasado el tiempo, ya no fue necesario; su mente quedo en blanco dedicándose solo a sentir. Ya que apenas ocurrió el contacto de labios, algo broto de ella. Algo tan intenso y nuevo, que jugó en su estomago y subió a su pecho llenándola de un modo inexplicable; envolviéndolos a ambos y luego todo lo que los rodeaba.

Mas cuando la conciencia regreso, comprendiendo que estaba violando sus votos, se separo de él y entre sorprendida y confusa se toco los labios sin atreverse a mirarlo por temor a aquellas emociones desconocidas que eran inquietantes y a la vez alarmantes, y más, porque la energía de ambos sorprendentemente se había recuperado por completo…

Regresaron en silencio a la cabaña. Ella no tocó el tema, y mucho menos él.

Kagome bajo sus propios tormentos no se atrevía a decir nada, e Inuyasha lo veía en sus ojos o en su comportamiento. Al más mínimo roce, Kagome asustada se tensaba y le rechazaba de inmediato. Ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, como lo hacía con anterioridad, y eso lo frustraba y enfurecía, sin embargo, guardaba silencio por temor a su lengua que actuaba no conforme siempre a lo que su mente esperaba. Y con lo ocurrido...

¡Por los dioses! Soñó con ese beso por años, y las sensaciones y respuesta por parte de Kagome había sido tal cual como en su sueño, más el después no concordaba en lo absoluto con sus fantasías, ya que en sus sueños ella lo recordaba a la perfección... De seguro se quemaría en el infierno al haber ultrajado a una servidora de los dioses.

Podía ser que se reprochara una y mil veces su acto, sin embargo, durante el silencio nocturno, al verla dormir se perdía en su menuda figura; en su delicado rostro de bellas facciones, y la imagen de ella cerrando los ojos antes de él cerrar los suyos para consumar el beso se dejaba ver en su mente una y otra vez, y la culpa era dejada de lado a cambio del deseo de repetir el acto…

Desde el beso, lamentablemente entre ellos se bloqueo algo.

Ninguno se atrevía siquiera en decir algo al respecto. Había ocurrido, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo, el intentar de ambos por hacer a la vista como si no, produjo esa atmosfera de incomodidad. Y a pesar del intento por hacer ver todo con normalidad, para Kagome, no lo era ya más...

Y es que, Inuyasha con ese acto, despertó en ella sentimientos desconcertantes que batallaban con su conciencia y deber.

Había jurado negarse el apego y afecto desmedido hacia alguien en especial, ya que ellos podían traer los celos y deseos de posesión, y luego la ira dominaría sin razón alguna. Más, no sentía aquello por Inuyasha. Sabía que era algo difícil de saberlo al estar ellos siempre juntos y a solas. Sin embargo, el temor al pasar los días de que él la dejase... Una opresión crecía en su pecho ante este pensamiento, estrujándole el corazón hasta sentir que moriría.

Él se volvió a verle, y ella sonrojada corrió la mirada sintiendo su corazón brincarle en el pecho como si de un bombo se tratase. Bombo que hacia su ritmo más intenso con el tiempo al estar tan perceptible a la presencia de él; la cual parecía en aumento, inundándola y llevándola a sorprenderse a si misma mirándolo más de la cuenta y rememorando el contacto una y mil veces, llevándola luego a desear repetirlo. Y es que no podía negar que desde el primer día le impresiono. Se sorprendió deseando constantemente una palabra, una mirada por parte de él. Hasta el más mínimo roce con su cuerpo la hacía sentir dichosa a pesar que su comportamiento demostrara otra cosa. Estaba consciente de cada cosa que hacia; de cada gesto. Los detalles de su rostro y de su cuerpo...

Cerró los ojos ante un temor peor. Con él, no se sentía sacerdotisa, se sentía una simple mujer. Una mortal más.

Sabía que de sólo pensar en aquello violaba las leyes y podría ser juzgada por lo mismo. Sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido tan normal como lo era junto a él. Como tampoco tan atemorizada de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Se sentía tan sensible y susceptible, que hasta en sueños él se mantenía presente. En donde sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban y su intensa mirada le hacía debilitar los músculos, para luego perder la conciencia en el contacto de labios, y más...

Atormentada sacudió la cabeza y se llevo horrorizada ambas manos al rostro. Y por lo visto, este acto hizo que Inuyasha preocupado intentara acercarse a ella en el instante mismo en que Kagome desesperada se levantaba dirigiéndose a sus armas, pero al verlo acercarse, espantada se alejo provocando que el ceño preocupado de él se acentuara llevándolo a realizar un nuevo acercamiento viéndola repetir el rechazo.

— ¿Qué sucede…?

— No te acerques.

— Kagome... ¿Qué ocurre?

— Por favor... No te acerques. No podría...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No quiero que te acerques, ¿Entiendes? ¡No confió en mí! Ni en mis pensamientos ¡En nada, desde aquello...! Yo hice un juramento a la hora de ser aceptada como sacerdotisa, y jamás me había sentido mal con mi decisión desde que te conocí. No quiero sentirme confundida, y eso tú haces. Me confundes, y más porque me llenas de un modo en que nunca antes había ocurrido. Yo prometí; juré por mi palabra de exterminadora no fallar, y me sentía segura de mi decisión, pero ahora por ti... Debemos separarnos. Por ti, por mi... Por el bien de todos.

Los ojos de él por primera vez en toda la conversación reflejaron algo... Temor le inundaban, mas por algún motivo Inuyasha no decía palabra. Como si el hablar estuviese impedido; como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Y cuando ella decidida en marcharse tomo sus armas, debió soltarlas, ya que él le rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza y sus defensas fueron quebradas, entregándose al contacto.

Y ahí lo supo; estaba condenada, su afecto ya hacia él no era el mismo hacia cualquier persona; con él todo era distinto...

De un sacudón abrió los ojos regresando a la realidad, viendo con dificultad entre la oscuridad lo que le rodeaba y en especial, quién. Inuyasha en su posición de dormir se encontraba en la pared que la enfrentaba. Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón exaltado, y las imágenes una y otra vez se arremolinaban en su mente.

Todo aquello había sido un sueño. Un simple sueño… Pero aun así, eso no quitaba lo real de todo, en especial de su descubrimiento.

Se volvió a mirarlo de un modo diferente. Y es que todo era diferente; su modo de verlo, de sentir su presencia… le gustaba. Todo él le gustaba, en sus estados arrogantes y atrevidos; cuando olvidaba los protocolos de cordialidad hacia otros, en especial a sus mayores. Las discusiones entre ambos, que siempre eran a causa de ella por su exceso de protección; sus atenciones y cuidados. Hasta su sopa desabrida le gustaba...

No dudaba del hecho que a Inuyasha lo envolvía un halo de misterios que la llenaban de curiosidad. Y es que la vida no debe haber sido buena con él, y eso hacía que cuando lo veía lleno de consideración y ternura, se admirara por el conservar su corazón bueno a pesar de las circunstancias. Ya que otros en su situación, sabiéndose tan despreciado por las diferentes razas por muy que su padre haya sido un Gran general, y a pesar de ser la unión de dos razas, se habría llenado de ira y deseo de sangre sin considerar hasta la criatura mas indefensa por el simple hecho de que otros no lo hayan sido con él.

Inuyasha era un ser maravilloso, y el que su esencia se mantuviese radiante, revitalizante y pura… ¿Cómo podía no gustarle, si él había sido el único en no despreciarla, en no repudiarla…? Él era el único en ser honestamente bueno con ella.

Sonrió avergonzada ante este hecho, mas no dejo de examinarlo aprovechándose del que durmiera.

Debería omitir su descubrimiento y hacer vista gorda a ello, pero, el silencio nocturno le proporcionaba un valor y desvergonzamiento que se permitía al prometerse olvidarlo para el amanecer, a pesar de que lo dudaba seriamente…

Lo vio removerse e instintivamente cerró los ojos y se cubrió por completo y espero implorando por el que él no se haya dado cuenta de algo.

Y para cuando decidió que estaba todo en paz, el cansancio la venció y durmió bajo la vigilante mirada de su observante acompañante...

Para cuando despertó, el sol estaba lo bastante alto como para dejarle claro cuánto había dormido.

Una ración de sopa de arroz estaba a un lado de su futon. Caliente, como si hubiese sido recientemente colocada. Miro el caldero y el vapor que brotaba de su interior le hacía reafirmar su hipótesis. De seguro había salido hacia poco de la habitación. Debió sentir que pronto despertaría y por lo mismo se marcho...

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

Ya no se hablaban... desde el beso que no, y gran culpa era de ella. No lo miraba, no le hablaba... solo se sentían por presencia. Y su energía la inundaba como nunca, recargándola sin sentirse ahora culpable... "..._Generare para los dos... Porque me importas, Kagome..."_

Su corazón salto con fuerza y por instinto debió llevarse ambas manos al pecho para evitar que este se saliera.

Le importaba... le importaba, y ella solo sabía ignorarlo. Suspiro molesta consigo misma y acerco el pocillo.

Iba en su tercera cucharada cuando una esencia le impacto con fuerza llevándola a levantarse de inmediato.

Salió de la cabaña y corrió con desesperación por el bosque olvidando vestuario, incluso sus armas. Podría parecerle sospechoso el que solo por presencia se sintiese, pero no le importaba, debía saber de qué se trataba, sin importar de que se fuese guiada hacia una posible trampa..

Llego a una explanada a kilometro y medio de la cabaña encontrando absolutamente nada, y la esencia desaparecida por completo llenándola de desesperación...

Sin creerlo, deseosa y ansiosa se detuvo y en un fuerte grito, dijo:

— ¡FURYOKU!

Desesperada llevo su mirada en todas direcciones dando solo con el desolado paraje. Mas cuando regresaba la vista a un lado, la imagen de una criatura cubierta con una piel blanca apareció, y cuando intento enfocar la vista escucho a su espalda como le llamaban en grito. Y para peor la criatura había desaparecido dejándola con la duda de si había sido algo real o si simplemente su imaginación le comenzaba a jugar una mala pasada...

— _Te encontré... _— susurro una voz en su mente haciéndole tiritar por completo.

Inuyasha llego a su lado con el rostro exaltado.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto revisando el lugar con la mirada.

— Me ha dejado... Lo ha hecho... y ahora... — recordó las palabras en su mente y su cuerpo una vez más se estremeció.

Había sido una trampa. Con anterioridad podría intentar pasar desapercibida ante todos. Los demonios y monstruos la buscaban en base a su energía espiritual, ya que su aroma su fiel amigo lo cubría, pero ahora... aquel ser utilizo la esencia de Furyoku para llegar ella... lo utilizo ese ser vestido de mandril. Lo que demostraba que lo tenían, y lo más probable, es que no se encuentre con vida...

Se volvió con lentitud a Inuyasha y él pudo ver con dolor como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Y él sin esperarlo, recibió todo el cuerpo de ella en un abrazo escuchándola sollozar desconsolada...

Furyoku no estaba.

Había sentido su esencia como lo mas probable al igual que Kagome, y cuando sintió la de la joven dirigirse con rapidez donde debía estar la del animal, imitándola fue donde ella, encontrándola completamente sola percibiendo en el aire ese dejo salino de las lagrimas…

La cargo como a un bebe, llevándola así a la cabaña. Y sin soltarla, la consoló en silencio fijándose sin importarle como pasaban las horas. Era su deber como también una necesidad confortarla; dejarle ver que aunque el silencio predominara entre ellos, él estaba ahí para ella y no había nada ni nadie más importante. Y algo en su corazón le decía que ella entendía el mensaje, ya que al mirarla dormida, una suave sonrisa comenzó a surcar su rostro y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, ya que para Inuyasha, ese era su modo en que le agradecía, y le era más que suficiente...

Cuando Kagome despertó esa noche, todo se encontraba a oscuras. No había fuego en el fogón, ni mucho menos una lámpara encendida, y al ver que ni rayos de luna entraban por los agujeros de la cabaña recordó que ya era fecha para luna nueva, dándole exactamente tres semanas y media desde que se marcho del templo.

Demasiado tiempo había transcurrido ya, y muchas cosas también…

Se sentó intentando buscar con la vista entre la oscuridad la platinada cabellera de Inuyasha, sin embargo nada encontró ¿Habría salido apenas se durmió o simplemente no lo podía ver?

Se acerco a donde debería estar el fogón y tanteando con sus manos trato dar con las piñas de pino y un poco de paja seca, en cambio dio con la piedras para encender.

Apenas dio con el resto de los materiales, con un par de chasquidos entre las piedras un par de chispas entre la oscuridad se dejaron ver, permitiéndole que con un poco de viento la paja encendiera con rapidez. Uso las piñas de pino para potenciar las llamas y luego un poco de ramas secas. Y ya cuando el fuego estaba adquiriendo fuerza coloco unos leños secos, los cuales prendieron de inmediato.

Tomo el pequeño caldero y agregándole un poco de agua lo coloco sobre el fuego.

Suspiro desganada ante la idea de estar sola, por lo que arrodillada aun en su lugar, con la vista recorrió la cabaña intentando dar con Inuyasha topándose con el mismo panorama vacio de siempre. Mas cuando se volvió, la sorpresa y temor la hizo retroceder sin saber qué hacer. Había alguien ahí, en el lugar exacto donde ella había estado durmiendo ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado?

Con la vista busco con urgencia sus Sais, y apenas dio con ellas las tomo y a paso lento manteniéndose en cuclillas se acerco al intruso.

¿Quién podía ser y cómo se atrevió a entrar estando ella?

Se movió un poco a la derecha para permitir que la luz de la hoguera le dejara verlo con claridad… Los cabellos negros caían por su espalda y hombros… y al mirar al detalle su rostro la similitud de las facciones con Inuyasha la hizo caer sentada sin dejar de mirarlo.

Era él. Y si el parecido no bastaba, el que llevara la misma ropa y mantuviera consigo lo que reconocía a la perfección como Colmillo de Acero era más que suficiente para hacerle afirmar.

Sorprendida, dejo sus armas en el suelo e intrigada se acerco a mirarlo mejor. Las orejas de perro ya no estaban, las garras tan poco. En cambio ahora todo era de humano… ¿Sus ojos se mantendrían iguales, o se verían también afectados ante el cambio? sonrió por un extraño motivo y se le quedo mirando un poco más. Se mantenía apuesto, eso no lo podía negar, mas por mucho que debiera de sentirse afectada por el extraño cambio de apariencia, se sentía calma y hasta agradada de un modo casi familiar...

De seguro sus poderes desaparecieron por completo apenas se volvió humano.

Tirito y abrazándose cayo en lo frio del aire, pero aun así no se movió.

Estaba hipnotizada, y se estaba aprovechando de este suceso para poder verlo de cerca, ya que se notaba que debido a su condición humana estaba agotado. En otra ocasión habría despertado de inmediato ante el menor movimiento, pero ahora, estaba segura que podría incluso tocarlo y ni aun así despertaría…

Tentada por la idea, lentamente acerco su mano y corrió los mechones que caían por su rostro. Temerosa por ser descubierta quito su mano, pero la necesidad de completar lo propuesto le acaricio la mejilla sintiendo como sus mejillas se incendiaban. Se sentía demasiado bien aquello, y abría continuado si no hubiese caído el lo helado que estaba su rostro. Y al verlo arrellanarse más en su puesto comprendió que estaba totalmente expuesto a todo como un humano normal y el frio era ahora uno de esos molestos atacantes.

Se levanto y fue en búsqueda de su manta y regreso donde él. Estaba en proceso de colocárselo encima cuando lo vio mirarle directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces?

Ella con manta en mano retrocedió asustada, y mayormente afectada por la sorpresa de ver como sus ojos ya no eran de ese tono tan poco peculiar.

Él un poco avergonzado por el escrutinio volvió la mirada y se rasco la mejilla cayendo en un detalle importante, sus garras ya no estaban. Tomo un mecho de cabello viendo como su coloración natural de Yokai había pasado a una completamente de humano.

— Maldición… — mascullo levantándose para así quedar alejado de la luz de la hoguera y de la visual de Kagome, la cual no le quitaba la miraba de encima.

— Tu cabello… — murmuro.

— Lo sé.

— Tus ojos…

— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación mirar a la gente de manera tan fija?

— Discúlpame, es solo… tu apariencia es de humano ¿La luna nueva… cierto?

Se volvió a mirarla con rapidez, sin poder quitar lo asombrado que estaba de su acotación ¿Cómo…? Nadie aparte del idiota de Sesshoumaru y el anciano Myoga saben de ello, y en su tiempo, también Kagome… y la idea de que ella recordara aquel detalle lo lleno de esperanzas llevándolo a preguntar con cuidado:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

Le vio fruncir el ceño al tiempo en que se aferraba con fuerza a la manta, y al verla con la vista perdida comprendió que estaba en un estado de confusión.

— No lo sé realmente. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… Extraño, ¿No crees? Quizás, estoy adquiriendo el mismo don que posee la señorita Midoriko — Sonrió con efusión —. A ver, piensa en algo; cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver su entusiasmo, omitiendo absolutamente todo, en especial su cambio de apariencia, pero al verle mirarle con ansias de que hiciera lo pedido, él solo pudo guardar silencio.

— Estas pensando en… no se en que piensas…

— Podría decírtelo…

— No es necesario — lo interrumpió desganada —, solo quería comprobar algo. Cosa que ya hice…

La vio dirigirse decepcionada hacia el fogón dedicándose a revolver lo que sea que había preparado para comer, mas él por temor y vergüenza por su apariencia tan débil se quedo donde mismo, permitiéndose el sentarse sobre el suelo y así mirarla con confianza, y sorprendiéndola mirarlo de vez en cuando.

Maldito día. Mentalmente se golpeo e insulto por no haberse acordado luego de lo ocurrido por la tarde. Y todo por no querer separarse de ella.

Y cuando la veía mirarle de reojo, le traía recuerdos de la verdadera primera vez que ella descubrió su cambio durante la luna nueva, con la diferencia que aquella vez ella le jalo el cabello, le abrió la boca buscando los colmillos, examino con exageración los ojos y manos, y la orejas sufrieron enormemente al ella verificar una y otra vez si eran de verdad. Se sintió aliviado y a la vez nostálgico por el recuerdo y por no haber tenido que pasar por ello otra vez… claro, que en aquella ocasión, Kagome tenía solo siete años…

Se limpio la nariz al sentirla gotear y se apretó mas contra la pared al comenzar a sentir el aire frio.

La vio agregar cosas al caldero, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo se sorprendió a si mismo cabeceando por el sueño. Intento mantenerse despierto sacudiendo la cabeza cada vez, mas no lo logro demasiado, ya que a los segundos después sorprendió nuevamente a Kagome intentando taparlo.

— Esta helado donde estas.

— No la necesito — dijo secante y mostrándose ofendido, aun sabiéndolo verdad.

— Si duermes sin taparte enfermaras.

— No estoy cansado y no tengo frio. Tú duerme — dijo testarudo —. No resistirás ni media hora.

La joven agacho la mirada intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Él era el que siempre cuidaba de ella. El que la protegía, velaba sus sueños y la rescataba de entre sus pesadillas… se sentía tan inútil.

Decidida, se irguió, volvió a tomar la frazada y sin permitir oposición, la coloco sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, el cual la miro con su típico ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que no necesito de esto.

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha, Kagome se mantuvo arrodillada frente él.

— Por favor — suplico con voz suave —. Permíteme cuidarte por esta noche… y en cada luna nueva. Permíteme por una noche cada mes, devolverte tus cuidados y atenciones hacia mí.

Él incomodo y totalmente sonrojado corrió la mirada de la de ella, la cual se alzo inocente y dulce a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

— Debo estar alerta — le dijo con voz suave —. En mi forma humana pueden percibir tu esencia con facilidad. Más aun si Furyoku no está.

— Lo sé… y espero que me perdones. Soy una verdadera carga — sonrió desanimada, a lo que él con urgencia dijo:

— No digas eso.

— Es la verdad — se sentó a su lado, y abrazándose las rodillas coloco una vista lejana —. Toda mi vida ha consistido en que otros se sacrifiquen por mí. Y tú eres uno de ellos — le sonrió de medio lado —. ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que sueño que un campo de flores purpuras se presenta y me hace desear que sea realidad. No por su belleza, mas bien, por la tranquilidad y felicidad que me inunda. Mas cuando abro los ojos, veo que todo es igual que siempre… las flores color purpura desaparecen, dejándome el sentimiento de que aquello es imposible de alcanzar.

Apoyo el mentón sobre sus brazos guardando silencio ¿Flores purpuras? ¿Las mismas que él le obsequio aquel ultimo día? ¿Podía ser posible? Su pecho se hincho ante el sentimiento. Ella recordaba eventos a través de sueños. Eventos importantes que marcaron su vida… Inuyasha intentando ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios, se lleno de esperanzas.

La vio en el fogón revolviendo, picando y echando dentro del caldero… Era tan dulce… cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada ante la molestia en sus ojos. Los sentía arder y un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse.

Se la habían quitado una vez, y sin saber porqué lo habían borrado de sus recuerdos, deseo acercarse y abrazarla por temor a volver a perderla. Mas el miedo a ser rechazado, o el causarle algún tipo de dolor ya que ella estaba aun asimilando toda la nueva información de su vida, prefería guardar silencio, negando llamarse cobarde…

La vio sentarse frente al fuego, abrazarse las rodillas y llevar sus manos a los labios para brindarse calor con el aire caliente que botaba de la boca, mas cuando la vio tiritar, recupero fuerzas y le hablo.

— Tienes frio.

Dijo con una firmeza en la voz que a ella le divirtió por lo obvio, sin embargo entre temblores desesperantes, mientras se abrazaba con mayor fuerza a sí misma, le contestaba con una risueña sonrisa:

— Creo que la temperatura a decidido descender un poco más de lo normal — su sonrisa se ensancho, pero cuando un nuevo temblor la hizo sacudirse completamente, hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Inuyasha resoplo y desvió la mirada manteniendo su posición en su rincón intentando no parecer tan obvio en lo que planeaba con ansias.

— Por eso odio cada luna nueva. Los humanos se afectan con cualquier cosa. Demasiado débiles…

Kagome al escucharlo, apoyo la mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Si bien su rostro estaba en dirección a él, no lo miraba, ya que con una leve sonrisa reflexionaba sus palabras.

— ya veo... y si, no te equivocas sobre los humanos — afirmo con seguridad —. Somos débiles e inseguros, también problemáticos y desastrosos muchas veces en el modo de llevar nuestras vidas. Pero, también tenemos la capacidad de invertir aquello cuando necesitamos hacerlo… muchas veces nos ocultamos de nuestros temores por hacerles frente… — sintió su voz quebrarse. Y esperando que Inuyasha no se haya percatado, intento recuperarse con rapidez, temerosa a la vez de traer recuerdos dolorosos que la comenzaran atormentar.

Tirito con intensidad por efecto de la opresión que sentía en el pecho, y las lagrimas quisieron revelarse en su contra, por lo que con rapidez oculto su rostro entre sus brazos a la espera de calmarse, cosa que no pareció suceder. Pero, al sentir que le colocaban encima desde la cabeza una prenda que de inmediato le rodeo de calidez eliminando los temblores, no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza y girarla dando con Inuyasha sentado a su lado en la misma posición en que siempre lo encontraba: de brazos cruzados al pecho y sus piernas recogidas hacia sí.

No la miraba, y ella no mostraba intensiones de imitarlo, porque simplemente no podía. Últimamente se le hacía tan difícil evitar hacerlo de manera tan fija; y su cabeza batallaba por intentar controlarla, pero esa emoción, esa agradable sensación en su pecho y que tendía a jugar en su estomago, últimamente se hacía más fuerte y negaba cualquier orden dada por su raciocinio.

El aroma de él se desprendió de la que descubrió era parte de su chaqueta y manta, inundándola con un aroma a tierra húmeda y a hojas, adormeciéndola de un modo conocido y confortable.

Aquello le era familiar de un modo desconcertante y no sabía por qué.

Desde el primer día en que lo vio sintió una fuerte conexión, como si ya lo hubiese visto con anterioridad, y ese preciso instante representaba algo mucho más que comodidad. El sentimiento de familiaridad era la que la llevaba a olvidar el que no respetara los espacios personales y deseara apegarse a él buscando su agradable calor.

— Estas pensando en Foryuko, ¿cierto? — lo escucho removerse en su lugar con incomodidad y temió mirarlo por descubrir cuan cerca estaba de ella.

— Y más en una noche como hoy...

Sintió como él pasaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros y una corriente eléctrica viajo por su cuerpo con tal intensidad que creyó que se incendiaria luego, ya que sus mejilla y luego su cuerpo completo ardió en calor. No se atrevió hablar por temor a como su voz saliera, y mucho menos se atrevió a subir la mirada hacia Inuyasha. Y él se lo agradecía, ya que su propio rostro deja cuan claro lo afectado que estaba, ya que podía asegurar que estaba tan colorado como su corta toga…

— ¿Quizás volvió a donde vivían?

— ¿Hablas de Furyoku? — él asintió, mas ella no lo vio, pero por un extraño motivo sintió en ella la respuesta —. Aunque lo desee y quiera creerlo… no lo sé. No sé nada. Por primera vez desde que desperté junto con él en la aldea de Exterminadores su esencia no me permite encontrarlo. Es como si hubiese desaparecido por completo…

La apretó mas contra él y ella se sintió más confortada.

— Pero, tu dijiste que tu rango de alcance es solo hasta un par de kilómetros, y dónde estabas… no queda cerca.

— No, no queda. Pero mi unión con Furyoku es única, como si fuésemos un solo ser.

Como le ocurría a él con ella, y estaba seguro que a Kagome pasaba lo mismo, a pesar de que cuando dejo los exterminadores esta conexión por mucho que continuara, no le permitía dar con ella. Como si la tierra la hubiese tragado. Pero al saber que aquella sacerdotisa mantenía un campo de energía sobre el templo donde se le termino de educar, dejaba más que claro que ese era el motivo, llevándolo a cambiar el tema hacia una nueva interrogante, pero Kagome pareció leerle otra vez…

— Sango debe haber llegado ya al templo — le escucho susurrar.

Carraspeo la garganta y se acomodo en su puesto permitiéndose el abrazarla mejor.

— ¿Qué… — carraspeo otra vez — qué te hace pensar que tu hermana podrá dar con el templo? Tu abuelo conto que tu padre te dejo en manos de esa mujer con un parche en una aldea. Y yo he estado muchas veces por la región del sur, y no he visto ni escuchado sobre nada que se le asemeje a una edificación de templo.

— Solo las mujeres pueden verlo. "El lugar desconocido de los dioses".

— ¿Ese es su nombre?

— si... Cuenta la historia que, cuando la diosa Ame no Uzume fue castigada luego de romper las leyes, las bestias sagradas se liberaron, a lo que ella vio con sus propios ojos cómo sus preciadas criaturas sembraban el caos por sobre la tierra. Si bien, el dragón, el ave fénix y la tortuga se batieron en horrorosas batallas territoriales, el gran tigre blanco busco a su dueña quedándose con ella. Ame no Uzume no pudo hacer demasiado al no estar en condiciones, y los dioses no prestaron ayuda. Los poderes de ella fueron reducidos, y por lo mismo, las tres bestias no la obedecieron. Molestos por la injusticia, continuaron, dejándole como única alternativa encerrarlos en unas piedras sagradas con los pocos poderes que poseía. Y bueno, las piedras son custodiadas por las sacerdotisas del templo.

Suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

La sintió tensarse y a rellenarse más en él.

— No lo sé realmente… Se dice que… se sacrifico al sellar las criaturas y en su último suspiro pidió proteger las piedras de todo contacto, en especial de los hombres; otros dicen que vaga por la tierra a la espera de ser perdonada luego de alzar el templo...

— Y las mujeres que custodian el templo, ¿no lo saben?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Se que la señorita Midoriko sabe de mi interés por el paradero de la diosa, pero aun así, no responde.

— No entiendo.

— Lee la mente. No hay nada que no sepa. En un comienzo, era molesto e irritante, sin embargo, la costumbre te fuerza ser directa y honesta.

"_Ya veo…_" pensó él.

— Un templo oculto para los hombres... — murmuro pensativo — ¿Por qué? ¿Un monje no podría con esa labor?

— Por lo que se me ha dicho, no. Dicen que las bestias solo aceptan la presencia de las mujeres a su alrededor. Los hombres (o los seres masculinos), representan una amenaza para ellos... En los cielos ellos descansaban rodeados de seres del sexo femenino por motivos que desconozco...

— ¿Qué sucedería si un hombre se acercase? ¿No será que temen a que los puedan dominar?

— Yo creo que va por algo más profundo. Ame no Uzume en su momento era la única en poder controlarlos, y cualquier contacto externo (en especial masculino), el sello protector se rompería y estos se liberarían.

— Por eso lo ocultan de ojos masculinos… — pensó en voz alta —. Pero, una mujer ambiciosa puede robarlas.

— Para llevar la tierra al caos. Nadie puede acercárseles a un radio considerable. Al más mínimo intento de tocarlas, las bestias despertarían y llevarían la tierra a la destrucción. Nosotras solo se nos permitía protegerlas sin tocarlas.

— Entiendo... — susurro, a pesar de que no entendía. Era un tema demasiado enredado, y más si ni siquiera tenía que ver con él.

— Si alguien planea usarlas para aumentar tu poder… — bostezo Kagome pegándose más a él con confianza, mientras una traviesa sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios — debe desistir.

— No me interesan. Menos si me provocarían más dolores de cabeza.

— Me alegro... — susurro acompañándose de un suspiro.

— No me atrevería hacer algo que te coloque en peligro… Kagome.

Se quedo a la espera de alguna respuesta, sin embargo, al no oírla agacho el rostro hacia ella dando con que se había dormido profundamente. Eso, no ayudaba a su autoestima… pero si a su corazón al verla sonreír entre el sueño, sintiéndola luego abrazarse a su costado.

Por lo visto, esa noche no sería tan terrible…

Continuara...


	7. Capitulo VII

Capítulo VII

—Deberíamos quedarnos aquí —repitió por tercera vez sin recibir respuesta por parte de Inuyasha.

Por mucho que se mostrase con ese semblante serio en su posición sentada debajo del árbol, sabía que lo pensaba. Lo notaba por como intentaba evitarle la mirada, y en especial por el tiritar de su alzada ceja izquierda… Y como la respuesta nunca llego, simplemente dejo todo a un lado de Inuyasha y a paso calmo fue sacando todo de la improvisada bolsa.

Llevaban seis días de viaje. Seis largos días y les quedaba uno más por llegar al templo.

El modo en que cortaron tiempo al él llevarla en su espalda era impresionante, pero cada vez que ella le proponía descansar él se quejaba o simplemente resoplaba como si lo estuviese ofendiendo con su propuesta, y para evitar aquello seguían, dando con la noche sobre sus cabezas y tener que improvisar un campamento a oscuras.

Estaban a tan solo un día de llegar, y por mucho que las ansias le carcomía por dentro, esta batallaba para que atrasara su llegada.

¿Su familia habría llegado ya? Sango, Kohaku y su... padre…

Tembló ante esta última realidad y sin querer pensar más en ello saco el resto de las cosas con rapidez.

Inuyasha la miraba con su ceño fruncido, a lo que no quiso mostrarle mayor importancia.

Últimamente estaba tan extraño. Su comportamiento se mantenía entre nervioso, quejante y ansioso. Le encantaría preguntar qué era lo que lo tenía en ese estado… si bien hace unas semanas no habría dudado en hablarle sobre ello, ahora andaba con pie de plomo ante cualquier comentario, y sabia que con él ocurría lo mismo. Era mejor esto que arruinar la buena convivencia.

Improviso una cena a base de arroz, un poco de carne y bulbos y tallos subterráneos comestible que recogió ese mismo día mientras Inuyasha desaparecía por unos segundos… su rostro de alivio era inconfundible, llevándola a sonreír de manera disimulada.

Mientras sazonaban intento no pensar en su perdido surtido de hierbas comestibles, ya que eso significaría traer al recuerdo a Furyoku, y junto con él, lo vivido hacia unos días.

Si bien, por mucha fuerza de voluntad que mostrara por intentar llevar su vida con "normalidad", aquella voz la seguía atormentado, junto con la sensación. No podía alejarla… Se sorprendía así misma sollozando por las noches sin encontrar consuelo, para luego sentir como Inuyasha la confortaba meciéndola y susurrándole: "todo estará bien…"

Quería creerle… y por momentos lo hacía hasta que llegaba la noche y lo escuchaba otra vez…

Entre sus pensamientos le escucho a Inuyasha rezongar sobre el clima, sobre el bosque, los animales, las persona… no hubo ser que no fuese dejado de lado ante su queja existencial. Y este se había convertido en el pan de cada día…

—Si lo dioses no hubiesen sido tan egoístas, este lugar seria un paraíso —finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome lo observo con curiosidad, y es que antes ya había escuchado un comentario igual, pero de parte de su abuelo, cuando su educación y conocimientos no se habían ampliado gracias a las sacerdotisas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es la verdad. Primero, privarnos de toda liberta en decisión y luego, darle la capacidad a Bestias para que manipulen las estaciones… ¿No es egoísta?

—Lo de las bestias no lo veo tan así… —tiro un par de leños al fuego y acomodo los pocillos de la comida —. Cuenta el Gran Libro que el brindarles estas habilidades a ellos fue un modo de pago a la humanidad.

—No veo en que sea un pago… —farfullo cruzándose de brazos.

—Si lo vez así de simple, claro que no. Pero para ello debes leer la historia de la creación como para entenderla.

Y Myoga lo reprocharía por no haberlo hecho cuando se lo exigió su hermano… es que tamaño libro… con suerte y leyó un par de capítulos, y todos saltados. Lo suficiente como para aprobar el interrogatorio. En su minuto se felicito en su habilidad por improvisar, sin embargo ahora… Rogaba porque sus futuros hijos si es qué lo heredaban la utilizaran solo en batalla.

—Mi "instructor" no era muy dado a la motivación a la hora de estudio —recordando como Sesshoumaru dejaba la orden y se marchaba, regresando a las semanas a la espera de que hubiese obedecido… y como la obediencia entre su familia no era algo común, las moraduras a causa de su castigo, si.

—No todos tenemos la suerte de ser educados por gente con vocación —"Eso no era necesario decirlo…"—. Sin embargo yo… he sido afortunada en ese sentido…

Kagome sonrió de medio lado y continúo con lo que era agregar un par de bulbos a la cocción e Inuyasha sin mostrar interés en dejar de mirarla con firmeza, noto incomodidad en ella, por lo que con calma, dijo:

—Lo que recuerdo de lo que leí, es que decía que Ame No Uzume cedió parte de su inmortalidad a las bestias… no recuerdo el motivo, solo que lo hizo. Y si ella está muerta, nadie más podría controlarlas. Me explicaron que la fusión de ese tipo es tan potente, que prácticamente es como si fuesen "uno"...

Lo escucho atenta sin dejar de preparar todo, sin embargo se detuvo en el instante mismo en que realizo un análisis sobre las uniones de espíritu…

—Bueno… — continúo Inuyasha —: si ella hubiese muerto, ellos también… creo. A menos de que alguien más tuviese la habilidad de controlarlos… o mejor dicho, esté unido como lo está Ame No Uzume… ¿En el templo no se hablaba de ello?

Luego de una larga pausa contesto con voz quedada.

—No… no era un tema que se debía tocar.

—¿No? —Pregunto curioso, y más al ver como ella ahora estaba incomoda —. Ustedes cuidaban las piedras, deberían de saber todo lo referente a las bestias y su dueña.

—Sabían lo necesario… todos saben lo necesario…

Corrió la mirada e Inuyasha no permitió que el cambio en ella lo interrumpiera. Otra vez sus instintos le decían que algo había en la historia y el cambio de actitud de Kagome.

—¿Lo necesario para evitar que alguien se acerque, y como deben protegerlas? —ella asintió —. Y ¿No sería más fácil dar con alguien que pudiese controlarlas? Otra diosa, por ejemplo.

—No… ninguna diosa confiable…

—Pero, debe de haber alguien…

—Dicen que hay una persona…Que hay una persona que puede que lo logre…

—¿Quién? ¿Una Sacerdotisa? ¿Esa mujer llamada Midoriko?

Kagome negó.

—¿Quién?

—La razón por la cual acepto ser condenada a la mortalidad…

—¿"La razón por la cual _acepto_ ser condenada…? ¿Fue a voluntad, y por alguien? —Kagome asintió —¿Es una persona? —Volvió a sentir —¿Quién?

—Alguien de su propia sangre…

—¿Un hijo?

—Una hija, para ser más exactos…

—¿Una hija? —Kagome asintió ahora con la cabeza más gacha enfocándose en el caldero —¿La conoces?

—Se podría decir que si…

—¿En el templo?

Kagome se tomo su tiempo en contestar, y luego de un largo y agotado suspiro asintió.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Hace un mes cumplió diecinueve…

Inuyasha se acomodo en su puesto, irguiéndose y mirándola con más seriedad de la esperada, ya que los vellos en la nuca se le habían erizado, y si lo que suponía era cierto… la respuesta no le iba agradar…

—¿Cuántos años cumpliste, Kagome…?

—Diecinueve…. Hace un mes.

No supo qué hacer al respecto… ¿Kagome… hija de Ame No Uzume?

—¿Tu madre…?

Kagome con un leve movimiento de hombros le indico tratando de restarle importancia, manteniendo su atención en los alimentos.

—Si… pero es como si no… Me criaron toda mi vida otras personas, así que es como si nunca hubiese existido…. No sé si está viva o muerta… y si lo está, me da a suponer que, o no me quiso o murió…

—O algo ocurrió que la hizo decidir.

—Quizás… como quizás nunca lo sabré…

Inuyasha se levanto y sin importarle ya nada se acerco a ella e hinco hasta quedar a su nivel. La miro con tristeza y entendimiento al comprender todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, y más ahora que comprendía que eran más parecidos de lo que creía… una ¿Semidiosa? ¿Sería posible ello…? Pero, Ame No Uzume fue convertida en humana… ¿Habrá sido antes o después de dar a luz? Creo que eso daba lo mismo ahora…

Sin previo aviso le tomo la mano deteniéndola en lo que hacía.

—¿La odias? —pregunto con suavidad.

Kagome alzo la mirada y lo miro con fijeza.

—No… —estrecho con más fuerza el enlace llevando la mirada hacia un lado —. Puedes pensar que soy tonta, pero no puedo odiarla. Es mi madre después de todo… como tampoco puedo odiar a mi padre…

—Estás en tu derecho de sentirte así si lo quisieras.

Le sonrió agradecida.

—No podría aun así… Cuando me entere de esta verdad, busque entre los libros antiguos historias sobre ella. Sobre cómo el mundo la veía. Y todas ellas decían lo mismo… Una diosa de considerable belleza, una amante de las criaturas de la tierra… un ser bondadoso… los bosquejos de ella no le hacían justicia, y todos eran distintos.

—Simples representaciones —acoto Inuyasha y ella asintió.

—Eso mismo pensé, por lo que intente imaginarla como seria aquí —toco la zona del corazón —. Y aquí… —abarco todo su rostro —. Las historias decían que con solo una sonrisa inundaba todo de felicidad. Intente darle un rostro, uno propio, pero jamás lo logre hasta que llegue donde las sacerdotisas y conocí a la señorita Midoriko… su belleza es incomparable… así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Le diste el rostro de aquella sacerdotisa —Kagome asintió apenada.

—No pude evitarlo —dijo intentando justificarse —. Y el que me tratara tan bien…

—Comprendo… —le sonrió —¿Por qué… nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—Puede que confié en ti, Inuyasha, sin embargo, eso no quita la importancia de algo como esto. Importancia para mí, como también ante todos. Y esperaba que a ti no te importara, mucho menos cuando te conozco hace tan poco tiempo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la realidad…

Si. La verdadera realidad de ella… no se conocían lo suficiente…

—Ni siquiera a Sango se lo he contado… Eres el primero…

Podría ser que se hubiese sentido decepcionado, que hasta en cierto grado estafado, pero con lo último "_Eres el primero…"_, su pecho se lleno y deseo besarla con urgencia. Se había contenido por días, por respeto a ella y al que no sabía si estaría dispuesta a corresponderle, pero ahora, no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Apretó el agarre de manos y la miro a los ojos con intensidad, viendo como ella se encontraba dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero el caldero comenzó a derramar su contenido y ella se volvió dispuesta a atender la comida. Sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

A penas saco el caldero del fuego se volvió a él chocando con sus intensos ojos que ahora relucían como oro líquido y ya nada más aparte de él existió...

El beso fue suave y tierno, y ella sintió su corazón volar por los aires mientras él no dejaba de acariciarle los cabellos y movía sus labios contra los de ella con confianza.

Lo correcto era alejarlo y alzar la muralla entre ellos, sin embargo la derrumbo y se entrego a lo que deseaba desde hacía días.

Se abrazo a él con fuerza y añoranza… ese día, en ese momento en que tanto lo necesitaba, seria Kagome, la semi-humana que quería a otro semi-humano…

Le quería… y ahora se preguntaba ¿Cuánto?

Por decisión propia Inuyasha prefirió detenerse antes que ya no pudiese luego que sintiese que una zona específica de su anatomía comenzaba alzarse como estandarte en guerra...

Con dificultad la abrazo y se permitió quedarse así junto a ella dejando de lado su necesidad masculina colocando como prioridad la sentimental, y con gran esfuerzo lo logro.

Olvidaron por completo la cena. Se recostaron sobre las pieles quedando de frente permitiéndose el verse entre la luz danzante del fuego del fogón.

Se miraron, a los ojos hasta que cansados los de Kagome, se cerraron.

Sentía que su corazón se le arrancaba con deseos de ganarse a un lado del de ella, cuando por primera vez ella le permitía tomarle la mano, acariciarle el rostro y mirarla… le quito unos mechones que cayeron sobre su rostro, diciéndose a la vez que todo estaría bien.

La amaba… y como la amaba.

Deseaba que le recordara. Que recordara la promesa de amor que se hizo con tan solo nueve y quince años… que recordara los momentos de ellos. Como se conocieron y fue lo que lo llevo a enamorarse de ella a tan temprana edad… pero había momento en que aquello se mostraba tan lejano. Pero en este, donde le veía sujetarle las manos entre el sueño con fuerza mientras suspiraba de alivio, en que creía que podría alcanzarlo.

—Si tan solo pudieses recordarme… —susurro mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

—Inuyasha… —lo llamo ella mientras dormía llevándolo a cerrar los ojos acompañándose de una sonrisa…

La emoción la envolvió, acompañándola incluso luego de dormida… todo se veía oscuro. Ni un rayo de luz le acompañaba, hasta que la voz de él resonó en el espacio "_Si tan solo pudieses recordarme…"_.

El sonido de agua fue lo primero que escucho, y en cosas de un pestañar la luz había regresado, dejándole ver que ya no estaba en un espacio cerrado, si no en un prado… en un enorme prado de flores purpuras. Un arroyo le acompañaba y antiguos cerezo en flor junto azaleas dejaban caer ramas donde él, dando un aspecto mágico y único jamás visto.

El mismo sueño de siempre…

Se sentía feliz y por alguna otra emoción que no lograba reconocer por completo giraba una y otra vez.

Se detuvo de un momento a otro cuando se escucho llamar, sintiendo esta extraña emoción aumentar en cosas de segundo.

Se volvió hacia ese "alguien" pudiendo verle… el sentimiento creció y por un momento creyó que su corazón se le arrancaría por la boca.

"_Inuyasha…" _era él… sus facciones eran inconfundibles, sin embargo se veía como un jovencito. La misma ropa y sus mismos ojos…

Sin poder detenerse acerco su mano al rostro de él viéndole sonrojarse de un modo adorable incentivándola a continuar, pero algo se corto y se vio abriendo los ojos viendo a Inuyasha dormido a su lado aferrándole la mano y la cintura… y ella, con su mano sobre la mejilla de él…

Era él, el mismo… ¿Le conocía…?

Inuyasha sabía que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que dejo de sentirla cerca suyo horas después.

Apenas abrió los ojos, la vio sentada a un lado de él observándolo. Pudo a verle incomodado, ya que no era costumbre de ella mirarlo tan fijamente y mucho menos sin importarle el que lo haya notado, sin embargo, fue el modo en como lo hacía el que le afectaba.

Se mostraba confundida y a la vez curiosa…

Se comenzó acomodar en las mantas cuando ella lo interrumpió al acercar una mano a su rostro como si se tratase de algo efímero. Algo irreal.

No quiso decir algo por temor a recibir una respuesta que demostrara que todo se podría arruinar, así que solo sujeto su mano en la mejilla y llevándola a sus labios beso la palma regresándola donde antes.

Ella se mostro incomoda, mas no realizo movimiento de querer terminar con aquello.

—Te soñé… —le susurro y sintió algo extraño en su pecho, lo cual se esparció por todo su cuerpo petrificándolo —. Tu cabello… tus ojos… son los mismos, pero… te veías más joven, como un muchacho… ¿Nos conocíamos?

Se acomodo quedando sentado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Le había soñado? Eso quería decir que no se había equivocado ente la idea de que ella recordara cosas a través de los sueños, confundiéndola...

Era el momento. Le hablaría de la verdad, y se sentía preparado para ello.

Sin pedirle permiso, acerco la mano al pecho de ella y tomo uno de los medallones ante su curiosa mirada.

—En las montañas del Este hay un clan. Se llaman InuYokais de la Luna Menguante. Mi padre luego de lograr la alianza propuesta por los antiguos después de la Gran Guerra, se pacto que para mantenerse unificado, debía casarse con la hija del Capitán de aquella tibu. Tengo entendido que era una InuYokai de considerable belleza. Cosa que no se podía comparar en dulzor —la miro a los ojos y acoto —: los Yokais en general son déspotas, fríos. Son capaces de matar a su propio padre con tal de lograr algo. Esta InuYokai no era la excepción… como regalo de matrimonio, mando a confeccionar un medallón con el símbolo de la tribu. La intención era proteger a mi padre ante cualquier ataque, ya que no dudaba que ocurriera al ser el señor de la región del Este…

—¿Es este medallón, cierto?

Él no asintió y mucho menos lo negó.

—Mi padre sabía de las propiedades que brindaba al portador, por lo cual luego de conocer a mi madre (omitiendo el hecho de que fue su esposa quien se lo regalo), se lo entrego a ella… y yo… se lo entregue a la persona que necesitaba que estuviese protegida.

Guardo silencio.

Ella ya no lo miraba. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en el medallón de luna menguante.

—Kagome…

—¿Te conocía desde antes…? tu ojos… —recordó su sueño permanente, aquel que tenia sobre la muerte de la gente del Norte… era él… Inuyasha.

Inuyasha espero cualquier reacción, incluso que lo golpease. Pero cuando le vio acercar su mano a su rostro y alzar la mirada a punto del llanto, algo se quebró en él, y más cuando le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura.

—Las esferas doradas…

Sin embargo algo ocurrió en el aire y en Kagome.

—_Kagome… llego la hora… _—escucharon ambos susurrar en el viento.

Ella en pánico alzo la mirada al cielo y vio como las estrellas dejaban de brillar para dar paso a la espesa bruma que comenzó a aumentar hasta cubrirlo todo, incluso a ellos.

Le tomo la mano y la acerco a él para protegerla con su cuerpo, mas ella se levanto y él se vio obligado a imitarla si cortar distancia.

"_¿Demonios?" _pensó intentando que sus sentidos diesen con ellos si es que era así, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos comprendió que algo no estaba bien, y eso era porque Kagome ya no se movía. No respiraba y estaba tan helada que podría creerla muerta.

La llamo varia veces y a ciegas la abrazo abarcándola más.

Se quedo a la espera de que despejara el cielo y así atenderla, sin embargo, cuando todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, tres luces de distintos colores danzante las vio alzarse en el cielo y la respiración de Kagome se acelero. Cosa que emporo cuando estas se separaron dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones dejando un halo de luz como huella.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome? —Inuyasha agacho el rostro no logrando ver algo que le describiera sus pensamientos. Mas cuando la escucho respirar con fuerza y mirarlo a los ojos con temor… con un temor tan profundo que hasta su propia alma se vio afectada, le tomo el rostro y acerco su frente a la de ella recordando una escena igual hacía mucho tiempo, y el pánico le inundo —. Kagome… vuelve a mi… te lo imploro, Kagome. No te vayas… regresa…

Una exhalación profunda resonó en la oscuridad y los ojos de la joven con lentitud recuperaron su brillo e Inuyasha supo que no la había perdido otra vez…

Kagome como modo de aferrarse a la vida y a la realidad coloco sobre las manos de Inuyasha las propias y sin esperar autorización lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Estas temblando —le dijo él aferrándola con mayor fuerza.

—Tú también lo haces…

—Creí que te había perdido.

—Me sentí perdida… pero te escuche y de algún modo volví…

Él suspiro al sentirla apegarse a su pecho por lo que la abrazo con mayor intensidad.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Las vi…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que se avecina… Las Bestias, Inuyasha… —El ceño de él se frunció en preocupación, más no mostro intenciones de soltarla aun. Temía que si lo hacia la perdería… —Fue demasiado real… Solo tres luces uniéndose en una danza mientras se elevaban en el cielo, pero luego de llegar a un punto se separaron hiendo en diferentes direcciones hasta perderse de la vista…

Se apretó mas a él y con gusto se lo permitió.

Para ella había sido un sueño…

—Kagome… —Las bestias… las tres luces habían sido las bestias —. Kagome… Las luces…

Pero ella no le escucho, llevo la vista a uno de los arboles que se encontraban bordeando el claro, a lo que se acerco llevándolo a seguirla, viendo ambos como una de sus ramas dejaba ver un botón de flor, poco común en una época en que solo algunas especies florecían al ser el otoño e invierno su época, sin embargo ¿Un cerezo? Algo no estaba bien, y más cuando aquella futura flor de época de primavera verano abrió en cosa de un minuto.

—¿Tú lo provocaste? — ella luego de una larga pausa, negó.

Se miraron a los ojos y él al ver el temor en los de ella, y al Kagome ver seriedad en la expresión de Inuyasha, lo supo…

—No fue un sueño… —él frunció el seño y con lentitud negó.

Le vio correr hacia sus armas olvidando todo lo demás, emprendiendo luego carrera en el rumbo que mantenían desde hacía seis días.

—Kagome, detente.

—Debo ir…

La detuvo a penas emprendió carrera cuando sintió el incremento de energías oscuras, las cuales comenzaron a envolver los alrededores, haciéndolos llevar las vista al cielo y a sus espaldas.

La hilera de Onnis no se dejó esperar. Rompían todo a su paso avanzado a la misma velocidad todos, prácticamente hipnotizados.

Los yokais inferiores junto con otras criaturas que no pudieron reconocer se dejaron ver con la misma actitud.

A causa de las oscuras inmensas nubes que se movían a una velocidad increíble cubriendo la poca luz del cielo, los llevo a enfocar la vista.

Demonios. Miles de ellos se movían en dirección al templo… su familia… la señorita Midoriko…

—No… —susurro ella con dolor.

Inuyasha sin pedir permiso y al saber lo que ella necesitaba, se coloco en posición y ella se monto en él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sentía los músculos tensos de ella a medida que avanzaban, como también lo acelerado de su corazón, provocando que él propio por ella se viese afectado.

Se la habría llevado. Lo habría hecho, pero el que los demonios a pesar de parecer multiplicarse, por algún extraño causal los omitían siguiendo la dirección que ellos mismos seguían mantuvo el rumbo.

La sujeto con mayor fuerza y brinco sobre unas ramas y luego sobre otra consecutivamente, sintiendo como ella se aferraba mas a él conteniéndose de llorar.

Las circunstancias se habían acomodado para hablarle de su verdad. Para hablarle de lo que sentía. Pero los hechos alteraron todo.

Cuando le dijo ser la única persona en contarle lo de su descendencia, un sentimiento extraño le recorrió las entrañas colocándolo nervioso. Y es que ella solo con una mirada lo lograba, pero en ese momento todo él vibro. Como si lo hubiesen colgado de los pies a un acantilado y la sangre de golpe se le fuera a la cabeza sin permitirle pensar o hablar. Ella le provocaba eso y más…

Su Kagome ya era una mujer y podría ser su mujer por completo si lo recordara para hacerle ver que él siempre fue de ella, sin embargo ahora las cosas se dificultaban y mas con la nueva información en proceso de ser absorbida.

Y es que no lograba creer que Kagome, su Kagome fuese la hija de una diosa perdida… sabia que los poderes que había demostrado en su momento eran superiores a cualquier sacerdotisa. A cualquier mortal. Pero esto…

¿Sera por ser hija de Ame No Uzume por el qué la siguen?

Si eso era así, el que los omitieran significaba una sola cosa, que ella había vuelto…

Acelero el paso cuando le sintió aferrarse más a él.

Y si ahora recordaba, la nube de demonios le traía recuerdos de cuando la conoció y de cuando… la perdió.

Si la marca era celestial; un regalo de Byakko para Kagome ¿Por qué solo ahora se activaba? ¿Por qué no ocurrió cuando era una niña?

Ame No Uzume debió haber previsto algo por lo cual quizás exigió a su "mascota" que así fuera… o eso creía. O eso esperaba…

Sabía que de un sello por parte de cualquier criatura con poderes sobrenaturales servía o para proteger al portador o al resto de él… ¿Y si la perdida de energía se debía a otro motivo? ¿Sería posible que sea absorbida por el sello para así evitar que Kagome utilice su verdadero poder?

Por los dioses, aun no se sobreponía al hecho de que con una gota de su energía fuese capaz de dar vida a un terreno desolado… ¿De qué sería capaz si utilizase toda…?

Una luz enceguecedora resplandeció dé repente llevándolos a detenerse, viendo como todos los demonios desaparecían en cosa de segundos junto con la luz, dejándoles ver que ya habían llegado.

Todo el alrededor estaba cubierto de flores y el aire era cálido, adornando la ahora visible enorme pieza tallada de madera con relieves de las cuatro bestias sagradas.

Se había roto el campo protector y el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto lo mas probable en otra dimensión. Permitiendo que cualquier ojo, masculino o no pudiese verlo.

Llevo la vista a ella, quien miraba con ojos atónitos todo.

—¿Es aquí? —se aventuro a preguntar y ella nerviosa asintió sin quitar la vista del armazón.

El aire estaba fresco, una leve brisa les acompañaba, sin embargo, al tiempo en que con gran esfuerzo empujo, la nieve tenía cubierto todo lo del otro lado, y al observar mas, logro ver como las edificaciones se veían gravemente dañadas.

Avanzaron con lentitud sepulcral, alertas de un posible ataque. Ya que esa sensación se sentía en el ambiente, como si la muerte hubiese pasado cubriéndolos con su manto… más cuando llegaron a lo que era el patio central, una serie de mujeres vestidas del mismo modo se mantenían arrodilladas en llanto mirando el suelo con las manos al frente en modo de oración, viendo como desde el interior de las edificaciones se dejaban ver personas entre ellos, hombres y mujeres con trajes de exterminadores…

Les vio fijarse en ellos quedándose detenidos en Kagome… si, era la gente del oeste…

Al llevar la vista hacia la cima de una amplia loma a metros de ellos, una mujer de considerable belleza y traje de delicados detalles en lila pálido y gris perlado los miraba con anhelo, demostrándoles que les esperaba. Y una fina sonrisa se dejo ver en sus labios mientras gruesas lágrimas le acompañaban.

—Señorita Midoriko… —Le escucho susurrar a Kagome y él como si el viento le hubiese hablado, escucho luego de ver a la mujer modular lo que debían ser palabras, la vio caer desmayada sobre la espesa nieve. A lo que Kagome corrió hacia ella quedándose él sin poder creer lo que había oído.

Su madre jamás le dejo… aquella mujer que su Kagome miro como su imagen materna, era Ame No Uzume.

Jamás le dejo…

"_Bienvenida, mi adorada Kagome"_

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

La extrañeza del ambiente era palpable.

Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, ni mucho menos las jóvenes sacerdotisas que arrodilladas a las afueras del templo de altos pilares rezaban - entre temblores exudando a la vez miedo- , intentando impedir que la barrera que crearon entre todas, fuese atravesada por los insistentes demonios que aparecieron luego que Midoriko purificara a los anteriores.

Inuyasha prefirió mantenerse al margen de comentarios sobre lo ocurrido durante su ingreso. Y es que el descubrir que la madre de la mujer que amaba estaba con vida, y no solo eso, si no que la había criado omitiendo la unión consanguínea entre ambas, lo llevo a guardar silencio manteniéndose un observante permanente de los movimientos de Kagome.

Sospecha seriamente que la mujer con parche y él eran los únicos en saber la verdad, y todo ya que nadie más se mostraba incomodo ante la aparición de la joven como él y esa mujer lo estaban…

Nadie más sabía la verdad…

Hasta que se entero que el padre de la joven se encontraba en el templo aun con vida y a solo a unas habitaciones de donde resguardaban el durmiente cuerpo de Midoriko… o mejor dicho, de Ame No Uzume.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer al respecto? Le bastaba con el haberle ocultado su verdad, y ahora ¿Debía ocultar esta? Lo cual no fue necesario…

A penas llevaron a la Diosa a sus aposentos, Kagome no se separo de ella y la lleno de atenciones, rogándole constantemente que despertara, lo cual no hizo.

La mujer se veía pálida, casi muerta. Como si hubiese utilizado todas sus energías en el proceso. Hasta sus cabellos se mostraban opacos.

—Ella leerá mi mente y sabrá que quiero que despierte… — le escucho susurrar al tiempo, en que le aceitaba las manos quitándole los restos de un polvillo blanco, que le cubría las manos y el rostro, utilizado por las supremas para simbolizar pureza de espíritu...

—Kagome… — la llamo sin recibir respuesta. Ella se mantuvo en sus pensamientos y hablando sin parar sobre temas sin sentido, hasta que la vio detenerse, viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Es mi culpa —susurro.

—Kagome…

—Todo esto… todo lo que ha ocurrido a sido mi culpa. No debí marcharme de aquí…

—No es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es… —sollozó —. Si no me hubiese marchado, los exterminadores habrían llegado acá de todos modos y la Srta. Midoriko no habría tenido que sacrificarse y yo… los habría podido proteger a todos.

—Y yo no te habría encontrado… —le susurro.

Kagome se volvió a mirarlo con urgencia viéndole intentar ocultar el dolor en sus ojos, a lo que ella sintió su corazón estrujarse…

—Yo… yo no…

La puerta corrediza se abrió y la mirada de ambos por unos segundos se cruzó antes de dirigirlas a las personas que ingresaron.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron al momento exacto en que luego de que ingresara la Anciana con un parche en uno de sus ojos, una joven, un par de años mayor que Kagome hiciera ingreso a la habitación.

La joven sin ningún gesto de aprobación por parte de Kagome corrió en su dirección y se abrazo a ella sin soltarla, a lo cual la joven Sacerdotisa con cierta duda le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Comprendiendo al instante quien era…: Sango.

—Kagome… —la llamo la joven —. Kagome… mi buena, Kagome… estas con bien. Temí que algo malo te hubiese ocurrido… creí que no te veríamos mas. Más aun, al los hombres tener prohibido el ingreso…

—Sango… ¿Cómo? ¡Están aquí! ¡Todos!

—Costo, pero llegamos. Estamos… la gran mayoría… Ella — señalo a Midoriko —. Ella al parecer supo que veníamos, así que envió una partida de sacerdotisas a buscarnos — Sonrió de lado y Kagome asintió atendiendo a la mujer con mayor delicadeza aun —. El abuelo Higurashi… él…

—Decidió quedarse… —completo.

—Así es —le asintió con pesar —. Ya sabes cómo es él; testarudo en todo…

—Está muerto —la interrumpió sin expresar nada.

— ¿Lo has visto? —pregunto alarmada —. ¿Viste su espíritu?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Se sacrifico por mi… él… —con rapidez se levanto saliendo de la habitación, y cuando Sango dio con Inuyasha frente a ella no pudo evitar escrutarlo intensamente, como si le conociese de antes.

—Sera mejor que vayas por ella, Sango —dijo la anciana mujer acomodándose a un lado de la joven para terminar la labor de Kagome referente a desmaquillar a Midoriko.

Habría querido seguirla, sin embargo al mirar a la joven a los ojos, se quedo paralizado.

La conocía. Ella había sido la que años atrás lo había enfrentado en los alrededores de la aldea cuando se escapo de Sesshoumaru por primera vez. Era una exterminadora hábil y despiadada. Y si no hubiese sido porque se le interpuso, el dar con Kagome se pudo haber producido antes… aunque la diferencia no habría importado al ella no recordarlo, y más aun, ya que su medio hermano dio con él ese mismo día, como si hubiese sabido desde siempre en donde se encontraba la joven…

Algo hizo clic en ese instante en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

El Gran Señor del Este siempre lo supo done Kagome se encontraba, y simplemente se lo oculto… ¿Y cómo no saberlo? El muy maldito siempre sabía todo...

—Ella sabía que vendrías con Kagome…

Inuyasha alzo la mirada recordando que no se encontraba solo en la habitación. La mujer con parche, sin mirarlo, se dedicaba a atender a la mortal— diosa.

— ¿Ella?

—Ame No Uzume.

Bajo la vista hacia la diosa tratando de entender en su revuelta cabeza.

—Negar ante ti quien es _ella_, sería algo realmente absurdo —agrego la mujer —. Eres de los pocos que saben la verdad y no me sorprende —. Le vio sonreírle —. Ame No Uzume siempre fue obvia cuando se trataba de su hija. Me sorprende hasta el día de hoy que Kagome no se haya dado cuenta.

—Quizás lo sabe, mas teme demostrarlo. Siempre vio a "Midoriko" como su madre —finalizo con tono irónico.

—Puedes juzgarla, muchacho, sin saber. Mas ella tenía sus motivos, los cuales solo a Kagome revelara en el momento adecuado.

Se sintió fastidiado. Enfurecido.

Aquella mujer de un parche se había prestado para engañar a Kagome toda su vida. Y el padre de la joven… también al no revelarle que iría donde su madre cuando la dejo en manos de la mujer frente a él –ni hablar del hecho que le oculto que su padre era él— .

Confundido se rasco la cabeza. Se llevo los brazos al pecho; metió sus manos en las mangas contrarias cerrando los ojos, completamente molesto.

—Dijo que ella sabía de mi existencia

Kaede asintió sin que él lo viera.

—Soñó contigo hace muchos años atrás. Antes de que Kagome fuese concebida. Incluso, mucho antes de que tú lo fueras —interesado le prestó atención y le vio tomar el frasco de aceite y sellarlo, tomando otro frasco con un líquido amarillento —. Fue hace muchos años; siglos a decir verdad. En búsqueda de jóvenes sacerdotisas llego al territorio Este. Tu padre se le presento y le pidió que por favor le presentara a Seryu, ya que el Dragón no era muy dado a cumplir con el periodo completo de la primavera y eso estaba generando problema con la producción y las cosechas para el verano —la mujer hizo una pausa y se le quedo mirando —. Seryu tiene un modo bastante especial de ver las cosas, y en especial de hacerlas. A lo cual Ame No Uzume debe haber sonreído, y por supuesto cumplió. Si bien Inutaisho conoció al Dragón de la Primavera, no sirvió demasiado. Pero si permitió para que ella le profetizara a tu padre que su hijo representaría parte importante del cambio al unírsele a su hija. Tu padre creyó que se trataba de su hijo mayor, pero cuando naciste… comprendió. Pero en cosa de días tu padre murió y no pudo prepararte para lo que se avecinaría…

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto de inmediato a lo cual Kaede sin soltarle la mano a su apreciada Ame No Uzume lo miro a los ojos.

—La Gran y última guerra. Kagome necesitara de toda tu fuerza y paciencia para cumplir con lo que le depara… y en especial, de tu amor.

¿La Gran Última Guerra? De solo pensarlo la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas.

¿Someter a Kagome a finalizar lo que su madre no pudo hacer? Si tan solo tuviese las armas, para así llevársela del planeta y hacerla feliz viviendo en paz…

— ¿Kagome sabe algo de esto?

—No — Contesto la mujer con suavidad —. Pero intuye lo que se viene… ¿Ya te recordó?

La miro con seriedad, casi molesto. Pero pasado unos segundos, negó.

—Recuerda a través de sueños. Sabe que estuvo conmigo aquellos dos años, más nada más…

Kaede suspiro y a Inuyasha le dio la impresión de que iba agregar algo mas, sin embargo un grupo de muchachas agitadas ingresaron con rapidez, y para él no fue necesario hacer preguntas. La barrera estaba decayendo…

Kagome corrió hasta llegar al pabellón de altos pilares con las bestias talladas en ellos, viendo como se había destruido lo que hace solo un poco más de un mes representaba el paraíso sobre la tierra.

Los árboles secos y con ramas quebradas. Los ríos congelados, y los arbustos: unas simples ramas que con un poco de viento sonaban quebrándose. El paraje era triste… corrió la vista hacia el bosque prohibido y la imagen del agujero en donde estaba la pagoda que guardaba y protegía las piedras la hizo quedar estática, deseando que todo sea otra de sus pesadillas.

Sintió pasos detrás de ella, mas no se volvió. No era Inuyasha… lo sabia; lo sentía…

— ¿Kagome…? — la llamo titubeante Sango —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome respiro profundo y asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza. Habría preferido que no hubiese sido ella…

— ¿Cómo… como fue que ocurrió todo esto? — murmuro con dolor.

— Kimo creo que se llamaba la joven —dijo Sango ganándose a su lado—. La Señora Kaede dijo que querían las bestias, y ahora andan sueltas por la tierra trayendo caos donde se aparezcan… — suspiro —. ¿Furyoku?

Los ojos de Kagome se entristecieron y sujeto con más fuerza la baranda del pabellón.

— Desapareció hace unos días… luego de hacer de señuelo para alejar los demonios de mí.

— ¡Oh, Kagome! —Exclamo entristecida Sango acariciando los cabellos de la joven —. Como lo siento…

— Ya nada importa… sin la señorita Midoriko despierta, no sé qué debo hacer…

— Creo… que si sabes, solo que como siempre temes a tus propios poderes…— y por el modo en que Kagome desvió la mirada supo que tenía razón.

— Puede ser… Inuyasha se quedo conmigo, cuido y protegió en los momentos en que yo pude haberme perdido… no se que habría sido de mi si él no hubiese estado…

— ¿El medio— demonio…?

— Inuyasha —Afirmo Kagome.

— Él… ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— Por lo que entiendo… o creo entender… no lo sé… desde hace años… desde mis años perdidos… o quizás hace solo un mes… no lo sé.

Se tomo la cabeza y cubrió los ojos intentando traer recuerdos que por algún motivo no podía.

Sango se acerco y abrazo Kagome, permitiendo a su hermana dejarse llevar al tiempo en que deseaba olvidar todo como hacía años…. Y a todos.

Una imagen fugas de Inuyasha cruzo su mente y la idea de olvidarlo a él ya no se le hizo tan tentadora como antes.

¿Cómo olvidarlo si lo sentía cerca a pesar de que se encontrase a metros de ella? Hasta ese momento, al encontrarse rodeada de gente se dio cuenta de la unión espiritual y de energías que se había producido entre ellos

Un intenso retumbar se dejo escuchar en los cielos haciendo a ambas separarse.

Alzaron la mirada y con horror veían como el campo de energía se estaba debilitando.

— El campo de energía…

Corrieron ambas hacia donde se encontraban las jóvenes sacerdotisas, donde la mayoría mostraba evidente cansancio y unas que otras completamente desmayadas.

Frente a ella pasaron un grupo de exterminadores incluida Sango que se colocaba su ropa con rapidez.

— ¡Protejan las viviendas! — Escucho a su espalda.

Quizás debió haber hecho algo. Respirado aunque sea. Es solo que en ese momento se bloqueo y sin siquiera pestañear vio a todos pasar con celeridad por su lado ganándose en filas frente a los dormitorios... Frente a ella. Decenas de exterminadores — liderados por su hermana— dispuestos a protegerlos... A protegerla...

Una mano conocida tomo la suya y de inmediato comprendió y reacciono a lo que ocurría.

Miro a Inuyasha como tenso sujetaba la empuñadura de su arma sin quitar la vista al área de la barrera que colapsaría primero. Y a ella se le vino una imagen igual, viendo a Inuyasha más joven y el corazón le salto del pecho… ¿Por qué lo olvido? ¿Por qué fue borrado de su mente?

Apretó el agarre y acomodo sus dedos entrelazándolos con los de él sintiendo en su ser la sonrisa de él, a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Debía hacer algo. Por él... Por los suyos. Debía hacer algo... para luego, intentar recordar…

Un grupo de personas ayudaba a las sacerdotisas y a los mayores a ingresar a las viviendas. Las jóvenes aprendices intentaban ayudar con sus básicos conocimientos en protección y conjuros, invocando para el fortalecimiento de la barrera, solo que al más sacerdotisas caer rendidas, la mínima ayuda de las muchachas, solo servía para aplazar lo inevitable…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y decidida, junto a Inuyasha -sin soltar su mano- , paso frente a todos sin importarle que les mirasen sorprendidos entre de mala forma. Ambos estaban acostumbrados al rechazo, y en ese momento los dos eran consientes solamente del uno y del otro.

Tomo un arco y carcaj dejo abandonado en las escaleras, y continuaron con su avance.

Otra sacerdotisa se desmayo y el campo de energía se debilito más. Pronto lo haría por completo.

Llegaron a la explanada superior a metros de donde colapsaría la barrera de protección y sin hacer mayores movimientos se quedaron ahí, escuchando y viendo.

Los exterminadores estaban listos para defender a todos. Gritos de Sango y otros mayores dando órdenes de que debían hacer se mesclaba con los ruidos de impacto mas los rugidos de los demonios.

Kagome volvió a prestar atención a la barrera y por un segundo se dedico a contar los demonios que intentaban atravesarla… algo absurdo, cuando lo único que veían, era un manto oscuro que se movía constantemente provocando destellos rosáceos al chocar con la protección. Miles. Y no era necesario que los contara.

Respiro profundo y se decidió, cayendo en Inuyasha y recordando lo sobreprotector que es.

—No te molestaras conmigo. ¿Cierto?

Él se volvió a mirarle preocupado, viéndola mantener la mirada en el cielo.

Aguanto la respiración y tenso, pregunto:

— ¿Harás algo que te coloque en peligro? —apretó el agarre.

—No —contesto con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos, y le sonrió con la idea de tranquilizarlo, lo cual fue imposible. Volviendo la mirada al cielo, agrego —: Solo espero no excederme…

Le soltó la mano y tomando el arco, del carcaj saco una flecha. La ubico en el arco y tensando la cuerda, con precisión la lanzo hacia el suelo metro más allá. Volvió a tomar otra flecha lanzándola igualmente. Repitió la operación cuatro veces más, viendo Inuyasha como un círculo perfecto formado por las flechas se mantenía debajo del punto de quiebre.

—Saca a Colmillo de Acero —le pidió con suavidad.

Desenvaino y obligándolo a cambiarlo de mano de manera disimulada al volver a tomársela, se quedo a la espera bajo la intensa e impaciente mirada de él.

Los demonios al ver que el campo de energía comenzaba a decaer, enajenados, con mayor intensidad se lanzaban sobre él. E Inuyasha al no saber que esperar, entrelazo mejor los dedos a la espera de que la hiciese reaccionar, más Kagome con una mirada seria se mantenía tranquila…. Demasiado tranquila. Por lo cual no dudo en decirle:

—Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para que hagas lo que planeas.

—Debe ser en el momento exacto.

Los demonios impactaron más fuerte e Inuyasha conteniéndose apretó los dientes y Colmillo de Acero al sentir su deseo de protegerla, comenzó a transformarse lentamente.

Dos sacerdotisas mas se desmayaron y las que quedaban, al no tener la fuerza de mantener el campo de energía, se formo una fisura que se expandió con rapidez, y él apretó con mayor intensidad a Colmillo de Acero provocando que este liberara energía. Debía hacer algo. Ahogo un gruñido y sintió una leve carga eléctrica en la mano que se aferraba a Kagome. No dolía, pero si se sentía extraño.

Miro la unión y luego subió la vista para verla a los ojos, observando cómo los mantenía cerrado. Concentrada. Ella era la que liberaba esa energía y sentía que ahora la envolvía… y como si supiese que hacer, en el momento en que la barrera se rompió, su cuerpo se cargo y sin pensarlo clavo en el suelo a Colmillo de Acero.

Y en el momento exacto en que la punta de su espada toco tierra, una onda de energía atravesó su cuerpo desde el contacto de manos y paso por su arma hasta llegar al suelo, viéndolo avanzar hacia las flechas. Las cuales al recibir el impacto, irradiaron una luz rosácea. Y entre flechas y flechas se unieron por la energía, dejando ver una estrella de seis puntas, la cual liberando más energía se fue elevando purificando todo a su paso al tiempo que aumentaba su tamaño.

Un campo de energía… y lo uso a él como medio… ¿Por qué?

A penas el campo de energía cubrió el templo, la sintió soltarle con dificultad; como si sus manos se hubiesen soldado… se apoyo en él viéndole las piernas flaquear. Estaba débil… así que sin pensarlo, la tomo en brazos y aumento su energía, sintiendo de inmediato como ella la absorbía.

Sonrió con calma y ella se permitió el apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

Sango ni mucho menos el resto le quitaron la vista mientras avanzaba cargando a la joven. Y al ver la sonrisa dulce en el rostro de su hermana, comprendió cuán importante el medio- demonio era para ella. Y quizás; solo quizás existían yokais que valía la pena dejar con vida... Sonrió ante este hecho y a paso lento les siguió por detrás, sin antes echar un último vistazo al poderoso campo de energía con la capacidad de purificar demonios...

Estarían a salvo. Lo sentía...

Inuyasha llevo a la joven a una habitación a un lado de donde se encontraba la madre de ella. La recostó sobre el futón y cuando se iba levantar, la joven tomo su mano impidiendo que la dejase.

Él sin saber qué hacer, lentamente se dejo caer a su lado dándole levemente la espalda sin soltarle la mano.

—Gracias, por estar conmigo… — Inuyasha le escucho decir. A lo que alzo la mirada y sin dudar, le dijo:

—No me atrevería a dejarte. Espero que no te moleste.

Ella con suavidad negó y colocándose de lado se quedo mirando el agarre hipnotizada… Y él, nervioso, se quedo estático.

—Realmente desearía recordarte... Y recordar porque te olvide, para que así, no vuelva a ocurrir...

Inuyasha sintió el pecho como si una serie de insectos le corretearan por dentro... y el hecho de sentir como si le hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza, provoco que le costara reaccionar. Y es que las palabras dichas le demostraban que representaba cierto grado de importancia para Kagome, y eso le hacía sonreír idiotizado.

Inuyasha volvió el rostro e intento recordar de que hablaban... hasta que por fin lo hizo…

—Ehmm… Por años, intente entender qué fue lo que lo provoco.

— ¿Y?

—Nada... Ese día fue tan normal como cualquier otro.

Ella asintió.

—Estábamos en el territorio Oeste ¿cierto?

El sorprendido asintió. Y una idea se formo en su mente… Quizás el contarle, le ayudaría a recordar...

El corazón de Inuyasha vibro y aferro con fuerza su mano.

—Así es... —sonrió nuevamente —. Llegamos a las montañas. Debíamos ocultarnos ya que esa noche había luna nueva y no iba a tener las armas para protegerte...

—En esos años no tenías a Colmillo de acero...

Con una sonrisa asintió nuevamente.

—Lo adquirí hacia solo un año... —la miro fijo y se acomodo mejor sin soltarle la mano.

Las ideas revolotearon en su mente y no supo qué hacer al respecto. Kagome le recordaba. O por lo menos recordaba parte de lo que vivieron, sin embargo, ¿Cuánto?

Inuyasha fijo la mirada a la entrada, respiro con fuerza y completamente tenso, pregunto:

— ¿Qué recuerdas, Kagome?

Ella guardo silencio buscando en su mente. Y es que demasiado no podía decir…

Suspiro y le aferro la mano con la misma intensidad.

—No sé si son recuerdos. Las imágenes están siempre mezcladas con eventos tristes... Pero antes de volver a verte, solo recordaba la idea de tus ojos... Y el medallón... — inconsciente mente tomo la joya y se le quedo mirando —. Luego solo paisajes. Hasta hoy, que soñé contigo más joven... —lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad y sus mejillas lentamente se colorearon — ¿Qué-que éramos...?

—Para mí... Luego de la muerte de mi madre, te volviste la persona más importante... Hasta el día de hoy es así... Y así se mantendrá. No deseo que cambie, porque no deseo perderte.

Kagome ida de si, sin pensar se dejo llevar por las emociones que despertó lo último.

Se irguió y antes de que él pudiese percibirlo, lo beso en la comisura de los labios levemente, atrayendo su completa atención. A lo que Inuyasha al sentir que el contacto había terminado, la miro a los ojos por unos segundos y ambos se acercaron uniéndose en un beso que no deseaba terminar.

Kagome se permitió el apoyarse contra él, para lo que le significo una autorización a abrazarla...

Tal vez puede que ella no llegue a recordarlo por completo... Pero eso no significaba que no volviese amarlo... eso provocaba que nuevas esperanzas se formaran.

Un leve carraspeo se dejo escuchar, llevándolos a separarse...

— ¿Kagome...? Papa despertó. Desea verte.

Sango sin decir más salió de la habitación...

Kagome quedo petrificada. Para variar se había olvidado de lo que le rodeaba. Y el tener que lidiar con el tema "papá", hizo que un nudo se le formara en la boca del estomago, creándole intensos deseos de huir.

No se sentía preparada. No lo estaba. Y es que temía reclamarle la mentira, incluyendo a Sango. No se sentía en esos momentos, segura de si... Y al parecer Inuyasha le leyó el pensamiento, ya que sin más le dijo:

— En algún momento deberás enfrentarlo. A él... a todos — realizo una pausa. Y con suavidad agrego —: ¿Le has dicho a Sango… qué sabes la verdad?

Negó avergonzada… Alzo la mirada y se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Tenía razón, es solo que el temor hacia todo peor. Temía perderlos. Y es que ya había sufrido demasiadas perdidas como para aguantar más. Después de todo, son lo que le queda de familia.

Ella le apretó con fuerza la mano y le dio una mirada suplicante mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, y a Inuyasha se le partió el corazón...

— ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? — Él la miro sin entender, a lo que Kagome agrego —: pase lo que pase... ¿no me dejaras?

Inuyasha sonrió con dulzura, y tomándole la mejilla para que viera en sus ojos lo firme de sus palabras, contesto:

— Jamás. Lo prometo.

Ella asintió y aguanto las ganas llorar. Ya que le creía… Se levanto con ceremoniosa costumbre, y soltando todo el aire que contenía, se acerco con lentitud a la puerta corrediza quedándose estática antes de cruzarla. Respiro con fuerza y antes de acobardarse, sintió las manos de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros y se volvió a mirarlo avergonzada...

— No puedo evitar ser humana en estos momentos... — sonrió agachando la mirada.

Eso fue un golpe duro a su conciencia, a pesar de que sabía que ella no se lo decía por hacerlo sentir mal.

— No me molesta que lo seas. Y si en algún momento di esa impresión... Espero que me disculpes — sonrió de medio lado —. Me gustas tal cual. Siempre ha sido así…

Ella sonrojada por completo intento ocultar la mirada y a la vez la sonrisa que se quería arrancar haciendo enarcar las comisuras de sus labios.

— Se-será… será mejor que vaya...

— Yo lo creo también...

Sonrió de igual forma. Y su sonrisa se enancho cuando la vio tropezar y chocar con el marco de la puerta.

Atontada cerró la puerta, y sin poder quitarse la sonrisa, se quedo pegada mirando la puerta corrediza, imaginándose a Inuyasha en el mismo estado. A lo cual avergonzada se llevo las manos a las mejillas sintiéndolas hervir, y es que podía sentirlo... suspiro y avanzo a paso lento sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro tocándose los labios. Y es que junto a Inuyasha sentía que podía afrontar cualquier cosa. Él le proporcionaba la fuerza y energía para superar cualquier obstáculo y dolor…

— Kagome... Estas con bien...

¿En qué momento había llegado a la habitación? Miro al hombre que era su padre, sorprendida.

Nerviosa sin salir de su estado de sorpresa ingreso un poco más a la habitación… Inuyasha le hacía olvidarse de todo… y de todos…

Recomponiéndose, alzo la mirada, y a paso lento se acerco y a una distancia prudente se arrodillo sin dejar de mirarlo. Debía controlar sus emociones. Debía hacerlo…

Lo observo con detenimiento: estaba pálido. La barba crecida y el cabello igual, el cual se encontraba levemente opaco y encanecido. Es como si le hubiesen caído encima diez años sin piedad, y sintió lastima y culpa cuando lo escucho agradecer al cielo porque se encontrara con bien.

Le vio soltar una mueca al moverse intentando alcanzarla, viéndole llevar las manos al vientre a lo cual con horror sin poder evitarlo se acerco a él con urgencia intentando examinarlo.

— Se encuentra herido — dijo sin saber qué hacer.

— Kaede lo atendió — dijo Sango acercándose —. Pero, por algún motivo la herida no quiere cerrar.

Y Kagome podía verlo. Una energía maligna se mantenía incrustada en la herida, envenenándola. Hizo intento de tocarlo, sin embargo él se retorció del dolor.

— Fueron atacados por demonios… — susurro.

— Así es — dijo Sango acompañándose de un asentimiento —. Fue hace solo una semana. Antes de llegar acá. Un grupo de demonios apareció de la nada. Como si hubiesen estado esperando… Perdimos a varios, y habríamos perdido a más... Papá termino herido.

— Ame No Uzume… — susurro el hombre retorciéndose del dolor —. Si ella no hubiese enviado a esas muchachas, habríamos muerto todos.

Kagome lo miro sin entender. ¿Ame No Uzume había dicho? ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre en esto?

Se volvió a Sango y ella la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se hubiese percatado del error que había cometido su padre.

— ¿Am-Am… Ame No Uzume? — pregunto al aire intentando analizar —. Pero, tú me dijiste que había sido la Srta. Midoriko quien envió a las sacerdotisas ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?

La sorpresa en los ojos de Sango no los pudo obviar ante la última pregunta, y más aun la mirada que cruzo con su padre posiblemente por el hecho de que ellos no sabían que ella estaba enterada de sus orígenes, a lo cual Kagome con tristeza comprendió. Y sin poder contener las lágrimas, pregunto:

— ¿Ella…? ¿Ella es Ame No Uzume?

— Kagome… — su hermana acercarse a ella al tiempo en que Katsumoto Higurashi hacia intento de acercar su mano para tocar. Más Kagome horrorizada se alejo de él y con torpeza se levanto y corrió en dirección a la habitación de la Suprema Sacerdotisa, chocando a la salida con Inuyasha, quien intento sujetarla, mas se soltó y siguió corriendo.

Ingreso a la habitación contigua, dando con la imagen de la durmiente mujer aun ahí…

Tuvo la intención de acercarse, sin embargo, no pudo. Una barrera se alzo en ella, deteniéndola y sintiendo el agudo dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se quebrarse, así que llevando las manos a la zona del corazón, con desesperación, sin detener las lágrimas se dejo caer sin quitar la vista a su madre.

Estaba sin maquillaje… por primera vez la veía tal cual… veía rasgos que se le parecían… su madre…

Y sin poder contenerlo; soltando un grito desgarrador libero su dolor golpeando el piso con los puños y dejando caer su rostro al suelo sin dejar de llorar.

Todos le mentían y ocultaban cosas. Todos la engañaban…

En esos momentos, deseaba desaparecer…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** me tarde… más de lo que planeaba, sin embargo por temas personales y desmotivación, esta historia se quedo atascada.

Lo cual lo encuentro injusto para las que leen, ya que otras dos historia me motivaron y las tengo más avanzadas que incluso esta (entre esas esta El Sendero de Las Lagrimas…). A lo cual vuelvo a pedir que me disculpen.

¿Info sobre este capítulo…? no sabría que decirles, ya que hasta yo estoy confundía. Me coloco en el lugar de Kag y me dan ganas de mandar a todos a la punta del cerro más alto y dejarlos allá y desaparecer junto a Inu (recordándolo o no).

Y ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Lo recordara? Quién sabe. Puede que no, sin embargo, al parecer no sería ni necesario; ya hasta Inuyasha lo comprendió… ella lo quiere ¿y quién no?

Buenos mi estimadas. Les deseo lo mejor y espero de verdad tener pronto la continuación.

Se les agradece un millón los reviews.

Saludos!

NOS LEEMOS…


	9. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX

Inuyasha hizo intento de tocarla, pero una descarga eléctrica le atravesó impidiendo que el contacto se extendiera más allá de un segundo.

Observo su mano y vio como la yema de sus dedos que realizaron el contacto mostraban irritación. Como si se hubiese quemado… la onda de energía que rodeaba el cuerpo de Kagome en esos momentos, tenía la capacidad de purificar. Eso no era bueno.

Sin embargo al ver a Sango hacer intento de tocarla, no solo él estaba siendo afectado, si no todo ser viviente.

No, definitivamente no era algo bueno…

Le vio a Kagome llevar su mano al hombro derecho y gritar de dolor al tiempo que una luz se desprendía de ella…

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Sango espantada.

—La Marca… —Murmuro Kaede. Pasado unos segundos, la luz se detuvo y Kagome cayó desplomada en el piso aun consiente aguantando el dolor. E Inuyasha se acerco a ella y descubrió su hombro derecho, viendo como la cicatriz de garras se intensificaba y se notaban cada vez más profundas.

Kagome lanzo un nuevo grito de dolor e Inuyasha desesperado alzo la mirada a la anciana mujer que solo se dedicaba solo a mirar.

— ¡Debe hacer algo! —Exigió.

Kaede lo miro a los ojos sin expresar emoción alguna, y en ese momento deseo matarla.

Kagome volvió a gritar, soltando en conjunto un alarido de dolor ahogado, a lo que Inuyasha ya con lágrimas en los ojos de la desesperación solo pudo tomarla entre sus brazos y mantenerla así esperando que ella sintiese de algún modo que se encontraba con ella. Alzo una súplica a los cielos desando ser escuchado…

Miro a Ame No Uzume y sin poder contenerse, dijo:

— Si eres su madre, ayúdala… — susurro con dolor.

Y como si hubiese sido escuchado, los gritos de dolor se detuvieron al instante. Y ante la preocupación de Inuyasha observo como la joven relajaba el rostro y los colores de su piel se desvanecían dejándola en un estado casi sepulcral, y los latidos de su corazón comenzó a escucharlos más débil

—¿Kagome…? Kagome. No puedes dejarme ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!

"—¡_KAGOME!"_

_¿Inuyasha?_ Intento distinguirlo entre la oscuridad, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba, el negro cada vez era más espeso. Corrió llamándole una y otra vez sin dirección definida, hasta que un halo de luz cruzo su espalda. Y temerosa lentamente comenzó a volverse, viendo como la luz se extendía, apreciando en su interior una silueta.

— Kagome — se escucho llamar con dulzor. Y con lentitud se comenzó acercar.

A medida que se acercaba la silueta comenzaba a tomar forma, junto con lo que la rodeaba acelero el paso, hasta que una luz envolvió todo encegueciéndola.

De un momento al otro la luz ya no estaba, si no que se encontraba en un lugar de sus sueños. El campo de flores purpuras… el estero, los cerezos, las azaleas… altos cedros y las bellas montañas a su espalda… era como su sueño, pero… ¿Estaba soñando?

Se arrodillo a orillas del estero y con cuidado toco el agua. Se sentía demasiado real para ser un sueño. Un suave viento soplo y meció sus cabellos… eso era demasiado real también. El pasto, el perfume de las flores… todo era real.

Los sueños daban la sensación de realidad, pero no se sentían de ese modo tan perfecto… ¿O sí?

—Kagome — se escucho llamar con suavidad.

Se levanto y con cuidado y lentitud se volvió buscando la voz.

Lo extraño es que reconocía de quien era, mas no sentía temor o rabia… solo paz. Eso era extraño también ¿O no?

Ame No Uzume se encontraba a metros de ella sonriendo. No estaba vestida como sacerdotisa, si no que traía un traje de color rosa con hermosos adornos en plateado y violeta. Su largo cabello oscuro como el suyo caía por su espalda haciéndola ver toda una deidad en belleza.

Se acerco a paso calmo observando todo a su alrededor con absoluta curiosidad.

—¿E muerto?

Ame No Uzume negó manteniendo el dulzor.

—No. Este es un lugar especial que cree para ti. Para que cuando llegase el momento mi subconsciente pudiese conectarse contigo. Si bien, antes de marcharte hubo varias oportunidades, el sacrificio para lograr el enlace es bajar los niveles de energía hasta el límite antes de que puedas morir.

—Entonces, no estoy muerta, pero ¿Estoy a punto?

Ame No Uzume asintió.

—Estás confundida, lo sé. Como también el que sientas odio hacia mí.

—¡No! ¿Creo?

Ame No Uzume volvió a sonreír.

—Muchas veces quise decírtelo. Te miraba y escuchaba tus pensamientos pidiendo verme, pero si lo hacía, te arriesgaba a ti y el futuro mismo.

—Habría entendido…

—Lo sé… — la interrumpió —. Más llegado el momento habrías querido quedarte, y no te hubieses ido en búsqueda de tu familia. Los Higurashi son tu familia y te quieren como tal —se acerco e hizo intento de tocarla, mas solo se limito a simular que le acariciaba el cabello —. Sé que al aceptar el sacrificio que me impuso Izanagi e Izanami, llevaba a sacrificarte a ti también, pero, era el único modo para que en un futuro tú tuvieses el futuro que todos esperan.

Kagome podía intentar entender lo que le explicaba y es que su corazón se lo pedía. Pero su madre seguía sin explicar los motivos, aun así no se sintió con fuerza para interrumpirla. Sentía que tenía tantas preguntas, más no sabía por cual partir… a lo cual su madre se adelanto. Partió desde el momento en que hacía años soñó con el rostro de la que sería su hija y el futuro que le esperaba… si bien vio ante qué debía prepararse, no supo cómo o cuando, ni mucho menos con quien se vería involucrada para ello… por lo que el sentimiento hacia Katsumoto fue real.

Amo… y no dudaba de que lo seguía haciendo… como tampoco dudaba que su padre sentía lo mismo.

Le pidió que fuese honesta con ella. Le pidió que le explicara la razón de alejarla de ella por tanto tiempo.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza en los ojos, y con voz dulce le dijo:

—No tuve otra opción — suspiro —. Los Akino fueron uno de mis más leales seguidores, y para el momento en que di a luz… sin demora mi inmortalidad me dejo junto con gran parte de mis poderes. Habrían sido lo suficiente como para mantenerte a salvo, sin embargo, Las Bestias enloquecieron de ira ante lo ocurrido y batallaban una contra otras… no les agrado que fuese condenada por haberme entregado por amor… unas querían aniquilar al que había provocado todo sin importar el daño, mientras que otras se oponían al enfrentamiento. Solo Byakko se quedo al margen de todo. Principalmente preocupado por ambas. Pero llego todo a un punto en que ni él pudo controlarlas como había ocurrido muchas otras veces, a lo que debí intervenir, gastando gran parte de mi energía…

Si bien logre sellarlas, ya no tenía la fuerza para protegerte en esos momentos. Byakko decidió entregarte parte de su don celestial para cuando realmente fuese necesario que estuvieses protegida. Byakko te llevo con los guardianes del Norte, y te amaron de inmediato.

— Pero toda esa gente…

— Lo sé… No permitas que aquello te atormente. El sacrificio de todos ellos no fue en vano. Todos sabían que llegaría el momento en que él enviaría por ti.

—¿Él?

—Susanowo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay razones más poderosas por el cual no podemos involucrarnos con terrestres… sin importar en la raza, cada uno de ellos posee algo que los identifica, y el de tu padre es su amor por los suyos; él en sí es un escudo.

—Si entiendo bien… al los dioses involucrarse con algún terrestre, los posibles hijos ¿adquieren dones únicos? — Ame No Uzume asintió.

—En sí, eres la protectora de todos. Y al ser hija de un mortal, única en tu clase, los dones que identifican a cada Bestia Sagrada esta en ti — se acomodo bajo un enorme cerezo y miro el pico de la montaña —. Todo fluye en base a tus emociones. Si no puedes controlarlas…. No solo podrías afectar todo de manera positiva. También puedes llegar a ser destructiva…

¿Ser destructiva? ¿A eso se refirió el Onni que los ataco hace casi un mes? "_Grande fue el error de que te concibieran, muchacha. Pero mi señor no lo ve así, y menos… vuestra propia madre…"_ recordaba haberle escuchado decir que ella era la promesa de vida… más aun, las palabras de su madre se pegaron a ella "_destructiva". _Todo quedaba ensus manos, a la espera de que pudiese controlar lo que por años no ha podido. En ese momento se sintió más sola que nunca, y los deseos de desaparecer se intensificaron al máximo, al punto de creer por un instante que así era…

Inuyasha mientras tanto la mantuvo entre sus brazos y alzo su energía lo suficientemente alto como para hacer pesado el ambiente, y al sentir que Kagome no la absorbía, la apretó más contra sí.

Sango y su padre –quien arrastras llego a la habitación- se quedaron a la entrada al no poder ingresar por la energía liberada, limitándose solo a observar.

—Kagome, por favor. Toma mi energía…

—No puede en estos momentos —lo interrumpió Kaede a un lado de su Señora con un collar de cuentas intentando con gran esfuerzo resistir la energía del joven hibrido —. Ya inicio lo que se esperaba. No puede detenerlo, solo se le está permitido avanzar.

—¿Ame No Uzume está dispuesta a dejar que su hija muera? —Pregunto enfadado apretando los colmillos.

—Cada Bestia impone un sacrificio. Si Kagome desea controlarlos, deberá realizarlo. Este, es el sacrificio que exige Byakko para poder protegerla. Sus poderes ya no se mantendrán sellados, ni mucho menos controlados.

Lo que viste en su momento desplegado por ella es sola una cuarta parte de lo que es… puede que sea mitad humana… sin embargo, Ame No Uzume se sacrifico y la tuvo antes de ser convertida. Kagome es en sí más diosa que mortal...

Eso respondía su pregunta…

Acaricio el rostro de la joven, y con temor pregunto:

—¿A un así… puede morir?

—Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Debes dejarla. Ame No Uzume jamás ha dejado a su hija desamparada.

Inuyasha bufo recordando la infinidad de veces en que Kagome estuvo en peligro de muerte.

—Cómo fue que siendo tu tan solo un muchacho de… ¿quince? —Inuyasha frunció el ceño al no saber a dónde iba con la pregunta, a lo que Kaede prosiguió sin permitirle interrumpirla —. Tengo entendido que a esa edad tus propios poderes como mitad InuYokai aun no se desarrollaban lo suficiente —siguió en silencio —. Cuando el General Akino y su esposa fallecieron, una nube gigantesca de demonios estaban siguiendo a Kagome… y tu ahí la conociste. Intentaste protegerla. Más aun así… Miles de demonios para un hibrido sin sus poderes aun desarrollados…. ¿Cómo fue que se salvaron?

Lo medito… Inuyasha en verdad lo medito.

La mujer de parche tenía razón. No podía negarlo. Y es que si lo pensaba… recordaba haberla tomado en brazos y haberla llevado lejos… pero aun así… recuerda que se detuvieron y estuvo dispuesto a pelear… y luego de eso, ya no recordaba nada.

—Ame No Uzume pacto que su hija no sería tocada hasta llegado el momento —continuo la mujer.

—¿Con Byakko? —pregunto Inuyasha.

Kaede negó.

—Mientras estaba en la aldea, jamás la vimos así —Dijo Sango ayudando a su padre a estar más cómodo, mientras él estoico aguantaba el dolor —. La marca en su hombro. Es la primera vez que se la vemos, y aun así, Kagome tuvo la fuerza suficiente para protegerse… Era ella misma ¿Cierto?

—Junto a los exterminadores no era necesario que Kagome fuese protegida… pero contigo —miro a Inuyasha a los ojos y se quedo así por un largo tiempo incomodándolo —. Kagome a pesar de no estarlo, se sentía más segura contigo, que con nadie más. En esa época Kagome aun no alcanzaba su madures física, por lo que La Marca de Byakko no estaba permitida utilizarse aun…

—¿Entonces…? ¿Quién nos protegía…? Mejor dicho, ¿La protegía?

—Tu padre. Y tienes razón. Los protegía —la anciana mujer se volvió a su señora y tragando fuerte; con el rosario en una mano y la otra sobre a la Suprema continuo—. Ame No Uzume debido a su estado, los dioses Izanami e Izanagi decidieron que condenarla más seria demasiado, y proteger a su hija, era excederse. Por lo que años atrás, según la propia visión que tuvo, los dioses concedieron un regalo al general Inutaisho años antes de morir. Un regalo que se activa solo cuando ustedes dos se encuentran cerca, y ya ambos en edad madura, se desactiva. El medallón de luna menguante…

—Ese fue un obsequio de la esposa de mi padre para él.

—Así es. Pero los dioses solo necesitaban algo en que colocar el escudo.

Todo era demasiado confuso. Demasiado confuso como para entender algo.

Se sentía como una pieza de torre de Mahjong. Como si todo lo que haya vivido haya sido impuesto y establecido. Nada de que se supone que debía hacer por opción y mucho menos decisión propia el que fuese así. Hasta las palabras de Sesshoumaru le encontraba sentido. Su propio aleccionamiento había sido para prepararlo para lo que se avecinaba… y su adorada Kagome. ¿A caso lo que sentían había sido algo forzado hacia ambos?

Quería creer que no. Debía hacerlo. Si no, se volvería loco.

—Kagome… vuelve a mi… te lo pido…

Kagome volvió la vista a todos lados sin comprender por qué lo hacía. Y es que algo dentro de ella le llamaba. Y un aroma familiar atrajo toda su atención. Hojas húmedas… acículas de pino… aroma a bosque… aroma a algo o alguien, y es que no lograba saber a quién… el paraje la envolvía en un estado sedante dejándola casi atontada, como si los problemas nunca hubiesen existido. Como si todo hubiese sido una amarga pesadilla. Y así quería creerlo. Necesitaba que fuese así.

Su madre le sonrió con dulzor y autentico amor maternal, respondiéndole con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas. Si bien, todo se sentía perfecto, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a batallar, diciéndole que no se encandile. Que todo aquello era el sueño, pero no podía tomarlo como tal. Y es que ¿Cómo podía ser verdadero el lidiar con tanto dolor?

Se acerco a su madre con urgencia y deseosa de demostrarse que no estaba equivocada, e intentando tocarla vio como su mano la atravesaba...

Trago pesado, y aun con la mano en alto se le quedo mirando tratando analizar lo ocurrido.

— Es un sueño, ¿Cierto?

— En cierto modo… lo es. Ya lo dije en su momento. Es solo un lugar creado para conectarme a ti… pero ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí, por lo que tu subconsciente esta amoldando todo esto eliminando todo lo que es real. No debes permitirlo, Kagome.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Está mal sentirse feliz aunque sea así?

— Necesitas recordar. Necesitas mantenerlo cerca de ti. Necesitas demostrarle que no te puede quitar nada sin tu consentimiento. Debes hacerlo. Debes recordarlo. Debes hacer lo que yo no pude… prométeme que lo harás. Debes hacerlo.

— No entiendo. ¿Recordar a quien?

— Aquel que olvidas sin desearlo. Debes buscar a cada uno de los guardianes y cumplir con tu destino, hija mía.

—_Kagome… _—escucho dentro de sí ser llamada y entro en desesperación. —. ¡_Kagome! ¡Regresa a mí!_

— Inuyasha —. Se volvió y observo a todos lado intentando dar con él —. Debo volver — confundida con todo sujeto su cabeza e intento traer los recuerdos que lo aferraban a él, sintiéndose desesperada al costarle tanto… lo estaba olvidando. Lo estaba olvidando nuevamente y eso la asusto —. Él me espera. Debo volver… con él.

— Lo debes hacer. Mantente serena y confía en tu corazón e instintos. No permitas que te quiten lo más preciado que tienes, Kagome.

— ¿Mis recuerdos? — su madre asintió.

— Se fuerte y cree en ti.

— ¿Volveré a estar contigo?

— Siempre. Nunca me perderás. Eres parte de mí como yo lo soy de ti.

Algo la envolvió y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Se volvió a su madre y vio como todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a desvanecer junto con Ame No Uzume, sintiendo en ese instante como el pánico la envolvió.

— No tengas miedo. Y recuerda. Eres mi hija y ellos te exigirán saberlo.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes me pedirán saberlo?

Ame No Uzume sonrió nuevamente y con lentitud se acerco a besarle la frente.

— Mis más queridos y especiales amigos — se alejo un poco de ella viendo como solo era un vaho y voz —. Ten fe en ti y en los que te quiere. No lo olvides nunca, Kagome. Te amo hija…

La vio desaparecer por completo y todo quedo en completa oscuridad, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Se sintió perdida y angustiada. ¿Cómo desactivar algo de lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo había activado…? Y en ese momento escucho una voz. Primero fue un murmullo, el cual fue aumentando hasta que se hizo entendible.

—Debes desearlo —escucho decir era una voz masculina. Profunda como el rugido de un felino. La sentía familiar y la envolvía de un modo cariñoso, casi arrullándola.

—Debes desearlo — lo escucho nuevamente.

—¿Desear que?

—Debes hacerlo…

¿Debía desear irse? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Podía quedarse si lo deseaba? Podría quedarse ahí. Podía hacerlo. Sabía y sentía que podría. Y es que el silencio y la oscuridad eterna se le hacía más tentadora que volver a la inseguridad de la realidad… quizás, el morir no era una mala idea…

"_Kagome" _se volvió en búsqueda de Inuyasha ¿Dónde estaba? Lo escuchaba llamarla entre sollozos, y su corazón se acelero sintiendo la angustia y desesperación en la voz de él desesperándola a ella.

Corrió por todos lados y lo llamo incesantemente sin recibir respuesta… hasta que lo vio. Fue más que nada una imagen mental donde le veía a él sujetarla con fuerza entre sollozos. Meciéndola y llamándola una y otra vez, y sintió que su pecho se estrujaba de dolor. Lo extrañaba. Quería estar con él. Necesitaba estar con él… lo amaba, y por ello estaba dispuesta a soportar todo.

—Debes desearlo… — repitió nuevamente la voz y Kagome comprendió.

Cerró los ojos y se quedo sintiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad… y por sobre todo, la soledad.

Se volvió a la visión y lentamente abrió los ojos y el peor de sus temores se dejo ver. La imagen de Inuyasha lentamente se comenzó a desvanecer hasta solo quedar en oscuridad.

—No me dejes ¡Inuyasha! ¡NO ME DEJES!

—Debes desearlo.

—Deseo irme — contesto secante.

—Debes desearlo…

La voz se estaba volviendo molesta. Deseaba irse ¿Por qué no la dejaba?

—Debes desearlo.

—Te lo acabo de decir ¡Deseo irme de aquí! — grito ya molesta.

—Debes desearlo.

—¡Pero si eso es lo que deseo! ¡DEJAME IR!

—Debes desearlo.

Se dejo caer al suelo y lloro desesperada. Quería ir con él ¿Por qué la privaban de ello? No entendía nada. Y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Debes dejarme ir… deben hacerlo, para poder estar con él… solo deseo estar con él.

—Debes desearlo, Kagome.

Y algo en ese momento hizo "clic" en su mente y en respuesta ante aquella ya molesta pregunta, dijo:

—Deseo ir junto a Inuyasha. Deseo estar junto a él. Permíteme estar con él. Es lo único que deseo.

Y algo extraño ocurrió. El silencio regreso por un par de segundos, hasta que de un momento a otro, el suelo que la sostenía desapareció y se sintió ser jalada siendo llevada hacia abajo con rapidez hasta que una luz intensa la envolvió encegueciéndola y el aire le falto, sin poder respirar, y por un instante creyó haber muerto.

Inuyasha la mantuvo entre sus brazos y no dejo que nadie más se acercara. Se sintió tan impotente y molesto consigo mismo... creyó que si se hacía lo suficientemente fuerte no tendría que volver a sufrir la perdida de ningún ser querido nuevamente. Y por el temor... se robó a Colmillo de Acero antes de huir de su hermano para buscar a la joven y así sentirse al cien por ciento seguro de que podría protegerla, pero jamás se en su mente se le paso que tendría que luchar contra fuerzas que superaban las de su mundo. La estaba perdiendo y deseo morir junto a ella...

Lloro desconsolado y todos se sintieron igual al verlo. La llamo una y mil veces sin ver cambio en ella.

—Kagome... —sollozo mirándole el rostro —. No me dejes... por favor no lo hagas. Te necesito... por favor, no me dejes... no quiero estar solo de nuevo… no te puedo perder a ti. Por favor, Kagome… mi amada, Kagome… no me dejes…

Sango al ver la escena, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla, y el caudal aumento ante un llanto silencioso y su padre casi desmayado no quitaba los ojos de encima de la mujer que toda su vida amo… y sus lagrimas cayeron con mayor intensidad… nadie lograba ser feliz… ¿Le deparaba el mismo destino?

Había transcurrido tiempo suficiente como para que la mayoría creyese que todo había acabado. Que Kagome había muerto y que el destino por el cual todos creían posible, jamás se cumpliría, y así mismo lo dejo ver Sango cuando intento acercarse, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

—No la toquen.

—Tengo derecho a despedirme de ella…

—¿Despedirte? —su voz sonó gélida. Incluso la cantidad de energía que libero provoco que la joven exterminadora cayese al suelo sintiéndose ahogada y Katsumoto gritase de dolor —. No está muerta. No te atrevas a decir que te despides. Ella no morirá… así deba buscar al maldito de Izanagi para que me la traiga de regreso.

—¡Inuyasha! —se volvió a Kaede y la vio mirarlo con reprobación, provocando que su ira aumentara.

—Son unos malditos. Desde siempre. Todo lo vieron y han tenido el poder para evitarlo, pero prefieren quedarse al margen… y ahora Kagome… son unos malditos… los odio por quitármela… sin importar lo que digan o crean, yo a ella la amo. ¡La Amo! Y nada evitara que lo siga haciendo…

—¿Inuyasha…? —la voz fue imperceptible para oído humano, pero para él… se volvió a mirarla con urgencia y le vio separar los labios escuchándole llamarle nuevamente.

—¿Kagome? —ella lentamente abrió los ojos e intento enfocar la mirada con dificultad, y el sin creerlo se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

—Lamento haberme tardado… —susurro con voz ronca.

—Tonta —sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo sujetándole sin muchas fuerzas la mano q se encontraba en su mejilla —. Creí perderte… crei-crei que me dejabas.

—También lo creí… lo siento… no pensé… lo siento…

—Tonta —la apretó contra sí y ella se abrazo a él con fuerza —. Puedes tardarte lo que quieras… mientras siempre regreses… te esperare siempre.

Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que Kagome recordó que su madre estaba con ellos, a lo que con dificultad se acomodo con la ayuda de Inuyasha y se acerco a ella.

La miro con detenimiento y una dulce sonrisa se dejo ver en sus labios. Y sin temor, tomo la mano de ella y la acerco a su mejilla.

—Lo cumpliré… —susurro —. _Lo prometo… mamá_.

Le beso la palma y la dejo apoyada en su regazo.

A medida que pasaban los segundos la energía liberada por el joven hibrido comenzó a disiparse y Kagome mostraba una considerable mejora en su aspecto y vitalidad, pero que se disipara no quitaba el hecho de que el resto se mostrara realmente afectado, en especial, su padre. El cual casi desmallado daba quejidos de dolor.

Se acerco a él y le pidió ayuda a Inuyasha para acercarlo a su madre.

Con rapidez Kaede acerco un futón y lo colocaron sobre él, viendo como la temperatura de él era superior de lo normal… y sus ojos… sus ojos estaban de un tono grisáceo del cual no podían decir que sean naturales. Ya que su padre, al igual que el resto de los Higurashi sus ojos eran de un tono café oscuro, que daban la sensación de ser casi negros.

No estaba bien, y cuando acerco la mano hacia la mano herida, una onda eléctrica le atravesó la mano provocando que la retire de inmediato por el dolor.

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dejarlo con lo que sea lo que mantenía aun incrustado. Eso estaba liberando una intensa cantidad de energía maligna manteniéndolo en ese estado hasta llevarlo pronto a la muerte. Debía retirar el objeto, pero ¿Cómo? Se volvió a Inuyasha y este sin entender, ladeo el rostro, a lo que dijo.

—Necesito que me ayudes — Él asintió y se acerco quedando a su lado —. Puedo ver donde esta, pero no puedo acercarme. Deberé usarte nuevamente como intermediario.

Le vio fruncir el ceño confundido a lo cuan ella solo se limito a sonreír.

—Mis poderes de Sacerdotisa chocan con los de la energía del demonio. Podría purificarlo, sin embargo, está en todas partes en este momento y podría morir en un instante. Debo sacar el fragmento incrustado.

—Entiendo… —dijo él —. ¿Deseas que yo…?

—¿Puedes…? —Inuyasha asintió y se volvió hacia el moribundo hombre.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Con tus garras, con cuidado debes introducirlas en la herida y dirigirte derecho. Yo te indicare —Inuyasha asintió y miro a las tres mujeres que estaban atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos. Una de ellas con determinación en su rostro, otra, curiosa y la ultima con el ceño fruncido ante la inseguridad de si eso que harían seria lo correcto… lo más probable es que no por el acto mismo, si no porque sería él el responsable de llevarlo a cabo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, así que se volvió hacia Kagome, quien con una mirada segura lo incitaba a proseguir.

Con un simple movimiento con sus dedos hizo que sus garras aumentara un poco mas de tamaño, y colocando la mano en posición –dedos caídos en dirección a la herida-, aguantando la respiración se comenzó abrir paso entre la carne, sintiendo leves punzadas de dolor ante la energía que no había permitido a Kagome acercarse.

—Sigue lentamente un poco más adentro — y él obedeció —. Ahora detente. Dobla levemente los dedos hacia mí y avanza un poco más y lo vas a sentir.

Y así fue. Retiro lentamente la mano y con la punta de sus garras trajo consigo lo que pudieron apreciar el extremo de un cuerno. La pieza era diminuta, pero suficientemente venenosa para tener al hombre aquel con un pie al otro lado…

Le entrego la pieza a Kaede, quien se haría cargo de purificarla, y con la mano llena de sangre de aspecto infectado se volvió preocupado hacia Kagome. Eso no era una buena señal. En lo absoluto lo era.

La joven acerco nuevamente la mano hacia la mano con sangre de Inuyasha y una vez más sintió el rechazo. Por lo que no le quedaría más alternativa.

—Deberemos hacerlo una vez más — la miro confundido, pero la imagen de lo ocurrido al momento de que creó el campo de energía se agolpo en su mente y él solo supo asentir. Confiaba en ella…

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Solo tomarme la mano una vez más.

Lo hizo e inconscientemente apoyo la mano ensangrentada sobre la herida, y de un momento a otro, sintió como la corriente eléctrica se volvió a presentar atravesándole todo el cuerpo, y vio con sorpresa como la herida comenzaba a brillar y la sangre oscura en su mano comenzaba a cambiar de color. Si bien el efecto era inmediato, en el instante mismo en que la energía liberada por Kagome entraba en Katsumoto, este comenzó a gritar de manera horrenda ante el dolor, dejándose escuchar en todas partes, mas aun así la joven no se detuvo, y mucho menos él retiro la mano.

—¡Detente! —Exclamo Sango sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha, pero este no la escucho — ¡Detente, maldito seas! Déjalo ¡Lo lastimas!

La joven exterminadora con el pulgar derecho soltó el sable de su vaina y con rapidez con la mano izquierda saco el arma y coloco el filo contra el cuello del joven hibrido, a lo que él lentamente levanto la mirada hacia ella, incomodándola pero no demostrándolo.

—Mátame. Pero aun así no me moveré… si mal no recuerdas, no soy yo quien posee poderes purificadores.

La joven, temerosa de ser engañada, con rapidez y cuidado guio sus ojos hacia su hermana, viéndola con los ojos cerrados ida de si… bajo la vista hacia la mano derecha de ella viéndola sujetar con fuerza la de él… no era él quien estaba provocando todo eso… no entendía. Kagome estaba provocándole tal sufrimiento a vuestro padre ¿Por qué?

La joven sacerdotisa lentamente abrió los ojos y con el mismo cuidado de que si se tratase de un bebé, soltó a Inuyasha. Con calma acerco su pulgar derecho sobre el pecho de su padre y meñique también lo dejo apoyarse. La mano izquierda con suavidad la coloco sobre la frente de él y fue cosa de segundos para que dejara de quejarse y retorcerse.

Una energía dulce los envolvió centralizándose en la herida, y para cuando esta se disipo, Katsumoto lentamente comenzó abrir los ojos junto con la herida que comenzó a cerrarse.

Y para cuando ya todo vestigio del ataque de los demonios despareció del cuerpo de Katsumoto, Kagome lentamente se dejo caer sobre el costado de Inuyasha, quien la tomo de los hombros y la acerco contra si, mas cuando iba a liberar energía para que ella la absorbiera, ella movió lentamente su cabeza más hacia él y le dijo:

—No lo hagas. Si lo haces… tú serás el que se desmaye… —sonrió de medio lado y él no dijo nada, ya que sería aceptar el hecho de que no se sentía bien.

—¿Kagome…? — se volvieron hacia Katsumoto, viéndolo intentar acomodarse, a lo cual Sango apunto de lagrimas se lo impidió.

—No lo hagas. Debes descansar.

—Me siento como nuevo, hija.

—Aun así… —dijo con tono cansado Kagome —, no debes esforzarte.

Por un momento él se sintió como si nada hubiese ocurrido, a lo cual lo sonrió como antes. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y al verla sonreír de manera quedada cayó en lo ocurrido de día. En el lugar, en lo ocurrido en la aldea, en Ame No Uzume que permanecía aun dormida a su lado, y por sobre todo, en el hecho de que Kagome sabía todo…

—Kag…

—Sera mejor que descanses, Kagome —fue interrumpido por Kaede, quien en silencio en un extremo de la habitación, cumpliendo su misión de purificar el resto de demonio, estaba al tanto de todo… y por sobre todo, del cansancio de la joven.

La mujer mayor solo con un gesto y movimiento de cabeza le señalo a Inuyasha que se la llevara a su habitación para hacerla descansar, y así lo hizo.

Inuyasha la iba a tomar en brazos, sin embargo ella lo detuvo y solo le permito ayudarla a levantarse para acercarse a su madre.

Se hinco junto a ella y con dulzor le beso la frente.

—Buenas noches… mamá.

Se sonrojo ante ello, y más al ver el rostro desconcertado de todos. Se levanto con cuidado e Inuyasha le ayudo, llevándola consigo afuera de la habitación. Estaban por entrar al cuarto de ella cuando Kagome le dijo:

—Por un momento vuelvo a olvidarte… —Él consternado se quedo petrificado ante la idea de volver a ser nada para ella. A lo que Kagome al sentirlo, prosiguió —. Creo que me dio tanto miedo que eso ocurriera… no deseo olvidarte. Quizás no pueda recordar lo que vivimos antes, pero, no deseo olvidar lo que me haces sentir desde que viajas conmigo… lo que me haces sentir cuando me cuidas; cuando me regañas; cuando me abrazas, y más aun… cuando me besas.

Ella con lentitud se coloco frente a él y busco su mirada. Y cuando estas se encontraron, ella sonrió levemente. Sonrisa que se intensifico cuando alzándose de puntas y jalándolo de la chaquetilla determinada se acerco a sus labios y lo beso.

Él estrecho la unión sujetándola de los brazos trayéndola a sí, y el beso se intensifico. Y tal cual como ocurrió en el campo de flores que le obsequio Kagome, un halo de luz los envolvió y la energía de ambos se recupero, y al darse cuenta ambos de ello, se separaron levemente mirándose sorprendidos.

Puede que los sucesos de la vida quisiesen separarlos, pero, ¿Qué mejor prueba de que se pertenecían que lo que acababan de vivir?

Kagome se abrazo con fuerza a él e Inuyasha le correspondió con gusto. Y en vez de ingresar a la habitación, a paso calmo caminaron por los alrededores, y ante cada paso de la joven, un nuevo brote de vida se dejaba apreciar en las plantas, río y montañas…

Era feliz… junto a él lo era.

Lo amaba… y demasiado.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero sinceramente y me disculpen por la requeté tardanza. Jamás espere y quise demorarme tanto… pero como dice el dicho "Uno propone y Dios dispone…". Y así mismo fue.

Me propuse terminarlo apenas publique hace meses el capitulo anterior, pero pareciera que las ideas me las hubiesen secuestrado y ya ni idea en que debía continuar.

Pero he vuelto. Con la esperanza de que pronto tenga el nuevo chapter.

Cariños para todas y gracias por los Reviews. Siempre se agradece.

Nos leemos!


	10. Capitulo X

Capitulo X

Cuatro días habían transcurrido con "calma". Kagome se encargo de curar y de atender a cada uno de los heridos siendo ayudada por Sango y el resto de los sanos. Por las tardes las pasaba junto a su madre y antes de dormir, paseaba junto a Inuyasha por los alrededores.

Fue para aquel último día en que decidió hablar de sus planes.

Habría preferido guardar silencio y que todo se mantuviese perfecto como hasta ahora, pero no era justo. Y lo había prometido, por tal aprovechaba cada segundo.

Se sentía tan cómoda junto a él, y sabia que él a pesar de solo caminar sujetándole del brazo sentía lo mismo.

Se había hecho cargo junto a su padre de la reconstrucción de las viviendas del templo. Y gracias a su fuerza, llevaban gran ventaja y ya para el segundo día se mostraban avances.

Sabía que a él le agradaba sentirse aceptado, como también sabía que se auto protegía del resto siendo arrogante. Tenía claro que eso no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente. Por casi veintitantos años fue maltratado y rechazado ¿Debía ser confiado ahora? Era claro que no. Pero se esforzaba por contenerse y eso lo apreciaba.

Llegaron a la zona donde estaba la antigua pagoda que protegía las piedras. Los restos de madera ya comenzaban a ser cubiertos por plantas trepadoras, musgo y pequeños hongos que ayudarían a la descomposición.

Como todas las otras veces, Kagome llevaba consigo una manta y se sentaban cerca del rio junto a un sauce que con calma mostraba intentos de estar recuperándose. Admiraban el lugar. Disfrutaban del ruido del agua, y Kagome incluso, caminaba en ellas para sentir dejar fluir las ideas. Y ese día no fue la excepción.

Sabiendo que Inuyasha se opondría, respiro profundo y aguantando la respiración se volvió a él y dijo:

—Debo ir por ellas.

La miro con curiosidad, sin entender a que se refería.

—¿Por quién? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Las Bestias.

Su mirada se volvió inescrutable, ya que sabía que a pesar de que era algo de lo que no se hablo, este momento iba a llegar si o si.

Lo vio acomodarse en su puesto y fruncir el ceño.

—¿Iras... por cada una?

Asintió.

—Debo hacerlo. Se lo prometí. Y puede que las cosas aquí estén mejor, pero… afuera… todo debe volver a su orden, si no muchos morirán.

—No me importa cuántos mueran si significa que debas sacrificarte.

—No digas eso… —intento interrumpirlo.

—¡No quiero que corras peligro!

—¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí como si nada ocurriese?

—¡Sí! ¡A salvo! —alzo la voz.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque debo terminar con todo esto. Porque quiero el día de mañana mirar a mí alrededor sin temor y poder llevar una vida tranquila. Sin culpas o escapando. Quiero una vida normal.

"Vida normal" una vida normal como la de todo humano. Se sintió dolido mas no lo demostró. Se quedo pensativo con la vista fija en la oscuridad del follaje de los ahora recuperados cedros.

Kagome se acerco a él y le tomo la mano sintiéndolo tensarse y esquivarle la mirada.

—¿No quieres vivir una vida normal?

—No — contesto cortante.

Se alejo de ella y viéndolo batallar consigo mismo, se volvió y la miro a los ojos. Y aquel dorado relampagueo se presento haciéndole sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—No deseo una vida normal. Ya que una "vida normal" significa rechazo. Y puede que tú estés acostumbrada a lidiar con ello colocando la otra mejilla, sin embargo yo… no me interesa vivir demostrándole al resto del mundo que no deseo comérmelos.

Kagome sonrió divertida y a paso calmo se acerco a un malhumorado hibrido de Inuyokai.

—No hablo de vida normal a como la hemos llevado desde siempre — se abrazo a él y acostó su cabeza su pecho —. Me refiero a lo que todos en lo profundo esperan. Tranquilidad y vivirla sin arrepentimientos de estar disfrutando de todo lo que nos podamos dar el lujo de disfrutar.

Bueno… si lo exponía de ese modo… y mucho mejor sonó cuando se sintió incluido en ello. Aunque estaba sospechando que el contacto lo realizo para bajar sus defensas… eso no le agradaba… demasiado.

Para la mañana siguiente les informaron que ya la última vivienda se encontraba reparada en su totalidad, a lo cual decidieron reunirse todos e organizar un almuerzo en conjunto, donde tanto sacerdotisas y exterminadores compartieron. Kagome reía al ver como la anciana Kaede le entregaba cosas a un malhumorado Inuyasha dándole la orden de que lo llevara para la improvisada amplia mesa en el jardín.

La nieve se había derretido por completo al retornar el lugar a la normalidad, por lo que el aire poseía ese agradable aspecto de primavera. Y los menores eran quienes más lo disfrutaban.

Se quedo con su madre más de lo esperando, deseando lograr aquella conexión… necesitaba consejos. Información.

Iría junto a Inuyasha por las Bestias y no sabía a dónde ir, o que esperar… no sabía nada sobre ellas más de lo que contaban las historias y antiguas leyendas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Y más aun, ya que llevaban encerradas años, por lo cual podía esperar cualquier cosa menos aprecio… incluso para su madre.

—Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal…

—Si pudiese, ella lo haría… — se volvió hacia la entrada y vio a su padre de pie con la mirada incomoda.

Era de esperarse…

A pesar de haberlo salvado, el trato era distante. Con suerte y se saludaban mañana y noche, y es que siempre eran interrumpidos, y tampoco Kagome se mostraba dispuesta a llevar acabo algún tipo de conversación, por lo que siempre lo aplazaba. Pero ahora… era tan parecida a su madre…

—Inuyasha me comento que se van mañana…

—Así es. Debo buscarlas.

—Entiendo…

Guardaron silencio y la incomodidad los envolvió provocando que a medida que pasaba el tiempo esta se acentuara, a lo que Kagome dijo:

—No debes explicarme nada —la miro sorprendido un par de segundos, para luego caer en lo obvio… tal y como su madre —. Puede que me cueste aceptar ciertas cosas. Y que no hable de ellas por lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no las acepte… —suspiro y se levanto —. No sería justo perdonarla a ella y no a ti. No me dijeron sus verdaderos enlaces conmigo, pero aun así me criaron como si fuese su hija.

—No quise mentirte, es solo que…

—Sango me lo explico —sonrió de medio lado —. Los Akino me criaron como hija de ellos y cuidaron como tal… ustedes no sabían que yo estaba al tanto de parte de la verdad.

Él asintió.

—Solo quiero que sepas, ame a tu madre como a nadie… y aun es así — Miro a Ame No Uzume con dolor —. Cuando supe que habías nacido, para mí fue prueba suficiente de que nuestro sentimiento no era algo prohibido… nuestra unión no era algo prohibido. Deseaba tenerlas a ambas conmigo. Si bien no era algo posible, aun así fui por ambas… para cuando te encontré, los Akino ya te tenían bajo su cuidado, y Kaede me pidió que lo mantuviese así hasta tus siete… no debí escucharla. Habrías estado a salvo con nosotros.

—Quizás… no lo sabremos.

Él asintió quedadamente. Lo más probable al no apoyar sus palabras.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Por quererme. Cuidarme…

—Creo que eres la primera hija que le agradece a un padre por cumplir con su responsabilidad. La cual hago con todo gusto. Me enorgullece ver que has crecido y lo confiada y segura que eres contigo misma. Podría decir que fue la influencia de haber estado junto a tu madre… pero definitivamente no es por ello… — suspiro intentando parecer cansado —. Inuyasha es un buen muchacho. Algo arrogante y falto de modales. Pero creo que eso no afecta si te hace feliz.

Kagome se sonrojo hasta la medula y deseo desaparecer, a lo cual para su sorpresa escucho a su padre reír con entusiasmo.

—No serias la primera sacerdotisa en la familia en romper sus votos —Kagome lo miro con curiosidad y él decidió tomar confianza, a lo cual la abrazo y la guio hacia afuera —. ¿Jamás te conté sobre mi bisabuela?

Kagome negó y como si fuese una niña, absorta en la historia se dejo llevar y atenta escucho cada una de las palabras de su padre.

Nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado al hablarle. Siempre tendía a ser frio, distante. Como si la mentira sobre la unión y enlace entre ellos le impedía ser más cercano, y podía entenderlo… aun así la situación era extraña. Trataba de mostrarse natural. Pero al analizar la situación caía en el hecho de que le era imposible comportarse de un modo normal… ser natural ¿Cómo serlo ahora si la relación entre ambos nunca fue así? Pero tenía la firme convicción de que si era lo suficientemente paciente iba a llegar a un punto en que el fingimiento se volvería realidad.

Eso esperaba…

Por la noche Sango se acerco a ella y le miro inquieta. Sabía que quería decirle algo. Y si ya había "hablado" con su padre ¿Por qué no escuchar lo que ella quería decirle?

Estaba consciente de que ya todos sabían que se marchaban con Inuyasha, y para su sorpresa, se mostraban nerviosos. Temían que con su marcha el campo de energía desapareciera y que los demonios regresaran. No podía negar que lo que había dicho Inuyasha al escucharlos tenía sentido –_"Kagome hará lo que ella desee. Si eso es irse, así será. No se quedara para mantenerlos tranquilos a Uds. y así puedan seguir hablando a sus espaldas y a las mías como si yo no los escuchara"-. _No realizo comentario a él, pero cuando paso por su lado, solo pudo obsequiarle un leve beso en la mejilla, a lo que Inuyasha resoplo incomodo y le siguió el camino hacia las aprendices de sacerdotisas.

Sabía que ahora Inuyasha estaba más agradado con la idea de que se fuesen. No lo decía, pero ya no mostraba resistencia en las conversaciones cuando le hablaba de su intento de plan de búsqueda… solo se limitaba a escuchar atento y entregaba una corta opinión…

Su hermana se gano a su lado y fijo la vista en el horizonte.

La amplia terraza donde los pilares de las bestias permanecían tallados, debió ser remplazada por pilares nuevos. Aun así, mantenían aquella majestuosidad anterior. Y la vista, seguían siendo igual de maravillosa que antes.

— Es un lugar hermoso — musito Sango con dulzor.

— Lo es… pero me gustaría que no fuese necesario un campo de energía para protegerlo.

— Tu madre debió amar este lugar.

— Nadie podría amar una prisión. Aprender a soportarla, quizás. Pero amarla…

— Lo siento… —Se mostro en verdad apenada.

— No tienes por qué. En si es un lugar hermoso. Y si lo vives en familia, lo disfrutas y vuelves parte tuya. Pero si estás sola… y más aun condenada a mantenerte alejada de los tuyos…

— ¿La quieres?

Se volvió a ella y analizo la pregunta.

— No puedo no hacerlo. A pesar de que haya omitido ser mi madre, cuido de mí y me trato siempre como su hija. Tal como papá ¿No?

Sango la miro con comprensión. Se apego a ella y paso brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Deseo ir con ustedes —informo. No era una petición. Su tono lo que menos dejaba en claro era estar pidiendo ir. Iría con ellos.

Guardo silencio por unos minutos y se permitió disfrutar el abrazo, hasta que dijo:

—No confías en Inuyasha... por eso deseas ir.

Sango no lo negó, pero menos lo afirmo, en cambio solo se limito a sonreír.

—Deseo cuidarte.

—Puedo hacerlo sola. E Inuyasha estará conmigo.

—No corresponde que viajes sola con él. Y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un hibrido o por lo que significa para mí?

—Ambas —suspiro y se acomodo en la baranda —. Sea cual sea el tipo de relación que tengan… sin importar. Es un ser masculino, y pedirá más en su momento.

—¿Mas?

Sango se ruborizo y corrió la mirada incomoda.

—Yo…Y-yo… será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque no. No insistas.

—Sango… ¿Qué me ocultas?

—¡Nada! —Se volvió ahora molesta. Por lo que Kagome la arrincono impidiéndole salir.

—Dímelo, Sango.

—¡Kagome! Déjame pasar.

La joven negó y se sujeto a su cintura y comenzaron a realizar fuerza. Kagome impidiendo que se arranque, y Sango, para hacerlo.

Llegaron a un punto en que Sango aguantando la risa se dejo hacer, y cuando la vio confiada se escabullo, viendo a Kagome caer de cara al suelo. Pudo haberla dejado ahí y arrancar, pero al ver que solo decía –¡Aush!- , preocupada se acerco.

La llamo varias veces, pero al no verla hacer movimiento se hinco a su lado.

—¿Kagome? —intento moverla, pero sin darse cuenta la pierna de la joven fue sujeta y jalada con fuerza, viéndose de un momento al otro de cara al suelo y siendo aplastada por la que supuso se trataba de Kagome.

—¡Ajá! — le inmovilizo las piernas y los brazos.

—¡Kagome! Tramposa.

Los forcejeos continuaron hasta que las risas las hicieron detenerse. Se dieron vuelta quedando ambas aun lado de la otra, espaldas al suelo totalmente agotadas y con falta de aire.

—Aun así iré con ustedes —finalizo. Y Kagome solo se limito a tomarle la mano y suspirar. Lo sabía desde un comienzo, como también el hecho de que no cambiaria de idea.

Con la vista en el techo y el aire que las envolvía, en ese momento un sentimiento la envolvió… y la imagen de Furyoku llego a su mente con intensidad entristeciéndola…

Él era otra de las razones por las cuales deseaba arrancar de ahí. Necesitaba buscarlo. Debía saber que ocurrió con él… en verdad le dolía el pecho de solo recordarlo…

¿Dónde estarás?

A la mañana siguiente, para evitar demasiadas despedidas, se propusieron retirarse a primera hora. Inuyasha no dejo que ella transportara nada, haciéndose cargo del bolso con alimentos, con la ropa y demases. Donde la joven se dio el trabajo de volver a surtirse de hierbas medicinales.

Sango no dejo que le llevasen nada. Y sabía Kagome que el viaje se iba a tornar largo y agotador si su hermana no cambia de actitud con Inuyasha. Y también sabía que gran culpa era de ella, al solicitarle que la ayudase a curar a su padre.

¿No debería sentirse agradecida al respecto? Después de todo, si no hubiese sido por él, Katsumoto Higurashi habría muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y es que él ya pertenecía a los suyos y no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese. Por tal lo utilizaba como medio para la creación de escudos. Con la esencia de él, los campos destruirían a cualquier demonio menos a él…

Fue con su madre con quien se tomo más tiempo en despedirse.

Espero quizás que le dijese algo. Que la aconsejara una última vez, pero nada escucho de ella. Suspiro pesado y se acostó como una niña pequeña a su lado y dejo la cabeza apoya sobre su hombro.

—Desearía no irme y estar aquí para cuando despiertes —suspiro nuevamente y espero acomodándose más —. Cumpliré con lo que prometí… y las traeré de regreso contigo. Y quizás… quizás ahí despiertes…

Se apego mas a ella y sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

Inuyasha fue por ella, y temió interrumpirla, sin embargo la joven acompañándose de una sonrisa le dejo saber que sabía que la acompañaba, por lo que él le dijo con suavidad que todo estaba listo para que se fueran.

Y cuando estaba por terminar de levantarse, lo sintió. En su pecho. En el medallón de luna menguante. Un suave calor la envolvió y supo que era por parte de su madre, y supo que ella estaba con ella a pesar de todo…

En el gran portón de ingreso las sacerdotisas se mantenían alineadas al igual que cuando la despidieron la ultima vez y su vista se fue al final, pero su madre no apareció, a lo que regreso su vista a los que los rodeaban, viendo a Sango repartir ordenes a todos, y en especial a Kohaku y a su padre.

Se mantuvo al margen de la despedida de ellos, y es que no quiso interrumpirlos, y peor de todo es que ellos no se dieron cuenta de ello. O eso creía ella, ya que al volverse hablar con las pequeñas aprendices sintió que le tocaban el hombro, viendo a su padre con una sonrisa triste junto a Kohaku abrazado a Sango.

—¿Tienes planeado irte sin despedirte de nosotros?

—¡No! Yo…

Agacho la mirada avergonzada y su padre la tomo el mentón para que lo mirase.

Le sonrió con amor y con un solo movimiento le abrazo sin preocuparse de que ella no lo hiciese.

—Prométeme que te cuidaras… y regresaras sana y salva

Kagome asintió y temerosa lo sujeto permitiéndola abrazarla mejor, por lo que la sonrisa de él se volvió más radiante.

Y para su sorpresa, ese momento le pareció real, y la sensación en su corazón también.

Las despedidas finalizaron, y fue Kaede quien quedo apropósito al final, susurrándole unas palabras al oído, que en ese momento, no entendió…

Caminaron siguiendo el sendero fijo con la idea de quedar al centro de los puntos cardinales. El clima en verdad se había vuelto impredecible. En un momento hacia un calor sofocante, y en otros un frio capaz de congelarlos, a lo que se vieron forzados a ralentizar el paso buscando refugio la mayoría de las veces, por lo que pasaron semanas para llegar al lugar. Y es que Kagome tenía la esperanza de que al llegar ahí algo se iluminaria en ella y obtendría respuestas hacia dónde dirigirse, pero solo lograron llegar al punto donde el cambio climático era inexistente.

Lo que les llamo la atención, fue que al momento de colocar un pie en el centro mismo el clima era permanente. No había clima a decir verdad. Era como estar en un abismo. Pero a metros mas allá, hacia el Este… Al parecer el Dragón Azul era el único en comportarse, el área se mantenía intacta.

—Lo más sensato sería ir a ver a Seryu primero — Agrego Kagome observando los brotes de flores en los arboles a pasos más allá, sin caer en el rostro de Inuyasha, el cual no se mostraba muy a gusto.

—Sera mejor que nos quedemos esta noche aquí —Dijo él sacándose las cosas de encima. A lo cual Kagome solo asintió.

Era raro pillar un clima decentemente soportable, por lo que el aprovechar ese lapsus estacional era casi un privilegio.

Sango eso si no le quito la mirada de encima al joven hibrido. Siempre le pareció sospechoso, aunque no negaba que posiblemente el afecto que le tenga a su hermana era real, aun no lo podía asegurar, y es que el cambio de actitud ahora… algo ocultaba.

Inuyasha intento cazar, pero solo obtuvo dos conejos moteados. Ni blancos ni cafés, si no la mescla de ambos. El cambio de estaciones estaba afectando de manera rápida, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Kagome uso los animales para preparar un estofado. E improviso unas tortillas para acompañar. Todo pareció perfecto, si no fuese por el incomodo silencio que siempre los envolvía. Sango sacaba tema de conversación, pero que solo era destinado para Kagome, y cuando esta intentaba incluir a Inuyasha este era cortante por lo que volvían al mismo silencio incomodo.

Comieron en silencio hasta que vieron la ceja de Inuyasha alzarse irritado con un tic constante, a lo cual lo miraron fijamente, para verlo llevarse una mano hacia el cuello dando un golpe seco, escuchando luego una pequeña vocecita.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! —Le escucharon decir, a lo cual se acercaron más a mirar el hombro, viendo a la pequeña criatura acomodarse su pequeña ropa —. Que agrado verlo, Amo. Y su sangre tan sabrosa como siempre.

—Anciano Myoga… —Musito Inuyasha de mala gana —. Ya me esperaba que aparecieras.

—¿Lo conoces, Inuyasha? —pregunto Kagome acercándose más criatura.

—Claro que si, señorita. E estado bajo el mando de la familia del joven Inuyasha por generaciones.

Kagome asintió sorprendida, mientras que Inuyasha se mostraba en verdad irritado.

—Joven amo. ¿Qué lo trae por estos lados?

—Necesitamos información sobre las bestias sagradas —contesto Sango quedadamente.

—Ya veo… ¿Por qué si me permiten preguntar?

—No te permito…

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome lo miro a los ojos y este molesto corrió la mirada —. Necesitamos encontrarlas —Sonrió con dulzor y la anciana pulga no pudo no imitarla. Y aquella misma sensación relajante que años atrás le ocurrió, se volvió a presentar —. Por lo que cuentan las historias —comenzó a decir Kagome —, cada una tenía su lugar donde vivir en cada región correspondiente. Lugar completamente oculto a la vista de todos. Solo Ame No Uzume y unos privilegiados saben dónde quedan.

—Y las crónicas antiguas de la Casa Taisho ¿No decían nada de eso, joven Inuyasha? —pregunto la diminuta pulga.

—Si es que lo dicen, no lo recuerdo —contesto este cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la mirada corrida. Ya que no quería confesar que ni siquiera las tomo.

—Bueno… su padre no se sentirá muy satisfecho.

—Está muerto. No puede sentir nada. Y me sorprende que sigas aquí. Siempre arrancas cuando uno menos lo espera.

Kagome lo miro desaprobatoriamente y se volvió a la pulga que ahora incomoda brincaba de un lado al otro.

—Discúlpalo… y también a mí. Olvide mis modales — realizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡No! No le preguntes nada. Deja que se largue.

—¡Inuyasha! No seas grosero.

—No se preocupe. El amo Inuyasha siempre fue igual. Mi nombre es Myoga, señorita Kagome.

—¿Me conoces?

—Claro que sí. Por usted el joven se enfrento al amo Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha intento tomarlo con la garras, pero este alcanzo a escaparse.

—¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Quién es él?

Pregunto dejando pasar el continuo intento de captura entre la pulga e Inuyasha.

—Nadie que valga la pena.

—Si tiene planeado ir al Este (cosa que deberá hacer en su momento si busca las bestias sagradas, o por simple información) deberá decirle sobre su hermano…

—Medio hermano.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —Pregunto Kagome sin ocultar entusiasmo e interés.

—Medio hermano —Mascullo entre dientes.

—Hermano, al fin y al cabo —agrego Sango sin quitar su vista al enorme bumerang que limpiaba, por lo que no pudo ver la mirada que Inuyasha le lanzo.

—Amo Inuyasha. Usted sabe que si coloca un solo pie en el territorio Este su her… —la mirada que le lazo Inuyasha fue suficiente como para que se corrigiera… ¿Qué opinaría si le dijese que tiene un temperamento similar a su hermano? — ejem… el amo Sesshoumaru lo sabrá, y no lo recibirá con una bienvenida.

—Correré con el riesgo. Además, el idiota de Sesshoumaru me debe una por haberlo aguantado tanto tiempo.

—Le aseguro que él no lo verá así...

Y él podía decir lo mismo. Sesshoumaru lo sentencio la vez anterior en que escapo, lo mataría si lo hacía de nuevo. Si bien no lo ha hecho, puede hacerlo ahora cuando lo vea…

Miro a Kagome y la vio reír con gusto al escuchar anécdotas de el por parte de Myoga. Hasta Sango sonreía disimuladamente…

Suspiro pesado y coloco su mano en la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero por instinto. Pelearía por ellos, así deba matar a Sesshoumaru para obtener la información y así acabar con toda esta búsqueda.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estimadas. Esta vez e batido un record, ¿no? Jejeje me demore mucho menos, y creo que la inspiración ha vuelto, tanto así que voy con dos historias al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué decir de este cap?

Nada. Me gusta cómo va evolucionando la historia.

En el próximo capi ya se imaginaran quien aparece jajajaja así es, el amo bonito. Y posiblemente una de las bestias se deje ver, con una personalidad…. Mmm bastante particular.

Cariños.

NOS LEEMOS…


	11. Capitulo XI

Capitulo XI

Escucharon atentos los relatos de Myoga sobre que ocurrió cuando Las Bestias fueron libreadas.

El clima cambio de un momento al otro. El frio del otoño fue dejado de lado por renacer de las plantas.

Según por lo que decía, Sesshoumaru se percato antes de lo que ocurría, ya se mantuvo "inquieto" durante todo el día. Y como siempre en silencio. Lo único diferente, fue la orden de guardar las provisiones de alimento en un lugar seguro, cosa que se cumplió de inmediato.

Nadie supo a que se debía orden tan extraña, hasta que vieron la luna ser cubierta por unos minutos, acompañado de un sonido fuera de lo normal.

—No eran alas. Más que nada, parecían al ruido de escamas chocando unas contra otras. Como metales afilados que se rozan.

Aclaro la anciana criatura.

—Y una explosión se dejo escuchar al fondo en las montañas —agrego.

No debieron preguntar quién era. Ya que el mismo había vivido en la época en que el Gran Dragón Azul protegía la región Este. Y por lo visto, siempre fue escandaloso a la hora de traer la primavera.

—¿No se han divisado por el Este las otras bestias? —Pregunto Inuyasha.

Myoga negó.

—No. Por lo que podido comprobar las regiones más afectadas son la Norte, Sur y Oeste. El invierno y el verano parecen batallar entre sí.

—¿Solo invierno y verano? —Pregunto Sango sorprendida, a lo que el anciano asintió.

—De Byakko nadie ha sabido —agrego —. Todos esperaban que el interviniese como siempre. Pero ni su región ha protegido.

Eso era extraño, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome ¿Byakko desaparecido? Inevitablemente a su mente vino la imagen de Furyoku… sacudió la cabeza y la regreso a la realidad.

Suspiro cansada.

Haber ido por Byakko primero, era su opción. Que mejor que tener de aliado al fiel amigo de su madre, pero ahora… arriesgarse ir al Oeste lo más probable sea una pérdida de tiempo. Y por lo visto Inuyasha le leyó la mente, ya que tenía todo organizado.

Sesshoumaru para su desgracia se mantenía en la región. Por lo que la idea de Inuyasha de ir, buscar en los libros, ir donde Seryu y desaparecer, no ocurriría. La buena suerte en su caso, no le acompañaba.

Kagome lo vio nervioso, gran parte de la noche no durmió y se dedico a mantenerse al pendiente de ella, y lo sabía, por lo que cuando capto que Sango estaba profundamente dormida, se levanto y acerco al lugar donde él descansaba,

Miro atento cada uno de sus movimientos, viéndola en silencio acercarse envuelta por la manta que usa para dormir.

Kagome se acomodo a su lado y coloco su vista hacia el frente, imitándolo a él, dando justo hacia la región Este.

—¿Es tan temible a como dicen que es? —susurro Kagome dirigiendo la vista hacia el espeso follaje de los árboles.

—Depende de que has escuchado —contesto del mismo modo.

—Yo nada. Solo lo que Sango había escuchado de él — se acomodo mejor y trato de hacer memoria de lo hablado con su hermana antes de acostarse —. Rige de manera déspota y tirana. No hay Yokai que se le enfrente por su poder ¿Es tan poderoso?

Inuyasha solo realizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Es un maldito. Eso es lo único puedo decir.

Kagome lo miro con tristeza por unos segundos, volviéndose luego para apoyar el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

—Me sentía emocionada cuando supe que tienes un hermano… no creí que se llevaran tan mal.

—Si por el fuese, yo hubiese muerto apenas naci. Eso significo para él, solo una molestia.

—Pero no lo eres —sonrió con dulzor y se dejo caer en el costado de él, a lo que Inuyasha con naturalidad paso su brazo sobre ella dejándolo apoyado el hombro de Kagome, acercándola más a sí —. Podríamos intentar ir por Byakko y regresar cuando el Gran tigre este con nosotros y pedirle que se lo coma.

Inuyasha soltó una leve risita, pero luego agotado mentalmente suspiro y se acomodo mejor apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de ella permitiéndole a Kagome sujetarlo de la chaquetilla.

—Podría ser una pérdida de tiempo ir al Oeste. Tu misma lo dijiste. Además, tarde o temprano debo enfrentarme a él…

—No quiero que pelees... —lo interrumpió arrellanándose más en el abrazo —. No quiero correr el riesgo de que me dejes…

—Lo sé… pero este día llegaría. Lo supe desde que decidí desafiarlo e irme… y no me arrepiento. Ya que así, pude encontrarte.

Le sonrió con dulzor y se abrazo mejor a él.

Ella confiaba en él. Sabía que no haría nada por arriesgarse o arriesgarla. Sabía que el hecho de enfrentar a su hermano era algo que no podría evitar, por tal lo adelantaría.

Y es que Inuyasha sabía que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con respecto a sus padres no ayudaba a que ella olvidara a Furyoku.

Desde que despertó aquel día en que se entero de su madre, decidieron en silencio dormir juntos. La cercanía de ambos le permitía a ella no sufrir pesadillas y a él sentirse más tranquilo en aquel lugar lleno de humanos… pero eso no era siempre. Ya que desde que viajaban, debido a que Sango miraba con malos ojos la cercanía de ambos, en especial durante la noche, él dormía en su propio lado, y Kagome junto a su hermana, pero las pesadillas volvían una y otra vez. Y por la mirada triste y perdida luego de despertarse, le hacían a él comprender que las pesadillas habían cambiado. Ya no eran sus recuerdos lo que la atormentaban, si no el no saber qué había ocurrido con el animal.

—Desearía verlo nuevamente…

Le escucho Inuyasha susurrar, y él se sintió incomodo, mas no lo demostró. Y es que como decirle que le sorprendía como ella detectaba sus pensamientos.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que él dijo:

—Lo averiguaremos… yo también quiero saber que ocurrió con él.

Ella asintió, y bajo la atenta y cautelosa mirada de Sango, Kagome se acomodo mejor y lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

Las miradas entre Sango e Inuyasha se cruzaron, a lo que la joven pasado unos segundos, incomoda se volvió, dándoles la espalda.

—La amo —le dijo él a la espera de provocar algo en la joven —. Puede que no lo creas, pero Kagome es todo para mí.

Sango no dijo nada, mas Inuyasha sabía que lo escuchaba, a lo que se acomodo apegándose a Kagome, y cerró los ojos durmiéndose a los segundos.

En el instante mismo en que bajo los parpados, dejando sus ojos en oscuridad, una imagen cruzo su mente. Era él sobre la sima de un barranco, viendo abajo al borde de este a Kagome, a lo que suponía recoger hierbas medicinales. Su reacción más acertada habría sido acercarse, ya que eso sentía, sin embargo, algo en su pecho y mente se lo impedían, y al volverse, dio con la imagen de un enorme tigre blanco, el cual al mirarlo a los ojos…podía jurar haber visto antes aquellos. Y es que algo familiar le envolvía.

Miro más atrás, y las tres bestias le acompañaban. Y en su mente escucho: _Déjala._

Quiso quejarse, más al intento de hablar, sin saber cómo, las enormes fauces del felino se abrió a él dispuesto a devorarlo.

Despertó asustado. Más que nunca se desespero ante la idea de perderla. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás acompañándose de un prolongado suspiro. Y cayendo en el leve peso de la joven, bajo la mirada, mirando su perfil. Kagome dormía sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

No le agrado la sensación dejada. El aire incluso lo sentía distinto; más pesado, haciéndolo sentir a él del mismo modo. Y sintió miedo. Miedo a que lo soñado fuese algo a pasar. Que su mente le esté avisando de lo que se avecinaba, y la sola idea de perderla… no fue el que las bestias lo atacaran lo que lo afecto, si no, la sensación en su pecho al verse retenido por sí mismo a avanzar hacia ella, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando la encontró… ¿Lo olvidaría nuevamente?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos e intento dormir, pero se le hizo imposible. Las imágenes se mantuvieron en su mente, repitiendo el sueño una y otra vez, quizás tratando buscar una explicación, sin embargo, solo servía en ese momento para atormentarlo.

Así mismo se mantuvo hasta pasada unas horas. Realizo intento nuevamente de quedarse dormido, pero una opresión sintió en la nuca, y la insistencia de sentirse observado le molesto. Sango no era. Su ritmo y respiración era pausada, por lo que le demostraba que dormía profundamente, al igual que Kagome y la molesta pulga Myoga. Se fingió dormido con sus sentidos alertas tratando dar con el observante, pero nada logro… y algo extraño ocurrió. Se sintió suspendido en el tiempo y una sensación sedante le envolvió. Trato no dormirse. Debía no hacerlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Se sintió impotente, y cuando vio a Kagome entre sus ojos a medio abrir erguirse y mirarle como disculpándose, deseo levantarse y reclamarle; pero no podía. Ella le estaba haciendo esto. Y para peor de males, al fondo, cruzando la barrera suspendida por el clima, lo vio a él. A Sesshoumaru y desesperado intento levantarse, logrando solo articular "_Kagome…"_ en un susurro.

—Lo siento… —le dijo ella y le tomo el rostro —. No quiero que te arriesgues… — se abrazo a él —. No puedo perderte.

Se mantuvo pegada a él unos segundos más, hasta que se separo y lo beso en los labios.

—Volveré. Lo prometo — le robo un último beso y con ceremoniosa calma se levanto sin poder él impedírselo.

A paso calmo la vio alejarse y sus ojos se cerraron para caer en un profundo sueño. La imagen del Gran Tigre Blanco se volvió a presentar, solo que esta vez era diferente. Este estaba a su lado mirando hacia el infinito como un acompañante.

"_Ve por ella"_

Se volvió hacia el animal y un enorme rugido estremeció los alrededores. Y algo se movió dentro de él, sintiendo una descarga helada recorrerle los músculos, y de un brinco reacciono. Se levanto con rapidez viendo que lo ocurrido anteriormente no había sido parte de un sueño. Kagome si lo había dejado. Sesshoumaru había estado ahí. Y… ¿El tigre Blanco lo trajo de regreso?

Sacudió la cabeza y ni siquiera se preocupo en Sango, la cual seguía dormida. Corrió hacia el límite de territorios, y acompañándose de un resoplido, soltando un gruñido y tomando de la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero, cruzo el área y corrió a toda velocidad. El cambio de temperatura fue inmediato.

Un frescor casi húmedo envolvía el aire, tan típico de primavera al amanecer. Aquel clima que su hermano odiaba y que él por lo mismo apreciaba.

Aumento la velocidad al sentir el aroma de la joven.

Se reprendió mentalmente al no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que ocurría. Al no haberse percatado de la presencia de Sesshoumaru. Y es que ese abismo climático en el que se encontraban no ayudaba demasiado. Necesitaba dar con ellos, y por lo que sospechaba, por la dirección que le guiaba el aroma de Kagome y el olor de Sesshoumaru, habían ido hacia el castillo de su padre. Aquella monumental construcción de la cual toda la zona se jactaba de su magnificencia.

Se detuvo a pasos del enorme ingreso, pero su espera ante el portón de madera solo tomo un par de segundos, ya que lentamente este se fue abriendo, e Inuyokais bajo el mando de su familia se dejaron ver en imponentes armaduras plateadas.

A la siga de ellos jóvenes, que por lo que supuso eran nuevos, ya que mientras los mayores demostraban más respeto inclinando levemente la cabeza, estos lo miraban curioso y conversaban entre sí comentando sobre él. Solo basto un golpe en la cabeza para que los jóvenes reaccionaran y se comportaran como tal.

Un ser de aspecto deplorable. Verdoso que casi podía comparar con una sabandija se le acerco con suficiencia.

—El Amo Sesshoumaru dijo que pasara al salón principal a penas llegase.

Inuyasha no realizo gesto alguno, solo avanzo a paso firme por el amplio sendero, llegando al nuevo compartimiento de ingreso.

El palacio de su padre se componía por la barrera principal. Un muro que rodeaba todas las edificaciones, con un techo de teja rojiza y acabados en madera del mismo tono. La segunda barrera era un patio interior que bordeaba en conjunto con el muro exterior. La tercera, era una nueva sección de muros interiores que eran más altos que el muro principal, los cuales poseían cuarteles que llevan al techo y permitían dar con una panorámica general del interior del edificio, como de los terrenos exteriores. La cuarta, ya eran las viviendas de los habitantes y trabajadores, ubicados en la zona oeste, mientras que en la zona este, los puestos de venta y abastecimiento ocupaban un área no mayor a quince mil metros cuadrados. Siendo el área de menor amplitud, ya que las viviendas, junto con la armaduria y el campo de entrenamiento, le duplicaban de por si sola.

Ya en la zona norte, atravesando gran parte de las construcciones, seguido de un enorme jardín, el cual ahora para molestia de Sesshoumaru se encontraba cubierto de cerezos en flor, le acompañaba puentes sobre senderos de agua que fluían por colinas ondulantes. Juníperos y cipreses de tamaños trabajados adornaban sectores específicos de las colinas. Mientras que en otros sectores enormes Rododendros, con sus enormes hojas se ubicaban cerca del palacio central, siendo acompañados por pequeñas azaleas, de las cual se entero, eran la fascinación de su madre…

Cruzo a paso rápido los ondulantes senderos, siempre manteniendo su mano en Colmillo de Acero y siempre siendo seguido por la cucaracha verde, del cual supo, se llama Jaken. Y Sesshoumaru salvo de ser asesinado hace un mes atrás…

Dejo de lado todo tipo de información, y ya cansado de todo, de un brinco llego a la puerta principal de acceso al ala que ahora pertenecía a Sesshoumaru, contiguo a la sala de recepción de súbditos. Se encargo de cerrar la puerta con rapidez cortándole el paso a la lagartija parlanchina. La cual se quedo gritoneando al otro lado de la puerta siendo sujetado por los guardias. Por muy súbdito que sea de Sesshoumaru, él era hijo de Inutaisho, a lo que le venía en gana el cargo del hombrecillo.

Suspiro cansado y dispuesto a continuar con su camino, recordó el lugar en el cual se encontraba… el salón de las armas…

Cuando Sesshoumaru considero que estaba en condiciones de mostrarle aquel lugar.

En ese salón se mantenía guardadas todas las armas pertenecientes a la familia. Si bien se encontraban las de sus antepasados, también se mantenían guardadas las tres armas de su padre. Colmillo Sagrado, Colmillo de Acero y la Espada del Infierno… La última solo era una imagen. Ya que luego de la muerte de su padre, esta desapareció… ahora, había dos sectores vacios, ya que él tenía en su poder a Colmillo de Acero.

Perdido en sus recuerdos sintió la intensa presencia de Kagome. Y la de Sesshoumaru.

Entro al salón sin anunciarse y sin permitir que los guardias alcanzasen a emitir sonido… en ese instante la vio. Sentada sobre uno de los amplios futones acolchados en frente a Sesshoumaru, quien se mantenía sentado sobre otro a extremos de la mesa, con ese maldito aire de suficiencia que le enardecía.

Avanzo a paso seguro e imponente y se gano a un paso detrás de Kagome con la mirada fija en Sesshoumaru, quien lo imito sin dudar.

—Inuyasha… —dijo ella sin poder quitar la sorpresa en su expresión.

—No digas nada, Kagome.

—Déjame explicarte.

—Me sedaste para venir acá sola… y… —apretó la mandíbula y sin volverse señalo con la cabeza a Sesshoumaru — con él.

—Por lo menos a demostrado a ser más sensata que tu — Musito con voz seca el mayor de los hermanos.

Inuyasha molesto se volvió a él y apretó los puños tratando controlarse para no golpearlo. Kagome se arrodillo y le tomo del brazo e Inuyasha bajo sus niveles de molestia, respirando profundamente. Se volvió a ella y la miro a los ojos.

—¿Dime que no has hecho ningún trato con él para evitar que peleemos?

La miro con seriedad y ella incomoda evito mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bu…eno. Trato, trato… no sé si podríamos llamarlo así, ya que de todos modos va incluido con la solicitud de mi madre…

—Kagome… —gruño entre dientes y la joven se sintió avergonzada.

—Quería tener todo resuelto para cuando regresara. Sabía que todo lo referente a tu hermano… — ambos gruñeron, a lo que Kagome prefirió omitir el parecido entre ambos, continuando con su relato —. Bueno. Que no estarías de acuerdo…

—Solo le ordene que debía hacer que la Bestia esa dejase ingresar el otoño o el invierno. No me interesa ver todo de nuevo con flores. Me basta una vez en el año.

Kagome se mostro divertida ante la parte "ordene", ya que ella no lo recordaba así.

—Él me guiaría hacia la guarida de Seryu —continuo la joven —, y también me mostraría los antiguos libros de tu padre, donde él hablaba de las Bestias Sagradas. De seguro debe haber escrito donde se encuentra la guarida de las otras tres…

—¿Cómo te atreves hacer un trato con ella? —reclamo Inuyasha a su hermano mayor omitiendo a la joven.

—Inuyasha… No fue así —intento calmarlo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—¡Maldito!

Definitivamente ambos la estaban omitiendo.

Si bien Sesshoumaru se mostraba serio, hasta intimidante en su forma de mirar, estaba preocupado con lo que ocurría. Se mostro dispuesto ante todas sus solicitudes. Incluso, cuando le pidió evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con Inuyasha y disculpar cualquier falta que haya tenido él, Sesshoumaru se volvió y asintió levemente. Él le solicito que hablara con el Gran Dragón Azul para pedirle que detuviera la primavera. Ella se comprometió en hacerlo. Incluso, el dialogo entre ambos llego a un punto en que ella le pregunto qué había ocurrido entre Inuyasha y él… Sesshoumaru guardo silencio por un largo tiempo. Incluso pensó que no le diría nada y que omitiría la pregunta. Sin embargo, con voz tronante relato la promesa exigida por Inutaisho años atrás a él.

Le pidió hacerse cargo de Inuyasha. Prepararlo lo suficiente como para que pudiese protegerla a ella.

El Gran General del Este había recibido indicaciones de su propia madre. Quien le revelo el futuro…

—Cumplí con lo solicitado, hasta que escapo…

Ella ya conocía el resto de la historia.

Su madre alineo todo hasta el presente… cerró los ojos y sintió la presencia de Ame No Uzume junto a sí, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Kagome reacciono a lo que ocurría cuando escucho a Colmillo de Acero ser desenvainado. Eso no era bueno… y todo empeoro cuando vio de las garras de Sesshoumaru irradiar una tenue luz verdosa que se extendía hacia el suelo, simulando en cosa de segundos un largo látigo verdoso.

Corrió hacia ellos y se gano entremedio exigiendo que se detuvieran, pero los improperios por parte de Inuyasha no se detenían, y las palabra hirientes por parte de Sesshoumaru tampoco ayudaban para bajar las revoluciones.

Inuyasha corriendo iba adelantarla para envestir a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, Kagome molesta con la situación, y más aun ante el hecho de que Inuyasha se mostrara en ese estado, cuando Inuyasha paso por su lado, con rapidez le roso el brazo, provocando que una leve pero efectiva descarga le atravesara, paralizándolo por completo.

Él deseo gritarle por interrumpirlo, pero al caer en el rostro serio de ella y casi molesto, decidió calmarse y bajar la mirada.

—Por el momento, has cumplido con tu trato, Sesshoumaru — le dijo ella secante —, pero no dudo que si Inuyasha hubiese avanzado más, lo habrías atacado de igual modo — se dirigió a su puesto y dejo que lentamente Inuyasha recuperar su estado normal — ¿Dónde habita Seryu? Y ¿Dónde están los libros del General Inutaisho?

—Si bien realizamos un trato, estos no los cumpliré hasta ver que tú no cumples con los tuyos.

—No puedo pedirle a Seryu que detenga la primavera si no se donde habita.

—Eso es cierto… —acepto él. Hizo desaparecer el látigo con un leve movimiento de muñeca y a paso calmo se dirigió hacia el acceso sin emitir más palabra.

Kagome quedo en su puesto pensando si este iría por los libros o un mapa. Pero al ver que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, se levanto de su puesto y dejo que Inuyasha –ya recuperado- se acercara a ella.

—Nos está esperando — le dijo él al tiempo que envainaba a Colmillo de Acero.

—¿Tú crees?

Resoplo irguiéndose.

—Te lo aseguro. El maldito tiene esa mala costumbre de dejarte a mitad de la conversación como si uno pudiese leer los pensamientos.

Kagome sonrió. Se conocían uno al otro, y sus actitudes, por mucho que se diferenciaran en el grado de frialdad, se parecían bastante. Inuyasha era más apasionado, entregado hacia los que quiere, mientras que Sesshoumaru era más analítico. No hacía nada sin pensarlo antes… si le convenía.

Kagome suspiro agotada y se volvió a mirarle. Se mostraba relajado para saber que su complicado hermano mayor los estaba esperando, por lo que sospechaba, estaba disfrutando de ello. Sonrió para sí y regreso la vista hacia el frente, sintiendo como él le tomaba la mano con fuerza entrelazando los dedos. Si es que había estado molesto, ya no, eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa radiante, permitiendo el apoyar su costado al de él manteniendo las manos así.

—No vuelvas hacer que me preocupe ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió.

—Lo intentare.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y sujeto el brazo de él con la mano libre y él apoyo la suya sobre la de ella. Solo basto unos segundos para ver a la criatura verde aparecer malhumorada por la puerta, mirándolos con desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres, lagartija? —dijo con displicencia Inuyasha.

—¿LAGARTIJA? —resoplo exaltada la criatura, acompañándose de un exagerado mover de manos, por lo que en esos momentos no parecía una lagartija, si no un mosquito. Igual de molesto y escandaloso, dejándoselo saber el joven a Kagome sin demora, por lo que ella sonrió disimuladamente. Jaken se compuso y los miro con mayor molestia que antes —. Están haciendo perder el tiempo del amo Sesshoumaru. Exigen que la joven se apure en llegar al acceso principal, si no el trato será roto.

El ojo derecho de Inuyasha comenzó a mostrar un leve tic de irritación, a lo que Kagome decidió adelantarse a las palabras de él.

—Muchas gracias, señor Jaken. Y me disculpo ante la demora.

La criatura mostro un divertido sonrojo, a lo que incomodo, lo vieron volverse y marcharse con exagerada rapidez.

Ellos no le imitaron. Caminaron lentamente por toda la estancia. Tanto apropósito, como el deseo de Kagome de conocer el lugar donde Inuyasha vivió, escuchando historias del joven en el lugar. Del trato que tenía con Sesshoumaru. El anciano Totosai, el cual ayudo en la elaboración de gran partes del armamento de sus antecesores, quien le oriento y guio en el uso de armas, y aporto en conocimientos y acompañamiento.

Kagome se habría sentido realmente triste al creer que la vida de Inuyasha en ese lugar hubiese sido solitaria y triste. Pero por lo que el mismo le indico en ningún momento se sintió solo, ya que se dedico a entrenar. No le intereso el poseer conocimientos sobre la el pasado, solo releía una y otra vez aquellos libros que hablaban de las habilidades de cada arma. Como potenciarlas y así acabar con un combate en cosa de segundos.

Le confesó que todo lo había hecho por ella. Para que cuando diese con ella, nada los volvería a separar y encontrarse capacitado como para protegerla…

Llegaron al acceso principal a la media hora después, y como tal y supusieron ambos, Sesshoumaru seguía ahí a la espera. Si bien se encontraba con una escolta, estos no dejaban de mostrar indicios de desear escapar. Sesshoumaru demostraba en exceso su fastidio por lo que todos se mantenían a una distancia prudente. Hasta Jaken se mantenía resguardado a un par de metros.

Sesshoumaru no se volvió a ellos, solo dijo a Jaken que no lo siguiera. Se inclino levemente y acto seguido brinco, alzándose por los cielos. Inuyasha y Kagome sin queja alguna le imitaron. Por lo que la tomo a ella desde su espalda y tal como antes, la llevo así.

Les tomo unos minutos alcanzarlo. Este seguía por los aires, y Kagome pudo apreciar cierto aspecto majestuoso en Sesshoumaru. La luz del amanecer lo envolvió y un halo resplandecía a su alrededor realzándolo. Era apuesto. De un modo más maduro que Inuyasha… los rasgos y el modo en cómo se mueve. Éste ladeo un poco la cabeza chocando con la mirada de ella, a lo que Kagome con rapidez avergonzada y completamente roja la desvió. Él definitivamente sabía como intimidar a alguien. Se abrazo mejor a Inuyasha, sintiendo el agradable calor de el joven hibrido.

Y por mucho Inuyasha lleve a la joven a su espalda, sin poder verla a la cara, sabia a la perfección las reacciones de su cuerpo; sus músculos. Sesshoumaru la colocaba nerviosa, y eso le incomodaba… ya que no podía saber a motivo de qué. ¿Sería posible qué le atrajera? Ella en ningún momento ha confesado sentir amor hacia él… si bien se lo dijo cuando eran niños, segundos antes de que todo terminaran mal, las actitudes de la joven; su entrega hacia él le dejaba ver que si siente algo por él. Pero ¿A qué grado? No lo sabía, y tenía temor de aclararlo, ya que arriesgaba demasiado… aunque sabía, que ese día llegaría… y al ver la constante mirada de Sesshoumaru hacia la joven, posiblemente más antes que nunca.

Llegaron a un lago, y Sesshoumaru se detuvo a orilla de este, cercano a unos alzamientos de rocas, con quebradas que daban la sensación de pequeñas cuevas penetraban la tierra... a lo que para el pensamiento de Kagome y compartido por Inuyasha, eran demasiado pequeñas para que pudiese ingresar una bestia de las dimensiones informadas por Myoga, pero si lo suficientemente grandes como para ellos… y al ver las enormes huellas de patas que se extendía por los alrededores… definitivamente no era algo que dejaba una lagartija.

La joven se acerco para observarlas al detalle, y un destello de luz titilante dio de lleno en sus ojos al agacharse, por lo que curiosa cambio de posición, viendo una pieza aplanada y ovalada enterrada en la tierra de un diámetro aproximado de diez centímetros. La tomo y al observarla mejor comprobó que se trataba de un pieza de escama azulada, la cual parecía una hoja afilada de cuchillo. Ahora entendía porque Myoga dijo que cuando Seryu regreso a la región el ruido de metales rosándose fue lo único que se escucho.

Hubo en un momento un alzamiento de agua en el lago, a lo que Sesshoumaru se mostro más serio de lo normal, incluso inquieto, e Inuyasha sospechaba porque…

—Para ver a la Bestia deben atravesar la cueva a la derecha —hablo secante Sesshoumaru —. Simplemente seguir el sendero hacia el fondo. Llegaran al final de este, dando con la cima de una cascada, por lo que deberán bajar usando a Inuyasha. No hay escaleras.

Le vieron caminar hacia el bosque dispuesto a perderse entre este, a lo que Kagome se dirigió hacia él para saber sobre la última parte del trato: Los libros. Pero esto no fue necesario, ya que Sesshoumaru se detuvo y dijo:

—Cuando terminen con el Dragón, regresa al palacio… terminaremos nuestra conversación.

A Inuyasha le molesto sentirse desplazado. Pero Sesshoumaru era Sesshoumaru, por lo que ello no debía sorprenderle. Resoplo irritado y se volvió hacia las cuevas, manteniéndose a la espera de Kagome, la cual aun permanecía con la vista fija hacia donde Sesshoumaru se había ido. Le tomo a la joven dos minutos regresar hacia él, si bien le molesto, no hizo comentario, prefiriendo en concentrarse en analizar si el lugar era seguro.

Ingreso y pudo apreciar lo peligroso del sector. Piedras afiladas se mostraban por todo el techo de la cueva, mientras que gruesas gotas caían desde esta. No había muestra de que hubiese alguna salida de agua desde el techo. Incluso, la conexión con el lago mismo no mostraba mayor afectación. Era como si el agua que ingresaba desde la cueva subiera por las paredes para caer lentamente por el techo.

—Es Seryu —dijo Kagome desde su espalda.

Inuyasha no contesto ni menos asintió. Miro el efecto serpenteante del agua que efectivamente subía por las paredes siendo atraída por una fuerza fuera de normal.

La joven le tomo la mano cuando casi resbala, a lo que Inuyasha la sujeto mejor pasando el brazo derecho hacia atrás creando una barrera, para que así ella estuviese estable mientras avanzaban... siguieron el pequeño río sintiendo el ruido de agua caer y chocar con rocas… la cascada. A lo que supusieron se encontraban cerca del final, sintiendo como el sonido aumentaba, para apreciar luego el final del trayecto, tal y como había dicho Sesshoumaru, pensamiento que Kagome dejo ver, y por mucho que ello le molestara a Inuyasha, asintió encontrándole la razón. Y más aun al ver la altura en la que se encontraba.

Una enorme caverna se abría frente a ellos. El techo estaba a la altura de la cueva de donde provenían, pero era hacia el fondo y los lados donde las paredes lisas por el agua que caía por ellas las pulía. Kagome intento acercarse a la orilla para mirar el fondo, sin embargo Inuyasha le sujeto impidiéndoselo. La caída sería realmente fuerte.

Él la sujeto de la cintura, le sonrió levemente y ella en respuesta y entregándole su completa confianza le beso en la comisura de los labios, provocando que la sonrisa de él se expandiera. La alzo un poco apegándola a su costado, todo con cuidado. Observo el fondo para dar con un sector seguro para aterrizar, del cual solo pudo apreciar uno. Justo debajo de ellos. Debía ser preciso, si no una extremidad no sería lo único que arriesgaría… la vida de Kagome también estaba en juego. En momentos como ese, deseaba ser un Yokai completo...

Respiro profundo, y separando un pie del borde, dio un pequeño brinco alejándose lo suficiente como para no chocar con la pared y así caer en el lugar asignado.

Cayó en un suelo blando y fangoso. El aspecto blanquecino de este era extraño, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, ya que el olor acido y descompuesto… dudaba que fuera a causa de desecho del lago… mas bien, desecho de alguien.

Dejo a la joven tocar suelo cuando salieron de ese sector, a lo que él se dirigió asqueado a meter sus pies en él una de las tantas posas formadas a los alrededores para sacarse lo que en estos momentos tenia pegado a los pies.

Si bien a la caverna no entraba luz directa, algo desde el agua misma la mantenía iluminada, generando que destellos azulados y dorados chocaran contra las paredes. Dando un efecto mágico del cual Kagome admiraba con cierto toque romántico. Y es que al volverse a ver a Inuyasha, lo vio batallando con sus pies en una de las posas tratando de quitarse los restos de la pasta blanca mientras lanzaba maldiciones, de lo cual lo encontró adorable. Él era su soporte. Alguien completamente indispensable para ella. Las ganas de abrazarlo, tocarlo, hablarle y besarle aumentaban transcurrido el tiempo. Sea lo que sea el sentimiento… no se sentía culpable de sentirlo. Si bien debido a las circunstancias acepto tomar los votos de sacerdotisa, luego de haber hablado con su padre la culpa ya no le afectaba a la hora de decidirse a romperlos, y estos se fortalecían cuando la idea de llevar una vida junto a Inuyasha se imprimían en sus decisiones y deseos. Lo quería… y sentía que cada día más… y sabia que para él era lo mismo. Se lo demostraba en su actuar. Cuando la tocaba y más aun cuando la besaba. Como si quisiese demostrarle en cada uno de sus actos lo que sentía, y así mismo era.

Inuyasha sintió la mirada de la joven sobre él, a lo que alzo la vista dando con su radiante sonrisa, pero algo al fondo de la caverna le llamo la atención, un movimiento, el cual se intensifico viendo en fracción de segundos unos ojos rojizos moverse hacia ellos.

Inuyasha se movió con rapidez y desenvaino colmillo de acero recibiendo al instante el ataque de una enorme garra, haciéndolo chocar con Kagome, la que se aferro a su espalda sin poder quitarse. Estaban siendo arrastrados hacia el estanque principal, a lo que Inuyasha debió ser rápido y librarlos de ello. Enterró a colmillo de acero en el suelo. Sujeto a Kagome y brinco desencajando al tiempo el arma.

Fue entonces en que Seryu se irguió hasta lo alto de la caverna pudiendo ellos apreciarlo en su totalidad. Las escamas azulinas resplandecían y ante cada movimiento de músculos sonaban como un tintineo de metales. Las largas barbas… daban la sensación de una criatura antigua, majestuosa y magnifica, y Kagome por un extraño motivo se sintió atraída hacia él, sin embargo el Gran Dragón Azul solo tenía ojos para Inuyasha, hasta que pasando ello por alto se dejo asomar desde la espalda, pudiendo él verla.

Le vieron erguirse y mirarla extrañado, a lo que Kagome confiada por ello adelanto a Inuyasha para acercarse, mas el joven hibrido le sujeto la mano impidiéndole el avance, escuchando como Seryu gruñía ante esto.

—Está bien… —le dijo ella en un susurro. Y con su mano libre intento liberarse, cosa que no logro —. Es por lo que vinimos. Déjame hablar con él. Después de todo, las historias cuentan que Seryu era el más sensato de los cuatro.

—Eso no quita el que intente matarnos desde que se percato de nuestra presencia.

—Te equivocas —escucharon una voz profunda provenir de la bestia —. A ella no me interesa matarla… solo a ti, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome lo miro extrañada, mientras que Inuyasha ya mostraba indicios de que lo escuchado le estaba afectando. Rara vez se equivocaban y los confundía, y es que su hermano siempre fue pomposo a la hora de vestir, y las líneas en la cara… ¿Lo confundieron con Sesshoumaru?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —se adelanto irritado dispuesto a desafiarlo.

—Hummm… —exclamo la criatura con tono curioso —. Extraña coincidencia. No eres él, para tu suerte…

—Para la suerte de muchos — susurro exasperado.

—Es cierto… Inutaisho tenía otro hijo. A lo que veo, eres tú, ¿No? —Inuyasha asintió cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón —. ¿Eres igual de desagradable que tu medio hermano?

—¡JA! Por fin alguien lo dice bien —Sonrió Inuyasha a Kagome y ella le respondió del mismo modo. Se volvió al Dragón y dijo—: Solo cuando se lo merecen.

—El nuevo guardián del Este cree que toda criatura se lo merece —acoto Seryu.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Inuyasha —. Pero yo no tengo un palo metido en mi trasero.

El Dragón guardo silencio por largos segundos, hasta que lo vieron acomodarse en su lugar.

—Bueno, eso explicaría su humor — y rio estruendosamente e Inuyasha le imito, pero al este volverse a la joven la vio incomoda y no muy agradada con la broma.

—¿Qué? —ella solo negó y avanzo hacia el Dragón.

Espero a que dejara de reír para arrodillarse ante él.

—¿Qué deseas muchacha? En realidad ¿Qué desean ambos?

Kagome se irguió y lo miro en suplica a los ojos generando en él un estado de incomodidad.

—Gran Seryu, mi madre me dijo que eres sabio, y si en uno de Uds. cuatro podría confiar de manera inmediata, era en ti y Byakko.

—Sabias palabras la de tu madre. Pero aun no me dices ¿Qué quieren?

—Necesito tu ayuda. Los cambios climáticos están provocando estragos por todas partes. Necesito tu influencia para que esto termine. No sobrevivirá nadie pasado un mes… por favor Seryu, ayúdanos como lo hiciste siglos atrás.

—¿Ayudarlos? ¿Por qué debería? Los humanos no han hecho más que causar problemas. A mí en lo personal lo han hecho. No tengo planeado de proteger seres que solo me han causado problemas.

—Lo entiendo… pero aun así…

—Aun así —la interrumpió —. Nada me obliga a ayudarte. Lo siento.

—Si… algo te obliga. La promesa realizada a mi madre. Ustedes cuatro juraron cuidarla y serle fiel, y por lo que entiendo esa promesa la extendieron conmigo... Vengo a exigir que esa promesa se cumpla.

—No somos tan ilusos de realizar promesas a cualquiera. A la única que le debemos respeto, y solo eso, es Ame No Uzume, la cual se vio forzada a traicionarnos incluso. No la juzgo por ello. Yo estaba al tanto de lo que planeaba. Era Suzako el que se mostró mas alterado. Siempre ha tenido un carácter bastante explosivo. Bueno, cualquiera lo tendría viviendo donde vive.

—¿Sabes donde habitan las otras Bestias?

—Si lo sé o no, eso no es problema tuyo, muchacha. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte.

El Dragón azul se volvió y se dispuso a meterse en el pozo de agua, sin embargo Kagome corrió hacia él.

—Hace muchos años, mi madre se vio condenada y limitada. Arriesgo su propia vida para encerrarlos y así protegerlos de la posible condena. Exijo que me ayudes por respeto a ella, Ame No Uzume.

El Dragón la miro por largo segundos. Quizás intentando saber si lo que Kagome decía era cierto o no. Se acerco a ella y la miro al rostro con detenimiento.

—Tienes cierto parecido. Aunque exudas humanidad… — la olfateo nuevamente y los ojos del dragón se tornaron de un rojo más intenso —. Dices ser la hija de Ame No Uzume…

—Lo soy.

—Me sorprende que lo digas con tanta severidad, cuando ella juro no confesártelo, y solo algunos saben el secreto.

—No lo hizo… mi padre… él…

—y ¿Tu padre es…?

—Katsumoto Higurashi. Líder del Clan del Tigre del Oeste.

—Gran nombre — Se burlo —. La hija de Ame No Uzume tampoco sabía quién era su padre.

—Así era. Pero lo descubrí…

—Muchos descubrimientos. Tienes un don que deberías aprovechar y utilizar para tu cometido, y así descubrir el modo de salvar a tu gente.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?

—Así es. Me resultas graciosa en cierto modo, ya que esperaba que con solo ver tu aspecto creyese que eres hija de Ame no Uzume… vistes de sacerdotisa, y sin embargo vienes con él, el cual supongo es más que un amigo. ¿Rompiendo promesas?

—Solo sigo mi corazón y hago lo que él me indica como correcto. Mi madre también rompió sus votos cuando decidió aceptar a mi padre.

—En parte es cierto, si fuera tu madre.

—¡Lo es!

—Y ¿Con eso debo creerte?

—Sí.

Él se bufo.

—Lo siento muchacha. Pero no has dicho nada que realmente me demuestre lo que dices ser.

—Es mi palabra…

—Las palabras son fáciles de decirlas. Y siguiendo las sabias palabras de Byakko, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Deben irse.

—¡Nadie me hizo creer nada! — lo interrumpió Inuyasha —. Yo estaba junto a ella cuando su abuelo, Tsubasa Higurashi le confesó quien era su padre.

—El viejo Tsubasa… lo creí más reservado.

Kagome intento controlar su respiración. Incluso, ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Seryu e Inuyasha discutían. Y es que la frustración producida ante todo lo ocurrido le estaba alterando. Por lo que como un intento de calmarse se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos intentando calmar su respiración. Seryu era difícil… se lo estaba haciendo difícil. Y lo que sea que le hizo creer que no habría problemas y que la Bestia la aceptaría sin problemas, esta ya desapareció y ahora… sentía que desaparecería toda esperanza… y es que él tenía razón ¿Cómo demostrarle al mundo que ella era la hija de Ame No Uzume? Debía haber algo. Debía existir un modo de que ellos cuatro pudiesen identificarla. Después de todo las cuatro Bestias Sagradas lo eran gracias a su madre. Debía haber un modo en que la reconozcan parte de ella… de ellos incluso.

Kagome relajo las manos y lentamente las dejo caer a cada lado dejándolas colgadas. Abrió los ojos y observo como la discusión entre ambas criaturas continuaban. Pero ahora en el Seryu había cierto tono de humor. Avanzo y se quedo a metros de ellos llamando la atención de ambos, por lo que dejaron de hablar.

—Debe de haber un modo — dijo ella a lo que Inuyasha la miro extrañado, y su actitud empeoro al escuchar a la criatura hablar.

—La hay. Tengo mis métodos… — la miro a los ojos — ¿Estás dispuesta a someterte a él?

La joven lo medito un minuto, para luego alzar la cabeza y asentir.

Y ambos jóvenes pudieron jurar creer ver al Seryu sonreír… por lo cual dudaron de que el medio sea de modo agradable. Pero Kagome tenía claro que era tarde para retractarse… o colocar resistencia. Ahora solo debía seguir… solo seguir.

Continuara…


End file.
